I don't have a choice (but I still choose you) (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero en posesión de riqueza, inteligencia e injustamente bien parecido, tiene que ser un completo y absoluto idiota. Moderno high school AU vagamente basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio.
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción autorizada**

**Título original**: I don't have a choice (but I still choose you)

**Autor**: lilinas (en Fanfiction, en LJ y en AO3) y Sparrow30 en LJ)

**Original Story**: s / 8979306 / 1 / I-Don-t-Have-a-Choice-But-I-Still-Choose-You (ya sabéis com ova: quitar espacios y cambiar los dot por puntos)

**Tumblr autoras**:

lilinas

sparrow30

* * *

El día de los hechos –el fatídico día en que comenzó todo, que parecía un día como otro cualquiera, como siempre ocurre- Kurt Hummel llegó tarde al Glee Club. Había perdido mucho tiempo en su casillero y tuvo que tomar no uno, sino dos desvíos a través de los pasillos para evitar bandas de deportistas sedientos de sangre (por lo menos es lo que a él siempre le parecían). Así que cuando llegó a la sala del coro, la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Podía ver a través del pequeño panel de cristal que la clase no había empezado todavía. El Sr. Schuester no estaba a la vista y todo el mundo estaba arremolinado en torno a dos grupos: el primero miraba el portátil en el regazo de Sugar y el segundo grupo entrecerraba los ojos en torno a la pequeña pantalla del móvil de Rachel. Todo el mundo parecía estar hablando a la vez y cuando abrió la puerta sus oídos confirmaron lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-Ella no lo haría…-

-Chicos calientes…-

-Más dinero que Dios…-

-No puedo verlo…-

-¡KURT!- el agudo grito de Rachel rompió el jaleo de voces y ella se acercó a Kurt, arrastrándolo dentro de la sala y echando un vistazo fuera de la puerta. -¿Está Mercedes contigo?-

-No, no la he visto…-Kurt comenzó a responder antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por Rachel, quien parecía sentir que había cosas más importantes que dejarlo terminar.

-¡Bueno!-ella cerró la puerta y lo arrastró por el brazo hasta donde los otros estaban empezando a calmarse. –Tienes que ver esto. Tenemos una grave crisis-

-¡Por favor!- Sugar dijo arrastrando las palabras para darse importancia. –Estamos a punto de estar emparentados con una escuela llena de ricos y hermosos chicos. Esto es lo opuesto a una crisis. Está en el diccionario.-

-¿Por qué te importa? –dijo Sam -¿No eres tú ya rica?-

Santana resopló fuerte. –Hay dos tipos de ricos. El rico "mi padre posee una tienda llena de pianos" y luego el rico "mi padre posee un archipiélago de pequeñas islas"-

En esto todo el mundo empezó a hablar de nuevo, la mayoría de ellos discutiendo sobre los diferentes tipos de riqueza mientras Rachel sonaba cada vez más indignada mientras Finn intentaba calmarla.

-Mira- fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Kurt se sorprendió un poco al ver que su navegador estaba abierto en el blog de Jacob ben Israel, que todos solían evitar como la peste. Además de la cabecera, toda la pantalla se llenó con la imagen de alguien, alguien afroamericano vestido con un blazer azul marino con ribetes rojos en las solapas. El chico estaba agarrado de las manos con alguien que estaba en su mayoría fuera de cuadro - la imagen, evidentemente había sido tomada a toda prisa y mostraba a la pareja saliendo por la puerta. La chica mostraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un brazo. Su característica más distintiva era realmente la manga de la camisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Desliza el cursor-, dijo Finn.

El título para la entrada estaba escrito en mayúsculas. "¿ESTÁ EL PAJARO CANTOR CHOCOLATE DEL MCKINLEY TRINANDO EN UNA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN?"

A continuación, el texto era breve e iba al grano. "Mercedes Jones y una cierto enamorado de escuela privada: Romeo y Julieta, ¿romance o traición a sus compañeros del Club Glee? ¿ es esto un amor prohibido, o simplemente un episodio más oscuro que el de la Srta. Berry?"

Trató de desplazarse hacia abajo aún más, pero eso era todo lo que había. Le pasó el teléfono a Rachel con las cejas levantadas.

-¿No lo entiendes? Mercedes está saliendo con uno de esos chicos de los Warblers.-

-Éste-, agregó Sugar, girando el portátil para mostrar una pantalla congelada de un vídeo de los chicos de Dalton actuando. Ella señaló a una de las pequeñas figuras en la pantalla. -Él es el único que coincide con el de la imagen.-

-Bueno, esto es una locura-, dijo Kurt. -Esa podría ser cualquiera. Es pelo y un brazo.-

-Correcto-, Santana escupió. –Como si no reconocieras la manga. Incluso yo la reconocí y trato de no mirar la ropa de Mercedes. Hacen que mis ojos sangren casi tanto como la tuya lo hace.-

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Kurt había reconocido la camisa azul celeste en el momento en que la vio. Ellos la habían comprado juntos sólo hace un par de semanas.

-Así que Mercedes está confraternizando con el enemigo-, dijo Artie. -Estamos jodidos. Los Warblers van a saber todos los secretos ahora. Jacob tiene razón, es lo de Jesse de nuevo-

Rachel se ruborizó con eso, y Finn le palmeó el brazo con suavidad. -Mirad chicos- dijo, -no sabemos que se trate de algo más de dos personas saliendo. Tal vez sólo se gustan mucho el uno al otro. No significa que ella vaya a contarle nuestros secretos.-

Puck resopló. -Sigue diciéndote eso, hermano. Sé cómo se ponen esas chavalas cuando están desesperadas por un poco de atención masculina. Hará o dirá algo. Artie tiene razón. Estamos jodidos. Los Warblers van a matarnos en las Regionales-

Desde la parte posterior de la sala la mano de Rory salió disparada.

-No tienes que levantar la mano, Rory. Sólo somos nosotros.- Quinn dijo, sonriendo al estudiante de intercambio.

-Entonces, ¿qué es un Warbler? ¿Y por qué no debería salir Mercedes con uno si ella quiere?-

Santana se inclinó para sacar el equipo del regazo de Sugar. -Esto es un Warbler.- Ella sostuvo en alto para que Rory pudiera ver, y pulsó una tecla.

Una voz que Kurt no había oído antes llenaba el ambiente, levantándose sobre el coro de cantantes de fondo armonizando a su manera la canción de Billy Joel "The Longest Time". Era más agudo que el cantante del año pasado y Kurt subió los escalones colocándose entre Tina y Mike y mirando por encima del hombro de Santana en la pantalla.

Y allí estaban, llevándose las manos a sus corazones como lo habían hecho cuando New Directions los habían ganado en las Seccionales del año anterior. Todos se veían tan bien en esas chaquetas como Kurt recordaba, pero en realidad sólo tenía ojos para el nuevo cantante. Era alto, eso era evidente, unas piernas largas y un cuerpo largo que parecía hecho para vestir el uniforme de Dalton. Y era evidente que él pensaba eso de sí mismo. Tenía el foco central, mirando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación de que iba a tener la atención de todos durante todo el tiempo que lo necesitara. Desde luego, sabía cómo tomar el escenario, Kurt se admitió a sí mismo.

-¿The Longest Time'? Eso es lo que cantaban?- Rachel se situó junto a Kurt y entrecerró los ojos en la pantalla. -¿Podrían ser un mayor cliché a capella? ¿Y qué pasó con el chico asiático que solía cantar como su voz principal?

Santana se encogió de hombros. -Graduado, probablemente ¿Qué importa un chico guapo u otro? Nosotros todavía les patearemos el culo-

-Sebastian Smythe- Brittany intervino. Todos se volvieron para mirarla. -Está en los comentarios. _¡Jodida mierda! ¿Qué pasó con el pequeño nerd Sebastian Smythe?_ Eso es lo que dice el comentario. Yo no blasfemo. No desde que el señor Tubbington me lavó la boca con jabón aquella vez-

-Déjame ver eso- Sugar ordenó, empujando los dedos de Brittany lejos de la superficie táctil y girando el equipo más en su propia dirección. -¡Hay más! _Debe haber sido París. Finalmente nuestro pequeño Sebastian se convirtió en un hombre. Parece que los Warblers tienen que enviar una carta de agradecimiento a Sar ... Sar ..._-

-Sarkozy-, dijo Santana, girando la computadora portátil a su cara. Todo el mundo la miró entonces, con sincero asombro en sus rostros. Incluso Kurt se alejó del vídeo el tiempo suficiente para mostrar su sorpresa. -¿Qué? ¿No puedo saber las cosas?-

-Cuando me muera quiero ser enterrado en un Sarkozy-, dijo Britt. -Eso suena muy bien.-

La atención de Kurt ya estaba de vuelta en la pantalla. Con esas piernas largas y brazos Sebastian Smythe debería ser desgarbado y torpe, todo codos y rodillas, como Finn, pero en cambio se movía con tanta gracia que hizo que la cabeza de Kurt se marease un poco.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Acabo de tener la mejor idea!- Sugar saltó en su asiento y aplaudió. -¡Necesitamos un espía! Alguien que ponga a trabajar sus armas de mujer en uno de esos magníficos muchachos ... en ese-, ella señaló el cuerpo de Sebastián en la pantalla -y que averigüe por qué su amigo va detrás de Mercedes. Y me ofrezco totalmente como voluntaria- Ella se acicaló un poco, pasando los dedos por el pelo. -Cinco minutos en un armario conmigo y me dirá lo que quiera saber-

-Un armario es correcto-, dijo Santana, -pero cinco minutos con ese serían completamente inútiles- Esperó a que todos pillaran su broma, pero aparte de Kurt todo el mundo miró desconcertado. -Él está en el equipo de Hummel- terminó, como si debiera ser completamente obvio.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Kurt resopló con incredulidad. –Tú no puede decir que él es gay sólo con verlo en un video-

-Uh, sí, puedo, y no me digas que no estabas pensando en ello también. O por lo menos la esperanza- Kurt se sonrojó un poco y Tina se inclinó para apretarle el brazo con suavidad. -No me confundes con tu pobre radar gay, arpía. Hay cuatro chicos gay en ese escenario-, añadió Santana, -y el alto, moreno y arrogante es sin duda uno de ellos-

-¿Quiénes son los otros?- Preguntó Sugar. La uña de Santana llegó a la pantalla tres veces, indicando uno alto y rubio, uno moreno más bajo, y el chico con cara de niño saltando delante de todos. Mientras miraban, los Warblers terminaron su canción de Billy Joel y se lanzaron a un nuevo número.

-¿Ellos hicieron "The cave"(La cueva)?- Mike dijo, mirando a su alrededor para tener una mejor visión. -¡Me encanta esa canción!-

-Mi abuelo vivía en una cueva- Brittany le dijo sombríamente. -Él era un oso grizzli-

-Volved a mi plan, por favor- dijo Sugar. -Voy a elegir a otra persona. Ese. Él es lindo también- Señaló un hombre alto y negro.

-Ese es con el que Mercedes está saliendo, Einstein- dijo Santana mordazmente.

-Bueno, si la voz principal es gay, debemos tomar ventaja de eso, creo-, dijo Rachel. -Debemos enviar a Kurt. Ellos nunca lo verán venir. No se lo esperarán. ¡Podría ir tras Sebastian y hacerle renunciar a todos sus secretos!-

-Creo que estás confundiendo a Hummel con James Bond- dijo Santana. -Y además, Smythe está totalmente fuera de su liga. Si va a ser Hummel él debe ir detrás del querubín. A ese tipo parece que le vendría bien una perra en su vida. Un par de tientas y definitivamente hará que derrame.-

Kurt se sentó en la silla junto a Santana. -Esto es una locura. Nadie va a espiar o... tentar a nadie-, dijo.

Los otros continuaron hablando sobre él.

-¿Quién iba a creer que Kurt intenta seducir a ese chico gordito en lugar de Sebastian? ¡Él es francés!- Sugar se inclinó de nuevo y trató de alejar el portátil de Santana, pero ella se aferró a él, la otra chica mirándole de forma aguda.

-No con un nombre como Smythe, no lo es- Tina contribuyó desde la parte posterior.

-Dice la chica asiática cuyo apellido es Cohen- dijo Puck con una sonrisa.

Kurt todavía estaba tratando de entender cómo se las había arreglado para terminar en una conversación donde sus amigos estaban discutiendo los méritos de los tipos con los que debería o no debería jugar a una adolescente Mata-hari. -¡Perdón!- lo intentó de nuevo. -No habrá espionaje, o seducción, o cualquier contacto en absoluto con los Warblers, Franceses, angelicales, o de cualquier otra forma. Nosotros vamos a ser maduros sobre esto. Sólo hay que preguntar a Mercedes lo que está pasando-

-Mercedes no nos va a decir nada-, Rachel siseó a Kurt bajo el estruendo general que estaba empezando a recuperarse de nuevo. -E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿qué pasa si ella está tan despistada como yo lo estaba sobre Jesse?-

Se abrió la puerta en ese momento. Todos dejaron de hablar y el sonido de la voz de tenor de Sebastian se cortó abruptamente.

Mercedes sólo dio dos pasos en la habitación antes de que registrara el estado de ánimo. Se detuvo y miró cara a cara, claramente desconcertada por completo. -Está bien, ¿por qué todo el mundo me está mirando? -preguntó finalmente. -¿No debería Berry estar en medio de algún tipo de ridículamente complicado calentamiento con Kurt tratando de sobresalir por encima de todos y actuando como si no estuvierais impresionados?-

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la práctica?- Artie exigió.

-Yo estaba hablando por teléfono. Y el señor Schue no está ni siquiera aquí. En serio, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Nada-, dijo Sugar con una voz que estaba tan lejos de la indiferencia que era evidente. -Estábamos revisando nuestra competencia, ya sabes, ¿los niños ricos de esa escuela privada? ¿Los que son tan lindos? ¿Y ricos? ¿Y lindos?-

Kurt se levantó, quitando el teléfono de la mano de Rachel al pasar, se levantó y se lo entregó a Mercedes. Ella lo miró y apretó los labios en una delgada línea antes de mirar de nuevo a la sala llena de ojos que la miraban. -Está bien. Así que ya lo sabéis- Ella pasó junto a Kurt y dejó caer el teléfono en el regazo de Rachel en su camino de sentarse en la silla vacía al lado de Rory, al fondo de la sala. Cada cabeza se volvió para seguirla.

-¿Qué haces, mujer?- Preguntó Artie. -Lo último que necesita este club es una repetición de lo de Jesse St. James.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le disparó a él. -Él es un buen chico que conocí en la iglesia. Él nunca me tiraría huevos y yo nunca lo haría a ninguno de sus amigos.-

-Qué es exactamente lo que yo pensaba de Jesse-, dijo Rachel. -No estoy tratando de ser mala, Mercedes, pero ¿cómo puedes incluso saber si en realidad te está trabajando para obtener información?-

-Y, en serio-, añadió Sugar, sonriendo su mejor sonrisa dulce, -¿De verdad crees que es una coincidencia que un chico caliente, rico, que resulta que es nuestra competencia repentinamente esté interesado en ti?-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?- La voz de Mercedes se elevó a un nivel que Kurt había aprendido por experiencia que era mejor evitar.

-Que no hay manera de que alguien como ese salga con alguien como tú-, dijo Sugar en un tono que no ayudaba. -Está usándote para espiarnos.-

Mercedes se levantó de su silla y Kurt se estremeció instintivamente, sabiendo lo que venía, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el Sr. Schue bullía, pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la parte superior del piano.

-Mira-, dijo Mercedes a nadie en particular, obviamente, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control, -Me gusta David y yo le gusto. Él no es un espía. Él no es Jesse. Él es un buen chico. Y si me lo pide otra vez voy a salir con él. Eso es todo- Y con eso volvió su atención al Sr. Schue con la intensidad del láser.

Frente a él, Kurt oyó a Rachel susurrar a Finn, -Estamos jodidos.-

Fue Sugar que respondió, inclinándose hacia adelante para murmurar: -No, no lo estamos. ¡Acabo de tener una mejor idea!-

* * *

-David, astuto hijo de ...- Voces inesperadas llamaron la atención de Sebastian y él lanzó una ojeada por encima del hombro donde él estaba sentado en su escritorio justo a tiempo para ver a Nick y Jeff entrar bruscamente a través de la puerta abierta en su dormitorio; una masa agitada de piernas y codos que realmente sólo podría estar asociada con la pareja famosa.

Los dos se posicionaron en el centro de la habitación, por unos instantes antes de recuperarse con entusiasmo. Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír cuando volvió su atención a la tarea de cálculo frente a él. No era nada raro que los dos chicos vinieran sin avisar y, literalmente, se sintieran como en casa en el dormitorio compartido de Sebastián, por lo que no se sentía realmente en ninguna obligación de entretener a la pareja. Además, parecía que no estaban buscándolo a él de todos modos.

La cabeza de Nick se giró mientras observaba la pequeña habitación. -¿Y David? -le preguntó inquisitivamente, como si el esperado compañero de Sebastian se escondiera debajo de la cama, y en cualquier momento fuera a saltar al grito de -¡Sorpresa!-

-No está aquí- murmuró Sebastian, masticando distraídamente el final de su boli mientras trataba de averiguar por qué el libro, decía que la respuesta a 8 (d) era 3x+4, cuando claramente la respuesta era 5x-2.

-Oh- Nick respondió con un ligero mohín de su voz, que sonaba para todo el mundo como si que David no estuviera cerca fuera una afrenta personal. -¿Por qué no?-

Sebastian suspiró, todavía sin levantar la vista de su papel. –Que te jodan si lo sé, no soy su madre, ¿no?- Se preguntó si ellos se aburrirían y se largarían si él no les hacía caso durante el tiempo suficiente. Le gustaban Nick y Jeff, de verdad que sí, pero tenían una tendencia a ser malditamente hiperactivos todo el tiempo, y él necesitaba hacer esto antes del lunes o el señor Beckwith tendría su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Por desgracia, parecía que la suerte no estaba con él hoy cuando un segundo después oyó el chirrido revelador de besos que significaba que los dos muchachos se habían puesto cómodos en la cama de David en el otro lado de la habitación, obviamente, tenían la intención de esperar a éste. Girando alrededor de la silla del escritorio miró a los dos con evidente desaprobación. -Creo que él dijo que iba a la ciudad, algo acerca de hacer recados. ¿qué ocurre de todos modos?-

Jeff tarareó con alegría, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo evidente. -Oh, así que eso es lo que los chicos llaman hoy en día," hacer recados ".-

-Cuidado,"sophomore" (N.T. estudiante de segundo)- Sebastian reprendió con suavidad. Él y David se llevaba bien con Jeff y Nick por su participación en el coro de la escuela, pero él conocía a más de un senior (N.T. estudiante de último curso) en Dalton, que aún tenía la creencia de que un estudiante de primer ciclo (N.T. primer y segundo curso) deben mostrar deferencia automática para alumnos de segundo ciclo – así era la forma en que funcionaba el internado de chicos y Sebastian sintió que tenía la obligación moral de recordar al muchacho más joven este hecho antes de que él se metiera en problemas con uno de sus compañeros menos indulgentes.

Sin embargo, la declaración de Jeff fue suficiente para finalmente despertar el interés de este senior en particular y levantó una ceja a Nick con curiosidad. -¿De qué está hablando?-

La cara de Nick mostró una amplia sonrisa, y se inclinó hacia delante con complicidad mientras comenzaba a hablar. -Así que Jeff y yo estábamos en Lima antes, viendo la nueva película de Jason Statham en un multicines, la película era una mierda total por cierto-

-¡Mentira! ¡Fue increíble!- Jeff interrumpió con un suspiro ofendido. Nick resopló y giró para que pudiera disparar una mirada desdeñosa adecuadamente al chico sentado a su lado.

-Cállate Sterling, que era la peor película que he visto en años.-

-El hecho de que tu idea de una buena película es The Notebook -

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es un clásico!-

-Entonces, ¿estábais en la ciudad ...?- Sebastian dijo antes de que los dos pudieran desviarse demasiado. -Todavía estoy tratando de ver a dónde lleva esto.-

Nick se detuvo un segundo para sacar la lengua a Jeff antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Sebastian, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras trataba de recordar lo que había estado diciendo. -Bien, bien que nosotros estábamos de camino de vuelta al coche y caminamos pasando "Swinkies", ya sabes ese nuevo lugar en la calle principal del oeste. Se vende el más increíble pastel de zanahoria en ese lugar, te lo juro que literalmente se derrite en la boca-

-Nick ...-Sebastián advirtió cuando el otro chico comenzó a desviarse peligrosamente fuera del tema otra vez. Nick se sacudió de su ensueño de pastel de zanahoria con una pequeña sonrisa autocrítica.

-Lo siento, lo siento, así que nosotros íbamos a pie pasando Swinkies , y a través de la ventana vemos a David ...- Nick se detuvo en un claro intento de crear suspense, antes de sonreír como un maníaco y prácticamente gritando de alegría….-¡con una chica!-

Sebastian se quejó. Después de toda la intriga, hablar de algo tan decepcionante. -¿Y?- él preguntó con desdén. -Sé que Dalton puede ser una burbuja infernal a veces, pero las chicas existen en realidad, ¿sabéis?-

Nick frunció el ceño ante la falta de entusiasmo de Sebastian por su evidente y jugoso chisme, pero fue Jeff quien intervino para defender su importancia -No como un chica chica, ¡iban tomados de la mano y todo!-

Sebastian alzó las manos para enmarcar su rostro con fingido horror. -¡No! ¡agarrados de las manos! Bueno, eso lo cambia todo ¡llama a las autoridades! quiero decir, de la mano es sólo un pensamiento desviado aunque lejos de la fornicación en público, ¡Jesús piensa en los niños!- Sebastian acabó con la fachada burlona y dirigió una mirada a nivel de los chicos en el otro lado de la habitación mientras tomaba un tono más sombrío. -En serio chicos, creced. Lo que visteis no significa nada. Podía ser una amiga. Ella podría ser de la familia, maldita sea podría ser un amigo de la familia por lo que sabemos. Él no está en una cita. Yo lo sabría. Me lo habría dicho-

Nick sacudió la cabeza inflexiblemente –No, era sin duda una cita, mira, tomamos una foto- Excavando en el bolsillo blandió su iPhone victoriosamente para que Sebastian inspeccionara. Sebastian se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a una imagen borrosa, que parecía que había sido tomada desde detrás de un arbusto grande (y Sebastian no pudo evitar resoplar ante la imagen mental de repente de Nick y Jeff escondidos detrás de un matorral, cacareando cuando espiaron a su amigo desde el otro lado de la carretera). Sebastian tuvo que admitir que la evidencia parecía estar en contra de él, David parecía estar muy - íntimo - con la chica, fuera quien fuese, pero aún así...

-No prueba nada-, gruñó, empujando la parte posterior del teléfono hacia Nick, que tenía una expresión que sugería que sabía que estaba en camino a ganar esta ronda. -Mira, te digo que si David estuviera en una cita yo lo sabría, solo olvídalo ¿vale?-

Nick abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido por una figura de pelo rubio asomándose por la puerta todavía entreabierta.

-Eyyy Seb,- Matthew arrastró las palabras mientras se dirigía a la habitación, casualmente colocándose un mechón de pelo que le había caído en sus ojos gris pizarra mientras lanzaba una sonrisa coqueta, obviamente, en la dirección de Sebastián. Matthew era uno de los compañeros de Sebastián de lacrosse, y era seguro decir que sin duda tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, todas las líneas delgadas y los abdominales tonificados y un particularmente bonito culo si Sebastian era escrupulosamente honesto. De hecho, la única razón por la que Sebastian aún no había disfrutado dicho culo era porque Matthew escondía muy poco el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de Sebastian y Sebastian tenía la sospecha de que Matthew estaba gravemente contra el "follar y largarse" que Sebastian empleaba generalmente con sus rollos. Sebastian se estremeció internamente con la idea, nada era más de un chafa erecciones que los sentimientos. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que la interacción con Matthew era tan aburrida como ver la pintura secarse.

Matthew obviamente, no había comprendido la muy firmemente postura de Sebastian en su condición de "sólo amigos" o si se había dado cuenta él optó por hacer caso omiso de ello porque nunca perdía la oportunidad de estar cerca del otro chico. -Estaba pensando que no es tiempo suficiente antes de la cena para hacer un poco de práctica para la semana que viene... Oh ey Niff- se interrumpió desdeñosamente cuando se dio cuenta de los otros chicos en la sala, quienes estaban mirando a Matthew con miradas veladas.

Sebastian trató en vano de ocultar la mueca que se dibujó en su rostro. Casi todo el mundo que conocía a la pareja les apodaban cariñosamente Niff - era tan raro encontrar al uno sin el otro, después de todo - pero de alguna manera Matthew consiguió que la palabra pareciera un insulto; condescendiente y despectivo y desdeñoso, todo al mismo tiempo. Sebastian consideró brevemente decir algo - 'Niff' eran sus amigos, después de todo - pero Nick ya había surgido de la cama, mirando más emocionado que ofendido. -Hey Matty, tu primo va a la escuela pública esa en Lima, ¿no? ¿Reconoces a esta chica un poco?- Nick empujó la foto incriminatoria en la cara de Matthew antes de que el chico tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo en respuesta.

Matthew frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, pero miró obedientemente a la foto. -Hmmm. En realidad, se parece a una de las chicas de ese coro horrible que hay allí, como se llame. Mi madre me arrastró a una de sus actuaciones el año pasado para hacerle compañía a la tía Sofía, fue completamente traumatizante- Matthew se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dar un suspiro antes de continuar, -La madre sigue sugiriendo que envíe a los niños a Crawford, ella se ofreció para ayudar a cubrir su matrícula, pero el tío es tan cabezón por no aceptar la ayuda de la familia. Es muy triste pensar en lo que esas pobres chicas están pasando en esa escuela de delincuentes-

-Ajá - Nick murmuró vagamente cuando se volvió hacia Jeff con la cabeza hacia arriba y moviendo las cejas. Para Sebastian prácticamente sólo le parecía que Nick estaba teniendo problemas para digerir su comida, pero es evidente que Jeff estaba más en sintonía con las habilidades de comunicación no verbal de Nick como su cara se transformó en una amplia sonrisa y se levantó de un salto con impaciencia para tomar el MacBook de Sebastián de la mesita de noche (con un grito indignado de Sebastian firmemente ignorado, como siempre). Estableciéndose en la cama miraba fijamente a la pantalla y empezó a triturar las teclas con furia, murmurando "New Directions, New Directions, por supuesto," en voz baja mientras Sebastian volvió a mirar inquisitivamente a Nick.

-Competimos contra su coro el año pasado en las Seccionales-, explicó Nick con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, sus ojos no encontrándose con los de Sebastian mientras hablaba. -Estaban bien... que eran buenos, supongo.-

Sebastian frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Nick, sin entender por qué Nick parecía tan extraño, antes de que algo que David le había dicho hace un tiempo empujó su camino hacia la parte frontal de su cerebro. -¡Ellos os vencieron!- exclamó con una pequeña risa sonriendo a Nick que ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido en el suelo. -Son los chicos de la escuela pública que os dieron una paliza el año pasado ¿no? Oh,eso tiene que ser vergonzoso-

-No nos dieron una paliza- Nick murmuró sombríamente como Sebastian se rio. –Tuvimos un mal día, eso es todo.-

-Bueno, no te preocupes en tu cabecita bonita, Duval. El inigualable Sebastian Smythe está aquí para asegurarse de que los Warblers no tienen 'un mal día' de nuevo este año- Sebastian hablaba en serio, dándole a Nick palmaditas en la cabeza mientras las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba, fácilmente viendo lo divertido que encontraba todo este asunto.

Nick gruñó y golpeó con fuerza la mano de Sebastian lejos, volviendo a Jeff e ignorando a Sebastian que ahora estaba girándose en su silla, con los brazos cruzados ligeramente delante de él. Todavía estaban completamente equivocados acerca de David, por supuesto, pero era difícil negar que esta pequeña aventura se había repentinamente vuelto mucho más interesante. -Vamos Jeff, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarda en encontrar una miserable actuación de un coro en YouTube?-Nick le preguntó con impaciencia.

-Ya casi estamos- Jeff murmuró distraídamente, sus dedos volando a través de la superficie del teclado mientras sacaba su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras se concentraba. Los otros tres chicos esperaban con gran expectación -La tarea de cálculo de Sebastian olvidada - y después de un par de minutos de buscar en google Jeff sonrió y puso en pantalla completa el portátil para que los otros chicos en la habitación pudieran ver lo que había encontrado.

-¡Señores, les presento a la McKinley High New Directions!- , dijo con emoción no disimulada mientras los cuatro chicos rodearon la computadora portátil para ver el clip de YouTube que había comenzado a reproducirse. Las primeras notas de "Any Way You Want It" de Journey sonaba por los altavoces portátiles, y por un momento los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban al grupo actuar. Sebastian frunció el ceño - incluso la mala calidad del sonido no puede hacerle olvidar que el grupo era en realidad bastante bueno, y de repente sentía mucha menos confianza en su declaración descarada de antes a Nick. No es que alguna vez lo admitiría a los otros, por supuesto, y no es que le importe a la larga, de todos modos. Como capitán del equipo no había una oportunidad de que algún pequeño coro de la escuela pública superara a sus Warblers. No este año.

-¡Ahí está!- Nick exclamó con entusiasmo, señalando a la pantalla con el dedo índice. -Segunda fila, tercera desde la izquierda- Cuatro cabezas se inclinaron aún más cerca de la pequeña pantalla, la inclinación por unanimidad, ya que rastrearon los movimientos del pequeño personaje pixelado por el escenario. Si Sebastian no se hubiera centrado tanto en la acción, probablemente habría pensado decirle a Matthew en términos muy claros exactamente dónde meter su mano que acababa de dejar caer en el regazo de Sebastian, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, pero como estaba, él simplemente frunció el ceño y se enderezó de nuevo, levantando la mano de Matthew y quitándola de encima sin decir palabra.

-Bueno, ella tiene buenas cuerdas, no lo negaré- Sebastian reconoció a regañadientes cuando la música comenzó a cambiar en la introducción familiar de "Don't Stop Believin '. -Pero aún así, esto todavía no prueba nada-

-Oh cállate, Smythe. Sólo admite que has perdido por una vez- Nick se rio cuando manipuló el volumen y empezó a burlarse siguiendo el ritmo de aplausos estridentes de Matthew y Jeff.

Sebastian miró al muchacho más joven y abrió la boca para bien y verdaderamente ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar. -No recuerdo que perdiera nada, flaco- pero luego Jeff dio un silbido y volvió atrás el video unos cuantos segundos, distrayendo a Sebastian lo suficiente como para dejarse ser interrumpido.

-Hey algunos de estos chicos New directions son bastante agradables a la vista, echad un vistazo a este al lado de nuestra chica misteriosa aquí.-

La curiosidad de Sebastian sacó lo mejor de él y abandonó su asalto verbal contra Nick y redirigió su atención de nuevo a la computadora portátil, donde un muchacho delgado, con el pelo castaño meticulosamente peinado estaba en el centro del tiro de cámara durante cinco segundos.

Fue una breve imagen, pero Sebastian habría sido capaz de decir en la mitad del tiempo que el chico era casi un sueño húmedo andante. Parecía centrar su atención a pesar de que un par de chicos completamente separados actualmente cantaban la parte principal- una gran bestia descomunal de chico y una chica mucho más baja que, aunque claramente con talento, parecía tener algo que haría que tú quisieras romperte tu propio brazo si alguna vez te metías en una conversación con ella - y Sebastian podía admitir libremente a sí mismo (pero nunca a nadie más) que el muchacho era totalmente cautivador cuando saltó por la pantalla con ojos que brillaban de alegría por estar actuando.

-Oooh, ¿nuestro Sebby tiene un pequeño flechazo?- Jeff bromeó con un codazo juguetón. -Tal vez ya que te has tirado a casi todos los hombres disponibles aquí en Dalton, la nueva chica de David pueda ayudarte a conocer a uno de estos simpáticos muchachos de News directions para establecerte por una vez-

Nick dio una pequeña risa mientras se unía con nervio, -bueno Jeff, tal vez ellos puedan convertir realmente en un hombre honesto a nuestra ramera de barrio aquí-

La broma era lo suficientemente suave para todos los intentos y propósitos, pero no impidió que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sebastián en las palabras que se dijeron inocentemente. Se puso tenso, los ojos parpadeando entre los tres chicos que por suerte todavía tenían toda su atención centrada en la computadora portátil en frente de ellos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, por una vez en su vida por completo perdido para cualquier tipo de respuesta ingeniosa que era su armadura habitual en estas circunstancias. Se lamió los labios - ¿cómo se había vuelto su boca de repente tan seca? - Y le dio una pequeña tos, mientras trataba de recordar cómo ser el bastardo y sarcástico que habitualmente la gente encontraba al interactuar con Sebastian Smythe.

Afortunadamente se salvó de tener que dar una respuesta porque en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, y el quid de su acalorada conversación paseaba casualmente por la habitación. David dio una sonrisa fácil y un breve saludo en su dirección mientras se aflojó la corbata y tiró su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla. -Hola chicos, ¿cómo es que ...?- empezó a decir antes de que se apagara, un pequeño gesto vacilante en su rostro mientras miraba las expresiones torpes y ojos huidizos que se centraban actualmente en nada más en la habitación que en él. Jeff cerró la tapa del portátil y desesperadamente trató de ocultarlo detrás de su espalda mientras el medley continuó reproduciéndose en el portatil, y Sebastián no pudo evitar burlarse de lo desastrosos que eran tratando de ser sutiles; su breve momento de pánico se empujó más o menos en la parte posterior de su mente.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- David preguntó, la confusión ahora claramente grabada en sus facciones. Sebastian vio su oportunidad de arreglar este lío, y aprovechó la oportunidad sin pensar.

-David, dile a estos idiotas que no estaban en una especie de" cita secreta " esta tarde, ellos están dando la lata con eso sin nada más que entretenerse al parecer- Sebastian arrastrando las palabras, usando sus dedos para sacar al aire las comillas alrededor de las palabras "cita secreta", antes de dedicarse a levantar una ceja a los otros chicos en un claro "te lo dije". Él y David habían sido amigos durante años, no había manera de que David le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante a él, no después de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

Pero en lugar de las graciosas negativas que había estado esperando, el rostro de David se rompió en una sonrisa tímida. -En realidad-, dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, -Su nombre es Mercedes, y ella es increíble.-


	2. Chapter 2

- Te lo digo, ella tiene la voz para el canto más hermosa que jamás escucharás, definitivamente deberíamos ir a una de sus actuaciones en el próximo semestre-.

Sebastian frunció el ceño a la espalda de David mientras caminaba abatido por la acera, sus pasos mucho más lentos, mientras trataba de posponer lo inevitable. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera actualmente a la espera de pasar su sábado por la noche con un grupo de inadaptados de escuela pública - el set completo en edición limitada con los cabezas huecas, los deportistas neandertales y los homofóbicos imbéciles eso si tenía suerte- en lugar de tener diversión con los clientes decididamente más atractivos de Scandals, que había sido, por supuesto, su plan original para el fin de semana.

Cuando David había sugerido que Sebastián y los otros muchachos lo acompañaran a la fiesta que estaba organizada por uno de los amigos de Mercedes, Sebastian se había reído literalmente en su cara. Habían sido amigos el tiempo suficiente para que David supiera que Sebastian no era educado ni sociable, y la idea de que él estaría dispuesto a ponerse a sí mismo a través de esa especie de infierno...era una completa locura. Sebastian se lo había dicho a David, y esperaba que con eso fuera el final del asunto.

Salvo que David había puesto ojos de cachorrito, y jugó su mejor carta de amigo (a utilizar un máximo de una vez al año - no se aceptan devoluciones) y Sebastián se había visto atrapado por su propia moralidad maldita. Aunque él interpretaba muy bien el papel de "no me importa una mierda" la mayor parte del tiempo, realmente le importaba David, y si esta estúpida fiesta realmente significaba tanto para él, entonces Sebastian se aguantaría y lo acompañaría.

Esto no significaba que tuviera que gustarle sin embargo.

-Sí, vamos a ser animadores de nuestra competencia, suena como un plan maravilloso-, dijo en voz baja, con la intención de hacer una crítica maliciosa que nadie oiría . El tranquilo aire de la noche elevó la voz más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, y David volvió la cabeza hacia Sebastian con curiosidad. Sebastian hizo una mueca, pero simplemente levantó una ceja hacia el otro muchacho desafiante. Él no iba a disculparse por sus palabras, nunca lo hacía.

Por suerte, parece que este nuevo David enamorado había perdido toda comprensión del sarcasmo, porque su rostro estalló en una sonrisa enorme. -Ves, sabía que te harías a la idea de ella, Seb. Honestamente, ella es increíble y divertida y sexy-

Sebastian suspiró y se perdió en las divagaciones de David una vez más. Ahora bien, esto, esto es un claro ejemplo de por qué odiaba las relaciones, estas volvían normalmente a las personas inteligentes en idiotas absolutos.

-Él es adorable, ¿verdad?- Matthew susurró con complicidad en el oído de Sebastian y Sebastian tuvo que reprimir físicamente su gemido de desesperación. Como si no fuera suficientemente malo que tuviera que soportar la compañía de un rebaño de golfos de Ohio durante toda una noche, los poderes habían considerado oportuno que debería tener que hacerlo con Matthew como compañero.

Sebastian envió otra maldición general dirigida a Nick y Jeff, la expresión ligeramente diferente, pero el amargo sentido igual de cortante que el dirigido a los cientos de personas que se habían topado en su camino en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. No era justo, simplemente porque podían reclamar que tenían "noche de cita" que estuvieran aparentemente exentos de esta singular forma de tortura. ¿Qué hizo que el mundo entero estuviera en contra de los solteros?, Sebastian se preguntó mientras asentía a lo largo perdiéndose en el pensamiento de que fuera lo que fuese, había atrapado a David ahora.

-Sabes, creo que soy muy afortunado de que a vosotros dos no os vayan las chicas, si a vosotros os fueran probablemente tendría que luchar por Mercedes, una vez que la conozcáis- David disminuyó su paso para que pudiera juntarse en el paso con los dos chicos. Le dio un golpe juguetón a Sebastian con su hombro, animándole a participar en las bromas. -Y yo te he visto en Scandals Seb, ¡estoy bastante seguro de que no querría enfrentarme a ti!-

Sebastian se rio, poniendo los ojos en blanco a su amigo tonto. -Bueno, por suerte para ti estoy bastante seguro de que Scandals va a ser mi asidero en los próximos años. Sinceramente, Dave, no entiendo por qué te gustaría atarte a ti mismo con un grillete a un pedazo de culo cuando hay una paleta tan deliciosa a la espera por ahí. Está completamente fuera de mi comprensión.

-Sólo porque tú nunca has estado enamorado- David se echó a reír alegremente, y pasó solo una fracción de segundo de entusiasmo desenfrenado para que este juego de ida y vuelta revoloteara sobre su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro cayó repentinamente.

El cuerpo de Sebastian se puso tenso, y sus pasos se tambalearon por un momento y todo se volvió ligeramente borroso en los bordes. No había esperado eso, y menos de David de todas las personas, y como no lo había esperado, se derrumbó por completo toda su compostura normalmente fría. Fue sólo un momento de duda, sin embargo, y al segundo siguiente ya se había compuesto lo suficiente para lanzar un guiño retorcido a David. -¿De qué estás hablando? Me encuentro con el nuevo amor de mi vida todas las semanas, no es mi culpa que siempre se vuelvan aburridos, tan pronto como me los he follado-

Parecía que David no iba a dejarse salir del mal paso con tanta facilidad como Sebastian lo hizo, sin embargo, porque su ceño seguía firme en su lugar mientras le dio un golpe a Sebastian de nuevo con su hombro. Esta vez el gesto fue mucho más suave, una disculpa silenciosa de la clase. -Seb, tú sabes que yo no quise decir ...- empezó a decir.

-Está bien, de verdad- Sebastian interrumpió, lanzando una mirada puntiaguda más hacia Matthew, que era completamente ajeno a los matices más oscuros que se habían introducido en su conversación. -No te preocupes, en serio, tu pene está haciendo todo tu pensamiento en este momento. No puedes ser responsable por tus acciones cuando tienes a una chica en el cerebro-

Los ojos de David seguían cautelosos al llegar a apretar el hombro de Sebastián, pero parecía que la mención de Mercedes había roto la tensión y al segundo siguiente estaba de nuevo hablando a borbotones.

-Y su risa, Sebastian, te juro que es como la voz de un ángel, está totalmente fuera de este mundo-

Una (muy) pequeña parte de Sebastian estuvo realmente aliviado cuando llegaron a la gran puerta roja que señalaba que habían llegado a su destino, él amaba a David, él realmente lo hacía, pero sólo era demasiado romanticismo para que un chico pudiera tomarlo sin volverse absolutamente loco y Sebastian estaba definitivamente llegando a su límite.

David saltó con entusiasmo el pequeño conjunto de escaleras que conducían a la puerta con tanto entusiasmo que Sebastian hizo una nota mental para hablar con su amigo - una vez más –de que se enfriara un poco. La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando llegaron a ella por lo que los tres chicos se dirigieron directamente a la casa sin llamar, pensando que probablemente no serían escuchados por el repiqueteo constante de la música de baile que estaba a todo volumen desde el interior de todos modos. La puerta principal daba a un pasillo vacío, pero el eco de voces que emanaban de una de las puertas laterales a mitad de camino por el pasillo hacía bastante obvio a donde debían ir. David se adelantó sin vacilar.

-Vamos chicos, tenéis que venir a conocer a Mercedes, os va a encantar-, dijo por encima del hombro, gesticulando mientras él los guiaba hacia el epicentro evidente de la fiesta.

Sebastian siguió a David con decididamente más reservas unos pasos detrás, tomando un segundo para recobrar la compostura antes de entrar en el foso de los leones, por así decirlo. Irguiendo los hombros, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y sintió que su valentía habitual se asentaba en su lugar. Esta noche iba a ser un desastre, no hay duda de eso, pero no había una oportunidad de que él fuera a dejar que estos perdedores de Lima le afectaran. Sebastian lanzó una sonrisa que era sólo un poco forzada a David cuando llegaron a la sala de estar. -Wow, realmente vas en serio, ¿no?- Se echó a reír mientras David asintió con entusiasmo, ni siquiera tratando de impugnar la declaración. La risa murió en su garganta, sin embargo, al entrar en la habitación y enfrentarse con prontitud a un muro inquebrantable de gente.

-Dios santo, David, ¿está todo Ohio aquí?- Sebastian preguntó con incredulidad mientras intentaba comprender cuántas personas posiblemente podrían caber hacinados en un espacio tan pequeño.

David se encogió de hombros. -Creo que es una cosa conjunta entre Sugar y su hermana mayor, por lo que sí, es bastante grande, supongo. Hey, ¡ahí está Mercedes! Me voy a ir a por ella. Vosotros esperad aquí.- Y en un instante, David fue tragado por el mar de gente mientras comenzó a hacer su camino hacia un grupo de desconocidos en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Espera un segundo- Sebastian empezó a decir, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse a merced de tantos extraños (y sí, ahí estaba el rebaño de deportistas, justo al lado), pero no sirvió de nada. David ya estaba a mitad de camino a través de la habitación antes de que Sebastian siquiera hubiera abierto la boca. Realmente era un hombre con una misión cuando se trata de esta chica Mercedes, Sebastian no podía dejar de pensar. Maldito sea.

Su mirada siguió a David cuando llegó al grupo y deslizó rápidamente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una muchacha bonita que debía ser la Mercedes infame, dándole una sonrisa tímida y luego inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. Sebastian resopló ante el gesto. _Bueno, ahí está el caballero, Dave_, pensó mientras miraba a Mercedes responder sonriendo de nuevo a David antes de comenzar a saludar hacia distintos miembros del grupo. Todos estaban demasiado lejos para que Sebastian pudiera entender lo que estaban diciendo, pero era obvio que se estaban haciendo las presentaciones. Ellos eran un grupo bastante grande, y Sebastián se encontró perdiendo la paciencia cuando David meticulosamente saludó a cada miembro a su vez.

-Muy bien, date prisa es para hoy,- murmuró a nadie en particular, su molestia cada vez mayor cuando se vio obligado a ladearse a toda prisa con el fin de dar paso a cuatro grandes deportistas que empujaban con poca o ninguna consideración a quienes se cruzaron en su camino. La música se detuvo un instante cuando dos chicas se pelearon por el iPhone conectado a la base, y cuando regresó con Katy Perry a todo volumen por los altavoces Sebastian sintió la última gota de su buena voluntad irse volando por la ventana. Entre el coro odioso de "Teenage Dream" y los silbidos de_ "Chug! Chug! Chug!"_ que ahora estaban haciendo eco de alguna parte a su izquierda, estaba bastante seguro de que esto era lo que el infierno debía ser.

-Oh David, te encontrarás con un mundo de dolor por arrastrarme a esto-, Sebastian gruñó en voz baja mientras se obligó a respirar despacio y no golpear al hombre que ahora se estaba frotando contra su novia a menos de un pie del rostro de Sebastian. Si no se equivocaba el tipo llevaba una camiseta de la universidad también, sólo para añadir insulto a la injuria. Genial, absolutamente cojonudo. Justo cuando pensaba Sebastian que esta fiesta no podía ser peor, tenía que hacer frente a lo que parecía una completa fraternidad de la universidad de Lima también.

Sebastian dio un fuerte suspiro. Esta fiesta era un desastre absoluto, y él iba a decirle a David exactamente lo que pensaba de él cuando el otro chico se giró.

Oh. Bueno. Ahora, ¿de dónde había salido?

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza inconscientemente a un lado mientras observaba a David presentarse a un muchacho delgado con el pelo cuidadosamente peinado y caderas estrechas que hicieron que viniesen a la cabeza de Sebastian un torrente de imágenes totalmente inapropiadas. Los movimientos del chico eran fluidos y elegantes mientras estrechaba la mano a David, con los ojos evaluando al mirar al chico más alto de la cabeza a los pies antes de dar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y el nuevo novio, obviamente, había pasado la primera prueba del mejor amigo desconfiado.

Le tomó más tiempo a Sebastian del que era probablemente aceptable para reconocerlo como el mismo chico del video de los "new directions" que todos habían estado observando el otro día - Kurt, estaba bastante seguro de que era su nombre - pero en su defensa la pequeña pantalla apenas le hacía justicia. Dios, la forma en que se torció para abrazar a Mercedes, le mostró todos los miembros largos y músculos, probablemente flexibles como el infierno ...

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, mentalmente regañándose a sí mismo mientras su imaginación empezó a fantasear con él. Este, _Kurt_ podría tener un culo lo suficiente carnoso, pero era claramente inocente totalmente, y era una completa zona prohibida para Sebastian. Bastaba con mirarle, era prácticamente la definición de estudiante de secundaria de ojos de corderito, era casi doloroso. Sebastian miró como Mercedes le susurró algo al oído de Kurt y los ojos del chico se arrugaron a los lados de la diversión, dándole una sonrisa pícara y un guiño a cambio. Sí, él era, obviamente, el tipo de los que van en serio y asisten a bailes y se casan con su novio de la secundaria en todos los estados donde fuera legal. A continuación, se establecería en los suburbios con bebés y coche y piscina y todas sandeces que eran normales en los heteros. Definitivamente no es un compañero potencial. No. Definitivamente no. Éste era para mirar solamente. Un alivio visual en este infierno de fiesta.

Sebastian dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando David comenzó a girarse de nuevo hacia donde él y Matthew estaban todavía de pie, hablando en voz baja al oído de Mercedes. _Eso es David. Trae a esa chica aquí, así que pueda ver si pasa las pruebas subrepticias de mi mejor amigo._ Él necesitaba la distracción del magreo del tipo de la fraternidad. Y tal vez de una forma esbelta que no debería de ninguna manera ser tan atractivo.

Excepto parecía que el mensaje no caló del todo a Mercedes ya que al siguiente segundo había agarrado la mano de David y comenzó a conducirlo hacia una puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Lejos de Sebastián y San Matthew. Sebastian frunció el ceño y se quedó sin aliento con indignación como David siguió alegremente a su novia sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás a sus amigos. Jodidamente fantástico.

Odiaba las relaciones, las odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, y esto era exactamente el por qué. Él y David habían sido amigos durante años, sólo había ido a esta espantosa fiesta para acompañar a David, y en menos de diez minutos, el otro chico había lanzado a Sebastian a los lobos de Lima heights con sólo un " Nos vemos más tarde".

Sebastian dio un pequeño resoplido, la ira en su cuerpo poco a poco siendo reemplazada por algo que se sentía incómodo, como el abatimiento. Tenía un mal historial con sus amigos y sus compañeros, y la idea de perder por el mismo camino a David picaba más que un poco. El problema era que al segundo de que uno de sus amigos comenzaba a salir ellos dejaban de existir, porque él dejaba de tener alguna posibilidad de conseguir realmente verlos. Cuando la elección era entre una dulce y amorosa pareja o un mordaz, condescendiente y malintencionado Sebastian, sin duda elegían el dulce y amoroso. Y ni siquiera podía culparlos. Pero no tenía por qué gustarle.

Lo cual era exactamente el por qué se iba a quedar bien lejos de Bambi, con sus pómulos perfectos y caderas que se hicieron para morder - no. Él podía ser un hijo de puta en toda una serie de aspectos, pero fingir ser algo que no era sólo para tener sexo definitivamente no era uno de ellos. Lo que significaba que Kurt estaba estrictamente fuera de sus límites. Totalmente, cien por ciento fuera de los límites.

-Entonces, parece que estamos solos tú y yo,- Matthew intervino a su lado con un guiño coqueto, y esta vez Sebastián no podía ocultar el fuerte gemido que atravesó su pecho. Tenía que encontrar y consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol. Rápido.

* * *

Noventa minutos y siete copas más tarde Sebastian se encontró inclinándose torpemente contra la pared en la habitación de tamaño mediano que había sido designada como "pista de baile" por los asistentes a la fiesta. Algunos licores más fuertes habrían sido sin duda su bebida preferida en otras circunstancias, pero por desgracia, el mueble bar había sido cerrado y lo único que pudo encontrar en la casa de Sugar en la deplorable nevera baja en existencias habían sido esas atrocidades rosas que intentaron (sin éxito) hacerlas pasar por alcohólicas. Por tanto, Sebastian aún estaba demasiado sobrio para contemplar incluso la idea de unirse a la masa palpitante de los cuerpos que estaban actualmente balanceándose juntos a otro ritmo del Top-40 genérico. Su único logro de la noche había sido deshacerse de Matthew en alguna parte para que no estuviera a su lado tratando de tocar en tantos lugares inapropiados como fuera posible.

Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud con vago desinterés, los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y los pies tocando con el repiqueteo constante de la bateria. Su mirada se posó otra vez en David y Mercedes (que estaban magreándose como si no hubiera un mañana), la amiga baja de Mercedes (que estaba inclinada sobre un futbolista descomunal en una esquina con una mirada desviada en sus ojos), el tipo con el Mohawk (que iba detrás de todas las chicas que pudiera encontrar), y finalmente volvió a mirar en lo que parecía ser la centésima vez a Kurt. Tan follable. Posiblemente en un mostrador de la cocina, o tal vez en la ducha.

Sebastian frunció el ceño y se sacudió bruscamente. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Estaba claro que se estaba volviendo loco por haber pasado la mayor parte de las dos horas en la compañía de los idiotas, y estaba nublando su juicio. Después de todo, ni siquiera era como si Kurt fuera su _tipo_. Ese chaleco sin duda provenía de la tienda de ropa de mujer, y el hecho de que sus pantalones se aferraban a las piernas y las caderas y el culo de manera espectacular era completamente invalidado por el hecho de que eran de un estampado horroroso.

Sebastian gimió y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, posiblemente. Haciendo una mueca, se enderezó de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver al chico delgado girar sus caderas perezosamente al ritmo de la música, la acción le llegó en línea directa a la polla de Sebastian, que definitivamente no estaba recibiendo la nota de que Kurt _no era su tipo_. Sebastian quería gritar de frustración, en esta estúpida fiesta y sus estúpidos ocupantes con sus movimientos de baile estúpidamente sexys que realmente no deberían ser sexys en absoluto, porque alguien tan inocente no podía ser seductor y ahora, para colmo de males estaba tan cerca de lucir una erección estúpida en una habitación llena de deportistas estúpidos y realmente, ¿podría esta noche estúpida ser peor si lo intentara?

Alejándose fuera de la pared con un suspiro enojado Sebastian comenzó a hacer su camino a la cocina que se bifurcaba desde el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Tal vez un poco de agua y algo de espacio (fuera de Kurt) le ayudaría a enfriarse.

Sebastian estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta lentamente vio a David que apretó su paso entre la multitud hacia él, con la cara enrojecida y con ganas de bailar.

-Hey Seb, ¡me siento como si yo no te hubiera visto en toda la noche!- La voz de David estaba sin aliento, sin rastro de vergüenza, ya que se puso a caminar junto a Sebastian dirigiéndose al pequeño pasillo que iba a la cocina. Sebastian no pudo evitar los pensamientos de ira que estallaron en su cabeza mientras tomaba la postura relajada y confortable de David en broma, como si no hubiera abandonado por completo a Sebastian para que se las arreglara por sí solo durante la última hora y media.

-Eso es probablemente porque tú no lo has hecho, tú has estado demasiado ocupado adulando a tu _novia _- La réplica de Sebastian salió de la lengua antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, una inflexión cambiando el tono en la última palabra. De inmediato se arrepintió al ver la derrota en la cara de David, toda la felicidad sin preocupaciones desapareciendo en un instante. Hablando acerca de ser un amigo de mierda.

-Hey- volvió a hablar, en voz más baja en esta ocasión, -tú sabes que yo no quise decir eso Mercedes parece …Parece genial ¿de acuerdo?- Si Sebastian era honesto no tenía ni idea de lo que Mercedes parecía; David no los había presentado aún y así los pensamientos que Sebastian podía tener acerca de la chica eran de un punto de vista puramente observador. Pero la palabra mágica "Mercedes" trajo de vuelta la sonrisa habitual a David.

-Ella realmente lo es-, respondió un poco soñador. -Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has conocido a alguien? Kurt, el amigo de Mercedes parece genial, y definitivamente juega en tu equipo- Él movió las cejas con complicidad.

-¿Fue ese tu intento de chico hetero de ser sutil?- Sebastian resopló. -Debido a que fracasaste por completo-

David no parecía inmutarse. De hecho, él estaba en una especie de rebote de la emoción. -¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tienes que ir a bailar con Kurt! ¡Él no está con nadie, estás aburrido, es perfecto!-

Sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, le tomó un segundo a Sebastian averiguar lo que David estaba realmente sugiriendo. Tan pronto salieron las palabras "tu", "baile" y "Kurt", sin embargo, su optimismo al instante se desinfló. Esto no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba la lógica, y la razón, y todo lo que fuera a convencerle de que bailar con el señor increíblemente inadecuado era una idea terrible.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y si vosotros os gustáis? ¡Podríamos hacer citas dobles!-

Y eso fue lo último. Dios, ¿estaba David tan ido que había olvidado todas las reglas de Sebastián? ¿Y la razón de esas reglas? Tenía que cerrar todo esto antes de que se convirtiera en una espiral aún más fuera de control.

-¿Te has molestado en quitar los ojos de tu mujer lo suficiente para darte cuenta de algo de él?- Preguntó Sebastian, forzando una fuerte nota de incredulidad en su voz para aumentar el efecto. -Está tan lejos de ser mi tipo. ¿Has visto lo que lleva puesto? ¿No eras tú el que dijiste que estabas contento de que no me fueran las chicas?-

David se apartó un poco, obviamente sorprendido por la actitud de Sebastián, y la confusión reemplazó a su emoción en su rostro. -¿Por qué dices eso?-

Si él no estaba interesado, no ocurriría nada que llevara a la más mínima posibilidad de llegar a una _cita,_ y tal vez si podía convencer a David de este hecho se podría convencer a sí mismo en el proceso. Dando una pequeña burla arrugó la nariz con desagrado. -Hay treinta chicos de la fraternidad dando vueltas por ahí, ¿de verdad crees que debería estar en la pista de baile envolviéndome alrededor de alguien tan provocador? Me gusta la forma de mi cara, muchas gracias-

David frunció el ceño, claramente sin comprender las protestas de Sebastián. Sebastian miró a David con su mejor -_¿De verdad no lo pillas_?- cara en respuesta, y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el chico más bajo suspiró, concediendo la victoria a Sebastian por el momento.

-Bien- murmuró con un poco menos entusiasmo. -Siempre puedes bailar con Matthew entonces, supongo que no es tan obvio-

Esta vez las protestas de Sebastian eran totalmente veraces. -Por favor, está tan desesperado que probablemente tomaría la sugerencia del baile como una propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque yo no sea un llanero solitario no creo que incluso puedes quejarte por querer alejarme de ese choque de trenes-

David soltó una carcajada por el rechazo vehemente de Sebastián, la situación entre Sebastián y Matthew era bien conocida y motivo de risas a través de los pasillos de Dalton. –Ahí me has dado-, respondió, arrojando un pequeño encogimiento de hombros en la dirección de Sebastián. -No me puedes culpar por intentarlo sin embargo.-

-Una vez. No puedo culparte una vez-Sebastian respondió, feliz de que por fin se había alejado de este tema increíblemente torpe de la conversación. -¿Algo más que quieras preguntar? Ahora vamos, puedo bailar contigo y con tu chica, por lo menos, sin miedo a los huesos rotos o propuestas de matrimonio.-

* * *

-No me van las chicas-

Kurt dejó caerse más atrás contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza contra ella con un golpe que fue con suerte menos audible para los demás de lo que le parecía a él. Se echó a reír con una risa amarga en silencio. ¿Qué era lo que siempre dijeron de espiar? ¿Contaba si nunca quiso espiar en primer lugar? Todo lo que él quería era un lugar tranquilo para esconderse por un tiempo, cuando bailar consigo mismo no estaba bastando ya para él y había sentido la necesidad de buscar un lugar que fuera mucho más cómodo para autocompadecerse.

La fiesta había sido la "mejor idea" de Sugar. Consiguió que sus padres le dejaran organizar un gran evento (todavía no estaba seguro de lo que era la ocasión, pero había oído algo de Sugar de finalmente celebrar los 18 de su hermana mayor Candy y de llevar dos semanas con su último novio), asegurándose de que Mercedes invitaba a los Warblers, y se turnarían con el interrogatorio / Preguntas / investigación (dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras para determinar si sus intenciones eran puras. Había sido una idea estúpida, para empezar, totalmente ineficaz cuando los New Directions se habían dispersado inmediatamente en seis direcciones diferentes a la llegada. Puck estaba en una misión para encontrar a las chicas universitarias y el alcohol fuerte, Santana y Brittany se habían escondido en algún lugar, con la certeza de que un atisbo de ellas besándose sólo excitaría a los tipos de la fraternidad que la hermana de Sugar al parecer había invitado, Finn y Rachel estaban en alguna parte donde no les encontraran, y Mike y Tina no habían salido de la pista de baile desde el comienzo de la fiesta. Tampoco, hasta hace unos diez minutos, vio a Mercedes y David. Incluso si alguien se había inclinado para iniciar la operación "Interrogatorio Warbler" , nunca habían conseguido al chico solo. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido de que Sebastian había conseguido alejarlo de ella lo suficiente como para arruinar la noche de Kurt.

Así que, cansado tanto de la inutilidad de cualquier acción que el club Glee parecía intentar como del aislamiento de tener que bailar solo, no poder coquetear y ser el conductor designado, Kurt había ido en busca de un lugar tranquilo para esperar allí hasta que Finn y Rachel pudieran ser persuadidos de volver al mundo real. El pequeño estudio / biblioteca estaba desierto y era justo lo que había necesitado. Tenía la intención de tomar un buen libro y acomodarse durante un buen rato. En su lugar, había tenido un asiento de primera fila para ese pequeño extra de humillación que necesitaba para hacer de ésta una perfecta noche para Kurt Hummel.

No debería haberle molestado. No era algo que no había oído antes, de la gente que tenía mucha más influencia en su vida que "Sebastian mejor-que-todo el mundo Smythe". No debería dolerle más viniendo de un extraño, no importa qué tan caliente estaba. Pero el hecho es que, extraño, imbécil o no, Sebastian era gay. Y no se odia a sí mismo, ni estaba en el armario, ni necesitaba arremeter contra un gay fuera del armario, como hizo Karofsky, estaba fuera, cómodo, en realidad buscando un contacto-físico-con-otro-gay. Lo que significaba, en esencia, que Kurt no sólo era demasiado gay para los heterosexuales, sino que también era demasiado gay para la gente gay. ¿Y dónde le dejaba eso? "No es mi tipo", habría estado bien. Después de todo, si el chico atlético con el que había venido no era lo suficientemente caliente para Sebastian entonces no había manera de que Kurt alguna vez lo pudiera ser. Pero, por supuesto, Sebastian no lo había dejado así. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, cuando era rechazado por su propia gente?

Irse a casa. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Un vistazo rápido a la puerta le dijo que la costa estaba despejada por lo que volvió a entrar en la multitud y comenzó a hacer las rondas tratando de encontrar a Finn y Rachel. Ellos no estaban bailando (aunque Mercedes aparentemente se había enganchado a David, con bonificación de Sebastian, e intentó no sentir amargura por el saludo feliz que le dio desde donde estaba envuelta alrededor de su novio o de la manera estúpidamente graciosa que el demasiado largo cuerpo de Sebastian se movía), ya que no estaban en la cocina o en la sala, donde Puck había logrado al fin romper un mueble bar y mezclaba una increíble variedad de botellas. El gran patio estaba lleno de gente, pero incluso después de varios encuentros embarazosos detrás de varios arbustos, él todavía no había logrado encontrarlos. Sólo estaba armándose de valor para subir arriba y empezar a mirar a escondidas en los dormitorios cuando oyó una risa familiar de la misma habitación que había dejado quince minutos antes. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta para encontrar a Finn tendido en el sofá, enrollándose ruidosamente con alguien que asumió que era Raquel.

-Ejem- Kurt se aclaró la garganta excesivamente ruidosa, pero el sonido no tuvo efecto en los dos tortolitos. -¡Hey!- lo intentó de nuevo, dando patadas al pie de Finn que colgaba del extremo del sofá.

-Hey ¿qué?- Finn se incorporó levantándose del sofá, pero se detuvo cuando vio que era Kurt. Desde lo profundo de los cojines llegó una risita que sólo podía significar que Rachel tenía ya una o dos copas de la mezcla de Puck.

-¡Kurt! -exclamó, -¡No puedo sentir mis labios!

Kurt levantó las cejas a Finn, que sólo le devolvió la mirada. -¿Qué?- el chico más alto preguntó.

-Estoy cansado. Me quiero ir a casa- dijo Kurt, su voz un poco más ágil de lo que la situación ameritaba, pero él estaba llegando rápidamente al límite de sus fuerzas.

Finn agarró el brazo de Kurt y le sacó un poco más lejos de donde Rachel se había enganchado a un vaso de plástico azul de la mesa de centro y se concentraba en terminar lo que había en el. –Amigo-, le susurró: -No podemos irnos todavía. Estoy cerca de ser capaz de convencerla para ir a buscar una habitación vacía.-

-Yo quiero ir a casa-, repitió Kurt. -Y como yo conduzco, te aguantas-

-¡Está a punto!- Finn repite.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿no habéis estado teniendo sexo desde noviembre o algo así?-

Finn bajó la voz aún más. -Mira, Kurt, ¿sabes cuando Burt se puso tan protector contigo cuando saliste con ese chico el mes pasado? ¿Y el tipo pequeño bajo antes de ese?-

Kurt frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de su corta historia que citas de éxito, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no era sólo una cosa de Burt. Era una cosa del papá. Y Rachel tiene dos de ellos. Es como, que siempre hay alguien allí a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. ¡Tengo que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad!-

-Fiiinnnnn- Rachel llamó desde el sofá. Kurt trató de mantener su rostro severo, pero Finn debió sentir su debilitamiento.

-Sólo dame una hora. Por Favor. Te la deberé, te lo juro. Haré lo que quieras-

-¡Yo quiero ir a casa!- Pero afortunadamente para Finn, aunque no tan felizmente para él, Kurt nunca había sido capaz de resistir cuando alguien realmente le parecía necesitar. -Una hora-, dijo entre dientes a su hermano.

-¡Adiós Kurt!- Rachel le llamó mientras ella se acercó a Finn tirándole hacia abajo encima de ella.

Huyó de los sonidos de su renovado magreo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer durante la próxima hora. La cocina, sala de estar, y una gran sala abierta donde la gente bailaba estaban llenos, y el piso de arriba estaba completamente fuera de la cuestión. Estaba empujando a través de la multitud en la sala de baile, preguntándose si hacía suficiente calor para ir a esperarlo en el coche, cuando unos dedos fuertes de repente se envolvieron alrededor de su brazo.

-¡Kurt! Oh, Dios mío, esto es perfecto. Yo estaba hablando de ti.- Lo tiró a un rincón donde Brittany, que le había sacado fuera de la multitud, tenía atrapado a un Warbler muy alto, oscuro y arrogante. -¿Sabes una cosa? Sebastian es realmente gay, como Santana dijo. Vosotros deberíais totalmente bailar juntos. Incluso si él está fuera de tu liga, todavía puedes ser capaz de obtener algo de él.-

La última cosa que Kurt quería hacer en ese momento era mover la cabeza y dar el giro que debía hacer para enfrentarse a Sebastian, pero como no había casi ninguna posibilidad de que la tierra fuera a tragárselo y las probabilidades de que alguien gritara "fuego" e iniciar una estampida (él coqueteó brevemente con la idea de hacerlo él mismo) eran escasas, se obligó a levantar los ojos al frente del metro ochenta y ocho de estatura de Sebastian con desdén. Esperaba que rechazaría la idea de bailar con Kurt rápidamente para que pudiera ir a buscar un arbusto en el que morir de vergüenza en la parte trasera.

Como era de esperar, Sebastian era aún más atractivo de cerca de lo que había sido de lejos. Incluso mientras miraba hacia abajo a Brittany como si fuera un mono que había aprendido a hablar. Y, por supuesto, que Kurt irguió su espalda aún más. Estaba bien para sus amigos a pensar de que Brittany estaba loca, pero un extraño, especialmente un idiota como Sebastian, no tenía derecho a juzgarle. Kurt estaba totalmente fulminándolo con la mirada cuando Sebastian volvió su atención hacia él. Sus labios (labios bonitos, el de abajo gritaba para ser probado) se torcieron en una sonrisa. Kurt empujó todos los pensamientos de probar los labios de su cabeza y sonrió de vuelta, levantando una ceja en lo que esperaba que pareciera un desafío. Adelante, pensó, dímelo a la cara esta vez.

Sebastian respondió al desafío de Kurt con una ceja levantada de su cuenta. -No es la peor oferta que he tenido esta noche-

Lo cual, aunque sin duda un poco confuso , todavía sonaba como un sí. Y eso no era remotamente lo que había esperado Kurt oír. Su confusión debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque la sonrisa de Sebastian simplemente se amplió. Tuvo un impulso irracional repentino de golpear y borrar las características de roedor de Sebastian. En cambio, se volvió y sonrió suavemente a Brittany.

-Gracias por pensar en mí, Britt, pero yo no voy a bailar esta noche-

-¡Oh! Pero vosotros dos os veis tan bien juntos. Santana dice que los chicos besándose es muy caliente, y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver eso-

Sebastian hizo un pequeño ruido, como si estuviera deteniendo alguna reacción mayor. Kurt mantuvo sus ojos centrados únicamente en Brittany. -En serio, Britt. No puedo bailar esta noche. Hay demasiados chicos de fraternidad borrachos aquí a la espera de una oportunidad para reorganizar mi cara- Se volvió hacia Sebastian, feliz de ver una creciente comprensión allí. -Y a mí me gusta la cara de la forma en que la tengo, aunque no todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo con eso.-

Sebastian tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, al menos, a pesar de que no parecía ni de lejos tan incómodo como Kurt tenía la esperanza de que lo haría.

-Bueno, si estás seguro- dijo Brittany, agarrando la mano de Sebastian por su cuenta. -Vamos, Warbler gay. Soy medio gay así que puedes bailar conmigo en su lugar. Voy a tener que averiguar todos los secretos por mí misma- Sacó a un Sebastian asombrado, mirando detrás de ella mientras empujaba su camino entre los cuerpos de la pista de baile.

Si Sebastian quería volver atrás para hacer un intercambio, eso no pareció detenerlo, una vez que llegó a la pista de baile, de disfrutar de sí mismo. Y el desprecio que Kurt sentía por él no le impidió disfrutar de lo que veía. Porque por mucho que odiara admitirlo a sí mismo, Sebastian en una pista de baile era lo más parecido al sexo en movimiento que Kurt había visto, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca del borde de la pista de baile por lo que Kurt tenía una vista perfecta de un firme culo en jeans apretados, lo suficiente para no dejar ninguna duda sobre lo que Sebastian estaba buscando cuando los llevaba. Sólo debía alejarse, Kurt se dijo a sí mismo, pero le había dado a Finn una hora y ¿qué más podía hacer? Además, se puede apreciar cómo alguien está caliente sin llegar a querer tener algo que hacer con ellos alguna vez, ¿no?

-Mete tu lengua en la boca, Hummel. No creo que los Mottas quieran babas en su suelo.- Santana se deslizó por el suelo con los pies descalzos y se detuvo, mirando tan fijamente a la pareja bailando como Kurt los estaba mirando.

-Yo no estaba ...-

-¿No es hermosa?- Santana sonrió.

-Sí,- Kurt suspiró, excepto que no estaba muy seguro de que ese "sí" fuera por Brittany.

-Bueno, voy a aprovechar el hecho de que a las pollas heteros le gustan las lesbianas y voy a bailar con mi novia- Ella le sonrió. -Tal vez algún día el Warbler organizará una fiesta gay agradable y podrás bailar con esa vara. Podría ser un poco caliente.-

-Por favor. Eso es algo que nunca verás. Preferiría bailar con Puck primero- Kurt soltó un bufido, con la esperanza de que el rubor que sentía ante las palabras de Santana no se había extendido a sus mejillas.

-Eso podría ser demasiado caliente- Ella movió las cejas hacia él y comenzó a enhebrar su camino a través de los cuerpos danzantes hacia Brittany.

Sebastian era suave. No hubo pausa incómoda cuando Santana interrumpió para reclamar a su novia. Se movía con facilidad hacia la pared del fondo, como si lo que pretendía desde el principio era dejar de bailar en ese preciso momento. Kurt se preguntó si alguna vez le aturdió. Incluso de pie contra la pared, mirando a su alrededor a sus amigos no parecía tanto el que no bailaba sino como el que merodeaba.

-No es justo, ¿verdad?-

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver quién había susurrado demasiado cerca de su oído. Se encontró mirando un poco hacia abajo a un chico precioso (tipo, se corrigió, porque era más que un chico) con el pelo corto rubio, ojos azules intensos, y la más hermosa sonrisa dirigida a él. Él apenas se contuvo de mirar por encima del hombro para ver si había una linda chica de pie junto a él.

-¿Qué?- Él tartamudeó, odiándose a sí mismo un poco por no ser capaz de llegar a nada más elocuente.

La rubia cabeza se inclinó en la dirección de Santana y Brittany en la pista de baile. – Tener la oportunidad de bailar juntos y no poder. No es justo.-

Kurt realmente quería decir algo, pero él estaba luchando para comprender lo que podría estar sucediendo. Debido a que sonaba como si el hermoso rubio estuviera haciendo una especie de conmiseración gay, con él, y que no podía estar en lo cierto, ¿verdad?

Las cejas color arena se reunieron un poco por encima de los ojos hermosos. -Esa fue mi forma obviamente demasiado sutil de decirte que te pediría para bailar, si pudiera-

Kurt todavía estaba tratando de conseguir que su cara obedeciera la orden de su cerebro para cerrar la boca y dejar de mirar como un idiota cuando el hombre sacó una mano y dijo: -Soy George, por cierto.-

La gente de su edad no se daba la mano. Kurt nunca había estrechado la mano de cualquier persona de menos de 30 años. La única razón por la que podría pensar que George estaba ofreciendo su mano era que él quería tocarlo. Y esa idea no le estaba ayudando a parecer menos idiota.

Pero él tomó la mano de todos modos. Era cálida y fuerte y permaneció en Kurt cuando las cejas se levantaron un poco como en una pregunta. Oh.

-Yo soy Kurt- se las arregló.

-Encantado de conocerte Kurt- dijo George, finalmente dejando ir la mano. -Entonces, ¿cómo acabaste en esta fiesta gloriosa?-

_Sigue aquí_, Kurt se dijo. Un chico guapo estaba coqueteando con él. Ya habría tiempo después para preguntarse por el hecho de que algo así podría ocurrir incluso. Abrió la boca para decir. -Voy a la escuela con una de las anfitrionas-

-¿En serio? Yo también.-

-¿No vas al McKinley?- Kurt lamentó tan pronto como lo dijo, porque George era obviamente demasiado mayor para estar en la escuela secundaria. Pero el otro chico se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, completamente imperturbable.

-No, voy a la LCC.- (N.T. Lorain County Community College –es una universidad de Ohio)

-Oh. ¿Qué estás estudiando?-

-Sólo estoy tomando clases de educación general. Quiero transferirme a OSU (N.T. Ohio State University) en el otoño, si puedo encontrar una manera de pagar por ello. Estoy pensando en la arquitectura, en realidad.-

El cerebro de Kurt finalmente empezó a descongelarse y finalmente consiguió esbozar una sonrisa genuina. -Eso está muy bien. Espero que te vaya bien- Él se encogió un poco dentro de lo mucho que sonaba como una señal para poner fin a la conversación. -Quiero decir, la arquitectura es muy interesante, la construcción, hacer los lugares más hermosos ...- _Dios,él da pena en esto_. Él se habría sorprendido de que el hombre estuviera todavía hablando con él si no estuviera todavía ocupado estando sorprendido de que hubiera hablado con él en el primer lugar.

Pero George sólo mostró esa sonrisa de alto voltaje en él de nuevo. -Bueno, siempre he estado interesado en las cosas que ...- Pero su voz se apagó y se centró sobre el hombro de Kurt y la sonrisa que había sido genuina de repente no alcanzó a sus ojos más. Kurt se volvió para ver lo que estaba viendo y casi chocó con Sebastian, que estaba repentinamente de pie justo detrás de él y, por primera vez en la noche, viéndose mucho menos integrado. Los ojos tenían la captura de luz suficiente para que Kurt viera que eran verde avellana mientras parpadearon y miraron entre Kurt y George.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en un silencio torpe, Sebastian mirando como si no hubiera decidido aún si iba a hablar, George parecía. . . de algún modo precavido, lo que confundió a Kurt, pero puesto que esto ya era un contendiente para la noche más confusa de su vida acabó de darse la vuelta hacia Sebastian con las cejas levantadas y esperó a que hablara.

-¿Estás bien?- Finalmente Sebastián le preguntó.

Kurt no podía empezar a entender lo que pensó Sebastian que estaba haciendo. Varias respuestas diferentes revoloteaban en su cerebro, pero finalmente se establecieron en: -Cómo si eso fuera asunto tuyo-

Los ojos de Sebastián se estrecharon y se movió un poco hacia atrás en un movimiento que en cualquier otra persona hubiera sido un estremecimiento. Pero Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que Sebastian Smythe ni se inmutó. Su mirada parpadeó hacia George y volvió a mirarle a él. Su boca se abrió y se cerró. Luego, con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, respondió con: -De acuerdo. Lo siento. No sé lo que estaba pensando- Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación. Kurt lo vio moverse en su camino a través de la masa de bailarines antes de volverse hacia George.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

George, sin embargo, no parecía ni de lejos tan sorprendido como habría esperado Kurt. -Creo que podría haber sido más por mi que por ti-, dijo. -Yo fui a la Academia Dalton.-

-Espera, ¿os conocéis?- Kurt preguntó, confundido, porque no se habían hablado realmente el uno al otro.

Los anchos hombros hacia arriba en un breve encogimiento de hombros. -En cierto modo salí con él-

Y las cosas se hacían cada vez más raras.

-Es ... bueno, no terminó bien-, continuó George. -Fue un poco un desastre, en realidad. Él es parte de la razón por la que no estoy en la OSU en estos momentos.-

Kurt no podía mirar a George, tratando de procesar lo que estaba diciendo. -¿Qué pasó? No, espera, eso no es asunto mío y no debería haber preguntado.-

-No, está bien- sonrió George. -Es sólo que es una historia muy larga y yo realmente no quiero contarla aquí, sobre todo con él en la habitación- Su sonrisa se ensanchó. -¿Qué tal esto? ¿Por qué no te lo cuento todo cuando estemos tomando un café después de la película?-

_¿Película?_ -¿Qué película?- Kurt preguntó débilmente.

-A la que te estoy invitando a salir- dijo George. -¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sin molestarse siquiera en confiar en su voz.

-Dame el teléfono.-

Buscó en su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Los dedos de George se movieron rápidamente sobre el. Eran dedos bonitos, y Kurt tuvo que arrastrar conscientemente los ojos de ellos cuando George le devolvió el teléfono.

-Bien, ahora tienes mi número y de esa manera no tienes que preocuparte por mí molestándote. Todo depende de ti. Llamarme, o no.- Esbozó esa sonrisa otra vez y hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran como el sol en el agua.

-Lo haré- logró decir Kurt.

-Bueno- George le tendió la mano para otro saludo que era mucho más una caricia y que envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Kurt. –Entonces te veré-

Él se alejó a continuación, moviéndose en la dirección opuesta a la que Sebastian se había ido. No miró hacia atrás, pero Kurt podría haber jurado que movió el culo un poco más de la cuenta mientras se alejaba. Mostrándoselo a él. Presumiendo para Kurt.

No hay duda. La noche más extraña de su vida de lejos. Pero sin duda la tomaba.

* * *

Sebastian se obligó a caminar lentamente, un pie delante del otro, la espalda recta, la cabeza alta. Él podría estar pateándose a sí mismo en el interior, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie a su alrededor supiera eso, y menos que nadie los dos chicos de los que se había alejado.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-, murmuró suavemente en voz baja al llegar al otro lado de la habitación, finalmente permitiendo que sus hombros se desplomaran mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con un suspiro. En esta etapa la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta ya estaban borrachos o estaban definitivamente en su camino de estarlo totalmente, por lo que nadie le dio a Sebastian más de una mirada mientras dejaba que el soporte de pared aguantara más que un poco de su peso.

Debería haberlo solo dejado, no era asunto suyo, después de todo. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué había sentido la necesidad de decir algo en primer lugar - y no era mentira, sabía exactamente por qué sus pies lo habían llevado a interrumpir su conversación, pero eso no significaba que debería haberlo hecho. Él era un idiota, así de simple, y lo que es peor se había hecho quedar como un idiota delante de Kurt. Y frente a él.

Era una forma retorcida de masoquismo la que le llevó a mantener los ojos fijos en la pareja, cuando intercambiaron números, que lo mantuvo observando como el chico mayor tomó la mano de Kurt por más tiempo de lo estrictamente cortés cuando se separaron. Cada vez que George sonrió con los brillantes ojos azules, Sebastian se sintió sin aliento. Él conocía esa sonrisa, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, y él quería correr hasta Kurt y gritar: "¡No hagas esto, no vale la pena!"

Excepto que Kurt no conocía a Sebastian, y seguro que no se fiaba de él después de lo de antes. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué habría de creer que un contundente, sarcástico, y arrogante Sebastian, que al parecer lo insultó al alcance de su oído, era mejor que George con su sonrisa de dentista-blanca y ojos deslumbrantes? La historia ha demostrado que esto no era una batalla en la que Sebastian iba a ganar, y cada fibra de su ser le decía que él sólo debía alejarse. Alejarse ahora antes de que le hicieran daño. El instinto de conservación, ¿no era eso sobre lo que Sebastian Smythe basaba todo?

Una cosa era segura, Sebastian pensó con un suspiro de dolor al ver a Kurt detenido por un momento, mirando casi con incredulidad hacia su teléfono antes de alejarse. Si Kurt no había estado fuera de sus límites antes de esto, sin duda ahora lo estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

-Fue bueno conocerte finalmente y de forma adecuada Sebastian-, dijo Mercedes con un registro ligeramente agudo de alguien que sólo está siendo amable cuando llegó a abrazar a Sebastián para decirle adiós.

-A ti también Mercedes,- Sebastian respondió con el tono pomposo de alguien que nunca había entendido el concepto de "sólo ser agradable". Le dio una palmadita incómoda a Mercedes en la espalda y lanzó una expresión de pánico sobre su hombro a David, que estaba tratando de no ocultar su diversión ante la incomodidad de Sebastian. Sinceramente, para alguien que pasaba buena parte de su vida enrollándose con extraños en clubes, Sebastian era sorprendentemente inepto en ser educado socialmente. Por otra parte, tal vez eso explicaba más de lo que no lo hacía. No había exactamente una gran cantidad de incentivos para ser un conversador estelar cuando se podía conseguir a un tipo de la pista de baile en el cuarto de baño en menos de diez minutos.

Mercedes se apartó y repitió el gesto con Nick, Jeff y Matthew, a su vez (con mayor o menor entusiasmo en función de la persona) mientras Sebastian se cruzó de brazos y se resistió a la tentación de patear con su pie con impaciencia. Cuando Mercedes había ido a visitar a David después de la escuela por la tarde, David había insistido en que Sebastián y los otros pasaran un poco de "tiempo de calidad" con su novia, llegar a conocerla mejor y todo eso. Y eso estaba bien, realmente, excepto que sólo se había hablado demasiado de "quién-estaba-liado-con-quien-y-quién-estaba-loco- por…" que era el límite de lo que un hombre podría tener en el espacio de dos horas, y Sebastian había llegado a su límite hace una hora y cincuenta y nueve minutos.

Lo peor había sido, sin duda, cuando Mercedes empezó a describir con gran detalle cómo Rachel se había arruinado completamente su último ensayo para las Regionales con una inoportuna serenata a Finn, y Sebastian había, literalmente, tenido que morderse el interior de la mejilla para parar de decir nada en respuesta. En realidad, en ese momento, habría necesitado sólo un par de empujoncitos para conseguir que Mercedes divulgara la totalidad de la lista de New Directions para su próxima competencia, y sólo las miradas de muerte que disparó David a su manera lo habían detenido. Además, del hecho de que Sebastian Smythe no jugaba sucio. Ya no.

-¿Estás segura de que tienes que irte?- David hizo un mohín ligeramente mientras sostenía a Mercedes en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cuello. Sebastian suspiró y sutilmente desvió la mirada. Había algunas cosas que realmente no necesita ver.

-Awww mira que lindos que son-, Nick derramó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jeff y tirando del otro chico más cerca, y no, "lindo" definitivamente no era la palabra que Sebastian habría utilizado. Enfermizo, tal vez. Posiblemente nauseabundo.

-Creo que tú eres bastante adorable- Jeff murmuró en voz baja al llegar a apretar el culo de su novio, inclinándose para presionar un beso posesivo en los labios, y Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que si tenía que hacer frente a más enamorados en un lugar tan cerrado - está bien, así que quizás el estacionamiento Dalton no era "cerrado", pero sin duda se sentía demasiado pequeño ahora mismo - que iba a explotar. – Chicos, conseguiros una habitación-, habló en voz alta, con la esperanza de dar a todos sus enamorados amigos una pista no muy sutil.

Jeff y Nick rompieron a reír. -¿Sabes qué?, suena como una idea increíble Sebby- Jeff respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Nick y comenzó a arrastrar a su novio de vuelta por las escaleras hacia Dalton. -Nos vemos más tarde chicos-, gritó por encima del hombro, justo antes de que ambos desaparecieron a través de las grandes puertas dela entrada.

Sebastián dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, esperando que la salida de los dos chicos marcaría la conclusión de lo que estaba resultando ser la despedida más larga del mundo. Por suerte, pareció funcionar cuando con un suspiro abatido David se movió para abrir la puerta del coche de Mercedes y la ayudó a entrar en el asiento del conductor. Sebastian tuvo que redirigir la mirada una vez más cuando la pareja compartió otro apasionado beso de despedida y luego (¿una vez más en serio?) finalmente David cerró la puerta y se apartó para estar al lado de Sebastián y Matthew mientras despedía a su novia. Sebastian se removió un poco al ver a Mercedes girar la llave en el encendido, aún quedaban unas cuantas horas antes del toque de queda, y un par de rondas de Pro-Evo con los chicos sonaban como un muy buen final de la noche.

-Así que estaba pensando- empezó a decir, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un chisporroteo decididamente insalubre en erupción desde el coche delante de él, y sus planes para la noche murieron casi al mismo tiempo que el motor de Mercedes.

Sebastian gimió para sus adentros cuando Mercedes empujó la puerta y salió del coche con el ceño fruncido. David corrió hacia ella con ansiedad, con Sebastian siguiendo a un ritmo algo más tranquilo. A juzgar por el humo que se filtraba por debajo del capó parecía como si Mercedes no iba a ir a ninguna parte en un corto plazo, lo que significaba más momentos de calidad de unión entre mejor amigo / novia, mientras esperaban a la grúa. Oh bueno.

-Estúpido coche-, murmuró Mercedes, pateando los neumáticos de su Mustang destartalado airadamente mientras buscaba en su bolso su teléfono. –Sigue haciendo esto-

-Creo que es el momento de comprar un auto nuevo-, dijo Matthew, agachándose para mirar a la ventilación frontal donde el humo seguía saliendo ondulante, y Sebastián no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al oír las palabras de Matthew, seguramente ni siquiera él podría ser tan ajeno a pensar que un "conseguir un coche nuevo" simplemente fuera una opción viable para la mayoría de la gente. Aunque, Sebastian pensó mientras el otro chico arrugó la nariz con desagrado ante el olor acre que emanaba de debajo del capó, esto era Dalton, y Dalton no era exactamente un buen representante, si las filas de Jaguares y Porches significaban algo.

-Creo que mis padres son miembros de la Triple A- David habló con cautela, mirando el coche con un poco de desconfianza, y Sebastián tuvo que contener la risa al ver lo incompetentes que estaban demostrando ser. ¿No era esto algo en que los chicos tenían que ser buenos?

-Nah, no te preocupes, cariño, voy a llamar a Kurt. Él y Rachel iban a Westerville al centro comercial hoy durante el día, y todavía queda un montón de tiempo antes de que las tiendas cierren por lo que es bastante seguro que todavía están por ahí- Mercedes se apoyó hacia delante para darle un pico a David con cariño en la mejilla mientras pulsó el botón de línea en su teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja, que ya comenzó a sonar.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. Ella no podría estar hablando del mismo Kurt de la otra noche ¿lo estaba? Una breve imagen del chico delgado inclinado sobre el capó del coche en su impecable traje de la fiesta se dibujó en el cerebro de Sebastián, y él resopló ante la imagen. No, no podía ser ese Kurt. Aunque tenía que admitir que el chico se vería particularmente apetitoso doblado de esa forma (y no, no iba a imaginar eso, especialmente no después de cómo terminó la otra noche), no había forma de que ese Kurt supiera lo suficiente sobre automóviles para arreglar el coche y parar el humo y todo lo que estaba mal con la mierda con la que Mercedes insistía en conducir.

-Hey boo- la voz de Mercedes arrancó a Sebastian de sus pensamientos, y se volvió hacia la chica con curiosidad, preguntándose quién demonios sería ese otro Kurt. -Estoy en Dalton con David y mi coche está haciendo esa cosa otra vez ... Lo sé, lo sé ... Es que he estado muy ocupada con las Regionales, y con David ... Voy a llevarlo al taller esta semana lo prometo, ¿puedes venir y hacer eso que hiciste la última vez? Porfi? - Mercedes se detuvo un segundo mordisqueando el labio inferior mientras el chico del otro lado de la línea hablaba, antes de romper en una sonrisa y haciendo un poco de baile en el acto. -¡Eres el mejor! Gracias nene, te veo en un rato!-

Pasaron quince minutos difíciles, con una pequeña charla hasta que un gran navigator negro rugió en el estacionamiento de Dalton, y Mercedes saltó con entusiasmo desde donde ella estaba sentada en los escalones de la escuela junto a David y los otros chicos. Arrollándolo, se arrojó al conductor casi antes de haber salido del coche. -Gracias, gracias, gracias-, gritó mientras el chico se meneó con su apretón, riendo. Sebastian estaba a medio camino de pie cuando reconoció la figura y se congeló a mitad de un movimiento. Sí, ese era sin duda el Kurt de la fiesta - ¿qué demonios?

David se levantó y agarró el codo de Sebastian para arrastrarlo de la extraña media agachada posición en la que parecía haberse quedado congelado -Vamos chicos, vamos a ir a saludar.- Sebastian suspiró, realmente no había forma de salir de este momento.

Para el momento en que los chicos de Dalton habían llegado a Mercedes y Kurt, la chica morena y bajita de la fiesta también había salido del coche, seguido de un chico mucho más alto que Sebastian recordaba vagamente no le había quitado los labios de encima buena parte de la noche. Mercedes giró, sonriendo alegremente. -Chicos, recordáis a Kurt, Rachel y Finn ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podríamos olvidarlos?- David respondió, siempre un caballero cuando él dio al trío un saludo fácil. -¿Y conocisteis a Sebastián y Matthew?-

-Podrías llamarlo así.- Kurt respondió, su voz conteniendo un bocado inconfundible hacia él cuando enfocó su mirada penetrante sobre Sebastian. -Veo que tu cara sobrevivió a los chicos de la fraternidad. Qué pena.-

-¿Qué puedo decir?, soy encantador. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.- Fue una contestación débil, Sebastian lo sabía, y a juzgar por la ceja levantada de David (que estaba muy acostumbrado a la mordacidad de Sebastián) todos los demás en el grupo lo sabían bien. Sebastian se encogió de hombros en la dirección de David; él no lo entendía del todo bien.

-¿En esa fiesta de animales y juerguistas? No perdería la energía. Los idiotas que piensan que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos no son exactamente mi tipo-. Kurt devolvió el golpe al instante, dejando pocas dudas en la mente de nadie sobre los adjetivos que usaría para describir a Sebastian si alguna vez se lo preguntaban. Antes de que Sebastian tuviera la oportunidad de responder (lo que fue probablemente mejor porque Sebastian estaba completamente en blanco) Kurt se volvió a Mercedes -Vamos, entonces, llévame a esa trampa mortal con ruedas que llamas coche.-

El grupo arrastró los pies hacia el coche de Mercedes, con Kurt reprendiéndola a ella a cada paso del camino por no haberlo revisado antes. Sebastian se enteró rápidamente que el padre de Kurt era dueño de un taller mecánico, lo que supuso que explicaba la extraña situación en que se había encontrado a sí mismo, donde _Kurt Hummel_ sabía cómo arreglar un motor. Cuando llegaron al Mustang, Kurt se volvió a Finn, quitándose la chaqueta y se la entregó a Rachel. -Dame tu camiseta Finn-

-¿Tío?- El chico más alto preguntó con curiosidad. Sebastian estaba de acuerdo, era una petición un poco extraña. Kurt dio un suspiro: -Esta camisa es de Alexander McQueen, y por mucho que ame a Mercedes no la amo lo suficiente como para llenarme de aceite en la colección de primavera de 2010.- Kurt se detuvo, haciendo señas a Finn expectante ,- y antes de que digas nada, he visto cómo tratas tu ropa, Finn Hudson, así que no trates de fingir que te importa si la ensucio-

Sebastian resopló mientras Finn se encogió de hombros y sacó la sudadera con capucha de fútbol sobre la cabeza, tirándosela a Kurt quien la atrapó con destreza y se la puso, enrollando las mangas un poco demasiado largas para que pudiera trabajar. Caminando hacia la parte delantera del coche Kurt abrió el capó con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca y apoyó el metal para arriba para fijarlo.

-Finn, ¿puedes agarrar la caja de herramientas de la..?-

-Ya me he adelantado hermanito- el otro chico respondió, golpeando una caja de acero macizo al lado del coche antes de agacharse para hurgar en su contenido.

-Soy dos meses mayor que tú Finn, dos meses-, bromeó Kurt afablemente mientras se inclinaba sobre el capó y comenzó a meter algo en las profundidades del motor, y Sebastián tuvo que sofocar una fuerte exhalación de la respiración mientras estaba súbitamente dotado de una perfecta visión del culo perfectamente tonificado de Kurt. No era como que estuviera interesado en el chico o cualquier cosa - _que no lo estaba_ - pero era difícil no apreciar la forma masculina cuando se presentaba tan bien después de todo.

-Es una forma de hablar, bro- Finn murmuró en respuesta mientras continuaba ordenando a través de las muchas llaves, destornilladores y dios-sabe-qué en la caja en frente de él. -Así ¿qué piensas? ¿llave inglesa o de ancho fijo?-

-Me quedo con la llave inglesa, pero para ser honestos, esta cinta es tan raquítica que podría ser un trabajo manual- El brazo de Kurt se estiró hacia el lado hacia Finn, agarrando a ciegas en el aire la herramienta ya que su atención se mantuvo centrada en las piezas del coche que tenía delante. Sebastian no pudo evitar reírse de la insinuación aparentemente involuntaria y la acción correspondiente.

-Si esa es tu idea de un trabajo manual me preocupa seriamente el chico que esté en el extremo receptor de tus afectos.- Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de recordar que él no estaba hablando con Nick y Jeff, y que la compañía actual en la que estaba probablemente no apreciaría el humor burdo. Era vagamente consciente de una exclamación de sorpresa de una de las chicas, pero toda su atención estaba fija en el chico frente a él, su cuerpo vibrando con energía, mientras esperaba para ver cómo Kurt iba a reaccionar a la burla. Kurt ni siquiera levantó la vista del coche, simplemente aceptó la llave ajustable de la mano extendida de Finn.

-Deberías ver lo que puedo hacer con una tuerca-, respondió, haciendo girar la rueda de la llave para que los dientes se cerraran de golpe con un 'clack' audible. El sentimiento detrás del gesto saltaba a la vista, y Sebastián no pudo evitar levantar una ceja a la respuesta rápida como un rayo de Kurt. Fue una represalia mucho más inteligente de lo que había estado esperando por el Sr. Inocencia allá, y por segunda vez en el día su tiempo de respuesta generalmente impecable murió a pedazos. Un largo momento de silencio cayó, y Kurt giró su cabeza lejos del funcionamiento interno del coche para tomar una mirada mordaz a Sebastian como diciendo: _¿Qué? No la devuelves?_

-¿Sabes que es realmente increíble que tú sepas cómo solucionar este tipo de cosas?; debes ser una tabla de salvación absoluta cuando tú constantemente tienes que confiar en los coches de segunda mano.- Matthew interrumpió la conversación no verbal entre los dos chicos con un tono ligeramente burlón, dando un codazo a Sebastian puntiagudo como animándole a compartir la broma. Sebastian rompió su mirada de la de Kurt y frunció el ceño ligeramente a Matthew. Le parecía una cosa solapada burlarse de alguien por eso, incluso a Sebastian qué por lo general no consideraba nada fuera de los límites. El sentimiento fue claramente compartido por Kurt, así que se giró hacia Matthew con una mirada que podría mutilar, torturar y matar si se le diera una oportunidad a través de sus rasgos expresivos. -¿Y qué es exactamente lo que se supone que…?-

-Así que David- Rachel interrumpió, claramente tratando de evitar la situación incómoda de repente con el más obvio de todos los cambios de temas. -Creo que las convenciones dictan que es tu turno para organizar la próxima New Directions/Warblers soirée, puesto que Sugar y su hermana hicieron los honores la última vez.-

Era un desesperado intento, pero fue suficiente. Mercedes se giró hacia David con el entusiasmo prácticamente irradiando de sus poros. -Oh sí, eso es una idea genial, ¿no crees David, cariño?-

-Ummm ...- David comenzó vacilante, lanzando una mirada un poco asustada hacia Sebastian. Los ojos de Sebastián se agrandaron mientras trataba de transmitir a través de la telepatía lo que era una idea verdaderamente horrible y cómo David debía darla de baja inmediatamente. Por desgracia, el mensaje pareció perderse en el trayecto, ya que al siguiente segundo David se volvió a Mercedes con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Eso suena como una gran idea. Nos encantaría conocer mejor a tus amigos, ¿os gustaría chicos?-

Mercedes y Rachel chillaron, agarrando los brazos del otro con entusiasmo. -Yay, fiesta!- Rachel exclamó en lo que debía ser la afirmación más estúpida de la noche, y Sebastián se encontró deseando desesperadamente darse la vuelta y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio de la escuela. Las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir las complejidades de la reunión del infierno (toma dos) mientras Sebastian dirigió una mirada de muerte a David y decidió poner algo particularmente frío y blando en su cama como venganza.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- Preguntó Mercedes, enlazando su brazo con el de David y mirándolo dulcemente.

-Errr ... creo que podría ir bien-, balbuceó David, obviamente sintiéndose muy fuera de su profundidad cuando se enfrentaba al torbellino de la chica frente a él. Mercedes sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de David, susurrando -¡Eres el mejor!- al oído. Sebastian no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo estaba siendo utilizado para sus habilidades para acoger una fiesta incluso muy a la ligera, o tal vez no era más que amargura ante la perspectiva de otro fin de semana batallando con perdedores de Lima y sus polvorines, en este punto era difícil de decir.

-¡Oh, eso es perfecto!- Rachel exclamó con entusiasmo. Se inclinó sobre el motor abierto y susurró a Kurt: -Si todo sale bien el viernes tal vez tú puedas pedir a George que venga contigo. ¡Podríamos hacer citas dobles!- Miró de nuevo y siguió parloteando a Mercedes, -Espera a ver lo que él compró para usar. Nadie podía decir que no a Kurt en ese traje. Te lo juro, ese chico va a morirse totalmente cuando lo vea-

El pecho de Sebastian se sentía como si se hubiera caído a sus pies, y apenas podía pensar en el repentino rugido de sangre en sus oídos. No había esperado eso, no esperaba que su nombre saliera tan casualmente en la conversación, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo para George venir a una fiesta de Dalton como invitado. Ya había sido bastante malo verlo en la casa de un extraño, pero esto era territorio de Sebastian, y estos eran sus amigos. George no pertenecía aquí, no ahora, no después de todo.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando el concepto se abrió paso en su cerebro y comenzó a pudrirse. Cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear los recuerdos de la última vez que George había estado en Dalton, con la súplica y los gritos y Sebastian apenas logrando mantenerse entero hasta después de que él se había ido, dejando a David a recogiendo los pedazos del chico roto que una vez fue Sebastian Smythe. No podía imaginar estar en otra fiesta en la que George estuviera; no otra vez, no en su territorio, y no como pareja de Kurt.

_Kurt_. Sebastian abrió los ojos para ver al chico limpiándose las manos en su improvisada bata y girando para sonreír tímidamente ante las palabras de Rachel.

-Te lo dije Rach, es sólo café y un cine. No es una gran cosa- Toda la mordacidad y picadura de antes habían desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba un estudiante tímido a punto de ir a una cita con un chico universitario guapo. Cristo, era la viva imagen de la ingenuidad, la inocencia. Kurt era como una muñeca de porcelana, y se rompería incluso más fácilmente de lo que Sebastian lo había hecho.

-Me gustaría recomendarte un acompañante, princesa. Más de una inocente virgen ha sacrificado su virtud en la última fila de una sala de cine.- La voz de Sebastian goteaba sarcasmo cuando lanzó el comentario.

Kurt frunció el ceño, arrugó la frente mientras se movió ligeramente para enfocar su atención sobre Sebastian. -Me resulta difícil creer que alguna vez te preocuparías por la virtud de nadie, incluida la tuya propia, así que ¿qué más te da?-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, forzando un aire de indiferencia en su voz. -Bueno, ¿por qué habría de molestarme con algo que me impide echar un polvo? Estoy cuidando de ti cariño, es un mundo grande y malo el que hay ahí fuera-

David se volvió con curiosidad hacia Sebastian. Después de tantos años de amistad había aprendido a leer las réplicas de Sebastian bastante bien, y Sebastian sabía que podía decir que ese era un ataque basado en la incomodidad y el malestar. -Espera, no estamos hablando de ...- David comenzó inquisitivamente, y Sebastián podría decir exactamente a dónde esa frase iba y _no_, no iba a contar su historia con George en frente de un grupo de desconocidos y del chico que estaba a punto de ir a una cita con él. Hablando sobre parecer patético, como un ex celoso.

-Estamos hablando-, respondió mordazmente, tomando un segundo para dar una mirada desesperada a David que le rogaba que _"por favor, por favor, déjalo ir",_ antes de volver su mirada burlona de nuevo a Kurt - acerca de un individuo de la universidad oportunista que piensa que si se folla a un chico con ropa de chica no tendrá que salir del armario ante sus padres por el momento -

Las palabras golpearon sobre el grupo como una bofetada, y al instante Sebastian deseaba poder retirarlas. No a causa de las miradas de horror en los rostros de las chicas, o la forma en que Finn lo miró como si quisiera golpearlo. Diablos, ni siquiera era la verdaderamente venenosa mirada de Kurt lo que le daba ganas de tirar las palabras de nuevo en su pecho, fue David. David, estaba mirando a Sebastian con algo que se parecía horriblemente a la simpatía en sus ojos, porque sabía exactamente lo que esas palabras significaban para Sebastian. Mientras todos los demás en el estacionamiento vieron una cosa desagradable buscando hacer daño a su amigo, David vio a un amigo que ya había sido herido, que seguía sufriendo incluso tres años después. Sebastian miró de nuevo al grupo, obligándose a mantener la cabeza en alto. Que se jodan. Que se jodan todos.

El silencio colgaba como una guillotina entre todos ellos, ensordecedor en su tranquilidad, hasta que finalmente fue roto por Kurt, quien dio un profundo suspiro y dejó caer la llave de nuevo en el juego de herramientas a sus pies con un ruido fuerte.

-¿Sabes qué?, yo ni siquiera voy a dignificar algo tan mezquino con una respuesta-, dijo Kurt, deliberadamente alejándose de Sebastian para hacer frente a Finn, quien estaba rondando por la puerta del lado del conductor mirando los cambios con la misma cantidad de ira y la ansiedad grabada en sus rasgos. -Sí, eso debe mantenerlo por ahora. Prueba a encenderlo Finn- El chico más alto dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, girando la llave en el encendido. El coche tosió una vez y luego aceleró a la vida, ganando una pequeña alegría de todos los presentes (Sebastian incluido, para su vergüenza) y con eso la tensión de antes se había roto pero no olvidado.

-Mi héroe-, exclamó Mercedes, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y lo besó en la mejilla. Kurt se rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Bien, bien, prométeme que vas a llevarlo para que mi padre le eche un vistazo este fin de semana, de lo contrario la próxima vez te voy a dejar colgada señorita Jones-. Kurt retrocedió y apretó el hombro de la chica con afecto. -Ahora vamos a casa directamente antes de que este pedazo de chatarra decida morir otra vez.-

Los chicos de Lima se volvieron y se despidieron, con David prácticamente teniendo que ser arrastrado fuera de Mercedes por Matthew y Sebastián después de su séptima ronda de abrazo y beso-. A medida que los dos coches se retiraron del estacionamiento de Dalton, David se dirigió a sus amigos con una mirada de pánico en su rostro. -Por lo tanto…ambos me ayudáis a organizar la fiesta ¿no?-


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt no estaba contento. Esto no era para nada como se suponía que su cita con George iba a ser.

Es decir, todo iba muy bien. Su llamada para arreglar las cosas había sido más corta de lo que esperaba, pero, se dijo, no podía realmente juzgar a nadie por eso, a algunas personas simplemente no les gustaba hablar por teléfono. Y una vez que George había aparecido en la puerta de Kurt el viernes por la noche todo había sido perfecto. No había traído flores o cualquier otra cosa/regalo hortera (la media docena de rosas que Josh - el chico de hace dos meses - había traído había hecho a Carole estornudar e hizo que Kurt quisiera preguntarle cómo era posible que sus cuidadosamente seleccionados ceñidos vaqueros le habían llevado a Josh a la conclusión de que era cualquier cosa menos un chico) y cuando Burt había aparecido detrás de Kurt para preguntar acerca de su noche, George había interrumpido el nervioso "¡papá!" de Kurt con un firme apretón de manos,y un "George Deming, encantado de conocerle, señor", y la promesa de traer a Kurt a casa antes de las doce. Burt le miró con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Su charla en el coche de camino a la sala de cine había sido mucho más satisfactoria que su conversación telefónica anterior y Kurt se encontró riendo fácilmente junto con las historias de George acerca de la vida en el Lima Community College. Él incluso contó algunas anécdotas propias acerca de los peligros de estar en un club glee en la secundaria, poniendo el tono adecuado entre la autocrítica y el humor por encima de todo, y George estaba encantador y relajado aunque no trató de mantener la puerta abierta del coche para Kurt.

La sala de cine estaba llena, y eso fue una especie de alivio, ya que significaba que no había necesidad de preocuparse acerca de si la cantidad de contacto físico sería aceptable. Sin asientos vacíos a su alrededor, incluso tomarse de las manos estaba fuera de la cuestión, y Kurt decidió que era mucho mejor no ser tomado de la mano, porque sin ser tomado de la mano no había la preocupación de que algunos de los Neandertales de la fila de detrás de ellos consiguieran darse cuenta y decidieran reventar algunas cabezas (gays).

En general Kurt debería haber estado pasando un rato maravilloso. Y lo estaba haciendo. Él lo estaba haciendo en realidad.

Excepto que no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian.

Incluso con el antebrazo, obviamente musculoso de George presionado contra el suyo en el reposabrazos entre ellos, incluso con la suave risa de George indicando que él entendía todas las bromas a la primera y su comentario en voz baja de vez en cuando al oído de Kurt, todo lo cual era inteligente y divertido y justo lo mismo que Kurt estaba pensando en ese momento, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian.

Si él estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en Sebastian desde su encuentro en Dalton cuando había arreglado el coche de Mercedes.

Fueron sus ojos, Kurt había decidido. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a los insultos, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente, incluso sus amigos, a veces, insinuaran que era más chica que chico. Eso fue sin duda utilizado por deportistas ignorantes y encerrados homosexuales que se odiaban a sí mismos (que a veces eran el mismo) llamándolo nombres y tratando todos los trucos de libro para que se sintiera avergonzado de quién era. Sí, dolía que alguien realmente abiertamente gay usara las mismas tácticas contra él, pero aparte de eso no deberían haber sido más notables los pequeños ataques inteligentes de Sebastian Smythe.

Pero Kurt había visto el odio en la cara la mayor parte de su vida y él sabía cómo éste se veía. Parecía como ira y miedo y asco. Parecía como"soy mejor que tú" y "huye mientras puedas". Parecía que se suponía que lo que fuera que le pasase era todo culpa suya, simplemente porque se atrevía a existir fuera de lo que era "aceptable". Pero aunque la mayoría de las palabras eran iguales, no era en absoluto eso lo que había visto en los ojos de Sebastian Smythe.

Lo que había visto había parecido más como…un desafío.

Eso era lo que Kurt no podía entender. Y por mucho que lo intentó no pudo conseguir sacar la imagen de la cabeza: los ojos verdes mirándole a él, sólo buscándole, como si hubiera alguna pieza vital de información que le faltaba para descifrar por completo su carácter. Sus ojos estaban tan en desacuerdo con las palabras que salían de la boca bonita de Sebastian (¡No! No es bonita. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso?) Que Kurt se encontró reflexionando el enigma de Sebastian incluso mientras se sentaba al lado del hermoso, chico universitario de ojos azules que había coqueteado descaradamente con él, y lo invitó a salir, y estaba moviendo la pierna lo suficiente para que sus rodillas rozaran juntas cada vez que uno de ellos cambiaba de posición lo más mínimo.

Para el momento de los créditos finales, el principal pensamiento en la mente de Kurt no era si habría un beso de buenas noches o si debía llamarlo para una segunda cita. No, lo que más deseaba era llegar a un Starbucks y de alguna manera hacer que George soltara la historia de Sebastián que había insinuado cuando estaban hablando en la fiesta de Sugar. Lo que realmente sólo le hizo enojarse más con Sebastian.

-Así que, parecías un poco distraído. ¿No te gustó la película?- George preguntó cuando ya estaban instalados en los sillones cómodos con sus cafés con leche.

Mierda. –No- Kurt saltó para tranquilizarlo. –¿Cómo no me iba a gustar, verdad? Quiero decir, Ryan Gosling, vamos. No, estoy nervioso. No puedo simplemente permanecer sentado quieto sin importar lo que pase.- Kurt se movió en su silla para enfatizar su frase.

George se limitó a sonreír. -Eso es raro, porque pareces ser el tipo de persona que es realmente bueno estando quieto. Mirando algo, ¿sabes?-

Ese fue el momento que a Kurt le hizo un poco incómodo. No le gustaba que fuera al parecer tan fácil de leer.

-Está bien-, admitió, cambiando de táctica, -Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no estoy seguro de si debo hacerlo.-

-¿Acerca de Sebastian?-

Fue un poco desconcertante que George fuera tan directo sobre él y en vez de negarlo, Kurt se encontró diciendo, -No. Quiero decir, sí, pero sólo en cierto modo.-

George parecía divertido. -¿de qué modo?-

-Bueno, a ver, mi amiga está saliendo con uno de sus amigos, y va a haber una fiesta mañana, y tengo muchas ganas de invitarte, pero no estoy seguro de si debo ya que probablemente él vaya a estar allí, y yo estoy seguro de que no quieres encontrártelo sobre todo después de la forma en que actuó en la fiesta de Sugar y yo realmente deberías decirme que me calle ahora ... -

-Cállate-. Pero George sonreía y él tomó la mano de Kurt mientras hablaba así que quizás el balbuceo no había sido tan mala idea. Un pequeño escalofrío corrió por el brazo de Kurt cuando los cálidos dedos de George se encerraron en los suyos. -Te diré lo que quieras saber. Fue hace años y estoy muy bien con hablar de ello. Pero, quiero decir, si él es amigo tuyo, entonces yo no quiero ...-

-¡Oh Dios, no!- Kurt interrumpió con vehemencia. -No, no lo puedo soportar, en realidad, y honestamente ninguno de nosotros puede entender por qué alguien como David es amigo de él.-

La frente de George se frunció por un momento. -¿Te refieres a David Marsh?- Cuando Kurt asintió, continuó, -Sí, lo recuerdo. Él parecía agradable. Pero realmente no pasé mucho tiempo con los amigos de Sebastián.- Él todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kurt, y él no la soltó mientras hablaba. -Está bien, era mi último año, Sebastian era un estudiante de primer año.-

-¿No era raro que él fuera mucho más joven que tú?-

-En realidad, era sólo dos años. Él tenía quince años cuando empezamos a salir, y yo tenía diecisiete años, pero incluso a los quince años aún era Sebastian, ya sabes, todavía caliente y tan seguro de sí mismo …Pero honestamente pensé que sería una conquista fácil. Quiero decir, ¿qué estudiante de primer año no quiere la atención de un chico mayor? Ni siquiera lo vi venir …-

Hizo una pausa y tomó un largo trago de su café, y puso de nuevo sobre la mesa la mano libre, todavía caliente de la taza, y la unió a la otra que jugaba con los dedos de Kurt. Movimientos diminutos que enviaron puñaladas de excitación a través del vientre de Kurt mientras él trataba de concentrarse en la historia.

-Así que lo invitaste a salir ...- Kurt le indicó, aunque sólo fuera para mantener el hilo.

-Oh, me puso justo donde él quería. Se lo pedí, por supuesto que lo hice, pero me dijo que no podía. Él no había realmente salido del armario todavía y tenía miedo de que si sus padres se enteraban le harían, no sé, quitarle el coche que todavía era demasiado joven para conducir o algo. Así que él dijo que teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto. Él venía a mi habitación y nos gustaba perder el tiempo durante horas, enrollándonos.- George se encogió de hombros y miró a sus manos sobre la mesa, -frotándonos, lo que sea. Él me daba lo suficiente siempre para mantenerme con ganas de más. En realidad no tuvimos relaciones sexuales hasta cerca del final del año, justo antes de ... bueno, de todos modos, él dijo que yo era su primera vez.-

-¿Pero no le creíste?- Preguntó Kurt, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de George y no en lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo con el cuerpo de Kurt.

-Parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo-, George se encogió de hombros, -y luego justo después de que lo hicimos por primera vez, me dijo que necesitaba que le ayudara con algo importante.- Se detuvo un momento, respiró hondo y levantó los ojos hacia Kurt de nuevo. -Me necesitaba para que consiguiera las preguntas de un examen para él-

-No entiendo.- Fue una sobrecarga de información, y el cerebro de Kurt estaba luchando para mantenerse al día con el abrupto giro de 90 grados que acababa de dar la historia.

-Yo estaba en el comité de baile de primavera. Él lo sabía. Así que yo pasaba mucho tiempo en las oficinas -.. Era el lugar donde nos encontrábamos después de la escuela para planear y organizar todo con el director ... me dijo que estaba suspendiendo Algebra y que me necesitaba para que entrara en la oficina, utilizara uno de los equipos de allí para acceder a la página de recursos de su maestro e imprimir el examen final para él. Dijo que si no, sus padres lo sacarían de Dalton y que nunca sería capaz de verme de nuevo.-

Kurt estaba en shock. No conocía a Sebastian de nada, de verdad, y ciertamente no le gustaba, pero ¿utilizar el sexo para persuadir a George para que hiciera trampa por él? ¿Cuándo tenía sólo quince años? Eso era sin duda pasarse. -¿No estuviste de acuerdo en hacerlo verdad?-, preguntó.

George miró a la mesa y el color rosa en sus mejillas apareció. -¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Pensé que estaba enamorado de él.- Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y Kurt podía ver lo mal que estaba. -Lloró, Kurt. Lágrimas de verdad. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Y, para ser honesto, yo quería hacerlo. Quería ser su héroe.-

-Lo siento- dijo Kurt en la cara de angustia obvia de George. -No tienes que decirme nada más. Sé que debe ser doloroso ...-

-No, está bien, de hecho es un poco terapéutico. Nunca había contado a nadie la historia antes.- George sonrió un poco y su mano se tensó sobre Kurt.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?-

-Me pillaron. No sabía que tenían formas de controlar la actividad informática y el secretario recordó que había ido al baño y me había dejado solo en el momento que imprimí la prueba, por eso me pillaron, ¿sabes? Pero no podían entender por qué me robé una prueba para una clase a la que ni siquiera asistía-

-¿Les dijiste?- Tenía que haber un final feliz, pensó Kurt, el malo no podía ganar. Tal vez así era como siempre terminaban sus historias, pero ese no podría ser el caso para el guapo y perfecto George, ¿verdad?

George negó con la cabeza. -Yo no pude hacerlo. No lo hice. Mantuve la esperanza de que Sebastian vendría y daría la cara. Creo que podrían haber sido un poco más indulgentes conmigo si ellos hubiera sabido toda la historia. Quiero decir, yo todavía era responsable de mis propias acciones, por supuesto, pero - suspiró. -No lo sé. Supongo que me merecía lo que me dieron. Fui un estúpido, ¿sabes? Pusieron un informe en mi expediente de forma permanente y, entonces, ¿recuerdas que te dije antes de que él era la razón por la que estaba en el LCC?-

Kurt asintió, casi con miedo de escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

-Yo era finalista para una beca de la fundación arquitectónica. Pero después de que marcaran mi historial, me sacaron de la contienda.- Él sonrió tímidamente. -Así que no hubo becas ni OSU.-

Kurt trató de procesar todo lo que acababa de oír, con la mano aún intercalada entre los largos dedos de George, mirando a los ojos azules oh-tan-sinceros. Se esforzó por pensar en lo que había que decir. -Yo sólo ... bueno, supongo que tal vez ir a una fiesta de los Warblers es una especie de lo último que querrías hacer, ¿no?-

George finalmente soltó la mano de Kurt y se levantó erguido en su silla. -No. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir a la fiesta. Sebastian puede encontrar una manera de evadirme, si siente que lo necesita, pero yo no voy a dejar que me impida tener la oportunidad de bailar toda la noche contigo -. Mostró a Kurt una sonrisa genuina, todos los dientes blancos y brillantes ojos azules.

Kurt sonrió. -Bueno, está bien entonces-, respondió mientras recogían la basura y se dirigieron hacia el coche.

En el viaje a casa hablaron de otra cosa que Sebastian. La película (lo que Kurt se acordaba de ella), el club glee y el agitado horario de prácticas de Kurt, los méritos relativos de Ryan Gosling y Reynolds. Cuando regresaron a la casa de Kurt todo fue fácil otra vez, y George parecía haberse recuperado completamente de cualquier angustia provocada por contar su historia. Él se detuvo delante de la casa, salió y esperó a que Kurt saliera de su lado del coche.

-Bueno, gracias,- Kurt empezó torpemente, -me lo pasé muy bien-

George enganchó la mano y tiró de él más cerca de donde estaba apoyado en la puerta del coche. –Mándame un SMS con lo de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te recogeré.-

Kurt asintió, y George tiró de él un poco más cerca, y luego se besaron, suave y delicadamente, el brazo de Kurt rodeando la cintura de George y la lengua de George bromeando un poco en el labio inferior de Kurt. Cuando se separaron todo lo que Kurt pudo ver fueron cálidos ojos azules bajo el pelo rizado rubio.

Su euforia duró todo el camino hasta su habitación, donde se asomó por la ventanilla y saludó a George, que se había quedado en el coche sólo para eso al parecer. Todo era perfecto. A él realmente le gustaba George, e iban a ir a la fiesta de los Warblers juntos, y, realmente, no tenía ninguna razón para no ser completamente feliz.

Pero esa noche, sus sueños fueron acosados por una aguda carcajada burlona y desafiantes ojos verdes.


	5. Chapter 5

Si había una cosa que Kurt podía decir con certeza acerca de una fiesta de los Warblers, era que era sin duda diferente de una fiesta de los New Directions. Por un lado, la multitud no era tan ruidosa, a menos que contaran los diversos chicos del McKinley que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para satisfacer cada posible estereotipo de estudiante de escuela pública que pudieran estar albergando los de Dalton. La música era sin duda mejor, Kurt ya había escuchado dos canciones que eran fantásticas y completamente desconocidas para él. Y todas las señales apuntaban a que era mucho más gay-friendly ("la prueba" era que los amigos de David, Nick y Jeff se estaban enrollando con furia en el sofá, tan entrelazados que era difícil decir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro). Viendo a los chicos del McKinley, la mayoría de los cuales nunca habían visto a dos chicos besándose antes, la reacción de ellos casi era lo suficientemente entretenida como para que Kurt olvidara que George no había aparecido todavía. Casi.

Había enviado un mensaje antes de ese día diciendo que tenían que cambiar el plan y que se reuniría con Kurt en la fiesta en vez de recogerlo. Kurt había debatido durante horas si tenía más sentido conducir él mismo, por lo que así no estaría vinculado con el horario de otra persona, o ir con alguien para que él fuera libre para salir con George, si eso ocurriera. Con el paso de las horas, le había pedido a Tina si podía ir con ella (así no estaba viéndose envuelto en el centro de una cosa Finn / Rachel otra vez y Mike venía del trabajo por lo que se reunía con Tina allí) y por lo que se sentía, perfectamente justificado mientras tomaba la mezcla a la que Puck había manipulado poco después de su llegada. Un poco de coraje líquido no podía hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

Pero allí estaba, mirando por la ventana, y aunque los coches se detuvieron con bastante regularidad ninguno de ellos parecía contener al chico que estaba buscando.

Era culpa de Sebastian. No directamente, por supuesto, incluso Kurt podía admitir eso, pero si George había tenido un cambio de idea de último minuto (y quién podría culparlo, Kurt insistió a la parte de su cerebro que estaba tratando de estar enojado con George, dado lo que Sebastian hecho con él) era claramente porque no se sentía cómodo con la probabilidad de encontrarse con el warbler de nuevo. Kurt miró al otro lado de la habitación en la esquina donde Sebastian, claramente mucho más en su elemento de lo que había estado en la fiesta de Sugar, estaba en medio de un círculo de buen tamaño de muchachos de Dalton que estaban pendientes de cada palabra suya. "Borregos", Kurt pensó con un poco de aspiración. El hecho de que pudiera cantar y estuviera caliente, hacía que todo el mundo le besara el culo. Y si alguno de ellos conociera la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián, bueno, Kurt sospechaba que no estarían tan dispuestos a adularle.

Se volvió hacia la ventana con un suspiro. Con el tiempo iba a tener que admitir que George no iba a venir. Y todo lo que quería simplemente era estar aquí y seguir esperando, pero el sonido de los amigos de David en el sofá dedicándose a actividades que casi seguramente no iban a suceder para Kurt esta noche era realmente insoportable. Él deseó fervientemente que hubiera conducido su propio coche, porque le habría realmente gustado marcharse. Pero Tina estaba en algún lugar envuelta alrededor de Mike, sin duda, y todo el mundo tenía a alguien y él estaba condenado a quedarse aquí solo toda la noche.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No te des la vuelta!- dijo una voz muy emocionada por detrás de él. -Estoy tratando de averiguar si esa camisa es Tom Ford o Ralph Lauren sólo por la parte de atrás.-

-Vale-, Kurt mantuvo sus ojos en la ventana, de espaldas a quien había hablado.

Después de unos momentos hubo un suspiro de derrota larga y, -Está bien, te puedes dar la vuelta. No puedo hacerlo.-

Se volvió para encontrar a un chico bajito, ansioso de futuro con gafas de gran tamaño de pie muy cerca de él y mirando a su camisa como si estuviera tratando de memorizar los detalles.

-¡Adelante, dímelo! ¡Odio cuando me siento perplejo de esta manera!-

Kurt sonrió tímidamente. -Es Hugo Boss-, dijo.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente de forma espectacular. -¡Hugo Boss! Yo debería haberlo sabido! El cuello debería haber sido una pista clara. Le tendió la mano a Kurt. -Pero, ¿dónde están mis modales?! Soy Chandler. Chandler Kielh-

Kurt le ofreció su mano y dejó que Chandler la agitara vigorosamente. -Kurt Hummel-, dijo.

-Estoy sorprendido de encontrar a alguien aquí con un sentido real de la moda. Honestamente, esa camisa es perfecta. Uno pensaría que por lo menos alguno de estos niños herederos sabría cómo vestirse, pero creo que llevar un uniforme todo el día debe anularles su sentido de la moda o algo así -.

-¿Así que tú no vas a Dalton?- Preguntó Kurt.

-¡Oh, Dios, no!- Chandler finalmente dejó que Kurt tuviera su mano de vuelta. -Soy amigo de Jeff. Él es el medio rubio del monstruo de dos cabezas en el sofá. ¿Y tú?-

-McKinley High. Sólo estoy aquí porque mi amiga está saliendo con uno de ellos. Y nuestro coro está preocupado de que su coro esté tratando de averigüar nuestros secretos para ...-

-¿Tú cantas?- El entusiasmo de Chandler se incrementó. -¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Yo canto también! Quiero decir, no tenemos un coro en mi colegio, pero estoy aplicando para varios programas en Nueva York en estos momentos. No voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida en Ohio, eso puedes apostarlo!-

Kurt sonrió, porque tan estridente como era, la emoción de Chandler era algo contagioso. -Estoy aplicando para NYADA-, dijo.

Chandler prácticamente chilló. -¡Así que vamos a ser vecinos el próximo año! Oh, debemos absolutamente conocernos y compartir los secretos de la audición o algo así. Sé que yo podría utilizar algunos consejos de moda de alguien con tu evidente sentido de la moda-

Kurt estaba un poco sorprendido por esto. El tener que preocuparse por el protocolo de dar su número a un chico mientras él estaba en una especie de, tal vez salir con otro era un problema que nunca había esperado encontrar. Al menos no antes de llegar a Nueva York.

-Um, bueno, yo estoy más o menos viendo a alguien en este momento ...-

La cara de Chandler pasó de la esperanza al desaliento tan rápidamente que fue casi cómico.

-Es realmente nuevo, ¿sabes? Y yo no quiero meter la pata, así que probablemente no debería ...-

Chandler asintió furiosamente. -Lo entiendo. Por supuesto. Yo haría lo mismo si fuera tú. Así, entonces, Jeff sabe mi número. Ya sabes. En caso de que no funcione- Se dio una palmada en la boca con la mano, con los ojos muy abiertos. -No es que yo espere que no funcione, quiero decir, quiero que ... oh Dios. Estoy divagando, ¿no? Tiendo a hacer eso.-

Kurt le sonrió. –No, lo entiendo. Es halagador, en realidad-

-Bueno, ¿tal vez te vea por ahí?- Chandler le tendió la mano y se la estrechó a Kurt, sintiéndose un poco raro en esta formalidad.

-Claro-, dijo, y Chandler le dio su mano, hizo una especie de pequeño saludo divertido, y se marchó en dirección a la habitación contigua. Al verlo desaparecer los ojos de Kurt volvieron de vuelta a Sebastian en su esquina, que reinaba en su pequeño reino de admiradores. Sebastian le estaba mirando directamente a él. Mierda.

Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación a la luz tenue de la fiesta, Kurt podía ver una elevación de la ceja en la dirección de retirada de Chandler. Sebastian hizo un comentario a su manada de seguidores, y a continuación, se abrió paso entre ellos y se acercó casualmente hacia Kurt, sin apartar los ojos de él.

_Mierda. ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?_ Kurt medio se volvió hacia la ventana, rezando para que él viera a George caminando por el sendero. En cambio, lo único que veía era el reflejo de Sebastian acercándose cada vez más.

-Me sorprende que tu pequeño club de fans no te siguiera hasta aquí-, dijo sin realmente alejarse de la ventana. -¿No es eso para lo que tú les pagas?-

-Ouch-, dijo Sebastian con calma. Kurt podía ver desde su reflejo que él también estaba mirando por la ventana, con los ojos deslizándose arriba y abajo de la calle en frente de la casa.

-Bueno, adelante entonces- dijo Kurt.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La voz de Sebastian era completamente neutral, y por alguna razón eso irritó a Kurt sin fin.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Sebastian, tratando de ver la calle y el rostro de Sebastian en el cristal, al mismo tiempo y al hacerlo mareándose un poco. -Estoy seguro de que has venido aquí para hacer algunos comentarios sobre mi gestión para encontrar a alguien aún más ardiente que yo mismo para hablar. Así que acaba de una vez con eso y entonces ambos podremos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo.-

Sebastian sonrió por encima del borde de su copa mientras tomaba un sorbo de un líquido de color ámbar. -Tú no me conoces tan bien como crees que lo haces-, comentó, un pequeño toque de diversión arrastrándose en su voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué me estás hablando?-

Sebastian se inclinó más cerca. -Yo iba a felicitarte por tu vestuario.-

-¿Mi vestuario?- Kurt preguntó con escepticismo.

-Bueno, puedo decir honestamente que nunca esperé ver a Kurt Hummel llevando vaqueros que gritan fóllame-

-¿Qué?- Kurt se volvió completamente fuera de la ventana para hacer frente a Sebastian, mirando alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera oído.

Sebastian tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de Kurt, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente en su entrepierna mientras Kurt en realidad comenzó a ruborizarse. -Oh, error mío. Esos son claramente vaqueros "te voy a follar"-

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Kurt se quedó sin aliento. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Bueno, ahora vas a empezar a confundirme-, dijo Sebastian condescendiente. -No parece gustarte cuando doy a entender que eres una chica, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que tu paquete es sorprendentemente impresionante, te asustas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que realmente quieres de mí?-

Tenía que estar borracho, pensó Kurt. No podía imaginar alguna otra razón por la que Sebastian estaría hablando con él de esta manera. -¿Qué tal si dejas de comentar sobre mí? Yo no pedí tu opinión.-

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua en un sonido tsk-tsk que habría sido cómico viniendo de alguien más. -Oh, no. No, no puedes jugar a la reina del hielo ahora. Llevabas esos pantalones específicamente para mostrar tu polla y ese pequeño culo alegre. No puedes actuar como si estuvieras herido sólo porque la persona que los vio no es el que querías que se diera cuenta de ellos-

Él estaba sin duda borracho. -Bueno, parece que no va a venir así que tal vez tú podrías darme un descanso e ir a buscar a otra persona para torturar-

Una intensidad extraña llenó los ojos de Sebastián, y miró por la ventana y volvió a Kurt antes de decir: -Es una pena. Él no sabe lo que se pierde. Los vaqueros "fóllame" te quedan muy bien-

-Vaqueros "te voy a follar", ¿recuerdas?- Kurt dijo sin pensar. ¿Y de dónde diablos salió eso? Miró hacia abajo en el cristal a lo que Puck le había dado. Debía haber sido la bebida.

-¿Sabes dónde se verían aún mejor?- Preguntó Sebastián.

-No me lo puedo imaginar.-

-En el suelo, junto a una de las camas de arriba.-

Tenía que haber sido la bebida. Porque en vez de abalanzarse sobre el rostro de Sebastian o que le asaltara un jadeo, Kurt se echó a reír, agudo y fuerte, con el tipo de risa que oirías de Lauren Zizes en las raras ocasiones en que alguien realmente la sorprendía. Y luego, por alguna razón Sebastian estaba riéndose también, como si no pudiera evitar reír al ver la cara de alegría de Kurt.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿esas frases como que realmente funcionan para ti?- no podía dejar de preguntar.

-Más a menudo de lo que parece-, admitió Sebastián, y Kurt pudo ver algo que parecía desafío en sus ojos. El mismo desafío que había visto antes, cuando se habían enfrentado entre sí.

-Bueno, al parecer no lo suficientemente a menudo, si estás lo suficientemente desesperado para utilizarlas conmigo-, dijo.

Por un momento los ojos de Sebastian parecieron oscurecerse y dio la mitad de un paso más cerca de Kurt, tan cerca que Kurt tuvo una breve sensación salvaje de que estaba a punto de ser besado. Sebastian se quedó quieto un momento, y luego una nueva emoción se apoderó de su rostro, algo que Kurt no podía leer para nada, y él negó con la cabeza un poquito.

-Oh, yo no estoy desesperado-, dijo, y la arrogancia que Kurt había visto antes, cuando estaba rodeado de su club de fans regresó con toda su fuerza. –Puedo tener a quién quiera- Y se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala, como si Kurt no existiera más, e hizo su camino empujando a través de la multitud que se movía, causando que las cabezas giraran en su dirección, como si hubieran sido coreografiadas sólo para mostrar ese momento.

* * *

Sebastian podía sentir los ojos de Kurt en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se alejaba, y él sonrió y rodó sus caderas un poquito más fuerte en respuesta, mientras caminaba con seguridad al otro lado de la habitación. Tenía que darle crédito a David cuando lo merecía, esta fiesta se perfilaba mucho mejor de lo que había previsto, y la noche aún era joven, por así decirlo.

Por otra parte, Sebastian pensó cuando llegó al grupo de chicos de Dalton con los que había estado charlando antes y pudo integrarse fácilmente de nuevo a su redil, sus expectativas habían estado más o menos por el suelo hace un par de horas, así que estaba extrañamente entretenido. De hecho, hasta la hora de la cena había tenido toda la intención de ni siquiera venir, pero los ojos de cachorro de David habían sido su condena. Después de la revelación de Kurt el fin de semana antes de cierta persona que iba ser llevada como pareja, Sebastian había decidido que no había nada en este mundo que posiblemente le convenciera de asistir. No podía estar en la misma habitación con George durante toda una noche, y no en una fiesta en Dalton de todos los lugares, eso solo no iba a ocurrir.

Pero luego había ido a la sala principal para la cena, y se había sentado y se rio y bromeó con sus amigos, y él se había dado cuenta de que Dalton era su territorio. Era su escuela, y estos eran sus amigos, y si iba dejar que un ex novio le hiciera huir entonces tenía que hacer una seria reevaluación de su personalidad, porque Sebastian Smythe no huía por cualquier cosa. Él no iba a ser ese chico nunca más.

Aceptando una bebida de reemplazo de Matthew (¿cuándo había tenido su último vaso tan vacío?) Sebastian lanzó una sonrisa arrogante hacia la ventana donde Kurt estaba de pie, en caso de que el otro chico siguiera mirándolo. Lo estaba. Sebastian observó con satisfacción el color rosa en las mejillas de Kurt y rápidamente se volvió a mirar por la ventana. Él era realmente adorable.

Sebastian se había fijado en Kurt en cuanto entró en la fiesta. En realidad, había sido imposible no fijarse en esos vaqueros "fóllame" ("Te voy a follar" su cerebro amablemente había corregido, y no ayudaron a que acabara teniendo toda una serie de imágenes mentales inapropiadas). Era absolutamente una locura, todo en el universo estaba diciéndole a Sebastián que sólo debería olvidarse de Kurt - no era el tipo de Sebastian, era demasiado inocente a pesar de sus respuestas ingeniosas, Sebastian le destrozaría, habían tenido el peor inicio en el mundo, él estaba en una especie de cita con el ex de Sebastian , ¡maldita sea! - Y sin embargo, durante la última hora su atención constantemente había gravitado hacia el chico con los ojos azules y el mejor culo conocido por el hombre. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que era sólo porque Kurt se había pasado toda la fiesta esperando por la ventana - la espera de George - y mientras que a Sebastian no le importaba Kurt de una u otra manera, seguro que tenía una especie de obligación moral de asegurarse de que George no arruinaría a nadie más. En cualquier caso, si se repetía a sí mismo eso, tal vez se convertiría en realidad, porque ciertamente no podría ser que él encontrara a Kurt Hummel tan cautivante como su atención constante podía llevarle a creer.

Con esto como su siempre presente mantra, había estado perfectamente contento de observar desde lejos, pero ese puercoespín diminuto había comenzado a coquetear con Kurt, y antes de que Sebastian siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, sus pies habían empezado a llevarlo hacia la ventana. A mitad de camino a través de la sala su cerebro había formulado el plan a prueba de tontos de que Kurt Hummel debía ser la conquista de la noche. Después de todo, era algo bueno, decente, alejarle de George así, y si Sebastian conseguía sexo en el proceso, pues mucho mejor.

Y joder si su interacción no había sido divertida. Sebastián se encontró a sí mismo sin importarle que Kurt lo hubiera rechazado (tenía toda la noche para cambiar de opinión después de todo), sino que había pasado tanto tiempo para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a discutir así, y Kurt sin duda sabía cómo seguirle el juego.

Sebastian dio un sorbo a su bebida y se volvió a la conversación delante de él, riendo en todos los lugares correctos, mientras algunos de segundo año sin nombre decían una broma sobre el Sr. Pratmore del departamento de Inglés, formando silenciosamente su próximo plan de ataque.

* * *

Una bebida o seis más tarde encontraron a Sebastian apuntalando a David en la esquina mientras su amigo se deshacía en elogios sobre Santa-Mercedes-La-Perfecta. Una vez más. Ya habían pasado por dos rondas de "Ella es tan increíble", un interludio de "Creo que quiero casarme con ella" (en el que Sebastian tuvo que morderse la lengua tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se sacó sangre. En serio, ¡hablando de eso tan rápido!) y ahora Sebastian asentía junto a David que le decía en detalle exactamente lo atractiva que encontraba a su nueva novia.

-Quiero decir, ella es solo, ella es simplemente impresionante, ¿no te parece Sebby?- David habló arrastrando levemente las palabras mientras sonreía tímidamente hacia Sebastian, agitando una mano borracho en la dirección de la pista de baile, donde Mercedes bailaba actualmente con un gran grupo de chicos de New Directions.

-Sí, ella es una muy bella dama,- Sebastian aceptó amablemente, tratando de no reírse de su amigo mientras se esforzaba por permanecer en posición vertical.

-Ella es más que hermosa, Seb, no deseo solo ir allí y arrancarle la ropa…-

-Whoa para ahí, Romeo,- Sebastian interrumpió con una carcajada: -Creo que tienes un público equivocado aquí.- Cuando David se limitó a mirar a Sebastian con una expresión divertida en su rostro, Sebastian dio un suave suspiro, -amigo, bueno, creo que es hora de conseguir un poco de agua.-

Sebastian examinó la habitación a toda prisa, gimiendo cuando vio que el único asiento disponible era en el sofá junto a Jeff y Nick, que al parecer no se habían movido en toda la noche. Se sentía un poco mal interrumpiendo - después de todo, era tan raro ir a fiestas en las que sus amigos fueran capaces de ser afectuosos el uno con el otro - pero parecía que no había nada más que hacer cuando David comenzó a sentirse cada vez más como un peso muerto en su hombro. Con no poca cantidad de tira y afloja, guió a su amigo hasta el sofá, golpeando a Jeff a propósito en el hombro mientras bajaba a David hacia abajo sobre el asiento. -Cuidarás de él ¿verdad? Voy a traerle un poco de agua.- Jeff hizo un gesto con el brazo en lo que esperaba Sebastian que fuera una aceptación (como él seguía teniendo el labio-bloqueado en este momento era difícil de decirlo) y con una rápida palmadita en la rodilla de David, Sebastian comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

En su camino de vuelta a través de la sala no pudo evitar explorar a Kurt, que seguía de pie junto a la ventana. Habían pasado al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la última vez que Sebastian se había acercado, y tal vez ahora era el momento perfecto para que Sebastian intentara un poco más de movimiento. Después de todo, no estaba bien que ese talento se perdiera de pie junto a la ventana, esperando a George de todas las personas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia David, empujando el vaso de agua en las manos de su amigo, con instrucciones firmes para que bebiera, antes de girarse caminando hacia Kurt por segunda vez en la noche, asegurándose de que su arrogancia estaba firme en su lugar como él solía hacerlo.

-Dime que no has pasado toda la noche sentado aquí esperando al príncipe azul, Princesa, es un desperdicio.- Sebastián se aseguró de encajar su voz con tanto encanto como le fuera posible, su sonrisa "marca registrada" firmemente en su lugar, mientras Kurt dio un suspiro y giró lentamente de la ventana para hacer frente a Sebastian.

-Y yo que pensaba que había conseguido deshacerme de ti por esta noche. ¿Qué quieres esta vez Sebastian?- La expresión de Kurt era elaborada, como si hubiera sido trabajada mentalmente por una noche de esperanza, a la espera, y siempre finalmente de decepción. Sebastian podía unir las piezas.

Sebastian alzó las manos en señal de protesta, los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. -Está bien, princesa, no hay necesidad de ponerte insolente conmigo porque tu novio te dejó colgado. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte un cumplido simple, eso es todo.-

Kurt soltó un bufido, una ceja levantada con incredulidad. -¿Y qué clase de cumplido retorcido podrías hacer Sebastian? No, vamos, dime. Puedo hacer frente a otra risa ahora-

-Estaba a punto de decir que es una pérdida de tiempo que estés aquí toda la noche esperando a algún idiota cuando podrías tener a cualquier hombre en esta habitación con un meneo de tu culo. Eso sí que es un cumplido bastante decente si me lo preguntas- En honor a la verdad Sebastian no tenía demasiada intención de salir con algo tan adulador, y las seis mezclas a base de vodka mezcladas por el barman autoproclamado de Dalton obviamente habían ido directamente a la cabeza. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. Bien, podía lidiar con ello.

-Sólo podrían salir las cosas mal con tus propios cumplidos, Sebastian.- Kurt suspiró en el mismo tono hastiado del mundo, aunque algo de la luz que había estado presente durante su última interacción había regresado a sus ojos, y se irguió un poco mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa apretada en su mano. -Esa es una declaración muy audaz para seguirla-

Sebastian sonrió, -Hey, Dalton no es una escuela gay pero estamos muy muy cerca. Y tú, cariño, eres el afrodisíaco gay.

Kurt frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos mientras observaba la habitación valorativamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras consideraba claramente sus opciones. Por último, señaló con un dedo delgado a un chico alto y rubio que con furia besaba a su novia contra una pared en una esquina. -En serio, ¿crees que podría conseguirle a él si quisiera?-

Sebastian se rio, amando el hecho de que Kurt estaba siendo arrastrado a la verbal tête-à-tête. -Creo que sería persuasible. Seguramente tienes mejor pelo del que tiene ella en cualquier caso. En serio, esa chica necesita que le digan que más volumen no siempre es mejor.-

-¿Es eso lo que les dices a los pobres, tontos ingenuos para engañarlos y que se vayan a casa contigo?- Kurt devolvió el golpe al instante, levantando una ceja hacia Sebastian como si lo desafiara a impugnar su declaración, antes de seguir sin dar a Sebastian la oportunidad de defenderse. -Muy bien, ¿qué hay de David, entonces? No trates de decirme que él es de la variedad de "persuasibles"-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. -Oh, nuestro Dave es sorprendentemente liberal. Si tú puedes conseguir que Mercedes esté bien con la idea entonces estoy seguro de que sería un trío infernal-

Kurt dio un pequeño escalofrío al oír las palabras de Sebastián y sacudió la cabeza con violencia. -Gracias por esa imagen mental francamente traumatizante, voy a añadir eso a la lista de cosas que puedo tener en tu contra. Pero volviendo al asunto, tú dijiste antes que eras tú quien podrías tener a cualquiera en esta sala, por lo que, ¿en dónde me deja esto a mí?

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando las palabras de Kurt. -Hmm, tienes razón Princesa. Te diré una cosa, yo estoy de acuerdo en a medias contigo, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo en que yo elija primero.-

Kurt se rio con una brillante y sincera sonrisa que hizo sentir algo incómodo moviéndose en el pecho de Sebastian. Este era Kurt realmente disfrutando, disfrutando claramente del desafío de sus interacciones, tanto como lo estaba haciendo Sebastian, y fue un poco un castigo saber que no era el único que se sentía así, que necesitaba este tipo de tira y afloja verbal para sobrevivir. Joder, él debía haber bebido mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta. Sin duda, era momento de volver a la pista.

Inclinándose hacia delante para que él estuviera dentro del espacio personal de Kurt sin desplazar al otro chico, bajó la voz y susurró con voz sedosa -O, ya sabes, sólo podríamos deshacernos de todos los demás y pasar un buen rato por nuestra cuenta.-

Oyó el aliento de Kurt capturarse en su garganta, y observó con satisfacción que las pupilas de Kurt se dilataron e inconscientemente se humedeció los labios. Llenos, labios gruesos que Sebastián quería nada más que chupar en la boca y saborear. Él no se movió un centímetro, sin embargo, simplemente esperando. Después de un largo momento Kurt bajó la mirada al suelo, moviendo la cabeza con fuerza, como para desalojar a cualquier pensamiento actualmente corriendo en su cerebro, y cuando miró de nuevo su mirada era dura, decidida. -Como ... tentadora ... que es la oferta-, comenzó con una voz que estaba llena de sarcasmo. -Creo que prefiero probar suerte con el hombre hetero. Aunque te doy puntos por el esfuerzo sin embargo. Mejor suerte la próxima vez, princesa.-

Sebastian sólo pudo observar, la boca ligeramente abierta, cuando con la observación final Kurt le dio unas palmaditas a Sebastian condescendiente en el hombro, antes de darse la vuelta y pasear hacia la pista de baile, sus movimientos un reflejo exacto de la salida anterior de Sebastián, con la cabeza girando hacia todo ángulos.

* * *

Esta podría ser, Kurt pensó mientras navegaba sin rumbo por la habitación, la noche más extraña de toda su vida hasta el momento.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba seguro de si era a causa de la bebida que Puck le había dado, o por la forma en que los ojos de Sebastián habían conectado con los suyos justo antes de que él se calmara lo suficiente como para recordar con quién estaba coqueteando y preparar su huida. Debido a que no importaba. Era Kurt Hummel y no había manera de que pudiera ser ganado con algunos elogios superficiales y miradas cargadas de intenciones. No cuando él sabía lo que Sebastian era - todo lo que él era. Todo lo que él le había hecho a George. George, que tenía todo el derecho de querer evitar la fiesta de esta noche, Kurt insistió a la pequeña parte de su cerebro que había estado susurrando "cobarde" durante la última hora.

Él sólo deseaba poder entenderlo. ¿Quién era ese muchacho que podría hacer algo tan atroz como lo que le había hecho a George, pero luego ayudar a su amigo borracho? El chico que casi llamó Kurt una chica con la misma mirada de - ¿anticipación? ¿emoción? – ser el mismo que elogió la polla de Kurt.

Pero no importaba, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. No importaba si Sebastian era un sueño húmedo adolescente gay, la encarnación del demonio, o simplemente una versión disfrazada de David Karofsky que estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitir lo que realmente quería sin el fortalecimiento de alcohol. Sebastian no era su problema. Su problema era encontrar a Tina e irse lo más lejos posible de la fiesta antes de que su vida tuviera la oportunidad de volverse más extraña.

-¡Boo!¡ Ven a bailar conmigo!- Una mano le agarró el brazo por la espalda y le dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Mercedes, que parecía como si tuviera algunas copas de más. Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante. -¡Te necesito!- ella gritó por encima del ritmo de la música. -Creo que David se desmayó en el sofá y yo no quiero dejar de bailar aún-

-No, cariño,- Kurt protestó: -Sólo quiero ir a casa, de verdad.-

-¡Mala suerte! Tina y Mike desaparecieron arriba hace como una media hora, así que podrías renunciar y venir a pasar un buen rato. Sólo porque tu chico no apareció no hay razón para no pasarlo bien- Ella lo acercó y le habló directamente al oído. -Además, ¿qué mejor manera de mostrarle a quién tú sabes que no te importa lo que él piense acerca de rocanrolear con tus amigos?-

Kurt miró boquiabierto por un momento, preguntándose cuánto sabía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía haberlo visto hablando y supuso que era otra de sus fiestas de insultos habituales. Y en ese preciso momento la canción cambió a una que Kurt adoraba, y eso le pareció bastante una señal, así que lanzó a Mercedes una sonrisa, apuró su copa de un trago (con un hurra de alegría en Mercedes) y la depositó sobre una mesa al pasar mientras ella le arrastró presionando los cuerpos al girar.

Al diablo con todo, pensó. El alcohol estaba zumbando a través de su cuerpo y su corazón se sincronizó con el sonido de la música y se dejó llevar. Estaba harto y cansado de las conjeturas y de esperar cosas que no iban a suceder o temer cosas que pudieran suceder. Estaba especialmente harto y cansado de fingir a sí mismo que no se imaginaba cómo un determinado cuerpo largo y esbelto se sentiría presionado contra el suyo. Mercedes se reía en voz alta y se dio cuenta que su propia voz se unió con la de ella mientras giraban uno alrededor del otro en la locura de la pista de baile.

Se rieron y bailaron a su manera durante dos canciones más, hasta que el zumbido del alcohol le hizo sentir un poco más relajado y sin duda más desinhibido de lo que probablemente era y, de repente, cuando la tercera canción se fue apagando, los ojos de Mercedes se centraron con asombro en algo detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta un brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él hacia atrás atrapándolo contra un cuerpo.

-¡Has venido! -exclamó, y se dejó hundir de nuevo en los brazos de George cuando una emoción estremeció todo su cuerpo.

-Todavía no, en realidad, pero estoy pensando que es una posibilidad-, dijo una voz que sin duda no era George, en la oreja.

Por supuesto. El cuerpo no era el correcto, demasiado alto, y la voz en su oído llegó desde el ángulo equivocado. Kurt se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Sebastián y lo empujó con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios, Sebastián?-

Kurt le dio un empujón que lo derribó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero Sebastian se recuperó rápidamente y lo agarró de nuevo, serpenteando el brazo por la cintura de Kurt de nuevo mientras los acordes de una canción llenaban la habitación. –Relájate-, casi ordenó. -Es sólo un baile. Nada para ponerte nervioso-

-Estoy bailando con Mercedes,- Kurt respondió, pero no trató de alejarse de nuevo. Al parecer estaba lo suficientemente borracho para que el hecho de que Sebastian Smythe quisiera tocarle –a Kurt, y a nadie más en esta fiesta, a Kurt y no al jugador de lacrosse caliente que siempre parecía tan desesperado por la atención de Sebastian –y eso hizo de alguna manera un cortocircuito en cada molécula del sentido común en su cuerpo.

Sebastian sólo le sonrió, sus caderas balanceándose en medio tempo de la música. -Ya no lo estás- dijo, y efectivamente, cuando Kurt miró a su alrededor, Mercedes no estaba a la vista. -Deberías ceder, nene. ¿Con quién más vas a bailar?-

Y luego estaban bailando, todavía a medio tempo, convirtiendo la canción de Oasis a medio tiempo en un baile lento. La cadera de Kurt se rozaba al ritmo con la de Sebastian y aunque el único lugar en el que se tocaban era la mano de Sebastian en la cintura de Kurt, se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil recordar exactamente por qué estaba ahí y por qué no debería estar dándole a Sebastián su más coqueta mirada bajo las pestañas, cuando le preguntó: -Pero ¿no eres tú el tipo que dijo que podía conseguir a cualquier chico aquí?-

La mano de Sebastian se movió al fin, pero sólo para acariciar arriba y abajo la espalda de Kurt y envió chispas disparándose en todas las direcciones. -Sí, sobre eso…-, dijo con voz sedosa, -Puede que haya exagerado la bi-curiosidad de mis amigos heteros. Y en cuanto a los gays, desde que Nick y Jeff no han se han quitado sus labios el uno del otro durante toda la noche, y Trent es un amor total, pero en realidad no es tu tipo…-

-Oh,¿ y tú sabes cuál es mi tipo?- Si el tono de la voz del propio Kurt no era suficiente para hacerle saber que había cruzado la línea desde el divertido flirteo a la intención seria, el oscurecimiento de los ojos de Sebastián fue una señal inequívoca.

-Creo que sí-, fue todo lo que dijo.

Y en ese momento el jugador de lacrosse caliente, que Kurt estaba sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de que no había estado realmente colgado de los faldones de Sebastián durante toda la noche, entró en la habitación y no pudo dejar de asentir con la cabeza hacia él. -Bueno, ¿qué hay de ese tipo? Podría ser mi tipo.-

Sebastian lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, pero se apresuró a traer su atención de nuevo a Kurt. -¿Matthew? De ninguna manera. Tú no quieres eso-

-¿Por qué no? Él es guapo, tiene buen tipo…-

-También es un esnob insoportable-, dijo Sebastian casi con amargura, -y que va detrás de mí.- Su mano libre agarró la de Kurt. -Mira, sólo baila conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Preguntó Kurt, incluso mientras dejaba que Sebastian entrelazara sus dedos.

Kurt todavía estaba coqueteando, pero la respuesta de Sebastián era más tranquila e intensa de lo que Kurt había visto nunca. -Porque yo te lo pido. Debido a que esta es una canción impresionante. Porque estamos en una fiesta donde podemos. Cualquier cosa que funcione para ti-

_Da un paso fuera porque el verano está en flor_

_Ponte de pie junto a la chimenea_

_Aparta esa mirada de tu cara_

_Porque nunca vas a quemar mi corazón. . ._

La música fluía por el cuerpo de Kurt mientras el alcohol y los dedos de Sebastian se enredaron con los suyos y remontaron arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral y se encontró con que no quería discutir más. Él no quería negar los ojos verdes y los anchos hombros que habían frecuentado sus sueños. No le importaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que era el juego de Sebastian, o cómo podía decir cosas ofensivas mientras miraba a Kurt como si importara tanto. Lo único que le importaba era que el hombre más caliente en la sala, el que realmente podría tener a cualquier hombre gay y la mitad de los heteros en la fiesta de esta noche, lo miraba, lo sostenía y lo persuadía a acercarse más.

_Llévame al lugar donde vayas_

_Donde nadie sabe_

_Si es de noche o de día. . ._

Y Kurt acabó dejándose llevar. Si no echaba una cana al aire cuando tenía diecisiete años y estaba bailando con un chico hermoso que parecía no poder mantener las manos lejos de él, entonces ¿cuando podría hacerlo? Se entregó a la música y al movimiento de las caderas de Sebastián, y su mano libre se movió con una voluntad propia para deslizarse sobre un musculoso hombro y hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en el pelo corto en la nuca del cuello de Sebastian. Estaban bailando, sin esfuerzo, se movían juntos en un ritmo extrañamente sensual y Kurt estaba seguro de que la gente a su alrededor se movía muy poco a poco, ralentizando su propio baile sólo para mirar.

Los ojos de Sebastián se clavaron en los suyos y sus labios estaban casi lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar el oído de Kurt cuando hablaba. –Te tengo-, dijo, tirando de Kurt un poco más cerca. -Yo sabía que tu culo tenía que ser bueno para algo más que mirarlo-

Eso era probablemente ofensivo, pensó Kurt, pero había decidido dejar de estar ofendido por Sebastian. Al menos por esta noche. -¿Sabes?-, la burla estaba de vuelta -esto funcionaría mucho mejor para mí si tú dejas de hablar-.

-Si quieres que deje de hablar vas a tener que hacer que lo haga-, Sebastian ronroneó mientras se mecían juntos. -Y tengo una muy cara educación de escuela privada. En dos idiomas. Probablemente podría seguir durante horas y nunca repetirme. _Maître Corbeau sur un arbre perchée ...-_

Kurt tenía que darle un beso. Porque si dejaba que Sebastian siguiera en francés iba a ser mucho, mucho peor.

_Y Sally puede esperar_

_Ella sabe que es demasiado tarde mientras estamos caminando por. . ._

Sus labios se encontraron con suavidad - Kurt todavía era tentativo sobre estas cosas incluso con el alcohol y la música incitándole- pero la misma dulzura pareció hacer a su cuerpo sentir más de lo que nunca lo hizo con nadie que hubiera besado. Los labios de Sebastián eran cálidos y suaves y las manos apretadas en el cuerpo de Kurt, ya sea por la sorpresa o la excitación, Kurt no lo sabía, sólo sabía que no quería que lo dejara. Sus bocas se movieron juntas como si hubieran estado esperando años para tener la oportunidad de conocerse y destinadas a saborear cada momento. Kurt se encontró gimiendo en una pequeña negación cuando Sebastian se retiró demasiado pronto para mirar a Kurt con los ojos llenos de emoción y Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar la fuerza de la reacción de Sebastian antes de ser sostenido, con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Sebastian y Dios, sí, esto era exactamente donde quería estar y lo que él había soñado tantas veces, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante sí mismo. Presionado contra ese cuerpo largo, esbelto, las manos de Sebastián insistiendo en la parte baja de su espalda y sus labios exigiendo, la apertura frente a Kurt para que su lengua pudiera burlarse de la boca de Kurt al abrirse también.

En algún lugar de la parte posterior de la cabeza, una pequeña parte de Kurt se preguntó cómo sus amigos estaban reaccionando al espectáculo que debían estar haciendo en medio de la pista de baile, pero se encontró con que, sinceramente, no le importaba mucho. Así que nunca lo habían visto con las manos de un chico caliente sobre su cuerpo y la lengua en su boca. Tal vez era hora de que lo hicieran. Tal vez era hora de que dejara de preocuparse por lo que todo el mundo pensaría de él y simplemente hiciera lo que se sentía bien. Y la lengua de Sebastian se sentía bien. Se sentía malditamente fantástica. Kurt no quería que se detuviera.

_Pero no mires atrás con ira_

_No mires hacia atrás con ira_

_Al menos no hoy. . ._

Y luego los labios de Sebastián estaban en su oído de nuevo, susurrando sobre las notas que morían de la canción. -¿Quieres salir de aquí?-

Y esta vez Kurt estaba completamente sin sorprenderse al encontrar que la respuesta fue un rotundo -Sí-.

* * *

Por mucho que él era reacio a admitirlo, una pequeña parte de Sebastian estaba realmente sorprendido por la respuesta de Kurt. Claro, era evidente que estaba interesado - esos pantalones realmente no dejaban nada a la imaginación - pero Sebastian realmente no se habría extrañado que Kurt le encendiera, rozando sus caderas en todos los lugares correctos, haciendo todos los ruidos correctos, y luego se hubiese dado la vuelta y simplemente hubiera dejado a Sebastian colgado. Le pareció que era el tipo de cosa que Kurt iba a hacer porque, en realidad, era exactamente lo que habría hecho Sebastian si sus papeles se hubieran invertido.

Por lo tanto, tan pronto como ese sin aliento "Sí", salió de la boca de Kurt, Sebastian no se lo pensó dos veces antes de apretar la mano todavía unida a la suya un poco más fuerte y empujando a Kurt suave pero decididamente hacia las escaleras. Él no era del tipo que a caballo regalado le mirara los dientes, y él quería conseguir a este hermoso y embriagador chico desnudo y retorciéndose debajo de él tan pronto como fuera posible.

Por desgracia, ese sentimiento resultó ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que Kurt y Sebastián no eran claramente la primera pareja en enrollarse en el transcurso de la noche, y definitivamente no eran los únicos en hacer un buen uso de las muchas habitaciones de David arriba. Topó con tres puertas cerradas con llave y con un momento verdaderamente mortificante al entrar donde Jeff y Nick estaban haciéndolo antes de que los dos chicos tropezaran con una oscura, y afortunadamente vacía, habitación al final del pasillo.

La mano de Sebastian no había salido de la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt desde que salieron de la pista de baile, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos deslizó su brazo alrededor para rodear la cintura de Kurt, arrastrando al otro chico más cerca para que se presionaran juntos, dando la vuelta a la larga línea de la espalda de Kurt contra el pecho de Sebastian. Casi por instinto, Kurt rodó sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Sebastián, con lo que un brazo se deslizó alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, una presión suave en la punta de sus dedos dirigiendo la cabeza de Sebastián hacia abajo hasta la suave piel del cuello de Kurt. Sebastian voluntariamente bajó la cabeza, presionando besos húmedos y calientes en una larga línea de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, sonriendo de satisfacción al sentir a Kurt temblando bajo su tacto.

-Por un momento pensé que íbamos a tener que hacerlo allí mismo, en el pasillo- murmuró entre besos, y podía sentir el estruendo de la risa que fue la respuesta de Kurt vibrando contra su pecho.

-¿Haríamos exhibicionismo?- Kurt preguntó burlonamente mientras se dio la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente para que pudiera mordisquear suavemente el cuello de Sebastian.

-¿Contigo? Por supuesto. No le haría un flaco favor al mundo si no mostrara qué tan calientes somos los dos juntos.- Él pudo ver una especie de parpado de algo - ¿excitación, apreciación, aprensión? - en los ojos de Kurt ante sus palabras, y si era lo último… bueno, eso era algo que tenía que ser tratado antes de que esto llegara más lejos. Deslizó la mano por la espalda de Kurt y le dio a su culo un ligero apretón, tirando al chico aún más cerca de él mientras presionó en un beso suave y casi puro en los labios de Kurt.

-¿Estás…?¿Estás definitivamente seguro que quieres hacer esto, verdad?- Se sentía raro, la vacilación en su voz cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba que no cuestionara lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente lo tomara y disfrutara y fuera ese Sebastian que se follaba a extraños en Scandals sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero Kurt no era un extraño en un club nocturno de mala muerte, claramente sólo saliendo para una conexión rápida. No había dudas en el hecho de que Kurt estaba dispuesto y deseoso en este momento, pero había estado bebiendo, ambos habían estado bebiendo, y Sebastián no querían despertar mañana sin saber si él se había aprovechado. No era ese tipo de persona, no podía ser ese tipo de persona.

Kurt asintió firmemente. -Sí, Dios sí-. Se puso de puntillas para presionar otro beso en los labios de Sebastián, una confirmación física, así como una verbal. Cuando él se apartó, aunque aún había una ligera arruga en la frente, un pequeño gesto que Sebastián estaba desesperado por besar para alejarlo. –Excepto que… no quiero hacer ... todo. Pero sin duda ...¿algo?. Pero nada en público.-

Sebastian sonrió torpemente a Kurt. No tenía ni idea de por qué le resultaba tan caliente, pero sabía que su expresión era lobuna mientras se aproximaba al otro chico más cerca, acariciando a lo largo de la clavícula de Kurt mientras hablaba. -Tomo debida nota. Además, esta noche quiero ver lo rápido que puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre, y no puedo tenerte si tienes miedo escénico ahora ¿no?-

Iba a decir algo más, estaba seguro de ello, pero luego los delgados dedos de Kurt llegaron palmeando su pene a través de sus vaqueros, y todos los pensamientos de palabras o frases huyeron de su mente al sentir el roce de los labios de Kurt contra su oreja . -Apuesto a que puedo hacerte gritar primero. Y ¿cariño? Kurt Hummel nunca tiene miedo escénico-.

Sebastian no pudo evitar gemir al sentimiento, y con un gruñido casi salvaje permitió que su instinto se hiciera cargo, dándoles la vuelta ambos para que Kurt estuviera presionado con la espalda contra la puerta, y él fue directo a reclamar los labios de Kurt en un profundo y desesperado beso. Sebastian sintió el aliento de Kurt atrapado en sus labios, y por la menor de las pausas el otro chico estuvo completamente inmóvil antes de responder con la misma cantidad de fuerza, los dedos apretando en el cabello de Sebastian y atrayéndolo imposiblemente más cerca.

Era completamente diferente a los besos en la pista de baile. Mientras que antes habían sido todo dulzura y la exploración tentativa, ahora sus interacciones se fusionaron con pasión, calor, y una pizca de desesperación. Era como si los dos supieran que lo que estaban haciendo era, para todos los intentos y propósitos, completamente loco, y una vez que todo hubiera terminado habría algunas preguntas difíciles de responder sobre los motivos y las razones y los sentimientos, por lo que en estos momentos, en este preciso momento, los dos chicos simplemente se dejaron perderse en lo que el uno y el otro querían y necesitaban.

Sebastián dejó que sus manos vagaran, y corrían por los lados de Kurt y se engancharon en las hebillas de los pantalones vaqueros del otro chico mientras sacaba sus caderas más cerca. Kurt gimió y se sacudió hacia arriba en Sebastian y Sebastian no pudo evitar el gemido que se escapó de sus labios cuando elevaciones calientes de placer fueron enviadas corriendo a través de él. Rompiendo el aliento Sebastian cayó de rodillas, colocando su mano izquierda plana en el pecho de Kurt sobre su cabeza, mientras su mano derecha empezó a desabrochar los botones de los pantalones vaqueros de Kurt. Podía sentir el pecho de Kurt subiendo y bajando con fuerza mientras el otro chico luchaba por recuperar el aliento, y se obligó a tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas mientras trabajaba.

Cuando deshizo todos los botones se llevó la mano libre para ayudar a tirar del tejido de los vaqueros hacia abajo de modo que se agruparon alrededor de los tobillos de Kurt. Sebastian gimió y se humedeció los labios con admiración mientras apreciaba la silueta de la polla de Kurt prominente contra los calzoncillos negros apretados, pero por mucho que él quisiera abalanzarse, tomar a Kurt en la boca y hacer que el otro chico gritara como él había prometido que lo haría, no podía. No por el momento. Con las manos todavía en las caderas de Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para que pudiera mirarse directamente a los ojos con Kurt, que estaba mirando hacia él con las pupilas completamente impresionadas con la lujuria, y una expresión que dejaba muy claro que Kurt no entendía por qué Sebastian no estaba progresando más allá. Pero él tenía que preguntar, tenía que estar seguro.

-Puedo…- Sebastian hizo una pausa y tosió cuando su voz sonó profunda y rasposa. -¿Puedo chupártela, Kurt?-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza violentamente. -Sí, sí, por favor, sí- dijo con voz entrecortada, y Sebastián no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se deslizó por su rostro al afán de Kurt. Con un rápido tirón en la cintura, los calzoncillos de Kurt se unieron a sus pantalones alrededor de los tobillos, su polla dura flotando libre de pie balanceándose ligeramente a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sebastian. Sebastian tomó medio segundo para apreciar su longitud y circunferencia obvia, antes de cerrar el pequeño espacio entre él y Kurt para pasar una larga lamida caliente a través de la polla de Kurt, con sus dedos presionando con firmeza en las caderas de Kurt mientras lo hacía.

-Uuuuh- Kurt gimió incoherentemente mientras sus dedos se abrían y cerraban a su lado, como si estuviera desesperado por moverse, pero no estuviera seguro de si estaba permitido. Sebastian se inclinó hacia atrás por un segundo para admirar el impresionante chico por encima de él, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que Kurt había cerrado los ojos con fuerza en respuesta a la sobrecarga de sensaciones. Se lamió los labios una vez más antes de volver a tomar sólo la punta de la polla de Kurt en su boca, succionando suavemente alrededor de la cresta de su cabeza. Sintió la mano de Kurt llegar a descansar tentativamente en el hombro de Sebastian en respuesta, sólo rozando su cuello con la punta de los dedos mientras Sebastian chupaba. Sebastián se apartó con un pop lascivo, limpiándose los labios y escupiendo saliva al dorso de la mano mientras inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Kurt.

-Puedes hacerlo, ya sabes. Agarrarte. Me han dicho que mi pelo es simplemente de la longitud correcta para sostenerte a través de mamadas épicas. Sólo otra cosa más que es increíble acerca de mí, por supuesto.- Para probar su teoría llegó hasta el cuello y guio la mano de Kurt a la parte trasera de la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, y él sonrió cuando la mano de Kurt instintivamente se enredó en el pelo de Sebastian. -Relájate, cariño, esto es todo para ti-

-Oh Dios, Sebastian- susurró Kurt, su voz llena de deseo, y Sebastian tomó eso como su señal para continuar, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar a Kurt en la boca de nuevo. Él se hundió hasta la mitad de la longitud de Kurt, su boca formando un sello húmedo apretado mientras su lengua presionaba plana contra la parte inferior de la polla de Kurt, jugando suavemente por la gruesa vena que corría a lo largo de ella. Sintió los dedos de Kurt apretando en su pelo, una ligera presión involuntaria animándolo hacia adelante, y felizmente se sentó a tomar a Kurt en su totalidad en la boca. Cuando sintió que la cabeza de la polla de Kurt encajaba contra la parte posterior de su boca relajó sus músculos, dejando que la gruesa longitud de Kurt se deslizara por su garganta hasta que su nariz estaba acariciando contra el pelo púbico pulcramente recortado que espolvoreaba el bajo vientre de Kurt. Se mantuvo allí durante un largo rato, tragando a Kurt completamente y sintiendo una explosión de calor en el estómago al oír a Kurt jadeando mientras su garganta se tensó y se flexionó alrededor de la polla de Kurt.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, lentamente, muy lentamente, se echó hacia atrás hasta que sólo la punta se encontraba todavía en la boca, tomando un segundo para chasquear sus ojos hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de Kurt (y joder, esa era una imagen que no quería olvidar) antes de hundirse de nuevo en un movimiento rápido. Sintió que Kurt daba sacudidas con sus caderas en su cara, y él no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros con satisfacción al oír a Kurt entusiasta y alegre gritar su nombre. Bingo.

Le chupó y lamió y utilizó todos los trucos que conocía, y cada vez que Kurt gemía y jadeaba su nombre, Sebastian sentía que avanzaba poco a poco cada vez más hacia su propia liberación. Era una locura, Sebastian nunca había sido demasiado proclive a dar en el pasado, eligiendo en su lugar tomar lo que necesitaba de su amante, con la certeza de que él era más que suficiente para que se divirtieran ambos sin él tener que hacer demasiado aparte de lo que le hacía sentirse bien. Pero con Kurt por encima de él, jadeando y jadeando de una manera que era positivamente pecaminosa, Sebastian sintió que él no querría moverse de ahí jamás, como si el que él pudiera seguir haciendo que Kurt hiciera esos ruidos fuera en sí mismo suficiente para él. Se encontraba haciendo una lista mental de lo que funcionaba mejor, lo que hacía que Kurt gimiera más fuerte, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo esta lista en una preparación inconsciente para la próxima vez, brutalmente la rompió y la tiró a la basura, se obligó a sacarlo de la mente. No habría "la próxima vez", sólo el ahora. Eso era todo lo que siempre era para él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar ahora, y después de eso se perdió en el momento, en el sonido de la voz de Kurt y la sensación de las manos de Kurt en su cabeza.

Estaba tan perdido, de hecho, que cuando sintió que Kurt le dio un tirón en el pelo estuvo confundido al principio. -Seb-Sebastian voy a, oh Dios mío voy a…-

Era tan lindo, de verdad, que Kurt quisiera avisarle, y eso provocó algo que hizo que Sebastian redoblara su esfuerzo, moviéndose un poquito más rápido y se llevara una mano debajo de la cadera de Kurt palmeando sus bolas, burlándose de ellas ingeniosamente entre sus largos los dedos. Sintió las caderas de Kurt tartamudeando contra su cara otra vez, y luego un chorro de líquido caliente a través de su lengua y en la garganta cuando Kurt llegó con un grito mudo. Sebastián se aseguró de tragar hasta la última gota, cerrando los ojos mientras la mano de Kurt se movió hacia abajo para apretar su hombro. Tirando de él usó su lengua para limpiar hasta el último resto de la liberación de Kurt, lamiendo las últimas gotas de su raja y le dio una última chupada completa mientras el cuerpo de chico se estremecía definitivamente.

Finalmente, Sebastian se apartó por completo, lamiéndose los labios y saboreando el sabor de Kurt en su lengua. Se inclinó y sacó la ropa interior y los pantalones vaqueros de Kurt juntos, apartándose del chico antes de pulsar suaves besos castos en cualquier parte de la piel de porcelana de Kurt que pudiera encontrar, e hizo su camino de regreso hacia arriba. Empezó a lo largo de sus caderas, arrugando su camisa para que pudiera moverse a través de su estómago, a lo largo de su abdomen, antes de separarse por una fracción de segundo para que pudiera trasladarse a la clavícula, el cuello, la línea de su mandíbula, y, finalmente, los labios. Kurt suspiró con satisfacción y perezosamente abrió la boca, permitiendo entrar a Sebastian para compartir el sabor de la liberación de Kurt mientras se besaban.

Después de un momento más o menos de besos lánguidos, Sebastian se separó para levantar una ceja inquisitivamente a Kurt. Kurt, cuyos párpados estaban caídos mientras disfrutaba de su bienestar post-orgasmo. Sebastian frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más firme, cerró la boca besando en los labios de Kurt. -No te duermas mi Princesa, estoy esperando al menos algún tipo de reciprocidad-

Kurt gruñó, empujando a Sebastian juguetonamente con el hombro. -¿Qué pasó con eso de 'esto es todo para ti"?-

No era justo que, incluso después de un orgasmo alucinante Kurt aún pudiera lograr ser sorprendente. Sebastián le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. -Eso fue entonces, esto es ahora. Y lo que hice fue todo para ti, ¿no? Ahora es mi turno.-

Con eso Kurt se rio abiertamente, sonriendo a Sebastian con un brillo depredador en sus ojos. -Yo debería haber sabido que no podías ser un caballero ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, Smythe.-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros -Ser bueno es aburrido, ser malo es mucho más emocionante.- Vio un brillo y chispa detrás de los ojos expresivos de Kurt una vez más y sonrió para sus adentros. _Y tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, Hummel, ¿no es verdad?. No actúes como si no sintieras lo mismo. No engañas a nadie._

Kurt se incorporó hacia adelante, presionando contra Sebastian insistentemente y le obligó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama y le derribaron hacia abajo sobre ella, seguido rápidamente por Kurt, quien cubrió a Sebastian con una mano en cada lado de la cabeza, su nariz a escasos centímetros de distancia de Sebastian. -Puesto que yo soy un caballero, yo llevo a mis conquistas a una cama. ¿No eres un chico con suerte?-

El cerebro de Sebastian estaba en cortocircuito, con Kurt apretado contra él de pies a cabeza, era imposible pensar correctamente. Sin embargo, se obligó a estirar ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose en ellos un poco mientras él ladeó la cabeza y fingió considerar las palabras de Kurt. -No lo sé, supongo que depende de lo que vayas a hacerme, ¿no es así?-

Kurt simplemente respondió bajando una mano para hábilmente abrir los botones de los pantalones vaqueros de Sebastián, su mano serpenteando dentro para palmear en el montículo duro de la polla de Sebastian a través de sus calzoncillos. El aliento de Sebastian quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras los dedos ágiles de Kurt serpenteaban hacia arriba y sobre la cintura de su ropa interior, profundizando en el interior de la tela para envolverse alrededor de la piel caliente de su polla, acariciándola con movimientos firmes y seguros.

Sebastian abrió la boca y cerró los puños en su propio pelo, tal y como Kurt había hecho antes. _Joooder_. Kurt podría parecer y actuar como una muñeca de porcelana, a veces, y realmente Sebastian no tenía ni idea de si el chico era aún virgen (y tal vez debería haber comprobado eso en algún momento antes de llegar a esta etapa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso), pero Sebastian apostaría la fortuna Smythe al hecho de que él había _definitivamente_ hecho esto antes. Nadie, ni siquiera Sebastian, fue alguna vez tan bueno en su primera vez, y Dios, Kurt era bueno – frotando y torciendo en la forma exacta garantizando que Sebastian se perdiera por completo. Era casi como si Kurt estuviera en perfecta sintonía con las necesidades de Sebastián, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir que se viniera de la forma más espectacular. Lo cual era una idea completamente loca, especialmente considerando que Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que a Kurt ni siquiera le gustaba él. Pero aún así.

Y entonces demasiado pronto la mano de Kurt se quedó inmóvil, y Sebastián no pudo detener el gemido de decepción que brotaba de su pecho, y él apretó las caderas con furia en contra de la mano de Kurt en un intento desesperado de conseguir que continuara.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no voy a acostarme contigo.-

Sebastian ni siquiera podía comenzar a procesar por qué Kurt de repente sintió la necesidad de aclarar lo que ya habían acordado antes. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era la mano de Kurt en su pene, y las chispas que estaban disparando arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal al sentir sus testículos comenzando a apretarse. -Está bien, como quieras nene-, dijo con voz entrecortada, sin importarle lo desesperado que sonaba.

Kurt asintió y continuó en su ministerio, girando justo debajo de la cabeza de Sebastian en aquel lugar que era tan malditamente sensible, y Sebastián dejó que su cabeza se recostara sobre la almohada mientras dejaba que las sensaciones le abrumaran. Menos de un minuto después, sin embargo, Kurt se detuvo de nuevo y Sebastian prácticamente gruñó con frustración.

-Y no vas a acostarte conmigo tampoco, sólo para que quede claro.-

Sebastian levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza con exasperación. -Bien, no hay penetración, lo pillo. En serio Kurt, no me importa lo lejos que vayamos o no vayamos, pero por favor, joder, no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo.-

Esto pareció ser suficiente para Kurt, ya que al momento siguiente estaba tirando de la cintura de los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Sebastian para darle un mejor acceso a la polla de Sebastian. Sebastian amablemente levantó sus caderas de la cama para que Kurt pudiera eliminar por completo los artículos ofensivos de ropa, y Sebastián apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el aire frío sobre su piel sensible antes de que fuera reemplazado por el calor de la palma de la mano de Kurt. Sebastian abrió más las piernas sin sus pantalones vaqueros en el camino y se quejó a la fricción que era sólo correcta en intensidad, cerrando los ojos y finalmente dejándose abrumar por la sensación de Kurt trabajándole.

Cuando Kurt pasó la mano por la hendidura de Sebastián para recoger las gotas de líquido preseminal que se estaban formando Sebastian se quedó sin aliento. -Kurt, oh joder Kurt-, se quejó, tirando sus caderas hacia arriba mientras la mano de Kurt ahora lubricada comenzaba a bombear con mayor vigor.

Con cada golpe de la mano de Kurt, Sebastian podía sentirse cada vez más cerca y más cerca de su liberación. Instintivamente comenzó a empujar en estricto control de Kurt, casi cantando el nombre de Kurt al sentir que sus testículos se tensaban, el calor familiar en su abdomen comenzando a desplegarse. Pensó vagamente que tal vez debía advertir a Kurt que estaba a punto de correrse, pero de nuevo, era probablemente bastante obvio, y además, Sebastian no estaba muy seguro de si era capaz de hablar coherentemente en estos momentos. En cualquier caso, al segundo siguiente la decisión fue tomada por él cuando con un movimiento hábil de la muñeca de Kurt, Sebastian sintió que todo su cuerpo se bloqueaba, rayas calientes de semen disparándose en la mano de Kurt mientras Sebastian llegaba con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Jadeando, y tratando desesperadamente de poner su cerebro de vuelta después de un orgasmo tan intenso, Sebastian vio como Kurt hizo una mueca y se inclinó para agarrar un taco de los pañuelos de la caja convenientemente colocada en la mesita de noche al lado de ellos. Se tomó un momento para limpiar su mano algo pegajosa antes de tomar otra serie de pañuelos y tirárselos a Sebastian. -Mírate, estás hecho un desastre.-

Sebastian resopló. -Estoy bastante seguro de que es totalmente por ti, nene-, bromeó en voz baja mientras se limpiaba a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca ligeramente cuando el pene demasiado sensible protestó ante su toque.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente cuando lanzó sus pañuelos usados a la papelera (golpeando en su blanco perfecto, Sebastian estaba un poco sorprendido al verlo). -Mereció la pena, me llevó a ganar nuestra apuesta y todo-

Sebastian arqueó una ceja ante Kurt, y se apoyó en los codos, -Disculpa cariño, pero definitivamente te hice gritar mi nombre en primer lugar, o ¿has olvidado ya la mejor mamada de tu vida?-

-Si estamos hablando en valores absolutos, entonces creo que eso es cierto, pero en términos de tiempo, desde la iniciación del trabajo me temo que te hice cantar como una curruca (N.T. warbler) en la mitad del tiempo.- Los ojos de Kurt brillaban mientras hablaba, evidentemente, todavía a caballo entre la elevación natural que era la combinación ganadora de sexo y burla. -Supongo que tendremos que aclarar los términos de nuestra competición mejor la próxima vez.-

Sebastian abrió la boca para replicar que iba a ganar sin importar cuáles fueran las reglas del juego, antes de que su pobre cerebro maltratado finalmente se encontró con lo que Kurt había dicho en realidad.

Próxima. Vez.

Kurt estaba asumiendo claramente que esto iba a pasar otra vez, y hasta hace diez segundos Sebastian había estado totalmente dispuesto a aceptar esa suposición. Lo que es peor, Sebastian se encontró deseando estar de acuerdo con esa premisa y no, no, eso no era bueno. Él era Sebastián, el rey del gancho de veinte minutos. La segunda ronda no estaba en las cartas para él.

Así que en lugar de una tomadura de pelo juguetona, las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Sebastián fueron las que descubrió que le perseguirían por mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante. -Lo siento cariño, pero esto fue sólo un contrato por una vez. Estoy seguro de que tendrás mejor suerte con tu próximo novio sin embargo. Recuerda enviarme una tarjeta de agradecimiento por las grandes mejoras a tu vida sexual .-

Sebastian literalmente podía ver apagarse la luz de los ojos de Kurt, su boca formando un suave "oh" de sorpresa, y tan pronto como él lo dijo le habría gustado poder retirar las palabras. Sí, él había tenido que ser claro con Kurt sobre donde estaba, porque no había manera de que pudieran hacerlo de nuevo, pero tal vez podría haberlo dicho mejor, haber sido más agradable al respecto. No había necesidad de ser un imbécil, excepto por el hecho de que era justo lo que Sebastian hacía cuando se veía acorralado en una esquina.

-Kurt, yo…- comenzó vacilante, sin saber siquiera lo que iba a decir, pero Kurt lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

-No, estás en lo cierto. Este fue un momento de estupidez, y no me gusta cometer el mismo error dos veces.- Kurt se deslizó fuera de la cama, con los ojos duros cuando se reunió por última vez con la mirada de Sebastián. -Gracias por el orgasmo, supongo que te veré por ahí.-

Sebastian observó en silencio mientras Kurt se vistió de nuevo junto al espejo junto a la puerta, antes de salir sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Gruñendo de frustración porque él apenas entendía por qué la sentía, él se colocó de nuevo los pantalones, y luego sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie, tomando un segundo para asegurarse de que sus piernas (que se sentían peligrosamente de goma) sostenían su peso antes de hacer poco a poco su camino a través del cuarto para ponerse presentable de nuevo. La fijación de un último cabello de pelo fuera de lugar, Sebastian dimensionándose a sí mismo en el espejo. Ojos brillantes, arrogante pose, la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro expresivo. Ese era el normal Sebastian Smythe de nuevo, era hora de volver a esta fiesta y olvidarse de este momento de debilidad.

Por desgracia, parecía que el mundo estaba decidido a no dejar que Sebastian lo olvidara. Cuando se dirigió escaleras abajo con el fin de regresar a la sala principal de la fiesta, casi chocó con Kurt, al pie de las escaleras.

Kurt, que tenía el teléfono de otro chico en la mano. Kurt, quien estaba lanzando sonrisas tímidas al muchacho bajito con gafas de antes mientras escribía con sus dedos - con los dedos largos y delgados que sólo diez minutos antes habían estado haciendo a Sebastian retorcerse en la cama de arriba. Kurt, quien ignoró a Sebastian mientras regresaba el teléfono con las manos demorándose un poquito demasiado tiempo cuando se conectaron con el otro muchacho, y cuyos susurros -Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?- no fueron lo bastante susurrados para que Sebastian no fuera capaz de escuchar cada palabra.

Sebastian sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho en la interacción frente a él, y cuando miró hacia abajo con el fin de recobrar la compostura se encontró con que sus manos se habían transformado inconscientemente en puños. Tomando una respiración profunda, obligó a sus dedos a relajarse, flexionándolos por un segundo mientras luchaba por meterse bajo control. Él y Kurt habían terminado con su momento de locura, así que ¿por qué le importaba a quién eligiese él para ser el próximo polvo? Nada, no le importaba en absoluto, y si Kurt elegía a "Gafas" , entonces tal vez no iba a ser tentado por George nunca más, y eso sólo podía ser una buena cosa ¿no?

Rodando el cuello y cuadrando los hombros se obligó a mirar de nuevo, con la esperanza de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su lapsus. Pasando al lado de Kurt no pudo evitar sonreir al muchacho, que seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar a Sebastian. -¿Decidiendo probar algunos de los trucos que te enseñé entonces Hummel? Recordad ser seguros niños.- Lanzó un saludo satírico a "Gafas", que miraba confundido, sus pasos nunca vacilaron mientras se abría camino a través de la habitación hacia donde estaba Matthew que estaba apoyado contra la pared, tomando una cerveza y observando el ambiente.

Cuando Sebastián llegó a su amigo, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Matthew, acercando al otro chico más mientras le quitó la botella casi vacía de la mano y la puso sobre la mesa al lado de ellos. No se molestó con una pequeña charla, no había ninguna necesidad, cuando él apretó sus caderas contra las de Matthew con el fin de dejar su deseo claro. Sonrió para sí mismo un poco al sentir la respiración enganchada de Matthew, y no perdió el tiempo cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para susurrar al oído del otro chico. -¿Quieres salir de aquí, semental?-

Y cuando Matthew respondió al instante con un emocionado –Sí-, Sebastián trató muy duro de no pensar en la forma en que no sonaba tan bien cuando no venía de los labios de Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

-Espera, ¿te vas a encontrar con Chandler para el almuerzo? ¿Quién es Chandler?-

Kurt cambió su teléfono a la otra oreja y dio otro sorbo a su café. -Él es el chico que conocí en la fiesta de los Warblers-, le dijo a Mercedes en lo que parecía ser la quinta vez. -Te lo dije. Aquel que está aplicando a las escuelas de Nueva York.- Echó un vistazo a la zona de restaurantes, pero no podía ver a Chandler en ninguna parte. Habían planeado reunirse al mediodía, y sólo eran las 11:55, pero a Kurt le gustaba la puntualidad.

-Está bien, necesito que me lo expliques una vez más-, dijo Mercedes al oído, -porque todavía no entiendo cómo se pasa de subir las escaleras con Sebastian a almorzar con Pepito Grillo-.

-Mira, no me lo recuerdes. Y no le llames eso-, le advirtió, aunque no podía dejar de admitir que la comparación era bastante acertada. -Y eso con Sebastian fue sólo sexo.-

Pensó que había sorteado eso con convicción pero el bufido de Mercedes le sugirió lo contrario. -Sí, dile eso a alguien que no haya estado teniendo charlas de chicas en fiestas de pijamas contigo durante los últimos tres años. Tú no haces "sólo sexo ".-

Kurt miró a su alrededor cada vez más lleno de gente y bajó la voz. –Bueno, Sebastian sólo hace" sólo sexo" y yo sabía eso cuando lo besé y lo hice de todos modos. "Sólo sexo" fue el trato desde el principio. Sebastián es caliente y fue increíble y no va a suceder de nuevo.-

-Oh, ¿por eso tú estás perfectamente bien pasando de tener sexo increíble con el chico más caliente a una cita de compras con un chico-insecto hiperactivo?-

Kurt suspiró. -Esta es mi vida, Mercedes. Así es como funciona mi vida. Chandler es la regla y Sebastian es en gran medida la excepción. Así que la excepción fue divertida, pero ahora tengo vivir en el mundo real o aceptar que voy a estar solo por el resto de mi vida. Y deja de llamarlo insecto -

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa con George?-

Kurt tuvo que reprimir un gemido. ¿Qué hay de George? Buena pregunta.

Había esperado la mayor parte del domingo para que George llamara y explicara por qué no se había presentado en la fiesta, parte de él esperando la llamada y una parte de él (la parte que había tenido los labios del ex de George alrededor de su pene) temiéndola. Pero George no sabía nada de eso y llamar para explicar su ausencia no debería haber sido un gran problema. No querer pasar el rato con el ex que se la había jugado era una excusa perfectamente aceptable. Cuando la mayor parte del día había transcurrido sin que nada pasase, Kurt finalmente se dio por vencido, y después de practicar en el espejo hasta que estuvo seguro de que podría poner exactamente el correcto tono de curiosidad, pero sin estar desesperado - y ciertamente no era culpable de nada - había hecho la llamada. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido cuando la llamada fue al correo de voz.

Así que Kurt se había sentido bien sobre tener una cita con Chandler. Él y George sólo habían tenido una cita, George no se apresuró a explicar su comportamiento, así que estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en terreno moral seguro. Pero no había manera de que él pudiera racionalizar haber echado un polvo con el tipo que se la había jugado a George y casi arruinó su vida. Pero, por otro lado, no había manera de que pudiera racionalizar por qué George no le había dicho simplemente que no se sentía cómodo con ir a la fiesta, o respondió a su correo de voz. El hecho de que él no lo había hecho, hizo que Kurt sospechara que todo podría haber sido más sobre Sebastian, todo el tiempo, en vez de que alguna vez hubiera sentido algo por Kurt.

Y ni siquiera iba a tratar de racionalizar la forma en que se había sentido en los brazos de Sebastián. Besar a George había sido emocionante, besar a Sebastian fue incendiario. Las manos de George habían mandado electricidad a través de su cuerpo, pero las manos de Sebastián (y la boca y todo lo demás) lo habían incendiado y hecho sentir sexual de una manera que nunca había experimentado. En el momento en que había tenido luz verde, Sebastian le había tratado como cualquier otra persona con la que se acostara. Kurt pensó que probablemente debería haberle hecho sentir anónimo e intercambiable, pero en realidad, en el momento, le hizo sentir como un objeto de deseo más de lo que nunca le habían hecho sentir o alguna vez esperó sentirse.

Kurt esperó hasta el martes antes de que él llamara de nuevo, y esta vez George contestó. La conversación fue pomposa y torpe. Kurt sabía que no podía salir con George de nuevo después de lo que había pasado con Sebastian. Al menos, no sin confesar todo lo que él no tenía ninguna intención de hacer, y George, por su parte, parecía distante y distraído. Kurt podía distinguir voces de fondo y música, y terminó la llamada rápidamente sin hacer planes nuevos. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que era lo último que iba a escuchar de George Deming. Quería culpar a Sebastian por esto, también, pero descubrió que no podía. Él de alguna forma sintió que estaba mejor sin George, al igual que Sebastian había dado a entender.

Pero no podía decirle a Mercedes nada de esto por lo que se limitó a decir: "George y yo salimos una vez. Chandler es muy agradable y me gusta. No estoy en condiciones de rechazar a los chicos que me gustan."

-Kurt, ¡por favor!¡Tú puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor! David dijo ...- Ella se perdió en el silencio.

-¿Qué dijo David?- Kurt le pidió, no va a dejar que un flagrante desliz como ese pasara desapercibido.

-Um, antes de la fiesta, dijo algo acerca de que tú tenías suerte de no estar en Dalton, porque la mitad de los hombres homosexuales estarían tratando de entrar en tus pantalones y la otra mitad te odiaría por eso.- Su voz era plana, carente por completo de cualquier auto-satisfacción al soltarle el hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Nada.-

-Dile eso a alguien que no ha estado teniendo que dormir fuera de casa contigo durante los últimos tres años. ¿Qué pasó con David? ¿Dijo algo sobre mí y Sebastián?-

Hubo otro momento de silencio, y luego, -Realmente no he hablado con él desde la fiesta-

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tuviste una pelea?- Kurt presionó, de repente preocupado por su amiga.

-Estás en una cita, Kurt,- Mercedes suspiró, -podemos hablar de esto más tarde.-

-Ni hablar, Jones. ¿Has o no has hablado con él desde la fiesta?-

-Me llamó la mañana del domingo para asegurarse de que llegué a casa bien. Parecía un poco avergonzado de beber tanto, pero me pareció que estaba bien. Desde entonces ... nada.-

-¿Pero yo pensé que vosotros hablabais todos los días?-

-Lo hacemos ... lo hacíamos,- Mercedes dijo en voz baja, -y no sé lo que pasó. Le dejé un mensaje el martes, pero no me ha llamado. No sé qué hacer, Kurt . Me cae muy bien y pensé que yo le gustaba mucho-

Y por supuesto ese fue el momento en que cierta rubia cabeza llegó saltando por el patio, estirándose a la izquierda y derecha tratando de encontrar Kurt.

-Oh, Dios, el insecto está aquí.- Kurt se alegró de escuchar a Mercedes reirse un poco a eso. -Mira, te voy a llamar tan pronto como haya terminado aquí y vamos a ir a tomar un helado o algo y me puedes contar todo.-

-Tienes que divertirte, Boo. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.- Un clic desde el otro lado del teléfono le dijo a Kurt que Mercedes había colgado antes de que pudiera discutir. Dando un pequeño suspiro se guardó el teléfono y agitó el brazo para atraer la atención de Chandler.

-Oh, Dios, no llego tarde ¿lo hago?- Chandler balbuceó sin aliento mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a Kurt. -Nunca me di cuenta de lo grande que es este centro comercial, a pesar de que también podría ser que yo estaba tan emocionado, me emociono y no presto atención a las cosas y luego llego tarde-

-Está bien,- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, -no llegas tarde. Es temprano.-

Ellos sonreían y charlaban y pidieron comida. Pero cuanto más Chandler parloteaba sobre la elección de la ropa y las ventas en las diferentes tiendas por las que había pasado de camino hacia el patio de comidas, Kurt más se dio cuenta de que un compañero de compras no era lo que estaba buscando en un novio. Sólo en su vida, pensó mientras le daba la mitad de su atención al parloteo melódico de Chandler y la otra mitad a su burrito, podría de pronto tener tres chicos interesados en él en el espacio de una semana y que ninguno de ellos resultara ser una cita adecuada. Y cuanto más hablaba Chandler, más se encontró Kurt fantaseando sobre lo que sería tener sentado al otro lado a Sebastián, su boca lanzando insultos mientras sus ojos lanzaban promesas sobre lo que podría suceder una vez que estuvieran solos.

¡No! Kurt empujó la imagen de los ojos verdes a distancia y se obligó a concentrarse en los ojos azules magnificados por las gafas de gran tamaño.

-... Así que pensé que Rainbow High sería la canción perfecta, pero el hombre dijo que se les habían agotado las partituras, que yo no creí eso ni por un segundo, yo creo que tenía algunos problemas profundamente arraigados con un chico cantando una canción de chica ... - Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Kurt se diera cuenta de que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero sólo llegó a levantar las cejas y abrir su boca antes de que Chandler continuara, -... Estoy seguro de que a ti te pasa eso todo el tiempo también, seguro. Quiero decir, obviamente, nadie en este pueblo olvidado por Dios puede posiblemente concebir una representación no sexista de una canción así. Lo que quería decir era ... -

Oh, Dios. Mercedes estaba en lo cierto. Ahora Kurt no iba a ser capaz de quitarse la imagen de Pepito Grillo de su mente.

Chandler todavía parloteaba alegremente cuando Kurt los vio. Tres atletas en chaquetas del McKinley se arrastraban alrededor de la zona de restauración, ahora llena de gente en busca de un lugar para sentarse. Él sabía que no debía mirarles directamente a ellos, pero en su visión periférica se daba cuenta de que no eran jugadores de fútbol. Uno de ellos era sin duda Rick "The Stick" Nelson, lo que significaba que tenían que ser del equipo de hockey. Lo que era peor que el equipo de fútbol. Finn y Puck y Sam se las habían arreglado para mantener a los jugadores de fútbol más o menos bajo control este año, pero el equipo de hockey no tenía ningún problema con el uso de Kurt o de cualquier otra persona que no le gustara como un saco de boxeo.

-Ya hemos terminado, ¿no?- preguntó a Chandler mientras los chicos se acercaron. -Probablemente deberíamos ir a por esas ofertas antes de todo lo bueno haya volado-

Chandler no se dio por aludido. -Sé que soy el más lento del mundo comiendo, pero mi madre siempre dice que si comes demasiado rápido engordas y ella es nutricionista así que trato de escuchar tanto como puedo, porque tengo que mantener la figura, ¿sabes? - Su voz era alta y lo suficientemente fuerte como para destacar a través del ruido de la multitud y Kurt se estremeció cuando una cabeza mullida giró en su dirección a continuación, volviendo a hacer un comentario a sus amigos. -Quiero decir, Nueva York no es Ohio, ¿sabes? ¡Hay competencia en Nueva York! Creo que es importante que te des todas las oportunidades para ...-

Los otros deportistas se rieron de lo que Rick había dicho y se volvieron como uno solo para hacer frente a Kurt. Su estómago se hundió con temor cuando el reconocimiento por fin se vio en la cara de Rick y su sonrisa se hizo decididamente depredadora.

-... Porque sé que puedo cantar, soy un artista, ya sabes, y en una competencia ciega iba a ganar cada vez, pero la imagen es tan importante en este negocio y en realidad no es justo, pero -

-¡Pues mira lo que tenemos aquí!-

El bajo atleta fornido con el pelo negro estaba justo detrás de Chandler ahora, y los otros dos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, aislándoles de la gente de las mesas vecinas. Chandler se detuvo a media frase y su rostro hizo una transición tan rápida que fue cómica de feliz sabe-lo-todo al miedo abyecto. Por lo menos habría sido cómica, si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave.

-Me parece que Hummel finalmente consiguió una novia.- Rick se acercó y revolvió el pelo de Chandler y todos rieron cuando Chandler se estremeció.

-Déjalo en paz-, dijo Kurt, y las cuatro cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

-Oh, ¡mirad eso, chicos!- Dijo Rick. -Hummel encontró a alguien incluso más femenino que él para que pueda ser el hombre para variar. Supongo que sabemos quién folla a quién en esta relación-

Los tres se echaron a reír de nuevo, y Kurt sopesó rápidamente sus opciones. Por mucho que lo odiaba, eran superados en número y la gente de las mesas cercanas parecía decidida a ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. El mejor plan era tratar de aplacarlos y alejarse lo más rápido posible. En algún lugar un bebé comenzó a llorar y Kurt bendijo su perfecto oportunismo.

-Bueno, tú has tenido tu diversión, ahora ¿por qué no dejas de asustar a los niños y te vas?- intentó.

-Sólo hay un problema con eso.- Rick tomó una mirada exagerada alrededor de la sala y sus dos matones hicieron lo mismo. -No hay mesas vacías. Entonces ... ¿vas a darnos la tuya?-

-Estamos… todavía no hemos acabado- tartamudeó Chandler.

-No me importa, mejillas dulces. Esto es una mesa para cuatro. Y nosotros somos tres, y vosotros sólo dos, tenemos prioridad-

-Uno y medio, en realidad,- dijo uno de los otros deportistas. -El pequeño ni siquiera cuenta como una persona completa.-

Rick resopló y chocó los cinco con su amigo.

Kurt estaba asustado. Sabía que sólo debía levantarse y caminar lejos, pero la parte de él que estaba a punto de graduarse y mudarse a Nueva York, la parte que había estado en contra de una puerta con Sebastian-maldito-Smythe de rodillas chupándosela, esa parte de él estaba tan completamente harto que se encontró contemplando la idea de luchar.

La joven madre con el bebé llorando lo rescató. –Disculpe-, dijo ella, tocando a uno de los tipos más altos en el hombro, -Ya he terminado. Vosotros podéis tener mi mesa.- Ella hizo un gesto a las cuatro sillas vacías cercanas y luego se alejó, con el bebé y empujando su silla de paseo con una sola mano.

Rick frunció los labios y contempló la mesa vacía críticamente. -No sé, chicos, sigo pensando que me gusta esta mesa más-, dijo a sus compinches. -¿Qué pensáis vosotros?-

-Creo que los maricas tienen que moverse y darnos nuestra mesa-, se burló el más bajo.

Eso fue el colmo. -Hay una mesa. No vamos a movernos- dijo Kurt.

Rick le miró. A su alrededor otras personas estaban empezando a levantarse y salir, y Kurt podía ver algunos de los empleados de los diversos puestos de comida murmurando entre sí.

Rick parecía ajeno a todo esto. -Si digo que tú te estás moviendo, Hummel, tú te estás moviendo.- Agarró el asiento de la silla de Chandler y lo tiró, Chandler cayó al suelo con un grito que rápidamente se convirtió en un grito de dolor. Chandler se puso de pie, sosteniendo su brazo, y Kurt se levantó también.

Realmente necesitaba sólo agarrar a Chandler y correr, pero podía ver a uno de los empleados en el teléfono y estaba dispuesto a apostar que estaba llamando a los de seguridad. Con los de seguridad en el camino de repente se sintió mucho más confrontador.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- él prácticamente le gritó en la cara a Rick. -Tú realmente necesitas reconsiderar tu elección de deporte, un par de discos de hockey en tu cabeza y vas a poner en peligro tu futuro brillante como un chico de las bolsas en Walmart-.

-¿Qué que me pasa?- Preguntó Rick, avanzando amenazadoramente. -Oh, te voy a mostrar exactamente lo que me pasa, princesa.-

Mierda. Kurt había aparentemente subestimado el tiempo de respuesta de los de seguridad o sobreestimado la cantidad que a Rick le gusta jugar con sus víctimas antes de ir hacia la matanza. Las palabras eran fáciles cuando había guardias con porras que te apoyen, pero no eran de mucha ayuda contra los puños. La mano del jugador de hockey se preparó para golpear tan rápido que todo en lo que Kurt pudo pensar en hacer fue cerrar los ojos y alzar las manos para tratar de parar el golpe.

El golpe nunca llegó. Hubo un choque, sin embargo, y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante el sonido, pensó en un principio que los matones debían haber decidido utilizar a Chandler como un saco de boxeo en lugar de él, pero lo que vieron sus ojos era más extraño de lo que podría haber imaginado. Rick estaba tendido de espaldas en medio de los restos de su comida y de pie sobre él, perfectamente tranquilo y sereno, estaba Sebastian Smythe.

Y cuando Kurt y Rick ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, los labios de Sebastián se torcieron en su sonrisa habitual. -Sólo como advertencia para el futuro-, le dijo a Rick con una sonrisa: -Yo soy el único que le llama princesa.-

* * *

Sebastian hizo una mueca ligeramente a raíz del impacto para el que su cuerpo no se había preparado lo suficiente, flexionando la mano y moviendo los hombros en un intento de hacer que las punzadas de dolor que estaban disparando arriba y abajo por su lado izquierdo desaparecieran. A medida que el hormigueo lentamente se calmó, tomó un segundo para hacer un balance de lo que acababa de hacer, casi seguro de que había agravado una antigua lesión de lacrosse (causada, curiosamente, mediante la realización de un control del hombro similar en el campo - a los que decían que el lacrosse era un deporte sin contacto, obviamente, nunca habían visto el juego en acción), ya que se había dispuesto a ponerse en la línea de fuego de los tres atletas, los cabeza bote ahora muy enojados y, a juzgar por los gritos de la cajera en el mostrador detrás ellos, que estaba a punto de llevárselos a la fuerza de este lugar por algunos policías del centro comercial excesos de celo.

Y había valido totalmente la pena.

Él ladeó la cadera y se perdió perezosamente en la inspección de los nudillos de su mano izquierda - la que había enviado al Atleta Nº. 1 por los aires- mientras el atleta se puso en pie con enojo, sacudiéndose con la ayuda de sus compinches con un golpe de su brazo. Cuando él estaba de pie otra vez, Sebastian dio un suspiro exagerado y puso la mano en la cintura, como si estuviera regañando a un niño que se porta mal.

-No, no, no. Tenías que quedarte abajo, mascota. Tú te ves mucho mejor en tu espalda para mí ... O por lo menos lo harías si yo no tuviera estándares o, ya sabes, ojos. Oh hey, princesa , ¿cómo te va? - Apenas hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento mientras él sin problemas hacía de forma casual la transición para saludar a Kurt, que había llegado a estar al lado de él y, si el vistazo rápido de Sebastian había sido una indicación, actualmente estaba disparando dagas con la mirada. Ahora esto no era muy agradable, sobre todo porque Sebastian se había complicado la vida para ayudarle.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Sebastian? No soy una damisela en apuros, y no necesito ser rescatado, sobre todo, no por ti- Kurt susurró con los dientes apretados, con los ojos fijos en los tres jugadores de hockey delante de ellos, que todavía estaban tratando de ponerse de nuevo juntos después de ser capturados tan completamente fuera de guardia.

-Es posible que lo llames rescate, yo prefiero llamarlo "nivelar el campo de juego "- Sebastian respondió casualmente, girando la cabeza para lanzar una sonrisa a Kurt antes de unirse a él en la observación de su adversario común. Se detuvo un segundo, y luego continuó en un tono un poco más tranquilo, -Vamos Kurt, eran tres contra uno, y no trates de decirme cosas como que ese enano iba a ser de alguna ayuda para ti, para nada. Llámame loco, pero cuando la batalla es tan unilateral simplemente no es divertida-.

Se supone que era una burla alegre sobre su propia lucha verbal, donde ambas partes siempre la daban tan buena como la que recibían y Sebastian siempre se alejaba sintiéndose eufórico y no golpeado, no importa quién había ganado la ronda, y esperaba algún tipo de comentario sarcástico en respuesta. Así que, cuando lo único que oyó fue un suave suspiro de su lado, algo dentro de su pecho se retorció. Él siempre supo que tenía suerte de estar en una escuela como Dalton, pero a veces se olvidó de lo afortunado que era. A pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido en esa escuela, nunca había tenido que lidiar con _esto_ en el día a día. Debía de ser un infierno.

Sin embargo, pensó para sí mismo, por lo menos había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. Dando a Kurt un pequeño empujón con el hombro bajó la voz para que él estuviera seguro de que los chicos de delante de ellos no podían oír. -Vamos, nene, no me digas que no quieres jugar. Mira qué brillantes son nuestros nuevos juguetes-

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una convención de hadas?-El Atleta soltó en voz alta, sus bravuconadas sólo un poco forzadas, después de haber visto a su amigo arrastrando sus pies momentos antes.

Sebastian dio un largo suspiro exagerado. -Ah, ¡pero por desgracia, dejé mi varita en tu casa hoy! No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que puedo hacer el mismo daño sin ella, ¿no te parece, cariño?- Lanzó un guiño tímido al atleta No.1, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tales coqueteos descarados.

-Cuidado, marica-, murmuró malhumorado, aunque estaba claro que su confianza no estaba tan fuerte ya.

El ver a sus enemigos tan claramente a la defensiva pareció decidir algo por Kurt, cuya mirada se volvió inflexible y enderezó los hombros un poquito más. -Vamos, Sebastian, ¿tu madre nunca te enseñó que no es bonito tomarle el pelo a los pobres animales estúpidos?- reprendió con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

-Hummel, te lo advierto,- el Atleta comenzó, haciendo crujir los nudillos para hacerse parecer más intimidante, pero Kurt simplemente se burló, su mirada burlona mientras levantaba una ceja al chico que hablaba.

-¿En serio, Rick? Sé que es difícil formar esas cosas molestas llamadas oraciones, pero seguramente ni siquiera puedes llegar a encadenar más de 4 palabras seguidas.- Kurt no esperó una respuesta, simplemente girando ligeramente de modo que ahora estaba hablando con Sebastian en lugar de los deportistas: -Creo que nuestros juguetes están rotos, ¿crees que podemos obtener un reembolso?-

-Bien, ya es suficiente.- El Atleta Nº. 3 gruñó, avanzando hacia Kurt y Sebastián con amenaza en sus ojos, y no, eso en realidad no era suficiente. La seguridad del centro comercial podría llegar en cualquier momento y Sebastian realmente no quería estar en el medio de una pelea sin cuartel cuando llegaran. Sosteniendo sus manos delante de él en el símbolo universal de "stop" habló rápidamente. -¿Cuál de vosotros, muchachos, es dueño del Hummer estacionado afuera?-

Fue suficiente una pregunta al azar para hacer que el muchacho fornido parase en seco, volviéndose hacia sus amigos en confusión. Sebastian suspiró y habló con paciencia exagerada, -Ya sabes, ¿la gran cosa con ruedas? Hace ruidos fuertes. El tamaño del motor es inversamente proporcional al tamaño de su pene…- Con toda honestidad Sebastian no tenía ni idea de si la gran bestia amarilla que vio en el estacionamiento pertenecía a alguno de los chicos frente a él, pero pensó que, dado el estereotipo andante de este grupo parecía que era una apuesta bastante segura de que uno de ellos, al menos, debía tener un auto vagamente a juego con esa descripción.

El Atleta Nº 2 frunció el ceño, obviamente, no estando seguro de si él acababa de ser insultado o no. -¿Qué te importa?- Bingo, había dado en el blanco.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos. -Sólo es una conversación, muñeco, no hay necesidad de que se te caigan las bragas ¿cuál es el grado de seguridad en esas cosas de todos modos?-

-¿Seguridad…qué? ¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con nada?- El atleta Nº 2 farfulló, obviamente enojado por la falta de intimidación de Sebastian.

-Oh, pero ves, todo depende de quién está conduciendo,- Kurt cortó, y Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Sabía que Kurt se ponía al día rápido, pero no había previsto lo mucho que en sintonía estarían ante un adversario común.

-¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?- Preguntó inocentemente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y obligándose a contener la risa en lo incómodo que los neandertales se vieron ante el gesto. Sebastian sintió que Kurt envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, en respuesta, acercándolo mientras Kurt susurró al oído de Sebastián, sus ojos nunca dejando al trío en frente de ellos.

-No puedo decirte cuántas veces hemos tenido coches que llegan al garaje de mi padre con los frenos absolutamente golpeados. Parece que es un problema recurrente cuando el propietario es un adolescente homofóbico, y con una chaqueta de letterman.-

Los tres matones se miraron entre ellos, cada uno aparentemente dimensionando las edades y la ropa de los demás.

Sebastian se apartó un poco, volviéndose hacia Kurt como si estuviera en estado de shock -Espera, ¿quieres decir que un coche es más probable que se rompa si el conductor es un idiota?-

Kurt asintió sabiamente, con la expresión completamente inexpresiva mientras sus ojos brillaban con el fuego. -Parece haber una correlación directa entre los niveles de estupidez y la probabilidad de chocar, sí.-

Sebastian dio un suspiro exagerado con su mano volando a la boca. -¡No!-

-Sí, y puede ser muy peligroso si los frenos se pisan hasta el fondo mientras estás conduciendo; en un momento vas todo feliz y al siguiente estás empotrado en un árbol y sucede tan rápido, casi como si los frenos en realidad hubieran sido cortados-

-¡Está bien eso es suficiente!- El atleta Nº 1 interrumpió airadamente. -Si tú piensas que puedes amenazarnos y esperar salirte con la tuya ...-

Sebastian alzó las manos con fingida sorpresa-. -Espera, espera, espera, ¿quién ha hablado de amenazas?- Se volvió hacia Kurt. -¿Has oído alguna amenaza nene?-

Kurt negó con la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos, -No hay amenazas aquí, sólo una observación amistosa, yo no entiendo de donde esta animosidad de repente viene, Seb, realmente no lo sé-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia los atletas, -creo que debéis estar confundidos chicos, aunque supongo que eso no es nada nuevo, ¿verdad?-

El atleta estaba aturdido por un largo momento, antes de tirar las manos al aire con exasperación. –¡ya vale de esta mierda! Vamos chicos, nos vamos.- Los tres chicos se alejaron, sin molestarse ni siquiera en mirar por encima del hombro a Kurt o Sebastian mientras pasaban. Cuando estaban a un par de metros de distancia el atleta se volvió a gritar: -Esto no ha terminado, Hummel.-

Kurt hizo un gesto alegre. –Estoy deseando que llegue, Bateman-

Los dos se miraron mientras el trío salió corriendo, sin moverse hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia. Sebastian podía sentir la sangre zumbando en sus venas y todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente tarareando con la energía. Dios, eso se había sentido bien, unir fuerzas con alguien que podía coincidir con Sebastian intelectualmente y realmente usarlo en un enemigo común (que, la verdad, merecía mucho peor de lo que le habían dado). Después de un largo rato se volvió a ver a Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa un poco tímida grabada en su rostro. De repente Sebastian se sintió avergonzado y dio una pequeña tos. –Estuviste genial, Hummel.-

La sonrisa de Kurt creció sólo un poquito más amplia. –Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal, Smythe.-

-¿Estáis bromeando?- Una voz chillona se lanzó por detrás, y Sebastian se giró con un sobresalto para ver a Chandler sentado en una mesa cercana con una bolsa de hielo pegada a la muñeca y mierda, se había olvidado de que el otro chico estaba aún allí, había olvidado que él básicamente se coló en la cita de Kurt. Parecía que a la cita de Kurt no pareciera importarle demasiado, sin embargo. El muchacho bajito rebotó en su asiento, con los ojos brillantes mientras agitaba su mano sana animadamente. -¡Eso fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!-

Sebastian sonrió y le dio una pequeña reverencia, moviendo las cejas hacia Kurt quien tuvo que reprimir una risita detrás de su mano. Su excelente estado de ánimo fue ligeramente ensombrecido, sin embargo, cuando se enderezó y vio a dos hombres uniformados que se dirigían hacia ellos. Mierda, se había olvidado por completo de los de seguridad.

-Perdón muchachos-, murmuró en voz baja antes de deambular hacia la cajera del Sbarro, que había estado más cerca de la acción, y que había sido sin duda la que pidió refuerzos. Sólo le tomó unas pocas palabras bien elegidas, y un "accidental" roce de sus dedos sobre el antebrazo (que nunca se diga que Sebastian Smythe no sabía cómo sacar el encanto cuando era necesario) para que estuvieran razonablemente seguros de que la chica sería capaz de aplacar a los polis de la alameda lo suficiente para que no se angustiaran. Con un guiño final, que tenía a la pobre chica, obviamente, desmayada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kurt y Chandler, donde el primero estaba mirando a Sebastian con diversión clara en sus ojos.

-Sebastian Smythe coqueteando para obtener su camino hacia la libertad una vez más. No hay nada como el uso de tu cuerpo para salir adelante, ¿no es cierto?- El tono de Kurt era ligero, casi despreocupado, pero Sebastian no podía dejar de notar el tono subyacente en las palabras de Kurt. Era evidente en la forma en que el chico estaba de pie, con sus hombros tensos hacia Sebastian de una manera que era casi de confrontación, en la forma en que su voz se elevó muy ligeramente a la espera al final. Esta era una petición silenciosa de Kurt, sus acciones expresando lo que sus palabras nunca podían claramente decir.

_No vayas a tratarme de forma diferente por lo que acabas de ver, no te calmes, yo no quiero eso, yo nunca he querido eso._

Y, por supuesto, Sebastian no iba a decepcionarle, no después de la espectacular interacción de ida y vuelta en la que ambos habían participado. Él había sabido antes de hoy que Kurt podía más que mantenerle la réplica, y la reacción de Kurt ahora sólo había reforzado ese sentimiento. Además, Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que Kurt ansiaba el ejercicio mental tanto como él lo hacía, él necesitaba esto tanto como Sebastian, podía simplemente decirlo. Dando un suave suspiro se volvió hacia Kurt, -Sí, es una habilidad importante para la vida. Pero no te preocupes princesa, tan pronto como pierdas esa mirada de gatito recién nacido estoy seguro de que lo pillarás rápido.-

-¿Gatito recién nacido, eh? Es gracioso, yo no sabía que tenías debilidad por los animales.- Los ojos de Kurt brillaban con anticipación emocionada, la burla y pullas que fluían fácilmente entre ellos y, sinceramente, la diferencia entre sus bromas y las duras burlas de los deportistas anteriores no podría haber sido de mayor contraste.

Sebastian resopló, -Parece que estamos en la misma página en eso, si Pepito Grillo aquí significa alguna cosa- Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el muchacho más corto, que seguía observando su interacción con diversión, y sí, todavía estaba colándose en la cita ¿no? Tal vez debería hacer algo al respecto.

-Hablando de eso, probablemente debería empezar a irme. Estoy un poco preocupado de que si me quedo alrededor de vosotros dos mucho más tiempo en realidad podría prenderme fuego.- Sebastian hizo un saludo satírico y se dio la vuelta, saliendo antes de que cualquiera de los otros chicos tuvieran la oportunidad de responder, obligándose a resistir la tentación de mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Su trabajo aquí había terminado, no tenía sentido que él le diera más vueltas - incluso si unir fuerzas con Kurt había hecho sentirle más vivo de lo que él se había sentido en años.

Él sólo había llegado a la plaza de estacionamiento cuando oyó un rápido paso detrás de él, y él frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando el pelo perfectamente peinado de Chandler le vino a la vista casi delante de sus narices. El chico bajito se puso a caminar a su lado, mientras ambos caminaron entre las filas de coches aparcados.

-¿Dejando atrás a la cita tan pronto, enano?-Preguntó con un toque de desaprobación en su voz, algo en su estómago se rebelaba ante la idea de Kurt siendo plantado así, pero Chandler simplemente respondió con una carcajada.

-Oh no, ya pasó el momento de eso, ¿sabes? Me refiero a Kurt, es encantador, el más precioso, es absolutamente un ángel, pero está claramente interesado en alguien más, y si paso mucho más tiempo con él voy a enamorarme por completo de la cabeza a los pies, y mi mamá siempre dice que no des tu corazón a alguien que no puede dártelo a cambio ... -

Sebastian frunció el ceño, sólo medio escuchando el resto del monólogo de Chandler. Así que Kurt estaba claro que todavía estaba colgado de George entonces. Maldición. Tuvo que admitir, que no había estado precisamente feliz al ver a Kurt pidiendo el número de Chandler, pero en el gran esquema de las cosas sin duda era mejor que Kurt estuviera con él, en lugar de con _él_, ¿verdad? Levantando una mano para cortar el hilo del chico, se detuvo para que pudiera volverse y enfrentarse a Chandler totalmente, él mirando hacia abajo en lo que esperaba transmitir adecuadamente su seriedad.

-Mira Pepito, si te gusta Kurt entonces tú no debes dejar que George se interponga en tu camino. Tú eres diez veces más hombre que ese tipo, y Kurt probablemente sólo necesita un pequeño empujón para ver eso, ¿vale?- Fue un buen discurso, si él se lo decía a sí mismo, y Sebastian lanzó su más deslumbrante sonrisa a Chandler, aplastando sin piedad al gremlin enojado en su estómago que protestaba por el hecho de que Sebastian facilitara las cosas para que Kurt se enrollara con alguien que no fuera él.

En lugar de ser intimidado por el increíble discurso de motivación de Sebastián, sin embargo, Chandler frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando confundido y respondió: -¿Quién es George?-

Sebastian abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Así que tal vez Kurt no había hecho referencia exactamente a George por su nombre, pero seguramente Chandler podría hacer la conexión por él mismo, seguro que no era tan estúpido. Levantó una ceja a Chandler, quien simplemente levantó una hacia atrás, sonriendo ligeramente, como si supiera algo que Sebastian no sabía. Ah, a la mierda, lo había intentado. El chico estaba en su propio mundo. -¿Sabes qué?, no importa-, respondió con un pequeño resoplido, empezando a ir hacia su coche, una vez más, con la esperanza de que él le dejaría en paz esta vez.

-Así que ... ¿estás sin pareja?- Las palabras atraparon a Sebastian con la guardia baja, y cuando se dio la vuelta hacia Chandler por segunda vez él estaba bastante seguro de que su boca estaba completamente abierta en shock.

-Yo-um-bien mira, querido. Eres dulce y todo, pero me temo que realmente no eres mi tipo así que ...- se fue apagando lentamente a medida que Chandler le hizo un gesto hacia abajo con impaciencia.

-Sí, sí, está bien, eso ya lo sé, puedo ser de Lima, pero no soy completamente ingenuo, caramba. No, yo sólo estaba tratando de llegar a algún tipo de explicación de por qué tú y Kurt no estáis juntos, ya que es bastante obvio que él es tu tipo, por lo menos-

-¿Kurt?- Sebastian repitió, su cerebro no procesando aún el camino que la conversación de alguna manera parecía haber tomado.

-Sí, Kurt. Ya sabes, ¿el tipo con el que has estado involucrado en el juego previo verbal más caliente durante la mayor parte de la última hora? Ese Kurt, no me digas que no ves lo que está pasando aquí-, Chandler respondió, con la boca temblando en una sonrisa mientras observaba la expresión completamente perpleja de Sebastián.

-Oh. Oh.- Chandler se rio alto, con una risa excitable, y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. -Oh, Dios mío, vosotros dos sois absolutamente adorables.-

Sebastian suspiró, masajeando su sien con sus dos primeros dedos. Esto era demasiado. -Honestamente, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando, enano-

Chandler simplemente le dio una mirada de complicidad, dándole una palmada en el hombro con simpatía. -Sigue diciéndote eso, sigue diciéndote eso.- Con un último saludo con la mano Chandler desapareció en una fila paralela de automóviles, dejando a Sebastian a solas con sus pensamientos, que de repente se habían vuelto muy confusos.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt entró en el aparcamiento de la Academia Dalton y eligió un lugar para aparcar tan lejos del edificio como le fuera posible, evitando deliberadamente los puntos marcados como "visitante", que estaban más cerca. Por una vez el navigator no se veía fuera de lugar, a diferencia de como lo hacía entre todos los Toyotas y Volkswagens y camionetas maltratadas en el McKinley. El estacionamiento de Dalton era decididamente más elegante y su bebé, por lo menos, estaba en buena compañía allí.

Era un plan sencillo. Habían pasado cuatro días desde su extrañamente interrumpida cita con Chandler y Mercedes aún no había oído hablar de David. Cuando se negó a dejarle más mensajes ("¡La última cosa que voy a hacer es soñar despierta con un hombre que no me quiere!") Kurt había logrado a hurtadillas el número de su teléfono y trató de llamarlo él mismo. Pero David no había contestado y el mensaje discreto de Kurt no había sido contestado. Así que había decidido un más directo acercamiento. Porque cualquiera que tenía ojos podía ver que David había terminado completamente obsesionado con Mercedes y si ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él sobre lo que estaba pasando, entonces, Kurt estaba muy feliz de hacerlo por ella. Y la posibilidad de ver a Sebastian de nuevo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso.

Al menos, eso es lo que trataba de decirle a las nerviosas mariposas en su estómago.

Salió del coche y observó el edificio. La entrada principal era probablemente una mala idea. El plan era deslizarse en silencio, buscar la habitación del antiguo novio de Mercedes, y tener una pequeña charla con él sin que nadie más fuera consciente de que había estado allí. Ni siquiera Sebastian. Especialmente Sebastian, se dijo con fiereza. Así que la puerta principal estaba olvidada, desde donde estaba estacionado podía ver una pequeña puerta en un lado del edificio, un lado sin ningunas ventanas, todo lo cual era una ventaja añadida, ya que nadie lo vería. Él se dirigió directo hacia ella.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y Kurt se metió en un tranquilo pasillo, oscuro con paneles. Las clases deberían haber acabado ya ese día, por lo que esperaba que las zonas comunes estuvieran bastante desiertas, y lo estaban, pero había avanzado apenas cinco metros cuando oyó el eco del sonido de voces cantando en alguna parte.

Por supuesto. La práctica de los Warblers. Esto complicaba las cosas, aunque eso hacía muy fácil encontrar David, supuso. Siguió a los sonidos girando en una esquina y unos cuantos más pasillos hasta que encontró su fuente. Una puerta de una sala estaba medio abierta - esa tenía que ser la sala de práctica de los Warblers.

Él se acercó más y descubrió una pequeña habitación, cerca de la curva del pasillo con un banco adornado donde pensó que estaría a salvo de sentarse y esperar a que la práctica finalizara. Entonces tal vez podría agarrar a David al salir y persuadirlo de hablar. Los demás le verían, pero no parecía que pudiera evitarlo ahora. Y su corazón absolutamente no tambaleaba de emoción ante ese pensamiento.

Mientras se sentaba en el banco, el grupo en la sala terminó su complicado calentamiento y se lanzó a cantar. Era un número de los Jackson 5 - I Want You Back - y las voces de fondo eran tan alegres y animosas que Kurt, lleno de energía nerviosa, apenas podía contenerse de saltar y bailar durante la misma. Entonces la voz de tenor de Sebastian navegó por encima de las otras voces imponiéndose y los pensamientos de baile volaron de la cabeza de Kurt.

Los Warblers siempre habían sido buenos, los Warblers con Sebastian eran fenomenales. Y era demasiado fácil para Kurt imaginarse a Sebastian, con su fuerte y masculina gracia, liderando al grupo en movimientos de baile sincronizados. Era demasiado fácil recordar cómo esa voz sonaba cuando Sebastian había estado bajo las manos de Kurt, y no, eso era lo último en lo que necesitaba pensar.

-¿Estás espiando?-

La pregunta lo sobresaltó tan terriblemente que casi se cayó del banco. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un chico de aspecto vagamente familiar, alto, con el pelo rubio que parecía necesitar un corte de pelo.

-Sólo estoy bromeando,- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa amistosa. -Soy Jeff. Nos conocimos en ...-

-Cierto,- dijo Kurt. -Me acuerdo de ti.- Honestamente, no había reconocido a Jeff sin el otro chico envuelto alrededor de él.

-Tú eres amigo de Mercedes, ¿no?-

-Kurt-. Le tendió la mano para estrecharla. Jeff parecía un poco sorprendido cuando él la tomó.

-Suenan muy bien, ¿verdad?- Jeff inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto de la práctica. -No es necesario espiar para saber que seremos un digno rival este año.-

-No estoy espiando, lo prometo.-

Jeff se sentó en el banco con Kurt, quien estaba un poco sorprendido, dado que estaban en lados opuestos de la competencia de coros (y también, supuso, en la situación de Mercedes / David.)

-Entonces, ¿es por Sebastian?-

-¿Qué?-

Jeff sonrió. -Si tú no estás de espionaje debes estar buscando a Sebby. Los chicos están siempre buscando a Sebby.-

Kurt ignoró la punzada de dolor que le causó esta información. -No.- Se las arregló para sonar como si la idea fuera ridícula. -Estoy buscando a David. Es que no ha devuelto las llamadas de Mercedes.- Kurt no había querido revelar demasiado, o nada en realidad, a nadie, pero todo el asunto de Sebastian le descolocó y se encontró hablando por hablar. Tenía que volver al plan. -¿No deberías estar ahí dentro?- él preguntó, indicando el umbral.

Jeff asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. -Sip. Pero tengo un trabajo para mañana para la clase de historia, y yo estuve demasiado ocupado enrollándome con mi novio anoche para terminarlo. Y no puedo terminarlo esta noche porque voy a estar muy ocupado otra vez.- Él dio a Kurt un guiño picarón. -Algo tiene que caer y entre deberes, prácticas y Nick me temo que es la práctica.- Luego se puso de pie, al parecer listo para dirigirse a abordar su trabajo. -Siento mucho lo de tu amiga.- Él sonrió a Kurt con cierta tristeza. -Pensé que eran dulces juntos. Pero Seb normalmente tiene razón sobre este tipo de cosas.-

Algo se apretó firmemente en el estómago de Kurt. Jeff empezó a alejarse pero la mano de Kurt salió disparada casi de su propia voluntad y lo agarró por el brazo. -Por lo general, ¿Seb tiene razón sobre qué?- él preguntó.

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron un poco cuando se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. -Um, bueno, ya sabes, en realidad no son de la misma …ah, clase social-

-¿Clase social?- Kurt repitió estúpidamente. -Me pareció que este lugar era todo acerca de la aceptación y la tolerancia-

-¡Oh, lo es! Pero, ya sabes, los padres y las familias no tienen por qué serlo... Es decir, he tenido mucha suerte, la familia de Nick está totalmente bien con nosotros pero créeme, no todo el mundo está bien con esas cosas-

La confusión de Kurt debió mostrarse porque Jeff se apresuró a añadir: -Oh, yo soy un chico de beca. Mi papá es electricista. Mis hermanos y hermanas todos van a la escuela pública.-

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Bullying-. Jeff dijo simplemente. -Cuando me rompieron mi clavícula mis padres consiguieron forzar a que el distrito pagara mi cuota de la matrícula aquí argumentando que la escuela no podía mantenerme a salvo. Dalton me dio una beca para el resto.-

Kurt lo miró fijamente, tratando de imaginar al chico que había terminado enrollándose en un sofá en la fiesta de David y riendo feliz comiéndole la cara a su novio delante de todos, EN VEZ de tirado dentro de un contenedor de basura o en una taquilla, jadeando de dolor con un hueso roto.

-De todos modos, la familia de David es muy rica. Su abuelo estuvo en los inicios de los ordenadores de alguna manera, y cuando pudo comenzó su propia compañía, y ahora son todos supermillonarios. Seb tuvo miedo de que Mercedes no podría ... ya sabes, encajar -.

-Pero, ¿por qué él puede tomar esa decisión?-

Jeff se encogió de hombros. -Creo que David debió pensar que tenía razón, o no habría roto-

O tal vez David se dejó convencer demasiado fácil, pensó Kurt. -¿Así que eso fue todo? ¿Sólo son socialmente incompatibles?-

-Bueno, eso, y sinceramente, parecía que no ella realmente no estaba tan colada como él. Eso lo pudimos ver todos.-

Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. -¿Y nunca se le ocurrió a David que tal vez tú, tu novio y Sebastian no erais exactamente los mejores jueces de cómo una chica actúa cuando está enamorada?-

Jeff resopló una carcajada. – En eso tengo que darte la razón-

-Sólo quiero decir que solo porque no se sube encima de él como ...- Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Realmente no quería juzgar cómo Jeff se comportaba. Eso lo haría tan malo como Sebastian.

Kurt estaba empezando a sentirse más que un poco enfermo. Sebastian había hecho que David rompiera con Mercedes. Le había hecho creer a David que a Mercedes no le interesaba él. Sino el dinero.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Sebastián y David han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde antes de que Seb se fuera a París. Ellos se cuidan el uno al otro. Seb no creo que le dijera a David algo así si él no estuviera realmente tratando de ayudar. -

-Oh, sí. Desinteresado y altruista. Ese es definitivamente Sebastian,- murmuró Kurt.

Jeff estaba volviéndose visiblemente incómodo, y él comenzó a salir fuera de la alcoba. -De todos modos, tengo que hacer ese trabajo. Kurt fue bueno verte.- Dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

Kurt se sentó aturdido por un momento, escuchando la magnífica voz de Sebastián procedente de la sala de ensayo. Estaba enfadado. Más que enfadado. Sebastian le había dicho a David que rompiera con Mercedes. Sebastian había metido la nariz en donde no le importaba, entrometiéndose entre dos personas que realmente se gustaban, y quién sabía cómo las cosas habrían sido de otra forma. Ciertamente Mercedes había pensado que David podría ser _el único_ para ella, y él parecía completamente enamorado de ella. Pero ahora Mercedes tenía el corazón roto y David, si su felicidad anterior era alguna indicación, tenía que sentirse miserable, y esto era culpa de Sebastian.

Dios, había sido un idiota. Había estado fantaseando sobre Sebastian (y él había terminado tocando el cielo con las manos, tenía que admitirlo, desde que habían noqueado a los deportistas en el centro comercial juntos) y dejándose imaginar - bueno, cosas que de ningún modo podía imaginar, especialmente a la luz de lo que ya sabía de George. Él, medio se había convencido a sí mismo, que ya que George resultó ser inconsistente y frívolo, entonces quizás su opinión de Sebastian no podía ser de confianza. Pero el propio amigo de Sebastián acababa de confirmar las peores sospechas de Kurt, y Kurt ya no tenía excusas.

De repente Kurt se dio cuenta de que el canto se había detenido, y pudo oír un revoltijo de voces procedentes de la puerta de la habitación de la práctica. Afirmaciones de trabajo bien hecho, amonestaciones para practicar antes de la próxima reunión, estaba claro que la sesión había terminado y pronto los chicos estarían inundando el pasillo de regreso a sus dormitorios. No había manera de que pudiera salir por el pasillo a tiempo para evitar ser visto. Y definitivamente no quería ser visto. No podía hacer frente a hablar con David ahora, con toda esta nueva información todavía resonando en sus oídos.

Pensando frenéticamente, se lanzó a través de la sala y tiró de la manija de la primera puerta que vio. Afortunadamente, se abrió y se deslizó a un aula vacía cuando los primeros Warblers aparecieron en la puerta de la sala de ensayo.

Se escondió allí, escuchando, hasta que el golpeteo de los pies y la charla de voz se apagaron por completo y abrió la puerta. No había moros en la costa. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso por el pasillo hacia la salida. Pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando quedó paralizado.

-No sé, Seb. ¿Estás seguro de que no es por ese jovencito del McKinley?-

La voz venía de la sala de ensayo, y el corazón de Kurt corrió a toda velocidad cuando la voz de Sebastian contestó, cargada de sarcasmo. -¿En serio? ¿Crees que eres tan memorable que la única razón por la que no voy a follar otra vez contigo es porque hay alguien más? Vamos, Matty, es como si no me conocieras en absoluto.-

Lo que Kurt tenía que hacer era seguir caminando, por la puerta, hacia el coche, pero de alguna manera sus pies no estaban recibiendo el mensaje.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, Seb. Pero he visto cómo lo miras. Mierda, todo el mundo lo ha visto. Es noticia cuando Sebastian Smythe se queda mirando con ensoñación a un chico. Especialmente uno que le gusta- Las palabras tenían, obviamente, la intención de ser un ataque, la ira en ellas hizo que incluso Kurt, fuera de la habitación, se estremeciera.

Ni siquiera los rinocerontes salvajes en estampida podrían haberle arrastrado ahora. Se apretó contra la pared, como si eso lo hiciera invisible cuando salieran de la habitación, y (sin vergüenza, se recordó a sí mismo) escuchó.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?- La voz de Sebastian era cortante.

Hubo un poco de risa burlona. –Lo sabe toda la escuela: Sebastian Smythe caliente por un travesti de escuela pública de bajos fondos cuyo padre es dueño de una tienda de neumáticos.-

_Él es miembro del Congreso también_, pensó Kurt, su rostro ardiendo.

-Él es miembro del Congreso-, dijo Sebastián, y Kurt tuvo que reprimir un grito.

-¡Por favor!- Matthew se burlaba. -El marido de la prima de mi madre era congresista y apenas puede hablar Inglés. ¿Y qué crees que dirían tus padres? Quiero decir, si llevas al RuPaul barato a una de sus fiestas de recaudación de fondos-

-En primer lugar, mis padres están bien con que yo sea gay y segundo, no proyectes tus celos hacia mí. Yo te rechacé porque no te deseo, no porque desee a Kurt.-

-Hay gays y gays, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tú dices " gay "a tus padres, y ellos piensan en Tom Ford o Matt Mitcham. Entonces, ¿qué sucederá cuando entres del brazo con eso?-

-Oh Dios mío, mira. No va a haber nadie entrando de ningún brazo-, la voz de Sebastian fue subiendo y estaba tensa de ira. –Yo me lo follé. Eso fue todo. Cambio y fuera.-

Un dolor atravesó a Kurt. Tenía que irse, él quería que sus pies se movieran pero los rebeldes se quedaron firmemente clavados en el suelo.

-Pensándolo bien,- Matthew continuó como si Sebastian no hubiera siquiera hablado, -tal vez deberías llevarlo a una de esas reuniones de tu padre. Tal vez tu abuela pensará que es una chica en realidad y te incluirá de nuevo en su testamento. Simplemente asegúrate de follártelo primero, consigue sacarte esta fase ridícula de tu sistema de una vez por todas. -

Hubo un ruido, entonces, una especie de forcejeo, y un gruñido, pero Kurt no podría decir de qué. La voz que habló por fin, sin embargo, fue la de Sebastián. -Hemos terminado aquí, ¿entiendes? Mantente lejos de mí y no menciones a Kurt de nuevo.-

-¿Sabe lo de la fiesta?- La voz de Matthew sonaba un poco estrangulada, como si Sebastian le tuviera agarrado por la garganta. -¿Sabe que tu pene estuvo dentro de mí antes de que estuviera incluso frío de él?-

Kurt no logró sofocar ese grito, y su estómago se retorció con náuseas y un fuerte estruendo resonó en la sala de ensayo por último, y corrió por el pasillo, salió a través de la puerta pequeña y de nuevo llegó a la seguridad de su coche.

* * *

La sangre latía en los oídos de Sebastian mientras luchaba por mantenerse bajo control. ¿Cómo alguna vez podía haber considerado a esta pieza de mierda un amigo? ¿Qué demonios le había poseído para ir a casa con Matthew tras la fiesta? Realmente, ¿cuándo había llegado a ser tan patético?

Él se había obligado a sí mismo a cubrir la sensación electrizante de las manos de Kurt, sus labios, la piel contra la suya con un chico que apenas le atraía, simplemente porque no podía manejar cómo se sentía al estar con Kurt , y ver a Kurt con otro tipo. En lugar de ser dueño de lo que estaba sintiendo, ponerse de pie y luchar por él (y perder, la parte de su cerebro que había estado con el control esa noche todavía lo argumentaba firmemente) había huido, se había escondido detrás de su armadura de "Sebastian Smythe el jugador sin causa "y este era evidentemente su castigo - obligado a ponerse de pie y escuchar como algún gilipollas le hacía consciente de sus propios fallos.

Pues que se joda. Que se jodan todos, no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos al chico de ojos perfectos que constantemente se aparecía en sus sueños, dejándolo caliente y sudoroso y con una urgente necesidad de una ducha fría. Él definitivamente no lo necesitaba, incluso si "todos" pensaban que habían visto algo diferente.

Él apretó la garganta de Matthew, con una mirada mortal mientras se aseguró de mantener la mirada con la del chico un poco más alto. -No sé lo que tú piensas que está pasando aquí, pero vamos a dejar de hablar ahora mismo. Tú sabías exactamente cuál era el trato entre nosotros, y ni siquiera intentes decirme que yo me aproveché, porque siempre les digo a mis polvos a qué atenerse- , Sebastian tuvo que romper la mirada por un segundo mientras su mente volvió a la otra noche, con sus _"tratos de una sola vez"_ y algo muy desagradable en el estómago se le retorció. Con el ceño fruncido se obligó de nuevo a volver al presente. -Así que vas a cerrar la boca, lárgate de mi vista antes de que haga algo que lamente de verdad, y si alguna vez te escucho hablar de Kurt de nuevo, el hecho de que no voy a tocarte el culo va ser la menor de tus preocupaciones. ¿Estoy siendo claro? -

Esperó, Matthew mirando hacia abajo hasta que el otro chico le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. Liberando su agarre (el cual no era muy apretado, Sebastián siempre había sido perro ladrador y no mordedor) se puso con los brazos cruzados, golpeando su pie mientras esperaba que Matthew consiguiera sus libros y, por último, le dejara en paz.

-Seb maldita sea, éste realmente se te ha metido debajo de la piel ¿no?- Matthew murmuró sombríamente, lanzando a Sebastian una última mirada burlona antes de pisar delicadamente sobre el atril que habían derribado y salir de la sala de coro. Sebastian cerró los ojos y se obligó a contar hasta diez antes de lentamente hundirse en el sillón colocado convenientemente a su espalda, pasando un brazo sobre los ojos en la desesperación.

¿Cuándo demonios se había vuelto todo tan complicado? Se preguntó vagamente a sí mismo, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta. Kurt. Kurt fue la razón por la que su estilo de vida perfectamente equilibrado de _"no me importa una mierda"_ y _"Haz lo que te haga feliz"_ parecía estar desmoronándose a su alrededor. Kurt era la razón por la que había vuelto a casa de Scandals muy cachondo pero decididamente solo todas las noches esta semana. Kurt era la razón por la que había de alguna forma estrangulado a un amigo contra la pared de la sala del coro y ni siquiera se sentía mal por ello. Kurt era la razón por la que la sangre de Sebastian se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo dentro de su piel cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y el fantasma de Kurt en su cabeza no le dejaba en paz cuando él se masturbaba en la ducha, viniéndose con fuerza ante la idea de esas extremidades largas y delgadas, y esos labios llenos y carnosos.

Quizás Matthew tenía razón, tal vez sólo tenía que follarse al chico, conseguir que este enamoramiento tonto saliera de su sistema, eliminando esas emociones ridículas de sí mismo a través de la imagen caliente de la piel con piel. A pesar de que la idea le vino a la cabeza, sin embargo, ya estaba sacándola como una absoluta locura. Ahora sabía que un rápido polvo no sería suficiente para él. Quería más, quería todo, y esa idea era posiblemente no tan angustiante como lo habría sido hace una semana, todo lo cual en sí era verdaderamente aterrador. Joder.

_"Pero ¿qué pasa con el hecho de que es de una escuela pública?, ¿qué pasa con el hecho de que las citas te pondrán justo en la línea de fuego de todos los homófobos en este pueblo atrasado? ¿Realmente quieres ponerte en esa situación? ¿Por qué? ¿Por una pieza de culo caliente? "_ El diablo en su hombro de alguna manera había tomado la voz de Matthew, y Sebastian gimió mientras se hundía más profundamente en el sofá. Brevemente dejó a su imaginación jugar con la fantasía de un romance secreto, citas secretas llena de sesiones calientes y duras, enrollándose en los armarios de las escobas, la sangre zumbaba en sus venas con la posibilidad de ser atrapado añadiendo eso a la intensa excitación que giraba alrededor de su cuerpo. Casi podía imaginar a Kurt. Sus pupilas ensanchándose y sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras empujaba a Sebastian contra una pared, teniendo que ser rápidos, teniendo que estar en silencio, la campana de clases de la tarde sonando ...

Y así, el chico en la cabeza de Sebastián se transformó en alguien completamente diferente. Se ampliaron los hombros, la mandíbula más cuadrada, el cabello oscuro. De repente Sebastian era un estudiante de primer año de nuevo, con las manos de George viajando a través de su cuerpo, y su fantasía ya no era una fantasía sino una realidad que deseaba realmente no tener que recordar. No, no podía hacerle eso a Kurt ni a sí mismo, ambos se merecían algo mejor que un secreto sórdido.

Así que nada de polvos rápidos, nada de relaciones en secreto, y claramente ignorar el problema para Sebastian no estaba funcionando tan bien en estos momentos. Joder, esto era un desastre. Él era un desastre.

En ese momento, la campana sonó para llamar a los estudiantes a cenar, alta y fuerte, sorprendiendo a Sebastian en sus pensamientos. Dando un pequeño suspiro, se puso de pie. Lidiaría con esto más adelante, en este momento lo que necesitaba era ver como estaba David. El muchacho se había perdido la práctica de los Warblers, y Sebastian sabía que si él no lo arrastraba por la fuerza fuera de la habitación probablemente se saltaría la cena también. Su amigo era una ruina absoluta, lo había sido desde "la llamada", y honestamente Sebastian no tenía ni idea de cómo más ayudarle.

-Es el ejemplo de que las relaciones son una mala, mala idea.- Murmuró entre dientes mientras recogía sus libros y se dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

Sebastian dio un codazo para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. -¿David?- hablaba en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un suave clic y alcanzando el interruptor de la luz.

-Nrgh,- el montículo en la cama gimió cuando la luz artificial inundó la habitación, y Sebastian dio un suave suspiro. Se acercó en silencio hacia su mejor amigo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole al hombro de David un meneo suave. -Vamos David, te sentirás mejor si comes algo con los chicos. Todos te echaron de menos.-

-No quiero-, respondió David con petulancia, un brazo serpenteando el edredón hacia el cajón sobre su cabeza. Habría sido encantador si no fuera tan exasperante, Sebastian no podía dejar de pensar.

-Bueno, basta de revolcarse, señor. Arriba, arriba, arriba,- dijo en una voz mucho más fuerte, agarrando el borde de la colcha y tirando con tanta fuerza que la apartó antes de que David tuvo la oportunidad de tomarla de nuevo. David se sacudió y se sentó de golpe, lanzando una impresionante mirada de muerte a Sebastian.

-Venga ya Sebastian, ¿no puedes dejar que me ahogue en mi propia miseria?-

-¿Tú me dejaste hacer eso después de George?- El nombre se quedó en su garganta, espeso y pegajoso, pero se obligó a hablar sin su voz temblorosa. David había estado ahí para él cuando todo se había derrumbado a su alrededor, así que era el momento de devolverle el favor, y a veces resistirse al amor era la única manera de avanzar.

David lo miró apaciguado, pero sólo ligeramente. -Eso fue diferente-, murmuró sombríamente, Sus ojos parpadearon hacia abajo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con las sábanas debajo de él. -George era un imbécil. Mercedes fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.-

Sebastian suspiró, odiando lo mal que su amigo parecía. -David, vamos, ya hemos pasado por esto. Si ella fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado no te habría dejado valerte por tí mismo cuando llegaste a estar tan borracho que ni siquiera podías ponerte de pie, ella habría estado allí a tu lado asegurándose que estabas bien. "Lo mejor que te ha pasado alguna vez" se reía y decía que eras tonto cuando tú llamaste para pedir disculpas al día siguiente, ella no habría dejado que te sintieras peor que antes de que llamaras. Has construido en tu cabeza a ella como una chica perfecta, ella no lo es, y cuando alguien ama más de lo que te aman siempre te van a hacer daño -.

-¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo acerca de Kurt?- Los dedos de David nunca cesaron en sus movimientos agitados, incluso con su corazón devastado todavía parecía estar angustiado al observar el estado de Sebastian.

Sebastian farfulló algo, su cerebro tratando de ponerse al día con la táctica de distracción astuta que David había lanzado allí. Cambiando sus facciones entrenadas en algo que esperaba que fuera "casualmente desinteresado", respondió en un tono neutral. -No intentes cambiar el tema David, sabes que Kurt y yo somos completamente diferentes. Eso fue sólo sexo-.

-Oh venga ya Seb. Hemos sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo como para que tú trates de sacar tu actuación de 'no me importa una mierda" conmigo. Puedes mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero no me mientas.- Los ojos de David eran penetrantes ahora, y por primera vez en una semana Sebastian vio algo de fuego detrás de los ojos de su mejor amigo. Era una pena que tuviera que venir a su costa. Él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de esto, todavía no.

Suspiró, trayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos. -Simplemente no funcionaría, para ninguno de nosotros-, dijo en voz baja, su voz demasiado animada de antes seguir. -La sociedad, la sociedad no lo permitiría.-

David dio una risa breve y sarcástica. -Nunca pensé que oiría que Sebastian Smythe se doblega a las normas de la sociedad.-

Sebastian miró a David. -No es doblegarse ante nadie, es ser práctico. Tú sabes que no puedes llevar a Mercedes como tu cita en la boda de tu primo el mes que viene, con todo el mundo ya preocupado por la salud de tu madre. ¿Puedes ser capaz realmente de molestarla así, David de verdad? ¿Por una chica que probablemente desaparecerá como el viento en un par de meses de todos modos? -

Él sabía que estaba siendo duro, incluso brutal, pero la honestidad a veces brutal era la única solución. Alguien tenía que ser sensato, alguien necesitaba serlo para evitar que David se lastimara más de lo que ya lo había sido, porque David era demasiado profundo para que lo hiciera por sí mismo.

David dio un pequeño suspiro, su hombro caído en la derrota. -Lo sé, lo sé bien. Es sólo que maldición, duele.- Su torso giró mientras su pierna se volvió a un lado de la cama, de pie lentamente. -¿me esperas mientras saltó a la ducha?-

Sebastian asintió en silencio, arrastrando los pies para que él estuviera apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama de David. Justo antes de que David llegara al cuarto de baño, se detuvo y se volvió, mirando a Sebastian con una expresión triste pero resuelta. -Pero Seb, sólo porque ésta es mi historia, no significa que tenga que ser la tuya también.-

* * *

**N.T.** En el próximo capítulo saldrá a la luz toda la verdad. Es un capi bastante largo pero intentaré subirlo lo más rápido que pueda.

Quería agradecer a todos los que seguís mi traducción de esta historia original de lilinas y sparrow30 y a todos los que dejáis reviews, especialmente a candycriss, smillercolfer, Ise DeLuna, IlseWayland, GabrielaCruz, darckel y a todos los que lo leéis pero no dejáis reviews. Gracias por leer la historia.

Si queréis seguirme podéis hacerlo también por tumblr o por twitter (acabo de abrirme cuenta en twitter, así que soy un poco novata) -en mi perfil encontraréis la info- ;)

Saludos a todos


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian casualmente agarró una copa de champán de un camarero que pasaba y se obligó a beber el líquido pálido lentamente en lugar de beberlo todo de una sola vez como él estaba muy tentado a hacerlo. En eventos como estos - estaba bastante seguro de que éste era el "Encuentro de políticos de Ohio 2012" - el alcohol fácil estaba siempre disponible, incluso si tú eras completamente menor de edad. Por lo general, era lo único que convertía a estos abrumadoramente aburridos eventos en medio soportables, Dios sabe a cuántos de ellos Sebastián había sido forzado a asistir junto con su familia desde que su padre se había convertido en Fiscal del Estado hace dos años. Normalmente en esos eventos Sebastian y su hermana acampaban en un rincón jugando al "Vamos a ver lo borrachos que podemos conseguir estar sin que papá se dé cuenta" durante la mayor parte de la noche. Era muy divertido.

No esta noche sin embargo. Esta noche iba al fin a hacer de tripas corazón y pedirle a Kurt Hummel una cita.

Desde su conversación con David, el otro día (oh y eso era un broma, ya que fue desde que él y Kurt habían tenido esa sesión ridículamente caliente de _llámalo-cómo-quieras-menos-sexo_ en la fiesta) no había sido capaz de sacarse al otro chico de la cabeza. No es que no lo hubiera intentado, por supuesto. Él hubiera querido olvidarse de Kurt, él quería, Dios si quería. Sebastian no hacía citas, y aunque las hiciera, Kurt _follable_ Hummel no era exactamente su tipo habitual. Y después de su charla / pelea con Matthew había estado aún más decidido a conseguir que Kurt saliera completamente de su cabeza.

Pero a pesar de todas sus mejores tácticas de distracción parecía que él estaba bien y verdaderamente enganchado. Había pasado a través de su propia versión retorcida de las cinco etapas del dolor -negación, culpa, ira - y ahora parecía que por fin había llegado a algún tipo de aceptación. Kurt se le había metido bajo la piel, y de repente el personaje de "indiferente hombre-puta" que le había servido tan bien durante los últimos tres años, simplemente no parecía que funcionara nunca más. Quería más, quería todo. Quería a Kurt.

Y, por supuesto, una vez que Sebastian había aceptado que él y Kurt eran inevitables, él no iba a hacer las cosas a medias, Sebastian Smythe nunca hacía nada a medias. Era muy consciente de que eso significaría citas con Kurt abrazándolo de la forma en que hace las cosas Kurt, no al revés. Así que el siguiente paso era ir a una cita, una cita honesta, adecuada, con una película, y una cena, y un beso de despedida en el porche delantero (y definitivamente nada de sexo, porque estaba bastante seguro de que no era lo que la gente hacía en su primera cita). De repente, Sebastian se limpió las manos húmedas subrepticiamente en sus pantalones. Joder, ¿por qué la idea de algo tan perfectamente inocuo le espantaba tanto?

La respuesta a la pregunta, por supuesto, estaba en ese momento de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Sebastian se había olvidado de que Burt Hummel era ahora un miembro del Congreso y que los Hummel asistirían a esas reuniones, por lo que estuvo sorprendido por completo cuando el primero que vio al entrar en la habitación fue el muchacho que había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos durante la semana pasada. Cuando había posado sus ojos en Kurt (con su traje impecablemente entallado que de alguna manera parecía más brillante que cualquier otra prenda de vestir que hubiera en la habitación sin dejar de ser perfecto, apropiadamente tradicional) casi se había caído del sofá en el que se apoyaba con las manos. Porque, joder, la posibilidad de pedir a Kurt salir había sido ya bastante aterradora cuando el chico era completamente abstracto. Tenerlo aquí, en carne y hueso, era nada menos que traumatizante.

Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás ahora, por lo que dio unos pequeños sorbos de alcohol (porque no había nada malo con un poco de coraje holandés, en una situación como esta) en lugar de los tragos fuertes que eran oh-tan tentadores ahora, porque él necesitaba estar completamente en sus plenas facultades para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Esto no iba a salir mal, no iba a dejar que las experiencias pasadas jodieran esto para él, no esta vez. Sólo necesitaba ir hacia donde Kurt estaba de pie y decirle al chico cómo se sentía, como él había planeado.

Puso el vaso en una superficie y tomó una respiración profunda. Bien, hora de que empiece el espectáculo. Caminando con determinación hacia donde Kurt estaba - donde bebía lo que parecía zumo de naranja y miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras su padre decía algo para que el grupo de hombres mayores a su alrededor rieran - esperó hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia antes de dar una pequeña tos, asegurándose de hacer que sus facciones se mudaran a algo que pareciera encantador antes de hablar.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estás encontrando tu primera incursión en la élite de Ohio?-

Kurt se giró de repente hacia el sonido de la voz de Sebastian, claramente no habiendo notado a nadie acercándose. Cuando reconoció a Sebastian entrecerró los ojos, unos pequeños pliegues se formaron en su frente y miró a los ojos del chico frente a él. -¿Qué quieres, Sebastián?- Respondió él con sequedad.

Sebastian ignoró resueltamente las señales de alarma que comenzaron a dispararse en su cabeza ante la respuesta inflexible de Kurt. Esto eran exactamente lo que ellos hacían, el tira y afloja y las bromas, y si se sintió un poco apagado, bueno, probablemente eran sólo los nervios de Sebastian proyectándose sobre sus interacciones. Estaba bien, _él_ estaba bien.

-Tranquilo cariño,- dijo casualmente, levantando las manos para aplacar al otro chico. -No muerdas la cabeza de un hombre por tratar de entablar conversación. Después de una hora aquí estarás rogando por la compañía de alguien que esté por debajo de los 50.-

Kurt levantó una ceja, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba a Sebastian. En cierto modo se sentía como si fuera un insecto bajo el microscopio porque la mirada de Kurt era tan penetrante. -¿Y por eso supongo que te refieres a ti mismo?-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, -¿Por qué no? A menos que quieras malgastar el tiempo codeándote esta noche con el sudoroso MacPaulson allá?- Él asintió con la cabeza a su izquierda, donde el hijo del senador MacPaulson había acorralado a la hermana de Sebastian. Sebastian hizo una nota mental para ir a rescatar a su hermana tan pronto como acabara aquí, el muchacho más joven era probablemente la persona más aburrida que Sebastián había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Observó con satisfacción que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt, sólo por un breve momento antes de que la máscara de hielo de Kurt estuviera de vuelta en su lugar. Aún así, fue una apertura, probablemente la mejor que iba a conseguir. Así que Sebastian lo agarró, tomando el brazo de Kurt para tirar de él hacia un rincón tranquilo y se metió de lleno en la cuestión, antes de que la parte del cerebro que todavía estaba convencido de que se trataba de una terrible idea que sólo terminaría en otra situación como la de George pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-En realidad, esa fue un poco la razón por la que vine aquí.- Atrás quedó la valentía arrogante de hace un momento, sustituida con sinceridad tranquila y una mirada seria que se negaba a romper el contacto visual. Sus interacciones generalmente estaban tan llenas de insinuaciones y juegos que Sebastian no podía arriesgarse a que Kurt pensara que esto era simplemente una de esas conversaciones. Necesitaba que Kurt se diera cuenta de que iba en serio sobre esto. Se detuvo un segundo, y cuando Kurt no dijo nada, mirando a Sebastian en silencio con los labios apretados, Sebastian presionó hacia delante, las palabras cayendo de su boca densas y rápido.

-Mira, sé que no somos exactamente el tipo habitual el uno del otro. Maldita sea, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de evitar a los idiotas de este pueblo, yo nunca en la vida pensé que iba a gravitar hacia alguien que anda por ahí con una diana Marc Jacobs literalmente pintada en la espalda, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo más. - Hizo una pausa, dando una pequeña tos casi tropezando con su lengua en su prisa por solo sacarlo todo a la luz. -Y yo sé que todo el mundo en Dalton probablemente me diga que estoy loco, por salir con alguien del McKinley, y mi mamá probablemente va a estar desconcertada de que yo no vaya detrás de alguien destinado a ser un abogado de Harvard, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y, francamente, has arruinado por completo todas las experiencias en Scandals para mí. Así que, no me importa si soy un hipócrita, después de toda la mierda que he dicho acerca de la vida de soltero siendo la única vida que vale la pena vivir, especialmente a David, y joder él nunca va a dejar de burlarse de mi por esto, pero sinceramente, realmente no me importa nada más-. Él se quedó sin aliento y se detuvo allí dando un respiro necesitado. -Creo … Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que hemos estado tonteando desde hace un tiempo, y creo que es hora de que lo hagamos correctamente, oficialmente me refiero.-. Sebastián dejó que su voz se apagara. Estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho había sido probablemente el más largo y enrevesado discurso de toda su vida. Ahora era el turno de Kurt de decir algo. Esperaba que fuera algo razonablemente corto para que pudieran tal vez pasar por alto algunos de los trámites e involucrarse en algo un poco más ligero como enrollarse y / o meterse mano esta noche. ¿Eso sería aceptable?

Kurt se limitó a mirar a Sebastian como si le hubiera de repente crecido una segunda cabeza. Sebastian no podía dejar de juguetear con los dedos ante la intensidad de la mirada, pero se negó a romper el contacto visual. Después de lo que le pareció el minuto más largo de su vida, Kurt sacudió la mano que todavía agarraba su brazo y sus labios temblaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa sarcástica que dejó a sus ojos completamente fríos. -Quiero estar seguro que lo he entendido bien. ¿Tú, Sebastian Smythe, me estás pidiendo a mí, Kurt Hummel, una cita?-

Sebastián jugaba con su puño, dejando caer su mirada por un momento. -Yo como que pensaba que era obvio.- Mierda. Todo el mundo lo hace parecer tan fácil. ¿Qué había pasado por alto?

-¿Y esa fue tu versión de una conmovedora declaración de amor? ¿En serio?-

Sebastian frunció el ceño. No podía decir lo que Kurt estaba tratando de decir aquí. Ellos podrían volver a sus burlas habituales en un minuto, pero ¿no podía él al menos tomar esto en serio? -Muy bien princesa, me gustaría oír tu versión, vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo mejor.-

Una breve y aguda carcajada brotó de la garganta de Kurt. -Oh Sebastian, ¿qué diablos te hace pensar que quiero invitarte a salir?-

Con esa breve frase, pronunciada con tanto desdén absoluto, el mundo dejó de girar para Sebastian. Levantó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, y por primera vez durante la charla él miró realmente y apropiadamente al chico frente a él. No había nada de ese fuego en sus ojos que solía ir acompañado en su lucha verbal, nada en su postura que mostrara que estaba a gusto. Este no era el Kurt juguetón, este era Kurt teniendo una conversación en serio, sólo que no en la forma que Sebastian había esperado. Abrió su boca para responder, pero las palabras no vinieron, aunque no importó de todos modos porque Kurt estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Hmmm. ¿Qué puedo decir?- Hizo una pausa por un segundo para estar seguro de que Sebastian estaba escuchando antes de continuar hablando. -Entiendo lo difícil que es, sobre todo para alguien como tú, simplemente acercarse a alguien y exponerse de ese modo, y creo que puedo respetarte por tener las agallas para hacer eso. Y, honestamente, si tú fueras cualquier otra persona te diría algo acerca de que eres encantador pero que no estoy buscando una relación en este momento, te rechazaría con suavidad, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo hacer eso contigo, Sebastian. No puedo, porque eres tú. Y tú eres un completo y absoluto idiota -

Y bien, eso dolió. Eso dolía mucho.

Sebastian sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras las palabras de Kurt sangraron bajo su piel, excavando profundamente en su pecho y haciendo que algo se rompiera dentro de él. No era así como se suponía que iría. Sí, podía ser un idiota, pero también lo podía ser Kurt cuando él quería serlo. Era por eso por lo que funcionaban tan bien juntos, rebotando uno sobre otro sin estar demasiado ofendidos por lo que el otro ofrecía durante el combate. Al menos, eso era lo que había pensado Sebastian. Tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de cómo eran las cosas entre él y Kurt. Después de todo, no habría sido la primera vez que completamente malinterpretaba una situación como esta.

-¿Sabes?, no eres tan perfecto, princesa,- escupió la última palabra, su voz completamente carente de la cadencia habitual de cariño que acompañaba generalmente al término.

Kurt dio un amago de risa. -Sí, porque soy el bastardo afeminado que piensa que es un regalo de Dios para el hombre y no puede mantener su maldita nariz _fuera de las relaciones de otras personas_.-

Sebastian frunció el ceño, sorprendido con la salida por la tangente que el ataque de Kurt había tomado de repente. -¡Espera! ¿Esto es por lo de David y tu amiga? Porque lo siento si ella está sufriendo, lo siento, pero tienes que entender el propósito, sólo estaba cuidando de David. Yo simplemente no quiero que sea lastimado por una chica que no se preocupa por él tanto como ella debería-

-Su nombre es Mercedes-. La voz de Kurt estaba prácticamente temblando de furia apenas disimulada. -¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte y arruinar la vida de dos personas y luego tratar de justificarlo como que estabas velando por tu amigo? Realmente hiciste un gran trabajo, ¿sabes?-

Sebastian lo sabía, probablemente no era prudente, dadas las circunstancias, pero simplemente no podía dejar de poner sus ojos en blanco. -¿No crees que estás siendo un poco demasiado dramático? Yo apenas he arruinado sus vidas. Son adultos. Ellos sobrevivirán.-

-¿Es eso lo que tú mismo te dices por lo de George?-

Y así, como si el viento le borrara de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo diablos esto había ido tan mal, y por qué demonios estaba George ahora formando parte de la conversación? Dio una mirada furtiva a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su discusión no estaba atrayendo la atención (y por suerte todo el mundo estaba todavía alrededor de ellos en sus propias conversaciones profundas), antes de sacar el aire, desesperadamente -Podemos … ¿podemos dejar a George fuera de esto, por favor, Kurt ?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hace sentir culpable, que alguien más sepa cómo le jodiste? - Kurt sonaba casi histérico en este punto, con su voz cada vez más y más alta cuando clavó un dedo con furia en el pecho de Sebastian. –Le enredaste, le manipulaste, arruinaste sus posibilidades de ir a la universidad de sus sueños y luego, por si no fuera suficientemente todo lo demás que hiciste, te fuiste y le rompiste el corazón-

Sebastian cerró los ojos contra el ataque, obligándose a respirar normalmente, para no reaccionar de forma exagerada. Las acusaciones de Kurt le estaban trayendo muchos recuerdos no deseados y pensó que podría ahogarse en ellos. Sí, está bien, él no estaba exento de culpa en esa relación, pero él no había sido el único culpable,¿lo había sido? Hacía mucho tiempo de todo eso, y él había hecho un buen esfuerzo para bloquear eso en su memoria, pero ahora aquí Kurt estaba abriendo las viejas cicatrices, y Sebastián descubrió que ya no tenía idea de qué era real y qué era simplemente fruto de su retorcido recuerdo de un momento muy oscuro en su vida.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que pasó-, murmuró, tanto para sí mismo como para Kurt, demasiado aturdido para defenderse adecuadamente. -George no fue exactamente intachable, ¿sabes?-

-Oh vamos, endúlzalo, si eso es lo que tienes que hacer-, Kurt se rio con desdén. –Tú puedes disfrazarlo como quieras, yo sé la verdad sobre ti Sebastian.- Se cruzó de brazos desafiante, como desafiando a Sebastian para discutir lo que era ser un ser humano despreciable como él realmente era.

Y Sebastian, Sebastian estaba defendiéndose. Completamente. La gente empezaba a mirar pero a ellos no les importaba la atención. Todo lo que le importaba en este momento era Kurt y él mismo, todo lo demás era atrezzo.

-¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan- hervía, su voz fría y mortal. -Puede que no sea perfecto, pero al menos puedo admitir que soy imperfecto. Tú estás ahí con esa sonrisa santa como si fueras un ángel en un mundo lleno de parásitos. Pues siento estallar tu burbuja, cariño, pero nadie en este mundo es perfecto, ni siquiera tú.- Hizo una pausa, el pecho jadeando con la fuerza de la emoción. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban a su lado mientras él se forzaba a poner su voz algo más tranquila. -¿Sabes qué?, casi te compadezco Kurt, porque cuando te des cuenta de que el mundo no es tan blanco y negro como tú piensas vas a caerte con tanta fuerza… Al menos yo nunca tuve eso. Yo siempre he sabido lo mierda que la gente puede ser. Tú…tú has tenido una vida agradable, Kurt-. Sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta, a punto de tomar la puerta. Había algo que lo detuvo, sin embargo, algo que todavía no había dicho y que necesitaba ser vocalizado.

Hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de volver lentamente hacia Kurt. Habló lentamente, en voz baja, asegurándose que cada sílaba era cristalina. -Gracias, Kurt. Muchas gracias por mostrarme lo idiota que era por pensar que algo podía suceder entre alguien como tú y alguien como yo. Te prometo que no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez.-

Y sus pies lo llevaron fuera de la sala, fuera de ese sofocante edificio con el apremio de llegar cada vez más cerca de casa, y más lejos de esos ojos penetrantes que habían estado una vez tan llenos de entusiasmo durante sus interacciones pero que ahora sólo estaban llenos de desprecio.

¿Cuándo se había jodido todo? Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta mientras él golpeó violentamente la puerta del coche cerrándola detrás de él, bloqueando sus llaves en el encendido y girándola con demasiada fuerza, despiadadamente aplastado por las palabras que estaban nadando alrededor de su cabeza, porque George no podía estar jodiéndole aún, él simplemente no podía. ¿No había pagado ya su cuota? ¿No había sufrido lo suficiente en las manos de ese chico?

Cuando salió de su coche treinta minutos más tarde él estaba prácticamente agotado con toda la emoción contenida que hasta en ese momento corría por su cuerpo, pero al menos tenía un plan. Tal vez lo de él y Kurt se hubiera acabado, tal vez no volverían a ser nada más de lo que ellos habían ya sido, pero que se condenara si iba a permitir que un fantasma de su pasado dictara su futuro por más tiempo. Ya era hora, después de tres largos años, para que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Él subió las escaleras hasta su habitación de dos en dos, lleno de determinación renovada. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender su luz del techo mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia su escritorio, abrió su ordenador portátil con un clic final que parecía muy adecuado en la situación. Una vez que se encendió abrió un navegador, tomó un segundo para recobrar la compostura, y luego comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Vibrando de ira Kurt pasó el tiempo a través de la fiesta, disfrazando el nerviosismo fácilmente cuando se vio obligado a hablar con alguien, y si a veces respondió un poco con demasiada fuerza, bueno, nadie parecía darse cuenta. Carole le disparó alguna ocasional mirada inquisitiva, pero por otro lado él pensó que manejó las cosas bastante bien, considerando la confusión interna que sentía.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era Sebastian Smythe? Acercándose, simplemente acercándosele después de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había pasado y pidiéndole para salir - su hipocresía descarada era increíble. ¡Y la arrogancia! Sebastián había estado tan seguro de sí mismo, como si no hubiera manera de que Kurt alguna vez lo podría rechazar. Eso fue lo que hizo a Kurt enojarse más. La implicación de que todo lo que Sebastian tenía que hacer era colocarse frente a Kurt y él olvidaría mágicamente la lealtad que tenía por Mercedes. Y George. Así que George no era perfecto, tal vez él era inconsistente y frívolo, y tal vez él y Kurt no eran buena pareja el uno para el otro después de todo. Eso todavía no significaba que merecía ser tratado de la forma que Sebastian lo había tratado.

Así que la ira le duró hasta el final de la fiesta y fuera del hotel, recogiendo su coche, se estableció en el asiento de atrás para escuchar como su papá y Carole hablaban acerca de las personas que habían conocido y las conversaciones que habían tenido.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando la ira finalmente comenzó a extinguirse por sí misma y dejó en su estela algo mucho más problemático para Kurt.

Sebastian le quería.

Sebastian Smythe, quién nunca sale con nadie, cuyas relaciones duran veinte minutos (como Kurt sabía por experiencia personal, la enojada parte de su cerebro le recordó) le había ofrecido poner todo a un lado y probar algo que nunca había hecho antes. Sólo por Kurt. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para detenerlo, Kurt se encontró imaginando cómo habría sido. Ser el único. Salir a cenar o al cine o a una fiesta de Dalton. Llamando la atención mientras caminaban juntos. Susurros en torno a las habitaciones. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Quién podría ser tan especial que pudo hacer que Sebastian Smythe quisiera renunciar a sus caminos salvajes?

Pero no, no importa cuánto honor le pudiera parecer (a otras personas, nunca para Kurt, no había nada honorable de ninguna manera en ganarse el afecto de Sebastian), Sebastian era enteramente un idiota sin principios y Kurt había hecho lo correcto rechazándole.

Pero para el momento en que estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación la enormidad de lo que había hecho Sebastian empezó a golpearle. Y él estaba empezando a lamentarlo - no el decir que no, definitivamente no, decir que no había sido lo correcto, sólo la forma en que lo hizo - tal vez lamentando las circunstancias que le habían obligado a decir que no.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta y encendió la luz en su habitación Kurt estaba volviendo a sentir ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sebastian a hacerle esto a él? ¿Cómo se atrevía él mismo a ofrecerse de esa forma, sabiendo que no había manera de que Kurt pudiera aceptarlo? Sabiendo que él mismo había creado la situación que había hecho a Kurt incluso a considerarlo.

Kurt se dejó caer en su cama. Odiaba esto, este sentimiento de inquietud. Sintiendo cómo si él hubiera hecho algo malo cuando de alguna manera sabía que no estaba mal. Él sentía ganas de llorar - deseaba podía llorar - porque eso sería, al menos, una liberación de algún tipo. De lo contrario, no sabía qué hacer con la energía nerviosa que le hacía sentir que tenía que bailar o cantar a todo pulmón hasta que estuviera exhausto.

Estaba justo a punto de intentar cantar- después de todo, no era como si él nunca cantara piezas de Broadway en las primeras horas de la madrugada - cuando un tranquilo timbre de su teléfono le dijo que tenía un mensaje de correo electrónico. Automáticamente se acercó a él y lo pulsó.

_Léelo por favor. _De Sebastián. El e-mail se lo quedó mirando. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo Sebastián había conseguido su dirección de correo electrónico. David, supuso. Él había enviado mensajes de texto a David en algún momento cuando estaba tratando de hablar con él.

Bueno, no había manera de que fuera a leer cualquier e-mail de Sebastian. Lo abrió y lo envió inmediatamente a la papelera. Cuando fue succionado por el pequeño bote de basura en la pantalla las primeras palabras escritas volvieron al cerebro de Kurt. _Kurt, Por favor, no elimines este e-mail. Esta es la única. . ._

Dejó caer el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se dirigió resueltamente fuera de él, a su cuarto de baño, para alistarse para dormir. Él no iba a leer el e-mail. Él no le debía nada a Sebastian Smythe. Ni una sola cosa. No.

_Por favor, no elimines. . ._

Sebastian le había puesto en una posición terrible y no había manera de que iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo, a través del correo electrónico en esta ocasión. No.

_La única ..._

No.

_Kurt. . ._

Con un gemido se secó la cara rápidamente con una toalla mullida y prácticamente saltó hacia el teléfono, colapsando en la cama justo cuando consiguió la papelera abierta.

_Kurt_

_Por favor, no elimines este e-mail. Esta es la única y la última cosa que voy a pedirte. Aquí no hay nada para avergonzarte, no más proposiciones o declaraciones. Créeme, he aprendido la lección. Pero me acusaste de algunas cosas esta noche y merezco la oportunidad de defenderme. Me debes (aunque probablemente no lo creas) el escucharme. Y te lo debes a ti mismo._

_En primer lugar, Mercedes. No conozco a tu amiga. Pero conozco a David y sé que David había perdido la cabeza por ella. No sé si su familia la habría aceptado o no, pero sé que estaba dispuesto a ponerlo todo en el asador para averiguarlo. David es más que un amigo para mí y demonios, si había una oportunidad de que él fuera a perder esa apuesta será mejor que creas que yo iba a decírselo. Puede que no te guste oírlo, pero para un ojo imparcial. . ._

Kurt se rio en voz alta, con amargura, a eso. Sí, muy imparcial, ¿y qué más?. Y Sebastian no tenía nada que ganar al separar a David y Mercedes. Su propio prejuicio no había tenido nada que ver con esto. Kurt había hecho bien al borrar el e-mail. Debería dejar de leer ahora mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

_Para un ojo imparcial ... parecía como que ella lo pasaba bien, pero no estaba en riesgo de que se le rompiera el corazón. Si me equivoqué en eso, entonces lo siento. Pero nunca voy a disculparme por proteger a mi amigo de esa clase de angustia. Nunca. Lo único que lamento es no seguir mi propio consejo cuando se trató de ti._

_Y eso me lleva a George._

Kurt dejó de leer de nuevo, tuvo que tomar un momento para tratar de entender. _No seguir mi consejo cuando se trató de ti_. Eso sonó como si Sebastian se estuviera poniendo en el lugar de David. Como si estuviera diciendo que a Kurt no le importaba Sebastian de la forma en que a Sebastian le importaba él. ¿Estaba tratando de decir que podría estar tan enamorado de Kurt como David lo estaba de Mercedes? ¿Se refería a que debería haber sabido que Kurt nunca podría corresponder a sus sentimientos? Eso era imposible. Sebastian, Sebastian era el que le había tratado como una mierda cuando Kurt dijo algo sobre "la próxima vez", y que se había follado al primer chico disponible que pudo encontrar para lavarse el tacto y el sabor de Kurt. La parte de los amantes suspirando no encajaba con Sebastian y nunca lo haría. ¿Era sólo un truco para hacerlo sentir mal?

_No sé lo que está pasando contigo y George y no tengo ni idea de si tú todavía vas a creer lo que voy a decir, pero no voy a hacerme responsable por algo que hizo él, nunca más. Así que aquí está. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esto._

_Fue a la mitad de mi primer año en Dalton cuando George empezó a fijarse en mí. Yo acababa de cumplir 15 años, acababa de salir del armario, y George estaba en el último curso. Era una de las estrellas de su clase. Yo estaba tan abrumado y halagado de que él me estuviera prestando atención. Todo el mundo quería a George, y él me quería a mí._

_Él fijó unas reglas desde el primer momento. Él no estaba realmente fuera del armario, así que teníamos que mantener el secreto, él dijo. Sus familiares se asustarían si sabían que era gay, y ellos, lo sacarían de la escuela. Eso era lo último que yo quería, así que accedí. Nos encontrábamos en las aulas vacías, o armarios de escoba. Perdí mi virginidad contra la pared de la oficina del conserje y me chupó la polla por primera vez detrás de la puerta cerrada de un aula de ciencias, aterrorizado de que alguien miraría a través de una de las ventanas o golpearía en la puerta. Hubo un fin de semana perfecto, solo uno, cuando su compañero se fue a su casa y nos alojamos en su habitación durante dos días enteros. Me sentí tan maduro y tan enamorado. Con el tiempo yo sabía que tendría el coraje para salir y podría mostrarle a todos que estábamos juntos._

_Fue durante ese fin de semana cuando George me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. Él no estaba aprobando en trigonometría, y si no podía sacar una nota decente estaría fuera de la carrera por conseguir la beca que necesitaba para ir a la OSU. Yo fui tan idiota. Me ofrecí a ayudarle a estudiar. Sobra decir que eso no era lo que él quería._

_Tú puede que no creas esto, pero yo era un buen chico en ese entonces. Seguía las reglas. Hacía lo que la gente esperaba que hiciese. Y a todo el mundo les gustaba. Los maestros y el personal me querían. Sería fácil, me dijo, para mí entrar en la oficina, encontrar los códigos informáticos de los profesores, e imprimir el examen final para su clase de matemáticas. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de mí?_

La presión se estaba construyendo en el pecho y la garganta de Kurt y él realmente quería dejar de leer - totalmente rechazando todo esto como otra de las mentiras de Sebastián. Pero no podía entender por qué Sebastian haría algo como esto. Ya le había dicho que iba a rendirse de intentar que Kurt quisiera estar con él. No había necesidad de que él tejiera una historia sobre un tipo que él ni siquiera veía ya.

_Él me usó como un títere. Diciéndome cuánto necesitaba mi ayuda. Que yo era el único en el que podía confiar. Que si perdía la beca Dios sabe dónde acabaría después de graduarse. Tal vez tendría que irse a otro estado. Nunca seríamos capaces de estar juntos. Y, por supuesto, me acuerdo que esto fue, literalmente, mientras yo estaba en mis rodillas dándole una mamada, y que si yo lo amaba estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para demostrarle eso. Yo sabía, tal vez no conscientemente, pero estoy seguro que en ese momento supe lo que estaba haciendo, porque estuve a punto de vomitar, tuve que correr al baño a por agua y tratar de serenarme. Y él sólo estaba enojado porque él no llegó a acabar._

_Pero lo hice. Por supuesto que sí. Tenía que creer que él realmente me quería y creo que de algún modo yo sabía que si no hacía lo que él me pedía terminaríamos. Me metí en la oficina de las secretarias cuando la mayoría estaban en el almuerzo. Encontré los códigos en un cajón del escritorio. Imprimí la prueba._

_Me pillaron, por supuesto. Nunca se me ocurrió que una escuela como Dalton tuviera cámaras de seguridad y otras maneras de protegerse contra este tipo de cosas. Todavía quiero pensar que nunca se le ocurrió a George. Es idiota, pero por alguna razón estúpida me gusta pensar que él no me envió conscientemente para que me pillaran. Pero eso fue lo que pasó. Luego hubo reuniones, llamaron a mis padres, hablaron de expulsarme. La única cosa que no podían entender, sin embargo, era por qué había robado una prueba para una clase en la que ni siquiera estaba. Ellos me lo pusieron como anzuelo. Ellos ofrecieron que sólo me suspenderían si yo les decía para quién había robado el exámen. Mis padres me insistieron en que lo dijera. Pero nunca lo hice. Yo era tan estúpido como para pensar que mientras yo no le traicionara, George podría todavía quererme. Y lo suficientemente estúpido como para esperar que él daría la cara y me salvaría._

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt, porque veía a George claramente ahora, comprendía lo que le había dicho a Sebastian, el impacto real de los cargos con los que le había golpeado. ¿Cómo podía haber malinterpretado todo tan completamente mal? Él había estado en el sitio de Sebastian –dejando que George le pusiera una venda en los ojos. Excepto que él era de último curso, Sebastián solo estaba en su primer año, recién salido del armario y tan joven. No era justo. Kurt había sido intimidado un montón, pero sus verdugos eran obvios, deportistas en chaquetas de letterman con caras burlonas. No había implicaciones entre ellos ni traición emocional. Lo que Sebastián había pasado - Kurt no estaba seguro de que él pudiera haber sobrevivido.

_Al final fue David el que me salvó. David era la única persona que lo sabía todo. Mi único confidente. Me rogó que les dijera sobre George pero yo no lo hice. Así que lo hizo por mí. Irrumpió de repente en una reunión entre mis padres y el decano y les dijo todo. Cuando me enteré, le ataqué. Le grité, le llamé traidor y cosas peores. No hablé con él durante meses. Y él lo aceptó. De alguna manera sabía que estaba descargando toda la ira que tenía hacia George sobre él. Y él me dejó. Y más tarde, cuando fui gateando de nuevo a pedir disculpas y a rogarle que me perdonara, solo me dijo que eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Y es por eso que siempre protegeré a David en todo lo que pueda. Siempre. Incluso si eso significa perjudicar a tu amiga._

_Incluso con la gran confesión que hizo David yo me negué a apoyarlo y a nombrar a George. Yo ni siquiera sabía, en ese momento, si todavía había algún atisbo de esperanza de que todavía me querría o si era sólo orgullo terco. Sin mi palabra no podían acusarle de todo a él, pero mis padres presionaron lo suficiente para negociar un acuerdo. No estaría suspendido o expulsado, mi historial quedaría limpio, pero me "sacarían" de la escuela por dos años. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en enviarme lejos, siempre que pudiera volver en mi último año y todavía tener el prestigio de haberme graduado en la Academia Dalton. No sé quién tuvo la brillante idea de sólo darle a George un exámen de trigonometría totalmente diferente, pero, por supuesto, suspendió y perdió su beca. Supongo que en ese momento sabían que debía haber hecho trampa en el primero. No sé si alguna vez lo pusieron en su historial. Para entonces yo estaba en París y no estaba hablando con David todavía, así que no tenía ninguna fuente de información. Traté de hablar con él una vez antes de irme pero se alejó de mí, completamente frío. Y fue entonces cuando supe que eso fue todo lo que alguna vez había querido de mí y punto. Quiero decir, sí, probablemente disfrutó de tener su propio y bien dispuesto juguetito sexual, pero el verdadero propósito había sido ese examen. Después de eso nunca vi a George otra vez. Hasta que me di la vuelta y lo encontré sonriéndote en aquella fiesta estúpida._

Kurt no podía respirar. Le estaba golpeando, como un ladrillo en la cabeza. ¡Qué estúpido que había sido! Cómo de alejado y equivocado sobre Sebastian había estado. Viniendo esa primera noche, cuando él no tenía por qué, acercándose a George sólo para estar seguro que Kurt estaba bien. Todas las cosas por las que había ridiculizado a Sebastian, su promiscuidad, su actitud, eran cosas que George le enseñó. Las defensas que había construido cuando tenía sólo quince años, _quince años_, para protegerlo de alguna vez ser herido así de nuevo.

Y entonces él puso todo eso a un lado, todo lo que había aprendido a ser, por Kurt. Para ofrecerse a sí mismo. La oportunidad que él se había dado- y Kurt se lo había lanzado todo de vuelta en su cara.

_No espero que me creas. Sé que piensas que miento tan fácilmente como respiro (y eso es probablemente cierto), pero David lo sabe todo y voy a decirle que te lo dije, así si tú realmente lo necesitas puedes preguntárselo. Si eso es lo que va a hacer que te mantengas lejos de George._

_Y no te preocupes. No vas a volver a saber de mí. Créeme, he aprendido la lección. Tanto que ahora podemos volver a la manera en la que éramos antes, gracias a Dios, y olvidar que nada de esta locura haya pasado. Quise decir lo que dije esta noche, Kurt. Gracias. Por recordarme cosas que juré que nunca olvidaría._

_Sebastian_

Kurt enterró su cabeza en su almohada y sollozó. Lloró ante las imágenes en su cabeza, las imágenes de lo que fue, de lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que nunca sería. Sebastian había dicho que se compadecía de Kurt cuando callera y se diera cuenta de lo que las personas eran capaces de hacer. Dios esta caída era mucho peor. Kurt sabía cómo de horribles las personas podían ser. Él lo había vivido. No de la misma manera como Sebastián lo había hecho. Pero nunca había sospechado lo horrible que él mismo podía ser. Nunca había sospechado que a alguien pudiera importarle él lo suficiente como para poder hacerle daño tan a la ligera, con apenas un pensamiento. Puede que hubiera destruido cualquier oportunidad que pudieran haber tenido antes incluso de que se diera cuenta que había existido. Y por ello lloró.

Y luego, cuando las lágrimas finalmente acabaron, agarró su teléfono de nuevo. No le importaba que fuera bien pasada la medianoche. Si él no contestaba, bueno, entonces se despertaría en la mañana con un infierno de un mensaje.

No a Sebastian. No podía llamar a Sebastián. Él sabía con seguridad que todo había terminado. ¿Sebastián haciendo una oferta como esa, contra todos los instintos que tenía, y siendo derribado? Kurt sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Sebastian estaba perdido para él.

Pero podía llamar a George.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Nueva York?- Kurt miró del itinerario impreso en su mano a la cara sonriente de su padre y viceversa.

-Bueno, tengo que encontrarme con algunas personas del partido, así que pensé que sería genial hacer un pequeño viaje, sólo nosotros dos. Ya sabes, antes de ... caerte del nido o lo que sea que Carole lo llame. Podemos visitar NYADA, ver algunos lugares,¿tal vez ir a un espectáculo? -

La boca de Kurt se abrió. -¿En serio?-

Burt se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no? Creo que podría tener un contacto o dos que nos podrían conseguir algunos asientos muy buenos.-

Dentro de la cabeza de Kurt, la emoción estaba luchando contra el sentido práctico. -Pero ... ¿la escuela?-

Burt dio a Kurt una palmada en el hombro. -Vamos. Tú has estado trabajando duro. Puedes perder un par de días. ¿Qué piensas?-

Kurt pensó que esto podría ser exactamente lo que necesitaba. En las últimas semanas, la vida había vuelto por completo y deprimentemente a la normalidad, y todo se sentía un poco gris después de la intensidad que había tenido antes. El breve y loco periodo de cruce de los New Directions con el aire enrarecido de la Academia Dalton había terminado y, al parecer, olvidado. Todo el mundo había vuelto a la rutina de las prácticas del club glee y las tareas y el estudio y aplicaciones de universidad. Y si Kurt a veces se torturaba a sí mismo por la noche viendo videos en YouTube de los Warblers, bueno, sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo hacía tan a menudo como Mercedes.

Al menos tenía la última conversación telefónica con George para revivir cada vez que necesitaba entretenimiento. Él había derramado hasta la última gota de su ira, frustración y sentido del juego limpio sobre un asombrado y adormecido George y a él le encantó. Cuando George se despertó lo suficiente como para enojarse, Kurt ya había acabado, despidiéndose con un lacónico "Mantente alejado de mí y mantente alejado de Sebastian" y colgó a George en mitad de la frase.

Unas semanas después de esa noche desastrosa, Kurt y Rachel habían recibido las cartas notificándoles que eran finalistas de Nyada. Esa fue la señal, se dijo, de que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido con Sebastian y empezar a pensar en su futuro. Así que tal vez un viaje con su padre era exactamente lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha el resto de su vida. Él y su padre en la gran ciudad, la creación de nuevos recuerdos en su futuro hogar. Un lugar sin recuerdos de Sebastián para confundirlo.

Él sonrió a su padre. -¡Creo que vamos a Nueva York!-

* * *

Ellos volaron a Nueva York el miércoles y el jueves visitaron el campus de NYADA. Kurt inmediata y completamente se enamoró de los estudios de danza con paneles oscuros, con sus enormes ventanas y los espacios acústicamente perfectos para las prácticas. Pero aún más que los hermosos edificios, se sintió abrumado por los estudiantes – caminando de un lado a otro en los pasillos cantando escalas de calentamiento y haciendo estiramientos fuera de las aulas, y se quedó durante varios minutos mirando alarmado como un par de estudiantes discutían con fiereza en un patio, preguntándose por qué nadie llegó a separarlos, antes de darse cuenta de que estaban practicando una escena para una clase de actuación. Casi gritó entonces - actuando y cantando y bailando, todas las cosas que eran ridiculizadas tan rotundamente en el McKinley, eran la vida cotidiana de estos estudiantes, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Le hizo desear más que nunca ser parte de todo esto.

El viernes visitaron la ciudad. Kurt arrastró a su padre desde la cima del Empire State Building a los pies de la Estatua de la Libertad. Compraron camisetas y gorras y souvenirs de imanes y generalmente se comportaron como el más estereotipado turista del medio oeste. Al final del día, Kurt tenía una bolsa llena de tonterías para sus amigos en casa y Burt habían elegido los regalos más cursis que Carole ni iba a saber qué hacer con ellos.

Esa noche Kurt vio su primera obra de Broadway, Wicked, por supuesto. Burt, que nunca había utilizado su posición como miembro del Congreso para su propio beneficio, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo para asegurarse de que Kurt tuviera asientos en platea para su musical favorito y la oportunidad de ir a los camerinos y conocer a los actores después de la función. Increíble ni siquiera era una palabra para describirlo.

El sábado por la mañana Burt tenía reuniones y Kurt tenía una última cosa que tenía que hacer antes de ir a casa al día siguiente. Su padre se ofreció a ir con él, si él quería esperar, pero esto era algo que Kurt sintió que tenía que hacer solo, y Burt lo entendió. Abordó el tren, en dirección norte, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo, ser un adulto y algo muy parecido a un niño pequeño.

* * *

-Otra cosa interesante a tener en cuenta sobre la mayor parte de estas pinturas es que el niño Jesús, a pesar de la clara intención de ser un bebé, se presenta con las proporciones anatómicas de un adulto, y no las de un bebé. También muestra una conciencia de su entorno más allá de la de un bebé. Esta fue la manera de un artista de indicar ... -

-¿El hecho de que era un enano disfrazado?- Sebastian susurró en el oído de su madre. Ella le dio un codazo fuertemente pero él notó como ella disimulaba una risa antes de que lograra poner cara de severa desaprobación.

-Estoy tratando de escuchar,- susurró ella.

-Lo que te haga más feliz- suspiró Sebastian. Por lo general le agradaban los museos, pero al parecer los Claustros eran exactamente lo que parecían - un lugar para las personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que pensar en Dios. El guía había dicho que era prácticamente la única cosa sobre lo que la gente medieval hacía arte. Y él no estaba haciendo nada más que hacer que fuera más interesante.

-Es especialmente importante tener en cuenta, en este cuadro, la forma en que la luz parece emitir de la cara del niño. Esta técnica fue ...-

En realidad, no podía esperarse que él escuchara más de esto. Mientras la atención del grupo se centró absorto en el pequeño detalle que la guía estaba señalando, se deslizó por una puerta a otra habitación y comenzó a buscar señales de "salida". Si tenía suerte iba a encontrar el camino a la cafetería y poder comprobar al menos su correo electrónico y jugar a Angry Birds con una taza de café horrible. Su mamá le mandaría un mensaje si no podía encontrarlo. Dios bendiga a la tecnología moderna.

Siguió las señales a través de otras tres habitaciones, todas llenas de la Virgen y el niño de turno o pinturas de la Crucifixión (y mierda, podrían los artistas medievales pensar en algunas maneras horribles para representar la muerte) antes de que un gran toque de color le llamó la atención y se giró en su trayectoria de salida, sólo por un momento, para dar un vistazo a lo que resultó ser una gran galería con paredes cubiertas por completo por cortinas -tapices- de algún tipo. Incluso se podría admitir que eran bonitos y había bancos en la sala, y era más tranquilo que lo que la cafetería estaría, sólo había otra persona, sentada y mirando fijamente a uno de los paneles. Sebastian estaba decidiendo pasar el rato aquí hasta que su madre le alcanzara cuando la otra persona suspiró y se movió de una manera que fue inquietantemente familiar.

Realmente miró, a continuación, a la figura erguida, la postura perfecta, la camisa bonita y ceñida, el pelo castaño claro muy corto contra la nuca de su cuello... Sebastian tuvo que ahogar un gemido porque realmente pensaba que finalmente había superado la etapa en que le veía a_ él_ en todas partes a donde mirara, lo identificaba en multitudes en donde no estaba, lo vislumbraba a la vuelta de las esquinas. No. Había olvidado completamente a Kurt y no había manera de que él estuviera, sentado aquí en un museo, en Nueva York, mirando a la imagen de un unicornio.

Excepto que él estaba seguro que lo estaba.

Tendría que haberse simplemente alejado, impulsado hacia la cafetería a por su wifi y su terrible café. Pero ya podía sentir la fuerza, como un imán, y fue acercándose al lugar, rodeando el extremo del banco, mirando como la cara, inevitablemente, se deslizaba más y más a la vista. No creía en el destino, pero esto era una maldita coincidencia.

-¿Kurt?-

Kurt saltó un poco, se volvió bruscamente, y finalmente ahí estaban sus ojos, azules, ojos azules abriéndose amplios de sorpresa, inundándose un poco de lágrimas.

-¿Sebastian?-

Lágrimas. Joder. -Oh, Dios, lo siento- Sebastian balbuceó: -Yo ... yo te dejaré en paz ...-

-¡No te vayas!-la voz de Kurt era más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido en la habitación tranquila. Sonaba casi desesperada. Lo que no tenía sentido, pero cuando Sebastian se volvió hacia él, Kurt estaba de pie, limpiándose los ojos y sonriendo. -Quiero decir, a menos que quieras-

-No, no, yo solo, yo no quiero interrumpir...-

-No lo haces.- Kurt se alejó en el banco y se sentó de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír a modo de invitación. Sebastian se sentó junto a él, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio. Había cientos de cosas que Sebastian sabía que debía decir. _¿Qué te trae a Nueva York? Nunca supe que fueras un fan del arte medieval_. Un montón de cosas tontas, estúpidas que no podía imaginar realmente saliendo de su boca con Kurt sentado a su lado, sollozando sobre un tapiz. Pero las cosas que realmente quería decir estaban completamente fuera de cuestión. Y cuanto más tiempo se sentara en silencio, más probable sería que a él se le fuera a escapar alguna de ellas.

-Entonces- dijo finalmente, agitando su mano hacia los unicornios que decoraban las paredes, -esto es estereotipado incluso para ti.-

Lamentó eso, tan pronto como lo dijo, pero Kurt se rio, fuerte e inesperado, y su mano voló a su boca para sofocarlo. Y joder, ¿eso era entrañable, o qué? No. No es entrañable, Sebastian se dijo firmemente a sí mismo. No podía ser, no más.

La otra mano de Kurt, la que no estaba tocando esos labios, se acercó para ofrecer algo a Sebastian.

Era un medallón, más o menos, pero la filigrana de arriba estaba abierta y Sebastian podía ver a través de él una imagen en la parte posterior. Al principio todo lo que vio fue la foto pequeña, una mujer bonita y un joven que ya tenía las cejas perfectamente arqueadas y que sólo podía ser Kurt Hummel. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que el frente del medallón de oro era una reproducción del tapiz en frente de ellos. Un unicornio blanco arrodillado en un pequeño recinto, rodeado de árboles y flores.

-Es hermoso-, fue todo lo que dijo mientras se lo devolvió. Pero eso hizo que Kurt sonriera, así que fue suficiente.

-Era de mi madre.-

-¿Era?-

Kurt no estaba mirando nada más, él estaba mirando el medallón en la mano. -Ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho años- dijo simplemente.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento...-

Kurt lo miró entonces, y Sebastian tuvo miedo de que estuviera llorando de nuevo, pero sus ojos estaban secos y él seguía sonriendo, aunque un poco triste. Le llamó la atención la idea de que la única persona que alguna vez se había sentido inclinado a cuidar era probablemente más fuerte que él mismo. Eso tenía que ser una especie de jodido karma. En lo cual él no creía para nada.

-Está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo.- Kurt sostuvo el medallón por un segundo, dejando que colgara en frente de ellos, y los dos se quedaron mirándolo. -Lo encontró en el desván de sus abuelos en Chicago, cuando era una niña. Nadie sabía de dónde venía por lo que se inventó una historia de que había pertenecido a una bella dama rica, la esposa de algún barón del ferrocarril o algo. Dijo que siempre la hacía sentir especial cuando lo llevaba-. Envolvió el medallón en la mano de nuevo y se quedó mirando el tapiz en frente de ellos.

Sebastian deseaba poder pensar en algo que decir, pero nada. Había imaginado encontrarse con Kurt cientos de veces, pero la conversación en su cabeza nunca había incluido madres muertas y unicornios, Dios y si había algo que a él le diera más lástima que proporcionar bienestar compasivo él tenía todavía que encontrarlo. Si se tratara de una comedia romántica estaría largándose al baño para mandar un mensaje a David para obtener instrucciones.

-Ella no se enteró hasta que fue adulta de que la imagen era de estos tapices.- Kurt seguía hablando, eso era bueno, si Kurt hablaba entonces Sebastian no tenía que hacerlo. -Ella siempre quiso venir a verlos, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Luego llegué yo y mi papá estaba tratando de conseguir que el taller marchara... en realidad estaban planeando un viaje, las cosas iban muy bien y ellos pensaban que yo era lo suficiente mayor... pero entonces ella se enfermó -. Él volvió a mirar el medallón en la mano, la imagen interior. –Se fue muy rápido, así que nunca pudimos traerla aquí. Y yo no tuve tiempo cuando estuvimos aquí para los Nacionales, pero lo hice esta vez. Finalmente-

Sebastian ni siquiera pensaba en ello, su cerebro realmente no tenía nada que ver con eso en absoluto. Su mano apenas se extendió y se instaló contra la de Kurt, los dedos encrespándose bajo su palma, lo cual era torpe y raro porque Kurt aún sostenía el medallón, presionado entre ellos y él realmente debería simplemente irse, pero luego Kurt volteó la mano de forma que los dedos de Kurt se enroscaron a su vez alrededor de los suyos, aferrando, apretando, y no había forma de que Sebastian se fuera a ir a ninguna parte.

* * *

Ellos simplemente estaban sentados, de la mano, por lo que pareció mucho tiempo. Kurt seguía esperando a que Sebastian se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartara, desapareciendo con algunas disculpas o excusas entre dientes, pero en cambio, ellos se quedaron sentados. Se preguntó si Sebastian siquiera era consciente de que estaba acariciando lentamente la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt con su pulgar.

-¿Y cuál es la historia aquí?- Sebastian finalmente preguntó, y el corazón de Kurt saltó de miedo porque no sabía (no había sido sólo él el que había tomado la mano de Sebastian) pero luego se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba mirando alrededor, a las paredes. Él estaba preguntando por los tapices.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de que pudiera hablar. -Bueno, es una cacería-, dijo en voz baja, señalando los paneles con la mano libre. -Ves…los cazadores tratan de atrapar al unicornio, pero se escapa. Luego ellos traen a una virgen-

-Ah, ese viejo truco-, dijo Sebastián, sonriendo con ironía a Kurt.

-Y el unicornio va hacia la virgen y es capturado.-

La cabeza de Sebastian se volvió hacia el siguiente panel. -Pero luego lo matan. ¿Así es como termina?-

-No, éste es el último panel,- dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza al que estaba delante de ellos. -El unicornio vuelve a la vida.-

Sebastian se quejó. -Así que esto es como todo lo demás aquí. Alguna gran alegoría religiosa o algo así-

-Algunas personas piensan que sí. Yo creo que es sobre el amor.-

Ambos estaban mirando al frente ahora, al unicornio blanco puro delante de ellos, y el único movimiento entre ellos era todavía la caricia del pulgar de Sebastian.

-¿Te quedas atrapado por una virgen y luego te mueres?- Sebastian intentó adivinar.

-Que el amor puede destruirte. Pero también puede traerte de vuelta a la vida.-

Kurt había bailado con Sebastian, lo había besado y molido contra él, había dejado que se la chupara y acarició su polla, pero todavía se sintió como el paso más grande y más íntimo que jamás había dado simplemente dejar que su propio pulgar se moviera como el de Sebastián, acariciando suavemente a lo largo de su palma y el dedo meñique, y podía decir por el rápido y pequeño jadeo que Sebastian también lo sintió.

-Kurt, yo..-

-¿Sebastian?- Una voz de mujer gritó en voz alta en la sala en silencio, y Sebastian bajó la mano y se levantó tan rápido que Kurt, por un momento de fugaz locura, casi esperaba dar la vuelta y ver que le había interrumpido una cita. Pero cuando se levantó se encontró con una hermosa, impecablemente vestida mujer mayor, ¿la madre de Sebastian tal vez, o una tía?

-¿Te has perdido? -preguntó la mujer y sus fuertes, pero lejanos ojos amables se trasladaron rápidamente de Sebastian a Kurt, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que estaba pasando aquí. _Tú y yo_, pensó Kurt.

-No lo hice. Deliberadamente te dejé- , dijo Sebastian, pero sonaba un poco arrepentido.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero Kurt podía decir que también estaba entretenida.

-Vamos, mamá. No podía aguantar ni un pecho desnudo de una virgen más. Y esos pequeños dedos aferrados…-Sebastian se volvió hacia Kurt y se estremeció dramáticamente.

-Y encontraste un amigo,- la madre de Sebastian solicitó.

-Se trata de Kurt,- la voz de Sebastian era tranquila y seria, era casi cómico después del drama de su declaración anterior. -Kurt, esta es mi mamá.-

Le tendió la mano, así que Kurt se alejó del banco y se la estrechó. -Encantado de conocerla, señora Smythe.-

-Oh, por favor, Irene.- Ella sonrió y se inclinó un poco más hacia Kurt. Ahora podía ver que Sebastian tenía sus brillantes ojos verdes. –Odio Smythe. ¿Qué es, en realidad, sino más que una versión estirada de Smith?- Ella levantó sus delicados hombros en un encogimiento de hombros. -Pero me casé con él, así que me lo tengo que quedar.-

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso, pero Sebastian se rio por lo que él también lo hizo, sólo un poco. La señora Smythe miró de nuevo de su hijo, a Kurt y viceversa. -Así que vosotros dos os acabáis de conocer…¿o?-

-Conozco a Kurt del Glee Club-, dijo Sebastian rápidamente.

-Oh, ¿tú vas a Dalton también?-

-Glee clubs rivales, en realidad- Sebastian saltó de nuevo. Kurt se preguntó qué tenía miedo que Kurt fuera a decir. -Kurt va al McKinley High. En Lima-.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, en Nueva York, Kurt?-

Kurt levantó las cejas ante Sebastian , casi esperaba que respondiera a eso también. Cuando Sebastian no parecía inclinado a hacerlo, dijo: -Mi padre tenía algunas reuniones este fin de semana y me llevó para una visita a la universidad.-

-El papá de Kurt es Burt Hummel,- añadió Sebastian.

-¿El congresista?-Preguntó la señora Smythe. Kurt asintió. La señora Smythe sonrió, -Bueno las grandes mentes deben pensar igual. Tim nos trajo a mí y a Sebastian para una visita a la universidad también. Él acaba de recibir su pronta aceptación en Columbia.- Lo dijo con tanto orgullo que hizo que Kurt sonriera.

-Mamá-, declaró Sebastián. Kurt podría haber jurado que vio un rubor de color en las mejillas de Sebastián y no pudo evitar inclinar una cuestionadora ceja ante él. Sebastian le sonrió casi ¿tímidamente? Y Kurt tuvo que tomar un momento para preguntarse a qué planeta había sido transportado en el que Sebastian tomaba su mano con tanta indiferencia, y se sonrojaba, y presentaba a Kurt a su mamá.

-Wow, Columbia. Eso es impresionante.-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando fijamente a uno de los tapices. -Escribo buenos ensayos.-

-Por lo que he visto.-

La mirada de Sebastian regresó a Kurt y parecía que no podía entender lo que Kurt quería decir con ese comentario. Algo extraño crepitaba entre ellos y Kurt realmente quería tratar de averiguar qué era, pero la señora Smythe seguía charlando alegremente, preguntándole a Kurt qué escuela había ido a visitar, donde él y su padre se alojaban, y al descubrir que se alojaban en un hotel contiguo, insistió en que Kurt compartiera su taxi de vuelta, si había acabado con su visita al museo.

Así que todos ellos se dirigieron a la salida juntos, Sebastian y Kurt uno a cada lado de la señora Smythe, quien mantuvo la conversación toda por su cuenta mientras los dos chicos intercambiaban furtivas y evaluadoras miradas. Recuperaron las chaquetas del guardarropa y Sebastián le hizo señas a un taxi en frente del museo.

Kurt tuvo un momento de pánico acerca de cómo se sentarían en el taxi - ¿debería él entrar primero para que Sebastian pudiera decidir si quería sentarse a su lado o no? - Pero Sebastian le salvó manteniendo la puerta abierta y señalando a su madre con un soberbio -Mi señora-. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, incluso después de que ella entrara, así que Kurt la siguió, colocándose junto a la señora Smythe. El taxi parecía lleno del olor mantecoso de su hermoso abrigo de piel, al menos hasta que Sebastian subió, sus largas extremidades ocupando cada pedacito de espacio disponible, y luego todos los sentidos de Kurt estaban completamente abrumados por él.

Sebastian mantuvo unos centímetros cuidadosos entre sus cuerpos, pero él pasó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento y Kurt era muy consciente de que sólo tomaría un pequeño desplazamiento para que él se inclinara hacia el duro torso de Sebastian, podía imaginar ese brazo bajando a su alrededor, los largos dedos que se habían envuelto alrededor de los suyos en la galería acariciando sobre su hombro.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas, lo sabía, en el viaje de regreso al hotel, y algunas de ellas por él, pero él no podría haber dicho cuáles eran. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en no hundirse en el abrazo que Sebastian estaba (inconscientemente, estaba seguro) ofreciendo. Sebastian estaba demasiado cerca y había demasiada incertidumbre entre ellos y para el momento en que se detuvieron delante del hotel de los Smythe, la cabeza de Kurt estaba navegando en una manera que definitivamente no le gustaba.

Salieron del taxi por el lado opuesto, salvo Sebastián, que después de salir trepando, le tendió la mano a Kurt. Kurt no tenía más remedio que tomarla; Sebastian tiró suavemente para ayudarlo salir del coche y sus dedos se cerraron brevemente, tan brevemente que Kurt pensó que podría haberlo imaginado, antes de que él lo soltara y ofreciera el mismo servicio a su madre.

Kurt hizo el más rápido de los agradecimientos y despedidas - tenía que alejarse de Sebastian antes de hacer algo estúpido - y se volvió para caminar por la manzana de vuelta a su propio hotel. Pero él no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Sebastián le llamó.

-Voy a volver caminando contigo- dijo, encajando el paso con el de Kurt.

-Es sólo una manzana.-

-Bueno, ya sabes, es Nueva York. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Definitivamente eres carnada para los atracadores- Sebastian sonrió y Kurt sabía que debería haber tenido una respuesta ingeniosa para eso, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Así caminaron en silencio, despacio, alargando ese trozo, tanto como fuera posible, pero tampoco, al parecer, dispuestos a utilizar ese tiempo para decir nada de importancia. Y todo el camino la mano de Kurt se estremeció con el recuerdo fantasmal de ser agarrada por la de Sebastian.

-Así que aquí es donde me bajo-, dijo Kurt finalmente cuando llegaron a su edificio y porteros uniformados abrieron las puertas de cristal dobles para él.

Los ojos de Sebastián quemaban en los suyos, pero lo único que dijo fue: -Bueno, disfruta del resto de tu viaje.- Se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero finalmente suspiró un poco y dijo: -Supongo que te veré por ahí.-

Y se volvió y se alejó. Sólo así.

-Sebastian- Kurt no había tomado ninguna decisión consciente para llamarlo, sólo se había dado cuenta, mirándolo alejarse, que si dejaba que Sebastian se fuera ahora nunca podría tener otra oportunidad.

Sebastian se volvió.

-No voy a hacer nada esta noche, quiero decir, si tú estás ... tú probablemente tiene planes con tu familia, pero, ya sabes, si no, entonces tal vez podríamos ... pasar el rato, o ... -

Hubo un momento muy desagradable cuando Kurt se sentía completamente desnudo de pie en la acera tartamudeando, pero Sebastian se apiadó de él, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa que parecía decididamente superior.

-Espera, ¿estás tú, Kurt Hummel, pidiéndome a mí, Sebastian Smythe, una cita?-

La ironía de esta afirmación, después de su último encuentro, no pasó desapercibida para Kurt, pero los ojos verdes de Sebastián estaban llenos de humor y su fraseo era más como un recordatorio que cualquier tipo de amonestación. -Supongo que sí-, dijo. -Y yo sé lo que me merezco, después de la forma en que te traté, pero pensé que tal vez podríamos dejar eso atrás y, no sé, ¿empezar de nuevo?-

Sebastian, al parecer, no estaba dejando de disfrutar que Kurt se retorciera un poco, y él dejó pasar un buen, largo y dramático momento antes de inclinarse más hacia Kurt y decir: -Con una condición.-

El corazón de Kurt saltó. -¿Cuál?-

-Tengo que planearlo. Tú sólo vístete con algo indignante y nos encontraremos aquí a las 7:30.-

El reto oh-tan-familiar estaba de vuelta en los ojos de Sebastian y Kurt no pudo evitar una sonrisa en la cara ante él. -¿Y yo ni siquiera tengo una pista sobre lo que vamos a hacer?-

Sebastian negó con la cabeza lentamente. -Ese es el trato, cariño. Lo tomas o lo dejas-.

-Lo tomo-No había ni siquiera una fracción de segundo de vacilación en la respuesta de Kurt.

Los ojos de Sebastián se oscurecieron y por un minuto no había nadie más en la acera, excepto ellos. Luego, sin decir una palabra, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al final de la manzana.

Kurt brutalmente reprimió el impulso de saltar mientras marchaba a través de los porteros, a través del vestíbulo y en el ascensor a su habitación. Esto no era un momento de celebración. Había cosas que tenía que pensar, las consecuencias que tenía que sopesar, decisiones que tomar.

Después de varias horas, una llamada telefónica a su padre, una carrera para conseguir suministros en una farmacia cercana, y por lo menos cuatro debates internos de cambios de idea, la elección de Kurt se resumía con elocuencia en unos pantalones de cuero de color berenjena reflejados en el espejo de la parte trasera de la puerta del baño. Los pantalones eran tan ajustados que al tirar de la cremallera le dejaron casi sin aliento. Si los pantalones que había llevado a la fiesta de Dalton decían: "Voy a follarte", como Sebastián le había puesto, estos pantalones, que él había arrojado en su bolsa de ropa en un capricho, en realidad, porque Nueva York era el único lugar donde podía usar algo como esto, gritaban –"Te llevaré a otro lado, te voy a poseer, te voy a hacer sentir cosas que no sabías que podías sentir. Y luego dejaré que me hagas lo mismo a mi"-

Kurt se arregló la corbata delgada y sacó una chaqueta corta sobre su camisa blanca entallada. Sabía que Sebastian estaba pensando una de dos cosas. O él todavía quería probar y tener una cita, o estaba planeando, como Matthew había descrito tan elocuentemente, follarse a Kurt y conseguir que saliera de su cabeza. Y la tarde de examen de conciencia había llevado a Kurt a la conclusión de que estaba totalmente bien con cualquiera de esos escenarios. Oh, no había duda de que él quería que fuera lo primero, la idea de Sebastián como su novio le hacía todo tipo de cosas locas a las entrañas de Kurt que él no podía permitirse el lujo de que sucediera en estos pantalones pintados. Pero si era sólo sexo, sólo esta noche, bueno, él podría vivir con eso también. La última vez, en la fiesta de Dalton, había sido sorprendente y frenético y totalmente alucinante, y si lo que le quedaba mañana era un recuerdo de una noche de exploración lenta, murmullos y gemidos abriendo nuevos territorios, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Sebastián contra el suyo, también podía manejar eso. Más que eso, lo quería. Quería mucho más, pero cuando se trataba de Sebastian estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que pudiera conseguir.

Así que esta noche, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor a las 7:28, iba a ser confiado y sexy y mostraría a Sebastian Smythe exactamente lo que podía esperar de Kurt Hummel como novio. Iba a tocar cuando quería tocar, coquetear cuando quería coquetear. Besar cuando quería besar. Esta noche iba a ser Cenicienta en el baile, haciendo sus propios sueños realidad.

Sebastian estaba esperando en el vestíbulo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, de espaldas a ellas, casualmente viendo los peces flotando hacia atrás y adelante en la pecera gigante que separaba la zona del vestíbulo del hall.

-¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?-

Sebastian se volvió, las cejas levantadas, claramente dispuesto a vilipendiar el lamentable intento de Kurt de frase para ligar, pero a mitad de camino sus ojos se posaron en los pantalones y su expresión pasó de sarcástica a asombro boquiabierto tan rápido que Kurt tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Joder, Kurt!-

-¿Es esto lo suficientemente escandaloso para ti?- Kurt preguntó inocentemente.

Los ojos de Sebastián se arrastraron una y otra vez desde la entrepierna de Kurt a los ojos. -Si te pido que te des la vuelta-, dijo, con la voz ronca de una forma que hizo revolotear el estómago de Kurt, -¿hay alguna posibilidad de que realmente lo hagas?-

Kurt hizo una pirueta a cámara lenta. Casi podía oír el cerebro de Sebastian registrando que no había manera de que pudiera llevar ropa interior ajustada en el interior de ese cuero apretado.

-Joder-, dijo Sebastian de nuevo, débilmente esta vez, y Kurt tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír. Estaba bastante seguro de que esa risita destruiría totalmente el "Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas recordar tu propio nombre" ambiente que los pantalones estaban creando.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?- Preguntó Kurt, cuando estaban cara a cara otra vez.

-Estoy tratando de recordar por qué estamos siquiera saliendo del hotel. El servicio de habitaciones suena jodidamente bien en este momento.-

Pero a pesar de la frase de ligue, Kurt podía decir que había noqueado a Sebastian dejándole en un bucle. Esto definitivamente no era lo que había estado esperando de una cita con Kurt Hummel, y a Kurt le gustó eso. Le hacía sentirse poderoso y atrevido.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen-, dijo, dando un paso más cerca de Sebastian y lanzando un reto para sí mismo. -Las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan.-

Luego se alejó hacia la puerta principal, dando a sus caderas sólo un pequeño meneo. Cuando Sebastian no siguió inmediatamente, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro en lo que estaba seguro que era una forma escandalosamente coqueta. Pero ni siquiera le importaba.

-¿O no crees que esto vale la pena la espera?-

Sebastian se movió rápido, entonces, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y esquivando al portero para que pudiera abrir una de las puertas él mismo para Kurt. -Créeme, cariño-, le susurró cuando salieron a la acera llena de gente: -Yo sé que lo vale-


	10. Chapter 10

**N.T.** Quería dar las gracias a todos los que hicistéis reviews del anterior capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo que es bastante largo. Isse DeLuna, al comentar anónimamente nunca puedo responder a tus reviews (espero que la espera para este capítulo no haya sido demasiada y hayamos evitado el paro cardíaco :P) pero que sepas que me encanta tu entusiasmo, como el del resto de los que comentáis.

El fic está llegando a su fin. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo ;)

* * *

A fin de cuentas - Sebastian pensó mientras miraba a Kurt reír y contonearse, junto a uno de los muchos artistas callejeros que salpican los caminos de Central Park – su cita dulzona había sido un infierno mucho menos traumático de lo que había previsto inicialmente.

Por supuesto, no se había sentido así cuando había dejado el hotel de Kurt, ese mismo día, con la cabeza dando vueltas al vago reconocimiento de que iba a ir en realidad a una apropiada cita con Kurt Hummel. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Kurt todavía lo quería, en un contexto que no estaba completamente seguro todavía, y por alguna razón desconocida, él había insistido en la planificación de sus payasadas de esa tarde.

Bueno, no era exactamente desconocida, tal vez era más una razón no dispuesto a reconocerse a sí mismo, si es que eso era algo. Sebastian siempre había supuesto que las citas no iban a ser una faceta de su vida, porque, seamos sinceros, él no era exactamente el tipo de persona que tiene un matrimonio y 2 hijos, y habiendo tenido su primera y única experiencia de amor hace tanto tiempo, había sido bastante fácil para él dejar en su totalidad la broma del compromiso como una molestia innecesaria.

Pero eso había sido antes de Kurt.

Kurt, con su brillante risa y sonrisa fácil, hizo que el atractivo de ese "alguien especial" reavivara en el pecho de Sebastian, removiendo las brasas que pensó que hacía mucho tiempo se habían convertido en cenizas. Kurt, cuyos pintados pantalones se verían ridículo en cualquier otro excepto en él, y que estaba bailando en una acera con tal abandono, como si Nueva York o tal vez el propio Sebastian estuvieran rompiendo un hechizo que le había mantenido atrapado en una vida en Lima, Ohio, hizo que Sebastian quisiera tener algo mejor que relaciones de 20 minutos en un rincón de mala muerte de algún callejón de un club. No tenía ni idea de lo que Kurt quería de esta noche, si él sólo estaba buscando una noche de diversión en Nueva York, o la oportunidad de calmar su conciencia acerca de la última vez que hablaron, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, sentía lo mismo que Sebastian, pero Sebastian sabía que Kurt era especial, que probablemente había muy pocos otros en este gran mundo que lo harían querer renunciar a la seguridad de sus formas sin compromiso y querer una oportunidad de tener algo más.

Bueno, cualquiera que fuera la razón, uno sólo tiene una "primera" cita y que le condenaran si Sebastian no iba a obtener la experiencia clásica, con todas las campanas y flautas disponibles.

Así que había llamado al restaurante ostentoso, a poca distancia de sus dos hoteles (lanzando el nombre de su padre un poco a la ligera para asegurarse una mesa en tan poco tiempo) y había tratado brevemente de convencerse de que estaba haciendo esto para Kurt, para probar que él podría ser el novio perfecto, que él no era el idiota sarcástico del que había sido acusado de ser por Kurt y tantos muchos otros antes que él. Pero cuando sintió la burbuja caliente de la felicidad amenazando con estallar fuera de su pecho al segundo después de colgar el teléfono sabía que en realidad, estaba siendo totalmente egoísta. Deseaba esto terriblemente, la cita perfecta con el chico perfecto, y parecía que esta noche sería la noche en que realmente sucedería.

Por supuesto, la emoción con los ojos abiertos como platos en la cara de Kurt cuando Sebastian había mencionado casualmente que estarían cenando en Jean Georges había sido sin duda uno de los aspectos más destacados de la noche. Le gustaba ver al chico por lo general reservado tan desvergonzadamente entusiasta. Le gustaba que él fuera el encargado de hacer que eso sucediera.

Su conversación durante la mayor parte de la noche había sido ligera y fácil, con ambos entablando su habitual burla sarcástica casi de inmediato. Pero ahora que Kurt había decidido de forma inesperada ir en plan lanzado con él, sus palabras estaban atadas con capas y capas de coqueto subtexto, y Sebastian podía sentir la sangre zumbando en sus venas durante sus remontadas una y otra vez, lo cual era definitivamente el máximo afrodisíaco. Bueno, eso y la forma en que la pierna de Kurt seguía rozando no tan accidentalmente contra la suya debajo de la mesa. Hablando de jugar sucio.

Sólo había habido un ligero momento incómodo durante toda la comida, cuando la curiosidad de Sebastian pudo más que él, y él hizo la pregunta que había tenido en la punta de la lengua durante todo el entrante y plato principal. Mientras esperaban para el pastel de queso compartido que, en palabras de Kurt "se ve absolutamente para morirse, oh Dios mío", las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que él realmente pensara.

-Así que supongo que hablaste con David, entonces-

Kurt frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras consideraba las palabras de Sebastián. -En realidad no lo hice, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con los cubiertos, mientras trataba de sofocar el rubor que comenzaba a subir en sus mejillas. -Bueno, estás aquí ¿verdad?-

Oyó un suave suspiro de Kurt, y luego una mano se extendió para cubrir la suya, forzando la mano de nuevo a la mesa y lejos de los afilados utensilios con los que había estado jugando. -Yo no necesito hablar con David para saber que estabas diciendo la verdad, y yo... Yo lo siento tanto, lo siento por todo lo que dije en la fiesta estúpida y por todo lo que ese bastardo te hizo-

Sebastian se rio de forma seca, con una risa sin humor, obligándose a sí mismo a ponerse en su habitual expresión de confianza mientras miraba hacia Kurt. -¿Vives y aprendes, verdad? Nunca jugarán conmigo de nuevo así. Y no te preocupes cariño, no me hiciste daño con tu rabieta de diva frente a la élite de Ohio. Supongo que es algo bueno que salga a la luz todo lo que pasó con George -. Cuando la frente de Kurt se frunció en confusión, obviamente sin entender cómo algo sobre George podría ser bueno, Sebastian se encogió de hombros. -Así que fui utilizado y abusado por algún idiota que solo estaba interesado en mí por mi boca y mi capacidad para trabajar como impresor. Al menos ahora sé cómo detenerme a mí mismo de dejar que otras personas me hagan daño. Yo no sé tú, pero creo que es una habilidad muy importante en la vida. -

Su exterior arrogante empezó a agrietarse, sin embargo, cuando Kurt siguió mirando como si pudiera ver a través de la actitud displicente de Sebastián, como si todo lo que viera le rompiera el corazón. Dio un resoplido suave, y se encontró a sí mismo girando su mano para que pudiera sostener la de Kurt en la suya. -Lo siento, creo que mi manera de tratar con toda esta mierda es cerrarme a la gente y actuar como que no me importa. Estoy realmente feliz de que estés aquí ... y también tus pantalones, por supuesto -

Kurt sonrió tímidamente, reconociendo el comentario de Sebastian por lo que era y claramente dividido entre permitir que Sebastian cambiara de tema a temas más divertidos de conversación y no queriendo dejar que una declaración tan autocrítica se fuera sin ser tocada. Por suerte, fue en ese momento que su postre llegó, y ambos no pudieron evitar ser distraídos por la delicadeza realmente increíble en frente de ellos.

-Bueno, si ayuda, lo llamé, después de leer tu e-mail. A George, quiero decir. Y puedo de cierta forma habérsela devuelto- Kurt respondió, casi tímidamente, antes de agarrar la cuchara y apresurarse a dedicar toda su atención a la tarta de queso.

Y curiosamente, sí ayudó. Realmente lo hizo.

Tenía que haber una especie de ironía en ello - Sebastian pensó para sí mientras reproducía la parte de la cena de la cita en su cabeza, mientras sonreía y espantaba los intentos de Kurt para que se uniera a su baile público horriblemente vergonzoso - que incluso si Kurt había pasado la mayor parte de la noche burlándose de Sebastian sin piedad con largas y extravagantes lamidas de la cuchara después de cada bocado de comida, y varios viajes al cuarto de baño con un deambular que era positivamente malvado, había sido el puro gemido sin disimular de dicha que se le escapó de sus labios en esa primera cucharada de ese pastel de queso, tan completamente envuelto en su propio disfrute y sin darse cuenta de cuán condenadamente sexy que sonaba, que había hecho a Sebastian presionar no tan sutilmente su mano en su entrepierna, en lo que tenía que ser el movimiento menos adecuado en la historia de perfecto novio.

-Vamos, Seb, baila conmigo,- Kurt exclamó, agarrando la mano de Sebastián y tratando de llegar a girar mientras un guitarrista en la acera entablaba una melodía que el pensamiento Sebastian supuso que era "I'm a believer", pero él no estaba del todo seguro.

Sebastian se rio accediendo, girando bajo el brazo levantado de Kurt con cierta torpeza. -Parecemos idiotas-, murmuró a medias, casi seguro de que Kurt no iba a dejar que saliera de esta, no importa lo que dijera.

-Habla por ti, yo me veo increíble- Kurt respondió con una sonrisa, girando sus caderas sugestivamente y riendo cuando Sebastian ni siquiera trató de reprimir un gemido de agradecimiento. Serpenteando el brazo para agarrar la cintura de Kurt arrastró al otro chico más cerca para que estuvieran cara a cara, a escasos milímetros de distancia. El aliento de Sebastian quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Kurt en la mejilla, y él estaba de repente muy consciente de lo fácil que sería dar un paso adelante y cerrar ese pequeño espacio entre ellos, apretando sus labios en ese suave y delicioso arco que tenía la certeza de que sabía tan condenadamente bien.

Y si la forma en que las manos de Kurt llegaron a cerrarse detrás de su cuello era una indicación, él definitivamente no tendría objeción en lo más mínimo.

Excepto que Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que si se dejaba sumergir y tomaba lo que quería, entonces el siguiente paso sería un completo magreo frente a este pobre músico callejero, y que sin duda no sería el material de novio perfecto en la cita perfecta. Él tenía un plan, e iba a atenerse a el, maldita sea.

Retrocediendo con lo que parecía una increíble cantidad de esfuerzo, levantó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt. -¿Qué tal si tomamos un paseo en un coche de caballos?-

Le pareció oír a Kurt bufar de frustración, pero el muchacho se giró complaciente en los brazos de Sebastián, dando un pequeño resoplido de risa cuando su mirada cayó sobre el carro blanco estacionado al lado del puesto de perritos calientes. -¿Estás tratando de usar todos los clichés de libro? -le preguntó con curiosidad, dándose la vuelta y presionando más cerca de repente sobre el sobre calentado cuerpo de Sebastian, presionando sus caderas como el sádico que evidentemente era.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su mente lejos del pensamiento de la polla de Kurt frotándose en su pierna a través de sólo dos capas miserables de tela. _Perfectonovio Perfectonovio Perfectonovio_. -Me di cuenta que son clichés por una razón. Yo como que quería ver a que se debe todo el alboroto, pero si no quieres-

-Creo que es una gran idea,- Kurt lo interrumpió, su voz suave y seria, y Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que entendía por qué Sebastian quería _–no, necesitaba-_, disfrutar de una primera cita en Nueva York. Se apartó de los brazos de Sebastian y le tendió la mano para que el otro chico la tomara, la imagen de la respetabilidad caballerosa. Pero cuando empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro hacia el carruaje él se apoyó más cerca, por lo que podía susurrar en voz baja sólo para los oídos de Sebastián. -Pero para que conste, que no es exactamente el tipo de cabalgada que estaba pensando en tomar esta noche.-

Sebastian se ahogó en el aire, mirando a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt levantó una ceja desafiante, amando con claridad la forma en que tenía a Sebastian con la guardia baja, y Sebastián no pudo evitar reírse. -¿Quién hubiera pensado que bajo todas esas capas Kurt Hummel escondía a un loco por el sexo?-

El rostro de Kurt se llenó en una amplia sonrisa, dejando ir la mano de Sebastian para recorrer sus brazos juntos. -¿Quién iba a pensar que debajo de toda esa valentía Sebastian Smythe escondía a un romántico de primera clase?-

* * *

Más tarde, después de haber dado dos veces la vuelta al parque riendo y bromeando y presionándose ligeramente más cerca entre sí de lo estrictamente necesario dadas las dimensiones del carruaje, se permitieron ser acompañados por otro músico callejero, sus ojos no dejando de mirar al otro mientras Kurt envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sebastián y poco a poco balanceándose al compás de las notas introductorias de "Many of Horror". Sebastian cerró los ojos y se dejó a sí mismo dejarse llevar por el momento, más allá de importarle si parecía un idiota, siempre y cuando pudiera parecer un idiota con Kurt envuelto alrededor de él así. Si esta noche era todo lo que él alguna vez tendría con Kurt, si era todo lo que Kurt alguna vez querría de él, entonces este sería el momento con el que él se quedaría, este sentimiento de ser perfectamente feliz, perfectamente contento. Esto era a lo que la gente debía referirse cuando hablaban de estar enamorado, porque no podía ser algo mejor que esto.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, dieron al tipo una propina generosa y luego comenzaron de forma perezosa a hacer su camino de vuelta hacia la calle, sin ninguna prisa para que la cita llegara a su fin, pero incómodamente conscientes de los guardias que patrullaban con linternas animando a los visitantes del parque para que siguieran su camino - Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que los policías de Nueva York eran más tolerantes con dos chicos tomados de la mano que los que estaban acostumbrados a encontrase al volver a casa, pero diecisiete años de vida en Ohio eran muy difíciles de sacudirse de encima en cualquier caso.

Finalmente terminaron fuera de la entrada principal del hotel de Kurt, y sin previo aviso Kurt se dio la vuelta así que ellos quedaron de repente cara a cara, todavía agarrándose las manos, y Sebastián tuvo que dejar de caminar bruscamente para no arrollar al otro chico.

-Me lo pasé muy bien esta noche-, susurró Kurt, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás sobre sus talones y metiendo su labio inferior en su boca mientras sonreía tímidamente hacia Sebastian y Sebastian encontró de repente que tenía la boca muy seca. Ahora, ¿cómo fue eso tan hermoso?

-Yo también-, respondió simplemente, no confiando en su voz para llevarlo más lejos, y Kurt se levantó de puntillas para presionar un suave y casto beso en los labios de Sebastián, y cualquier idea de hablar fue rápidamente erradicada de su cerebro. Sin pensar, trasladó sus manos unidas hasta que descansaron entre sus pechos, apretujadas entre ellos, ya que ambos avanzaron. El brazo de Sebastián presionó alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, acercando al otro chico aún más, y por un hermoso e impresionante minuto todo su mundo se compuso enteramente de Kurt.

Entonces sintió la hábil lengua de Kurt rozando contra sus labios, cálida y húmeda y totalmente embriagadora, y Sebastián sabía que si le concedía a esa lengua la entrada que buscaba estaría completamente perdido. Y por mucho que todo su ser le gritara que solo le dejara entrar, para tomar y disfrutar y sin preocuparse por nada más en este momento, en el fondo todavía quería hacer esto bien. Ambos se merecían hacer esto bien, y la cita perfecta siempre terminaban con un beso en el porche (o en su caso en frente de las puertas de cristal brillantes manejadas por botones de aspecto curioso) y nada más.

Por lo tanto, con lo que le parecieron niveles inhumanos de autocontrol, Sebastian dejó que su brazo se deslizara fuera de la cintura de Kurt, dejándolo caer a su lado mientras él presionaba incluso ligeramente más fuerte contra los labios de Kurt, saboreando el recuerdo, y luego se alejó con rapidez antes de que cambiara de opinión. Y miró a los ojos oscurecidos de Kurt, un rubor rosa empezaba a teñir sus mejillas, y maldita sea, quería cambiar de opinión.

-¿Me llamarás mañana, princesa?- dijo con voz áspera, su intento de confianza casual completamente borrado por el claro deseo que estaba envenenando su voz. Sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Tenía que volver a su habitación de hotel para una ducha de agua fría y la madre de todas las sesiones de masturbación, ahora.

-¡Sebastian Smythe, no te atrevas a dar un paso más!-

Sebastian se quedó inmóvil, poco a poco volviéndose hacia donde Kurt seguía de pie, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos llameantes. Su comportamiento era tan diferente al de la última vez que había detenido a Sebastian de alejarse de este edificio que era algo divertido, y Sebastián sintió que un poco de su habitual actitud de confianza se filtraba de nuevo de vuelta. Sin pensar realmente caminó despacio hacia Kurt, meneando sus cejas sugestivamente. -¿Ya me echas de menos, nene? -preguntó inocentemente, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa cuando escuchó a Kurt resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco, exasperado y en realidad, ser el novio perfecto en tu perfectamente planeada y ejecutada cita había sido muy divertido y todo eso, pero ¿esto? Esto era en donde ambos sobresalían.

-Si piensas por un momento que voy a dejar que te alejes de este edificio sin follarme sin sentido primero, entonces eres un idiota más grande de lo que yo había imaginado incluso en mis momentos menos benévolos- Sebastian podía ver el rubor color rosa hacerse más fuerte en las mejillas de Kurt cuando la frase cruda escapó de sus labios, a pesar de que había hablado en voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie pudiera haberle oído sobre el ruido de la calle bulliciosa, pero bloqueó su mirada con la de Sebastian y levantó la barbilla sólo un poco más alto, mirando hacia abajo a Sebastian desafiante, lanzando un desafío silencioso junto con sus palabras pronunciadas.

Y, honestamente, ¿cuándo Sebastian alguna vez se había echado atrás ante un desafío?

Cerrando rápidamente la brecha entre ellos, se sumergió hacia abajo para que sus palabras rastrearan sobre el oído de Kurt mientras susurraba: -En ese caso, muéstrame el camino, nene- sonriendo cuando su proximidad hizo que sintiera el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt en respuesta. Cuando Kurt agarró la mano de Sebastian en un agarre mortal y casi lo arrastró a través de las puertas de cristal, pasando a través de los porteros sonrientes, y entrando en el ascensor, Sebastian no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpido que había sido, había querido la cita perfecta, y ¿que posiblemente podría ser más perfecto que esto?

Se las arreglaron para contenerse en el ascensor en el tortuoso paseo de seis pisos hasta la habitación de Kurt, aunque Sebastian mayormente reconoció que se debía a la pareja de ancianos con la que estaban compartiendo el viaje, y si hubieran estado solos allí probablemente habría tenido mucho menos autocontrol y habrían habido muchos más besos. Y caricias, definitivamente habría un montón de toqueteo. Se las arregló para mantener su propio afán en jaque al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Kurt golpeaba el pie con impaciencia, sus dedos retorciéndose cada vez que el ascensor hacía ping mientras pasaba otro piso. Hubiera sido adorable si no hubiera sido tan increíblemente caliente, pero por otra parte tal vez ambas cosas no tenían por qué ser excluyentes, Sebastian no podía dejar de pensar como él estrecharía el rostro angelical de Kurt y la curva endiablada de su culo ceñido en cuero de color púrpura.

Todo autocontrol fue abandonado rápidamente, sin embargo, al segundo después de que la puerta del cuarto individual de Kurt se cerró detrás de ellos, y Sebastián se encontró de repente con un abrazo de Kurt, y esos devastadoramente hermosos labios sobre los suyos de nuevo, y esta vez cuando sintió a Kurt sondear con su lengua no dudó en dejar que su boca se abriera, jadeando un poco al sentir el roce de la lengua de Kurt dentro de su boca, y _joder_, eso se sentía como volver a casa.

A medida que avanzaban más hacia la cama, tropezando un poco, ya que obstinadamente se negaron a alejarse el uno del otro lo suficiente para ver por dónde estaban andando, la mente de Sebastián no podía dejar de catalogar todo lo que recordaba de la última vez que él y Kurt había estado así juntos - la sensación del cabello de Kurt cuando él arrastró sus dedos a través de él, el sabor de la boca de Kurt en sus labios y en su lengua, el olor embriagador de Kurt que lo rodeaba mientras se presionaban aún más cerca, cuando las piernas de Sebastian golpearon el borde de la cama y los dos se desplomaron sobre el colchón -, pero también todo era completamente nuevo. Y no eran sólo las diferencias físicas tampoco, la forma en que esta vez era Kurt quién lideraba su danza íntima, Kurt besando el cuello de Sebastian mientras jadeaba en busca de aire y Kurt frotando la cadera en la entrepierna de Sebastián desde su posición tumbado encima del otro chico, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza mientras sonreía maliciosamente en el desenfrenado gemido que escapó de los labios de Sebastián. Era todo eso, sí, pero también era emocional. La última vez había sido rápido, frenético y a trompicones en una fiesta borrachos, sin ningún tipo de conversación sobre un mañana o un futuro, y estuvo bien, cuando las caderas de Sebastián se sacudieron hacia arriba respondiendo a la firme presión del cuerpo de Kurt, había el mismo incontestable _quiero y necesito más_ desesperado como la última vez, pero cuando Kurt estrelló sus labios junto a los de Sebastián para capturar el grito desesperado que arrancó de su pecho, había un calor, una intimidad en sus acciones, y esas eran las acciones que hicieron martillear el corazón de Sebastian en su pecho, que le hicieron sentir como si estuviera luchando por respirar.

Kurt mordió suavemente una vez más los labios de Sebastián antes de alejarse, sonriendo irónicamente mientras Sebastian se quejaba ante la demanda y trató de arrastrar a Kurt de nuevo sobre él, tendiéndole una mano para detenerlo mientras se retorcía de nuevo poniéndose de pie.

-Yo, um, sólo voy a ir a desnudarse en el baño. En serio, esta cosa puede verse bien, pero es poco sexy cuando te los pones o te los quitas-, dijo Kurt, dando una pequeña risa, un poco avergonzado que hizo que Sebastian prácticamente quisiera comérselo.

-Venga ya Kurt, estoy bastante seguro de que podrías hacer el gusano a través de la habitación y aún sería la cosa más caliente que jamás haya visto-, Sebastián respondió con indiferencia, agitando una mano a Kurt para tratar de conseguir que volviera a la cama y ni siquiera importándole que sonara como el bobo más ridículo, porque sus palabras habían traído el sonrojo de nuevo a las mejillas de Kurt y tal vez le había mentido, porque _eso_ era sin duda la cosa más caliente que jamás había visto.

Kurt agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que Sebastian viera la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. -Para su información sucede que soy increíble haciendo el gusano-, él bromeó, levantando su mirada de nuevo y alzando una ceja, -pero yo todavía voy a cambiarme en el baño.- Cuando Sebastian hizo pucheros e hizo un gesto de querer abrazar a Kurt, éste de nuevo se echó a reír y se lanzó hacia delante, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Sebastian y besándolo rápidamente. -Shhh, voy a estar de vuelta en un segundo, en cualquier caso, ahí es donde están los suministros.-

Sebastian se imaginó que su rostro debía haber mostrado con bastante exactitud el posterior cortocircuito de su cerebro, porque Kurt se rio de nuevo, alto y alegre y hermoso, antes de darle una palmada y pasear hacia el cuarto de baño, sus caderas girando mucho más de lo que podría ser natural.

Durante unos cinco segundos después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de la retirada de Kurt, Sebastian se quedó inmóvil en la cama, tratando desesperadamente de poner su mente de vuelta y fallando cada vez que se acordaba de que Kurt estaba ahora muy probablemente desnudo al otro lado de esa pieza frágil de madera. Desnudo y adquiriendo lubricante y condones. Desnudo y adquiriendo lubricante y condones para que cuando regresara pudieran follar. Posiblemente más de una vez. Oh madre de dios.

De alguna manera Sebastian logró eliminar de sí mismo su propia ropa para cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, lo que fue una hazaña en sí mismo en realidad teniendo en cuenta que su proceso de pensamiento no parecía estar progresando más allá de _Kurt-desnudo-follando_ como un bucle en el que se había quedado atascado. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo y la cabeza de Kurt miró a su alrededor casi con timidez, algunas de sus bravuconadas desaparecidas ahora que estaba sin su armadura de color berenjena, Sebastian trepó sobre sus rodillas y le hizo señas, sin desear nada más que tener a su precioso chico de vuelta en sus brazos.

Kurt sonrió suavemente y se acercó, corriendo encima hacia la cama como si moverse rápidamente podría hacerle menos consciente de sí mismo y prácticamente se lanzó sobre Sebastian mientras sus labios se conectaron una vez más, y si Sebastián creyó que besar antes había sido bueno, no era nada en comparación con ahora, con la cálida piel de Kurt, la suave piel presionando a ras de la longitud total del cuerpo de Sebastián, sus dedos dejando chispas, mientras rastreaban el torso desnudo de Sebastian, avanzando lentamente hacia abajo entre ambos torsos para acariciar suavemente el cabello púbico de Sebastian pulcramente recortado.

Cuando los delgados dedos de Kurt se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de su pene y le dio un tirón experimental Sebastian gimió, arqueándose en el tacto. –Joder, oh, joder Kurt-, dijo con voz entrecortada mientras la mano de Kurt comenzó a moverse, acariciando arriba y abajo de la longitud de su pene lentamente, de forma burlona. Kurt sonrió y bajó la cabeza para empezar a presionar, besos húmedos y calientes en la clavícula de Sebastian mientras las manos de Sebastián escarbaban en vano para ponerlo contra la cama.

-Eso viene después,- murmuró contra el cuello de Sebastian, las vibraciones dando un cosquilleo en la piel húmeda de Sebastián, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para que Sebastian pudiera ver completamente su sonrisa tortuosa cuando obviamente se comenzó a mover frotando sus caderas hacia abajo, su polla surcando contra la ranura de la entrepierna de Sebastian, sólo momentáneamente rozando la propia erección de Sebastian antes de rodar lejos y Sebastian no pudo evitar empujar desesperadamente hacia arriba, persiguiendo la sensación. En un fluido movimiento Sebastian hizo rodar a ambos por lo que ahora era él el de arriba, jadeando mientras intentaba meterse bajo control. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado que alguien jugara con él así; Sebastian Smythe nunca dejaba que juagaran con él.

-Mi turno-, susurró, la esquina de los labios retorciéndose hacia arriba al oír la respiración de Kurt entrecortarse, y él muy despacio y deliberadamente bajó la cabeza para empezar a presionar un rastro de besos a lo largo del cuello de Kurt, con las manos firmemente plantadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kurt para mantener el equilibrio. Mientras avanzaba hacia la clavícula de Kurt, se meció hacia atrás para que él estuviera de rodillas entre las piernas ligeramente separadas de Kurt, con los codos golpeando la cama, como si se postrara en frente de la deidad que era Kurt, mientras trabajaba más y más hacia abajo, su lengua trazando a través de las líneas marcadas del pecho del chico, trazando el diseño del increíble cuerpo de Kurt con su boca.

Cuando llegó al ombligo de Kurt no pudo resistirse a puntearlo con la lengua y profundizarla en el interior, ganándose una risa sorprendida y un golpe violento en la cabeza mientras Kurt se retorcía debajo de él. -¡Alto, alto! Cosquillas- Kurt se quedó sin aliento, empujando el hombro de Sebastian y Sebastian sonrió mientras se hundía más abajo complaciente. Era extraño, el sexo nunca había tenido esta cualidad juguetona antes, supuso que no era realmente algo que hacer en los rollos de una sola noche. Le gustó sin embargo. No hacía nada para moderar la excitación actualmente girando en la boca del estómago, pero de alguna manera parecía que lo complementaba, en torno a la pasión caliente junto con la calidez, con el confort, la seguridad.

Llegando a ciegas a su izquierda, agarró la botella de lubricante que Kurt había arrojado sobre la cama cuando él había saltado momentos antes, destapando la tapa con un suave clic. El suave ruido pareció sonar fuerte en la habitación, y sintió a Kurt tensarse momentáneamente debajo de él. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, apartándose y sentándose con la espalda recta mientras trataba de averiguar lo que había sucedido. -Um, ¿estás bien? -preguntó lentamente mientras Kurt lo miró, jadeando el pecho y los ojos ligeramente cautelosos.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí-, murmuró Kurt, apoyado en un codo al llegar a agarrar el cuello de Sebastian con su otra mano para acercarse de nuevo. Todavía parecía estar en parte en otro lugar, sin embargo, y Sebastian interceptó la mano de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos mientras él los llevó a la boca para besar a lo largo de los nudillos de Kurt en su lugar.

-Sabes, no tenemos que hacer nada esta noche, si tú no quieres hacerlo-, susurró, con la esperanza de que Kurt pudiera ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Sí, está bien, estaba actualmente dolorosamente duro y su cerebro era más o menos una papilla de _sexosexosexo_ en este momento, pero más que eso, más que nada, quería hacer esto bien. Y si eso significaba no hacer nada más que mimos y quedarse dormido en los brazos de Kurt entonces él aceptaría eso, lo aceptaría y sería (casi) perfectamente feliz por ello.

Parecía, sin embargo, que Kurt definitivamente no sería feliz con esa situación, porque él frunció el ceño y dio una palmada en el hombro de Sebastián, -¿Estás tomándome el pelo no? Si hemos llegado a esta etapa y todavía no estás seguro acerca de la cantidad exacta que quiero que esto suceda entonces he estado haciendo algo mal esta noche ¡en serio! - Kurt hizo una pausa, sonriendo ligeramente mientras Sebastian soltó una breve carcajada, algo aliviado, antes de que su rostro se puso serio de nuevo. -Es simplemente …está bien sabes que soy …Yo no he hecho esto antes, así que ... Así que, con el riesgo de invitar a un chiste sobre mi género, sé amable conmigo ¿por favor?-

Sebastian se quedó congelado, con sus manos juntas todavía retenidas en los labios mientras por un breve momento el mundo se detuvo a raíz de la revelación de Kurt. No fue realmente una sorpresa, conseguir la confirmación inequívoca de que Kurt era virgen, por lo menos en cuanto a esto se refiere, Sebastian lo había supuesto más o menos teniendo en cuenta sus interacciones pasadas. Pero al ver a Kurt tendido delante de él, ya con sus piernas abiertas para ofrecer a Sebastian acceso, por lo abierto y confiado y completamente seguro de lo que quería que sucediera a continuación, y lo más importante ¿con quién él quería que sucediera? Fue un fuerte contraste con la primera vez de Sebastian, arrebatada hace tanto tiempo que se sentía como en una vida completamente diferente, y de repente le costaba respirar.

Así era como su primera vez debería haber sido, en la cama con alguien que se preocupaba por él, que se ocuparía de él, que se aseguraría de que se quedara dormido sintiéndose saciado y feliz y completamente seguro de haber compartido este acontecimiento histórico con alguien que realmente lo merecía. Sebastian iba a asegurarse de que Kurt tenía todas esas cosas, oh no había duda de eso, pero a veces, sobre todo en momentos como estos, se encontró a sí mismo como si estuviera de duelo por lo que había perdido, lo que le había regalado a alguien que no había apreciado el regalo increíble que estaba recibiendo.

-Quiero que tú lo hagas.- Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que él supiera lo que estaba diciendo, empujando la botella de lubricante firmemente hacia Kurt. Tal vez él no podría conseguir su primera vez de nuevo, pero podría recuperar esto por lo menos.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos por un largo momento, y luego tiró la mano de las manos de Sebastian, usándola para golpear el brazo extendido de Sebastian lejos antes de incorporarse a una posición sentada con una expresión pintada en su rostro que Sebastián se esforzó por interpretar. Parecía enfadado y herido, pero también confuso. -¿Eso es algún tipo de broma?- preguntó con voz herida. -Te acabo de decir que nunca he hecho esto antes y quieres que …¿Qué me prepare a mí mismo? Será mejor que haya un chiste aquí que no estoy viendo en este momento o voy a reconsiderar seriamente todo esto-.

Sebastian frunció el ceño, su cerebro tomó un segundo para entender completamente lo que pensó Kurt que había estado proponiendo. - ¿Qué?... oh joder. No, Kurt no era mi intención …- tartamudeó, empujando la botella contra el pecho de Kurt de nuevo. -Quiero decir, que yo quiero que lo hagas.- _Joder, ¿por qué era tan difícil de decir?_ -A mí. Te quiero…dentro de mí. Yo quiero que estés arriba.-

Esta vez Kurt no gritó o lo abofeteó, pero sus ojos no dejaron el rostro de Sebastian mientras sus manos se acercaron en el instinto de aceptar la botella que le ofrecía. -Oh,- susurró, su expresión todavía un poco confusa, antes de que todo parecía estar en su lugar y sus ojos se iluminaron con la comprensión. -Oh bien. Podemos ... Puedo hacer eso sí, vamos a hacer eso.-

Sebastian se rio, contento de que Kurt parecía estar tan entusiasmados con esta idea como él lo estaba (aunque una pequeña parte de él seguía estando con el corazón saliéndose de los nervios). -Pensé que te gustaría la idea, todavía no he olvidado los "pantalones voy a follarte" bromeó suavemente, empujando la rodilla de Kurt con la suya.

Kurt sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante para besar a Sebastian con fuerza en los labios, con la mano libre abrazando al cuello y atrayéndolo más cerca. -Hey, esos eran buenos pantalones, sino no te habrían llamado la atención- Entonces sus ojos se pusieron serios.- Supongo que nunca imaginé que te gustaba hacer ... eso, ¿sabes? -

Podría habérselo tomado a risa, hacer una broma sobre el deseo de darle a Kurt una cabalgada fácil para su primera vez, pero algo sobre Kurt le hizo querer ser completamente honesto, para ponerse al descubierto emocional y físicamente.

-No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, no desde ...- comenzó, apagándose con un encogimiento de hombros cuando el pequeño silbido de simpatía por parte de Kurt le hicieron saber que el otro chico sabía exactamente de quién estaba hablando. -Es en lo que siempre pienso, cuando estoy solo, pero desde George no he confiado en nadie lo suficiente. Le quité importancia, pero creo que …Creo que quiero recuperarlo-. _¿Me ayudarás a recuperarlo?_ El final no dicho con palabras de la frase quedó en el aire entre ellos, y Sebastian casi no podía aceptar la simpatía (no lástima, se dijo, no se compadecía del todo) que estaba escrita en el rostro de Kurt. Él bajó la vista hacia la colcha, -Sé que es una tontería ...- empezó a decir, antes de ser interrumpido por los dedos por debajo de su barbilla empujando su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt.

-Gracias.- Fue tan sólo una pequeña palabra, pero de alguna manera logró transmitirlo todo, gracias por decírmelo, gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por seguir aquí, Sebastian dio un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, obligándose a sacudirse la nube que había comenzado a aferrarse a él. -Ahora, basta de esta mierda emocional, ¿vas a follarme o qué?-

Kurt sonrió, y en un instante Sebastian se había volteado boca arriba, con Kurt enclavado entre las piernas. –Está bien Sr. Impaciente, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan perra-

La boca de Sebastian ya estaba abierta, lista para devolverle la burla de que no había manera de que él fuera la perra en esta relación, pero luego sintió un fresco dedo resbaladizo comenzando a deslizarse contra su agujero, y él tomó la decisión de que hablar estaba completamente sobrevalorado. Él abrió la boca y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando sintió que la punta del dedo índice de Kurt ya le destrozaba. -Dios, ¿qué pasó con lo de "Nunca he hecho esto antes"?-

-Supongo que es algo natural en mí. Dime si es demasiado-, susurró Kurt, una mano viniendo a acariciar a lo largo del muslo de Sebastian mientras lentamente trabajaba su dedo dentro del agujero de Sebastian. Sebastian cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo que se acordase de respirar - _mierda_ había pasado mucho tiempo.

Kurt se tomó su tiempo, parando varias veces para volver a cubrir el dedo con más lubricante, y tan pronto como Sebastian superó el ajuste inicial levantó la cabeza para mirar el trabajo de Kurt, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración mientras estiraba cuidadosamente a Sebastian, y realmente iba a tener que recolocar de nuevo la escala de "la cosa más caliente que jamás había visto", porque en serio, ¿cómo esto era incluso hermoso?

Cuando Kurt añadió un segundo dedo, la quemadura se volcó en ese reino difuso de doloroso placer o dolor placentero, y Sebastian inconscientemente comenzó a arquearse al contacto de Kurt, empujando hacia abajo mientras Kurt bombeaba los dedos. Kurt comenzó a moverse más rápido para cumplir con los movimientos de Sebastián, y cuando él inclinó los dedos y golpeó el dulce lugar, Sebastian casi se había olvidado de que Sebastian gritaba en voz alta, con las manos escarbando en los hombros de Kurt, mientras el otro chico se inclinó ligeramente para tragarse el sonido con sus labios sobre los de Sebastian.

Cuando Kurt añadió un tercer dedo Sebastian era un desastre de balbuceos, suplicando a Kurt simplemente _porfavor,porfavor,porfavor_ que lo follara, porque él no podía soportarlo, no podía soportarlo, sólo necesitaba a Kurt dentro de él _–oh joder, sí- _al igual que _Dios, por favor_ necesitaba más, necesitaba todo. Kurt ignoró las súplicas de Sebastian, besando para alejar cada razón mientras seguía abriendo a Sebastian, girando y haciendo tijera con sus dedos hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que no haría daño al otro chico. Cuando por fin puso un condón en su longitud y se alineó con la entrada de Sebastian, hubo un momento en que los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, y Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que él nunca olvidaría ese momento por el tiempo que le tocara vivir, y luego Kurt entró en él y el mundo entero se volvió blanco.

Kurt comenzó con cautela, hundiéndose lentamente dentro hasta que estaba enterrado por completo en el culo de Sebastian. Se mantuvo allí durante un largo momento, su agarre sobre las rodillas de Sebastián poniéndose blancos mientras luchaba por mantenerse bajo control. –Oh joder, Sebastian, oh Dios mío-, susurró con dureza, todo su cuerpo temblando con fuerza para quedarse quieto.

-Oh ajá, sí, sí estoy completamente de acuerdo-, Sebastian se quedó sin aliento, empujando las caderas hacia delante desesperadamente por conseguir algo, cualquier cosa, más. -Es increíble, alucinante, lo entiendo, pero ¿puedes por favor moverte antes de que me muera o que pase algo igualmente trágico?-

Kurt levantó una ceja, sonriendo al muchacho agitándose por debajo de él. -Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Princesa,- dijo arrastrando las palabras, sacando lentamente de modo que sólo la punta de su pene todavía estaba dentro de Sebastian, antes de golpear rápidamente de nuevo tan duro que Sebastian estaba bastante seguro de que sintió la cama temblar.

Los dos chicos se quejaron, y Kurt se dejó caer hacia delante sobre el pecho de Sebastian, jadeando ásperamente. -Está bien, me obligas a hacer eso otra vez y esto podría acabar vergonzosamente rápido-

Sebastian se retorció debajo de Kurt, rodando sus caderas en círculos y dejándose ahogar en la increíble combinación de las chispas de placer que la acción estaba causando y disparando por su columna vertebral y los ruidos más intensamente sexuales que nunca había oído escapar de los labios de Kurt. -Eso está bien, podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.-

Kurt jadeó una carcajada-gemido, obviamente disfrutando de la imagen mental de un maratón sexual que durara toda la noche, y él comenzó a empujar a Sebastian, fuerte y rápido, y con cada golpe de la piel sobre la piel, con cada gemido sin aliento de placer, Sebastian se sintió cada vez más cerca de la orilla.

-Tócame, Kurt, por favor-, se quejó, manos escarbando en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt y metiendo al otro chico en un beso frenético mientras la mano de Kurt serpenteaba entre ellos y empezó a masturbar a Sebastian, sus movimientos erráticos mientras sus caderas empezaron a sufrir espasmos y perder el ritmo. Sólo hizo falta un giro de la muñeca de Kurt alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Sebastián y él se corrió en gruesos chorros blancos, cubriendo ambos pechos, cuando Kurt cuando vio las estrellas. La sensación de Sebastian viniéndose y golpeando su pecho pareció ser el punto de inflexión para Kurt, también, porque al siguiente segundo Sebastian sintió todo el cuerpo de Kurt tenso, y luego él se corrió en un grito mudo antes de dejarse caer encima de Sebastian, completamente gastado.

Ellos estaban calientes y sudorosos, y la liberación de Sebastián parecía que había llegado a todas partes, pero cuando Kurt se sacó cuidadosamente hacia fuera, ató el condón y lo tiró a la basura antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para volver un segundo después con un paño caliente para limpiar suavemente a los dos, Sebastian no lo hubiera hecho de otra manera.

Al final no lo hicieron de nuevo, en el momento en que habían terminado de ponerse de nuevo juntos habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo tácito de que el siguiente paso serían mimos (muchos de ellos) y la charla vana donde ambos se burlaron sobre las proezas sexuales del otro y los ruidos sexuales embarazosos. La estrechez de su abrazo y la manera en que su conversación fue interrumpida constantemente por los besos traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el asunto. Sebastian casi tuvo el estado de ánimo para comprobar los planes de contingencia para la mañana siguiente - ¿Así que voy a tener que salir a hurtadillas al amanecer para evitar una desagradable llamada de atención de tu papá querido?- -No seas tonto, vas a conocer a Papá abajo para el desayuno y tú tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerte presentable para tu caminata vergonzosa- antes de dormirse con la presión caliente de la piel con piel y el sonido relajante de Kurt respirando suavemente a su lado.

Kurt no tenía idea de qué hora era cuando se despertó - las pesadas cortinas bloqueaban cualquier luz que pueda haber fuera de la ventana - y honestamente no le importaba. El sexo era maravilloso, el sexo era todo lo que había soñado que sería y más, pero el despertar, desnudo, enredado en la persona con la que tuvo maravilloso sexo la noche anterior era de cerca su segunda cosa favorita.

Sebastian estaba haciendo cuchara alrededor de él, con las piernas entrelazadas, con un brazo sobre la caja torácica de Kurt, el aleteo suave de su exhalación haciendo cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt. Y Kurt se dio cuenta de que si esto fuera todo lo que había, sólo por esta noche y tuvieran que volver a sus existencias separadas (aunque estaba empezando a albergar una semilla muy secreta de esperanza de que esto no era todo lo que iba a ser en absoluto) entonces aún como de increíble había sido hacer el amor con Sebastian, esto era lo que iba a recordar. Estar abrazado, no, acunado, en realidad, en los brazos de Sebastián, presionado en la espalda con ese amplio pecho, con la sensación que sube y baja al respirar.

Ser capaz de despertar así, cada mañana, tener derecho a ello, sería la felicidad perfecta.

Pero por si acaso era sólo por hoy, Kurt se quedó inmóvil en el abrazo inconsciente de Sebastian, no moviéndose nada, excepto su pene, que al parecer sintió que la mano de Sebastian estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para justificar el progreso desde su engrosamiento normal de la mañana a la erección necesitada en toda regla.

Debió de moverse o hacer un sonido porque Sebastian se movió y su siguiente exhalación se deslizó encima de su pecho en un murmullo de satisfacción. La mano cubierta sobre las costillas de Kurt flexionó y apretó contra su abdomen y Kurt sintió que su polla dio un pequeño movimiento de esperanza que chocó contra la parte posterior de los dedos de Sebastian.

-Mmmm. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- La voz de Sebastian era profunda y ronca de la mañana y sus dedos eran suaves y laxos, ya que bajaron por la longitud de Kurt y volvieron a subir de nuevo. -Así que esto es lo que se siente al despertar junto a un hombre hermoso que está duro para mí.-

-No te hagas ilusiones,- dijo Kurt. -Esto ocurre todos los días.-

-¿En serio?- Sebastian apretó sus labios contra la parte superior de la espalda de Kurt, dejando pequeños besos en su piel entre las palabras, y Kurt podía sentir la polla de Sebastian endureciéndose a su vez en contra su propio culo. -Y ¿qué sueles hacer al respecto?-

-Por lo general espero que se vaya y a continuación tomo una ducha,- dijo Kurt.

Sebastian pasó un dedo por el eje y por la cabeza de la polla antes de alejarse por completo. -Bueno, odiaría estropear tu rutina…-

-Ni siquiera pienses en ello.- Kurt tomó la mano de Sebastian y la guió de vuelta a su pene, frotando contra la erección de Sebastian como incentivo adicional. Él juró que podía sentir la curva de los labios de Sebastian en una sonrisa contra la piel de su espalda.

-Lo que tú digas, Tigre-

Kurt resopló. -¿Tigre? ¿Eso significa que me he graduado de" gatito recién nacido"? -

-Gatito sexual más bien,- respondió Sebastian, y Kurt podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. Giró la cabeza, las cejas juntas en una mirada que no tenía nada que ver con la felicidad del día después.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sebastian, repentinamente serio.

Kurt vaciló, luego se volvió hacia la ventana. -Nada. No es nada.-

La mano de Sebastian dejó la polla de Kurt de nuevo, y se presionó en su pecho, girándolo sobre su espalda por lo que estaban mirándose el uno al otro de nuevo. -No hagas eso. Si la he jodido, dímelo-

Kurt se mordió los labios. -No, en realidad no. Es sólo que ...-

-¿Qué?- Sebastián insistió.

Se sentía casi demasiado vulnerable para decirlo, cuando esa era la forma en que siempre habían jugado. Pero aquí, en este momento, no se sentía bien ya. -Es algo que se le llama a una chica. Gatita sexual-

Sebastian se apoyó sobre un codo y miró a Kurt por un largo tiempo, y Kurt podía ver que se sentía inseguro de algo, pero él se limitó a esperar en silencio para que Sebastian decidiera si hablar o no.

-La cosa es,- Sebastian finalmente dijo: -Yo realmente no creo que te moleste. No podrías ser tan completamente quién eres si no aceptaras totalmente todas las cosas que te hacen ser tú. La forma de vestir, las canciones que cantas, creo que te gusta tener algunas ... cualidades femeninas. Creo que quieres que la gente aprecie ambos lados de Kurt Hummel -.

Era una especie de un discurso precioso, mucho más intuitivo que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de Sebastian, y mucho más elocuente que cualquier cosa a la que había logrado llegar a en su propia cabeza del por qué insistía una y otra vez en hacer alarde de su singularidad en una ciudad que sólo le traería miseria para él. Kurt sintió florecer el calor en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Sebastian le entendía, y recompensó al otro chico con un beso y un retorno a su posición anterior, encrespándose contra el pecho de Sebastian y tirando de la mano de dedos ágiles para que volviera a envolverse alrededor de su pene.

-Creo-, Sebastian continuó, sus labios suaves en el oído de Kurt, -que te molesta cuando la gente asume que ser un poco femenino te hace menos chico- Su mano se apretó alrededor de la erección de Kurt. -Pero no creo que sea probable que yo olvide eso a corto plazo.-

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, Sebastian siguió acariciando suavemente y frotando su polla dura en perezosos círculos contra el culo de Kurt. Finalmente, cuando Kurt no podía quedarse quieto por más tiempo y comenzó a empujar hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos puntos de estimulación, Sebastian le soltó con un suave, "Dame un segundo", y volvió, después de un momento de torpeza, con una mano resbaladiza de lubricante que se deslizaba contra la piel de Kurt en la forma más deliciosa.

Hubiera sido fácil simplemente quedarse allí y dejar que Sebastian le diera placer, pero Kurt quería más. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Sebastian, extendiéndose de manera que sus pollas se apretaron juntas, deslizándose la una contra la otra tan perfectamente que Kurt no quería que terminara.

-Buenos días,- Sebastian sonrió, y él se inclinó y envolvió su mano alrededor de sus dos pollas, apretando al mismo tiempo para aumentar la fricción al deslizarse y masturbándose al mismo tiempo en un vaivén de sensaciones que se parecía a nada de lo que Kurt jamás había sentido antes.

-Buenos días,- Kurt logró antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás para rendirse al sobrecogedor placer que se estaba construyendo en sus testículos, su pene, su vientre. -Dios, eso es increíble.-

-Abre los ojos-, dijo Sebastian suavemente y Kurt obedeció y encontró la mirada intensa de Sebastian en él. -Mantenlos abiertos. Sólo mírame.-

No debería haber sido algo duro, pero lo era, mirar a esos profundos ojos verdes mientras la mano de Sebastian se apoderó de él, y el placer se extendía profundo y fuerte. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Kurt y era tan dolorosamente íntimo que se rindió y dejó caer los párpados cerrados.

-No, no te escondas. Muéstrate a mi.- La voz de Sebastian estaba sin aliento y suplicante y tan diferente a él.

Kurt volvió a abrir los ojos. -Es vergonzoso-, trató de explicar, pero Sebastian ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, no lo es. Es jodidamente hermoso.-

Así que Kurt seguía mirándolo, y Sebastian siguió acariciando, y pronto los dos estaban gimiendo, con los ojos fijos en la otra, ofreciendo los sonidos de su placer el uno al otro y Kurt nunca se había sentido tan abierto y puro en toda su vida. Su orgasmo se estaba construyendo, pero Kurt se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mantener este momento de inesperada belleza, más cerca de lo que nunca se había sentido con otro ser humano. Pero al final no pudo evitar empujar en la mano de Sebastián, contra su polla.

Los ojos de Sebastián se estrecharon y sus labios se inclinaron en una hermosa sonrisa. -Oh, joder, sí,- jadeó y se estremeció una vez, con fuerza, con los ojos fijos en los de Kurt, y Kurt podía verlo - _el momento exacto en que se dejó caer sobre el borde_ - entonces sus ojos finalmente se cerraron y él se corrió, caliente contra Kurt, y con dos golpes más Kurt lo estaba siguiendo, tirando a Sebastian lo más cercano y fuerte que pudo.

Mientras bajaban Kurt sintió un deseo inesperado y abrumador de llorar.

Pero Sebastián se reía, fuerte y libre, un sonido cautivador y Kurt abrió los ojos a una brillante sonrisa. –Dios, eso fue bueno-, dijo Sebastián, -mejor que esperar a que se vaya, ¿verdad?-

-Estoy un poco decepcionado, en realidad,- dijo Kurt, pero él se cubrió a sí mismo sobre el pecho de Sebastián, a pesar de la confusión entre ellos, y se burló con sus labios sobre la piel del cuello de Sebastian.

-¿Decepcionado?-

Kurt se apartó un poco y sonrió. -Bueno, yo tenía la esperanza de que podría… Invertir lo que hicimos ayer por la noche para poder sentir eso de esa manera, ¿sabes?-

La mano de Sebastian - _la limpia_ - se acercó y acarició el rostro de Kurt. -La próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo simplemente.

Y Kurt podría haber llorado ante eso si su teléfono no hubiera escogido ese preciso momento para sonar. Salvados por la campana (o Defying Gravity) de hecho, pensó mientras lo tomaba, luego gimió.

-Hey papá-.

-¿Qué pasó con el desayuno?- La voz de su padre era alta y alegre en su oído, y por la charla en el fondo Kurt podía decir que estaba ya esperando abajo.

-¿Qué hora es?-

Sebastian levantó la mano libre de Kurt y empezó a juguetear con los dedos.

-Son las 8:30. Pensé que íbamos a encontrarnos en el restaurante.-

Kurt sintió los labios y la lengua, burlándose contra la punta de su dedo índice.

-Um ..sí.. Supongo que me quedé dormido. Bajaré en veinte minutos-

La boca de Sebastián pasó burlándose de un dedo a otro.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo tomar una taza de café durante media hora.-

-Muy bien. Bueno. Nos vemos.- Kurt colgó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. -Me gusta mucho eso-, dijo con voz entrecortada mientras la lengua de Sebastian se arremolinaba alrededor de la yema de su dedo pulgar.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que lo estoy haciendo.-

-Pero tengo que encontrarme con mi papá en veinte minutos-, protestó Kurt.

-No es mi problema-, Sebastian ronroneó y deslizó los labios hasta la palma de Kurt.

De pronto, la voz de Britney Spears llenó la habitación y fue el turno de Sebastian para llegar a su teléfono.

-Mamá. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Womanizer?- Kurt pronunció silenciosamente a Sebastian.

-Oh, bueno, decidí encontrarme con Kurt. Para el desayuno. Sí, estoy de camino ahora.- Hizo un gesto a los intentos de Kurt de hacerle señas. -Oh, bueno, está bien. Si tú quieres. Estoy seguro de que está bien.-

-¿Womanizer?- Kurt dijo en voz alta esta vez cuando Sebastian colgó.

-David lo puso-, explicó Sebastian, mirando hacia abajo a su teléfono ahora silencioso. -Mis padres vienen para el desayuno.-

-¿Qué?-

Sebastian le miró entonces, y levantó sus hombros en un gesto que, si iba a ser de indiferencia, fracasó estrepitosamente. -Le dije que estaba desayunando contigo, y mi mamá dijo que ella y mi papá vienen a… unirse a nosotros.-

-¡Y mi padre!- Kurt le recordó, una ligera nota de pánico en su voz. -¿Siempre hacen esto?-

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. -No tengo ni idea. Nunca le he hablado de nadie desde ... ya sabes. Creo que esto puede ser una especie de cosa de protección. Probablemente están preocupados de que mi juicio sea tan malo como lo era...¡mierda! - Él miró impotente a Kurt, como si Kurt pudiera de alguna manera solucionar este problema.

-Sí-, fue todo lo que Kurt podía pensar en decir. –Mierda-

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron una lucha ante la cegadora luz del sol a través de las cortinas que abrieron de repente, paños húmedos, cepillos de dientes, ropa de ayer y "Sólo tienes que tirar las mantas por el amor de Dios, Kurt, no es como si las sirvientas de hotel nunca vieran sábanas manchadas de semen". Kurt insistió en que Sebastian bajara del ascensor en el segundo piso y tomara las escaleras para no levantar sospechas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el vestíbulo, que era brillante con la luz solar de la pared de cristal de dos pisos sobre la entrada principal. Vio a su padre de inmediato, de pie en las afueras del restaurante del hotel hablando informalmente con dos personas que estaban de espaldas a Kurt, pero que debían de ser el señor y la señora Smythe. Kurt no podía imaginar que los padres de Sebastian conocieran a su padre de algún evento político, porque estaban charlando como viejos amigos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!- La voz demasiado fuerte, tan cerca, hizo que Kurt saltara y Sebastian le enganchó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura como si pensara que Kurt podría escapar. Los tres adultos deben haber escuchado, porque se giraron al unísono y seis cejas se levantaron casi cómicamente a la vista de ellos de pie juntos. -Vamos a terminar con esto-, Sebastian le susurró al oído y tiró de él, el brazo todavía envuelto con fuerza alrededor de él, hacia los padres.

Hubo presentaciones y se dieron la mano y Kurt sabía que debería haber estado prestando atención a lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo, y que parecía sospechoso, pero su cerebro no era capaz de superar el hecho de que Sebastián estaba de pie en un pasillo de hotel presentando a Kurt a su padre mientras lo sostenía como su novio. Como su amante.

El Sr. Smythe estaba en medio de explicar cómo había estado trabajando durante semanas para tratar de conseguir una reunión con Burt Hummel para discutir cuestiones de política que habían surgido en un caso reciente suyo, y como era una suerte que su propia hijo estuviera saliendo con el hijo del congresista, y Kurt estaba tratando de decidir si había sido transportado a un universo alternativo, o si tal vez todo su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad cuando sintió un zumbido en la pierna y la voz de Idina Menzel flotó de su bolsillo .

El rostro de Rachel le llenó la pantalla y murmuró un "lo siento, tengo que tomar esto", antes de alejarse del grupo.

-Hey Rachel, ¿qué pasa?-

Todo lo que podía oír es que estaba llorando. Y no era el llanto _"Rachel reina del drama_" sino reales sollozos desgarradores, que enviaron a su estómago un toque de pánico. -¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son Finn y Carole? ¿están bien?-

-Oh, Dios, están bien. ¡Lo siento!- dijo entre respiraciones jadeantes. -Es sólo que no lo vas a creer.-

-Está bien, me estás asustando.-

Ella se sonó bruscamente, dos veces, y se aclaró la garganta. -Lo siento, Kurt me … Nos enteramos y… Oh Dios, no sabemos lo que vamos a hacer-

Kurt se movió más lejos de Sebastian y sus padres y se agarró al borde de una de las mesas esparcidas por el vestíbulo. -Sólo dime. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

-Estamos descalificados. No podemos competir en las Regionales-. Terminó la última palabra en otro sollozo y el agarre de Kurt en la mesa se apretó mientras trataba de esperar a que pasara sin gritarle que le contara todo.

-Rachel. ¿Puedes por favor calmarte y decirme lo que pasó? Estoy tratando de no entrar en pánico aquí-

-Vas a entrar en pánico. Kurt, yo no sé cómo ...-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estamos descalificados?-

Rachel volvió a gimotear, entonces la oyó sonarse la nariz. -Son los Warblers. Alguien grabó un video de ellos durante la práctica. Todas sus canciones y los arreglos y el baile y todo… y lo envió por correo electrónico a todos los otros equipos.-

Kurt respiró hondo. -Está bien, alguien, pero nadie de McKinley habría hecho algo así-

-Ellos rastrearon los e-mails. Fueron enviados desde nuestra sala de ordenadores, el jueves durante el horario escolar. Y el video original fue subido a uno de ellos y ahora no pueden competir y ¿qué va a pasar con nuestras posibilidades de entrar en NYADA con esto en nuestros expedientes?-

Volvió de nuevo a oir largos sollozos temblorosos y Kurt sintió que no estaba lejos de seguirla. -¿Tienen alguna idea de quién fue, sin embargo?- , preguntó. -¡Nadie en nuestro equipo haría trampa de esa manera!-

-¡Fue en nuestro ordenador, Kurt! ¿Y quién más lo haría? ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?-

_You, you, you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

Sebastián. El corazón de Kurt se hundió aún más y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran en sus ojos ante la canción de Britney haciendo eco desde el teléfono de Sebastian. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ser esa llamada. Entre el ruido del vestíbulo y Rachel llorando en su oído no oyó a Sebastian contestar, pero Britney cortó abruptamente después de un par de tonos.

Le tomó un par de respiraciones para conseguir sus emociones bajo control antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para evaluar los daños.

Sebastian estaba mirándolo directamente a él, escuchando a quien había llamado para darle la noticia, y la luz que entraba por la pared de vidrio detrás de Kurt le iluminó de una forma que parecía poner de relieve todo lo demás en su contra. Así Kurt lo vio, en alta definición en 3D, cuando la mirada más breve de traición conmocionada llenó los ojos de Sebastián y luego desapareció tan rápido como llegó, y de repente el Sebastian con el que Kurt había pasado la noche se había ido, apagado detrás de una expresión de cuidado desinterés. Sebastian escuchó, luego habló, y luego volvió a escuchar, a la vez que miraba a Kurt como si fuera un extraño vagamente interesante que Sebastian simplemente sólo había visto en ese momento, mientras que sus padres siguieron la charla ajenos a todo a pocos pasos de distancia.

-El Sr. Schue ha estado llamando a todo el mundo, tratando de que quienquiera que fuese confesara y todos tenemos que reunirnos con Figgins el lunes con nuestros padres y la gente sigue diciendo que si nadie da la cara todos vamos a tener manchas en nuestros expedientes de forma permanente-

-Tengo que irme Rachel. Volveré a llamar.-

Él la interrumpió a media frase y se quedó dónde estaba, con los ojos fijos en Sebastian, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación de lo que Sebastian estaba escuchando desde su teléfono. Quería creer que Sebastian sabría que no era capaz de hacer algo como esto, pero también sabía que eso era exactamente lo que Sebastian había temido. Lo que le había impedido alguna vez realmente conectar con nadie. Había jurado que nunca permitiría que alguien lo utilizase de la manera en que George lo había hecho, y ahora ...

Con un rápido movimiento Sebastian terminó su llamada y deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Dio varios pasos hacia Kurt, su cara todavía perfectamente en blanco, acercándose apenas lo suficiente para ser escuchado, pero no más cerca.

-Sebastian, tienes que saber que no tuve nada que ver con esto… yo nunca… Ninguno de nosotros jamás …tiene que haber algo más en esto de alguna manera.- Kurt sabía que estaba suplicando, pero no le importaba. Habían estado tan cerca. Sebastian había estado allí con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, le había dicho a sus padres que eran novios. Él mismo se había abierto a Kurt la noche anterior, tanto figurativa como literalmente. Él había sostenido a Kurt en sus brazos por la mañana y había alcanzado el orgasmo, mirando a los ojos de Kurt como si fueran su anclaje. Y recordar eso, hizo que los ojos de Kurt se llenaran de lágrimas y parpadeó furiosamente para evitar que se extendieran.

La vista de las lágrimas de Kurt le hizo algo a Sebastian. Pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en su expresión cuidadosamente indiferente. Una mano se levantó sólo lo más mínimo, casi llegando al tacto pero cuando Kurt alzó la suya para llegar a su encuentro Sebastian la retiró bruscamente.

-Por favor, Sebastian,- le rogó sin vergüenza. -Te juro, no tenía ni idea. No ... No dejes que el que sea que lo hizo nos haga daño de esta forma, por favor.-

Pero Sebastian se había puesto a sí mismo de nuevo bajo control, su máscara de indiferencia firmemente en su lugar. -Me tengo que ir-, dijo, dirigiéndose de repente hacia las puertas, y sólo la tensión en su voz traicionándole algo.

-Sebastian- Kurt lo llamó, pero él siguió caminando, a través de las puertas, a la luz del sol, fuera, _Kurt estaba seguro_, de su vida.

Kurt se volvió y corrió hacia los ascensores, la captura de sólo una idea de que los tres adultos lo miraban con la boca abierta, pero él ignoró la voz de su padre que lo llamaba. Él se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su piso, que la llave abriera la puerta y el pestillo se cerrara detrás de él, antes de derrumbarse en la manta que ocultaba sus sábanas manchadas de semen y lloró.


	11. Chapter 11

_Para Mercedes Jones: Te necesito. ¿Puedes estar en mi casa en una hora?_

_De Mercedes Jones: ¿no estás en NY en este momento?_

_Para Mercedes Jones: El avión acaba de aterrizar. ¿Puedes venir?_

_Desde Mercedes Jones: estaré en una hora._

* * *

-¿Te acostaste con Sebastian?-

Kurt hizo gesticuló frenéticamente para que Mercedes bajara la voz. -¿En serio? Te cuento esa historia entera, George y todo eso, ¿y lo único con lo que te quedas es con el hecho de que me acosté con Sebastian?-

-Bueno, discúlpame pero lo último que me dijiste acerca de ese chico fue " Si él fuera el último hombre gay en el planeta empezaría a salir con chicas." Así que sí, eso es con lo que me estoy quedando-

Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, tirando una almohada sobre su cara. -¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Bueno, ¡no vas a quedarte sentado sintiendo lástima de ti mismo!- Sacó la almohada de él. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió. -En un mundo perfecto, donde todo pudiera suceder, ¿qué querrías?-

Kurt pensó. -En un mundo perfecto, me gustaría que nos readmitieran, y ganáramos las Regionales, y me gustaría entrar en NYADA y supongo que me gustaría que George tuviera algún tipo de castigo merecido -

La almohada cayó fuerte y rápido en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?- le puso mala cara, mirando a Mercedes con petulancia.

-No seas estúpido, muchacho. Sé que quieres eso. _Sebastián_- dijo lentamente, arrastrando cada sílaba. -En un mundo perfecto, ¿qué querrías con Sebastian?-

Los ojos de Kurt recorrieron alrededor de su habitación, todas las cosas familiares ahora parecían extrañamente fuera de lugar ya que él mismo se sentía tan cambiado. Él no podía decidirse a mirar a Mercedes cuando habló. -Yo le quiero. Quiero salir con él y decirle a la gente que es mi novio y bailar lento con él todas las canciones que me encantan y besarle durante horas en el coche y arrastrarle hasta aquí cuando mis padres no están en casa y …-

-¡Está bien, lo entiendo!- Mercedes lo miró solemnemente, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente de lado a lado. -Estás enamorado de ese chico. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Tan pronto como ella lo dijo, él sabía que era verdad. Él estaba enamorado de Sebastian Smythe. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera tirando en dos direcciones, la mitad de él tratando de saltar con emoción y la otra mitad tratando de hundirse abatido. Joder. Él estaba enamorado de Sebastian. Él estaba perdida y locamente enamorado de un chico que probablemente ya planeaba su salida nocturna para follarse a otros hombres y borrar los recuerdos del chico que él pensaba que lo había traicionado. Para borrar a Kurt.

Excepto, que por alguna razón, que probablemente significaba que había perdido la cabeza, él no creía que eso fuera lo que Sebastian estaba haciendo en absoluto. Simplemente no podía creer eso de Sebastian nunca más.

-Tú sabes eso, ¿verdad?- Mercedes repitió.

-Bueno, ¡lo sé ahora!- Kurt agarró la almohada y la golpeó en el brazo con ella.

-Tienes que decírselo- dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de la almohada por completo.

Pero Kurt ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. -No puedo.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Si te gusta el chico, no vale la pena correr el riesgo?-

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y tomó las manos de Mercedes en las suyas. -Te quiero por querer eso para mí, incluso después de lo que él te hizo a ti y a David. Pero tú no estuviste allí. En esa habitación de hotel, juntos de esa forma, estuvimos tan conectados, ¿sabes? Y yo sé que él sabía que era real. Se abrió a mí en todos los sentidos. Él confió en mí. Fue algo más que sólo esa noche, y sé que eso es lo él sintió también. -

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices?-

Kurt se apoyó en su cabecera y agarró la almohada, acunándola en sus brazos. -Si pudieras haber visto su cara, cuando se enteró del video. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Que yo le había usado justo como George lo hizo. Fue automático, ¿sabes? Él tiene que… tiene que resolver esto por sí mismo ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que después de todo lo sucedido no podías simplemente llamar a David y decirle cómo te sentías? ¿que él tenía que decidir quererte lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo.? -

Mercedes asintió.

-Bueno, lo mismo pasa con Sebastian. Él tiene que decidir si quiere confiar en mí o no. No podemos estar juntos si siempre voy a tener que tratar de demostrarle que yo no voy a jugársela de alguna manera. Le dije que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar a que él elija creer eso. O no.-

Mercedes miró a Kurt por un largo tiempo antes de que ella dijo vacilante: -¿Y estás seguro de que esto no es sólo Sebastian siendo…Sebastian? ¿Qué pasa si él no quería que esto significara algo más?-

Kurt negó con la cabeza. -Él dijo "la próxima vez".-

-¿La próxima vez? -

-Cuando estábamos juntos, yo le dije algo que quería hacer y él me dijo "la próxima vez."-

Mercedes lo miró como si estuviera un poco loco.

-Sebastian no hace próximas veces-, él insistió. -Pero él dijo eso y tengo que confiar en él, al igual que él tiene que confiar en mí. Tengo que elegir confiar en él.-

Mercedes negó con la cabeza. -¿Estás seguro de que puedes?-

Kurt se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa torcida. -Lo amo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-

Mercedes debe haber decidido que estaba bien con eso, porque ella le devolvió la sonrisa. -Bueno, siempre podemos ver si Chandler tiene un hermano ...-

* * *

_De la estrella más brillante: Tienes que sentarte a mi lado en el Glee Club hoy. Necesito apoyo moral._

_Para la estrella más brillante: ¿Por qué?_

_De la estrella más brillante: porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy detrás de lo de los videos de los Warblers y te necesito a mi lado, así creerán que no lo estoy._

_Para la estrella más brillante: ¿Por qué alguien pensaría eso?_

_De la estrella más brillante: ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? ¿No crees que yo quiera entrar en NYADA tanto como para tratar de amañar las Regionales?_

_Para la estrella más brillante: Me sentaré contigo._

* * *

Aunque había un montón de miradas sospechosas en la sala del coro para todos, Kurt no podía negar que la mayoría de ellas estaban apuntando en la dirección de Rachel. Flanqueada por su guardia de honor (Kurt y Finn, con un aspecto miserable) ignoró a todos y se centró decididamente en el señor Schue, que estaba sentado en frente de todos ellos en la postura que siempre adoptaba cuando era una mala noticia.

-Todavía estamos fuera-, dijo con dificultad.

Voces de protesta llenaron la sala, creando un alboroto ininteligible hasta que alguien- Santana - se alzó por encima del resto.

-Pero hablaron con todo el mundo. ¡Se reunieron con nuestros padres! ¡Todos nosotros les dijimos que no teníamos nada que ver con eso!-

Todo el mundo se calló, mirando al señor Schue para una respuesta.

-No hay duda de que el video fue enviado desde la sala de ordenadores- suspiró. -¿Y quién más, aparte de un miembro del coro tendría alguna razón para estar involucrado en esto? Así que todos somos culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, por lo que respecta al Consejo de Coros. En la parte positiva, el consejo no puede marcar el historial de nadie, pero la única manera de que podamos ser readmitidos es si es el autor material da la cara.-

-¿Cómo ayudaría eso?- Preguntó Puck.

-Si la persona que hizo esto lo confiesa y se retira del club, el resto todavía podría participar, siempre y cuando el Consejo esté convencido de que no teníamos conocimiento de la trampa.-

-Pero aquí nadie lo hizo-, dijo Artie. -Todo esto es circunstancial ¡Es antiamericano!-

-¿Y si alguien confesara?- Sam dijo en voz baja desde el fondo. Todas las cabezas se volvieron bruscamente hacia él.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- se corrigió rápidamente. -Pero ¿qué pasa si alguien asume la culpa? ¿Que dijera que lo hizo y fuera expulsado por el bien del equipo? ¿Y jurara al Consejo que actuó solo? Esta es la última oportunidad de los seniors. Así que si uno de los otros…-

El parloteo comenzó de nuevo, algunos escépticos, pero algunos esperanzados. Kurt no estaba en absoluto sorprendido de ver que los ojos de Rachel se iluminaban, pero estaba un poco sorprendido de que todo el mundo parecía estar considerando seriamente el plan, también.

-Mirad, muchachos, sé que parece que es el camino más fácil, pero el que lo hiciera sería suspendido de por vida. Y quedaría en su historial- , dijo el Sr. Schue.

-Yo podría hacer eso-, dijo Rory en voz baja desde la parte de atrás. Nadie en Irlanda va a preocuparse por mi expediente, ¿no? -

Voces esperanzadas llenaron la habitación de nuevo, pero para Kurt esto fue el colmo. Se levantó de un salto y gritó a todos.

-¡No! De ninguna manera.- Todas las cabezas se volvieron ahora en su dirección. -Si alguien de aquí, de verdad lo hizo, entonces sí, por supuesto que quiero que de la cara y diga la verdad.- Miró a todos sus amigos y no podía exactamente culparlos por querer encontrar una salida, pero esto no fue todo. -Pero no vamos a dejar que alguien confiese algo que no hizo, sólo para ser readmitidos. Si lo hacemos, entonces todos somos tramposos. No voy a competir con una mentira.-

El parloteo volvió de nuevo, todo el mundo a favor o en contra del asunto, Rachel mirando a Kurt como si él personalmente le hubiera traicionado, y el Sr. Schue gritando y tratando de recuperar el control.

Kurt se sentó y dejó que el drama girara a su alrededor.

* * *

_Desde Noah Puckerman: ¿está Mercedes contigo?_

_Para Noah Puckerman: Sí. ¿Por qué?_

_Desde Noah Puckerman: vosotros 2 mejor salid delante vais a querer ver esto_

_Para Noah Puckerman: ¿Qué?_

_Desde Noah Puckerman: warblurs_

* * *

Kurt corrió hacia la entrada principal, arrastrando a Mercedes detrás de él. Se dijo que estaba simplemente agradecido por una distracción - cualquier distracción - de la morbosa nube interminable de depresión que había colgado alrededor del coro durante toda la semana. No ayudó que el Sr. Schue estaba cediendo ante Rachel en su insistencia en que ensayaran en la fecha prevista, como si fueran a estar compitiendo en las Regionales de todos modos. Eso era realmente todo lo que pasaba. Necesitaba una distracción.

Y su corazón sólo estaba latiendo a toda prisa por el esfuerzo de correr por el pasillo arrastrando a su amiga, que se empeñaba en tirar de él hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Mercedes se quedó sin aliento, mientras giraban en una esquina. -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Puck dice que pasa algo afuera-, fue todo lo que Kurt pudo jadear antes de que la puerta principal se alzara ante ellos, quedando abierta como siempre lo estaba después de la escuela, e incluso antes de cruzar el umbral pudo ver las chaquetas color marino y rojo alineadas en el césped en una uve, como los gansos cuando emigran, con David de pie con orgullo en el punto central.

Y a la izquierda, en la última fila, por lo menos una cabeza más alto que nadie, Sebastian.

Kurt no se dio cuenta, hasta que vio a David y la decepción apuñaló su pecho, por lo mucho que había esperado que todo esto fuera para él.

Mercedes se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras, algunos estudiantes ajenos todavía se movían hacia arriba y abajo a su alrededor, y luego las voces comenzaron a aumentar desde las filas de uniformados, y poco a poco se despejó la zona hasta que Mercedes y Kurt estaban solos. David dio dos pasos hacia delante y abrió la boca para cantar.

_Todo el mundo necesita un poco de tiempo lejos_

_La oí decir_

_del uno del otro_

Kurt se desvió hacia un lado, hacia donde Puck estaba apoyado en la barandilla, tratando de alejarse del foco de Mercedes, que parecía completamente en shock y como si ella no estuviera muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él con mucho cuidado no miró a Sebastian. No. Esto no se trataba de él. Se trataba de Mercedes.

_Abrázame ahora_

_Es difícil para mí decir lo siento_

_Sólo quiero que lo sepas_

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene alguna oportunidad con estos hijos de puta.- Puck sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

David se acercó a unos metros de los escalones, su cara iluminándose hacia Mercedes, que parecía completamente ida y parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Había tanta felicidad comprimida entre los dos que Kurt simplemente no podía evitarlo. Miró a Sebastian.

Quién estaba mirando directamente hacia él.

_Abrázame ahora_

_Realmente quiero decirte que lo siento_

_Yo nunca podría dejarte ir_

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Kurt. Sabía, sabía que Sebastian tenía que ser el responsable de esto. Independientemente de lo que podía o no haber decidido, debía haberse dado cuenta de que David merecía encontrar la felicidad a su manera. Y eso significaba que sólo tal vez había decidido que el amor era algo digno de confianza.

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado_

_Yo te compensaré _

_Te lo prometo_

Algunas de las personas de alrededor realmente conocían la letra y comenzaron a cantar junto con los Warblers en el coro, pero Kurt sólo tenía ojos para Sebastian que, a pesar de que estaba muy lejos de Kurt para distinguir su expresión exacta, parecía tener sólo ojos para él. Y como egocéntrico como parecía, Kurt no podía dejar de sentir que esto, lo de Mercedes y David, era realmente un regalo de Sebastian para él.

_Y después de todo lo dicho y hecho_

_No eres más que una parte de mí_

_No puedo dejarte ir._

A medida que los Warblers sostuvieron la última larga nota y Mercedes se arrojó a los brazos de David, Kurt pronunció un silencioso "gracias" a Sebastian. Y antes de que todos los Warblers, excepto David se volvieran al unísono e hicieran su salida perfectamente sincronizada, Sebastian le sonrió.

* * *

_Desde Finn Hudson: Sr. Schue dice reunión de emergencia en la sala de coro en el almuerzo. Díselo a todo el mundo._

_Mensaje reenviado a Le Club Glee Entier: ¿Qué demonios es esto?_

* * *

Kurt realmente pensó que el señor Schuester no era el más indicado para acusar a Rachel de ser dramática. Se sentó quieto en el centro de la habitación, en su pequeña silla, completamente en silencio mientras todos ocupaban su lugar, nos sentáramos y dejáramos de hablar para darle toda su atención. Kurt por lo general podría apreciar hacer crecer la tensión poco a poco, pero después de un fin de semana esperando, esperando, y muriéndose para que Sebastian le llamara y le dijera que todo lo de David / Mercedes había sido el primer paso en la decisión de confiar de nuevo en el amor, su paciencia con la gente que lo dejaba pendiente de un hilo se estaba agotando.

-¡Estamos de nuevo dentro!- El Sr. Schue finalmente gritó, saltando de su silla y abriendo los brazos. Hubo alrededor de medio segundo de silencio aturdido, y luego estalló el caos a su alrededor. La gente saltó a los brazos de los otros, hubo gritos de alegría y alivio e incredulidad, y cuando todo comenzó a calmarse, la voz de Finn sobresalió por encima de las otras.

-¿Qué diablos pasó?-

El Sr. Schue esperó para que se silenciaran otra vez. -Parece que el que en realidad hizo el vídeo dio la cara y confesó.-

El ruido llenó la habitación una vez más cuando todo el mundo empezó a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo. El Sr. Schue levantó las manos para pedir silencio. -Todo lo que sé es que no fue nadie de la escuela McKinley. Aparentemente quién sea que lo hizo pidió el anonimato como condición de la confesión. Y desde que no hay leyes reales quebrantadas, la Junta de Coros estuvo de acuerdo. Así que supongo que nunca lo sabremos.-

-¿Pero no debería esa persona ser suspendido como dijeron que nosotros seríamos?- Preguntó Rachel.

-Me han asegurado que quien lo hizo no es miembro de ninguno de los clubes glee de la competencia.- , Dijo el Sr. Schue.-Y en realidad, no me importa. ¡Hemos vuelto!-

Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en que eso era lo importante. Todo el mundo, menos Kurt.

Su primer pensamiento loco, antes de que el Sr. Schue dijera que no fue nadie de ninguno de los clubes, había sido que Sebastian se había echado la culpa sobre sus espadas en una especie de gran gesto romántico. Lo cual era ridículo. Sebastian no le haría eso a su propio club, y por supuesto, a Kurt no le gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero, ¿quién más podría haber dado la cara? ¿Quién más, para el caso, habría querido meterse con uno o ambos clubes como hizo, en primer lugar, si no fuera por una ventaja competitiva?

Había un candidato, por supuesto. Si el sabotaje no había sido para dar a alguien ventaja en las Regionales, entonces tenía que ser personal. Y por mucho que odiara pensar en ello, había una persona que tenía un rencor personal contra alguien en New Directions y alguien en los Warblers. George. George, a quién Sebastian había expuesto y al que Kurt había destripado.

Pero él no podía entender por qué George confesaría.

Mientras el Sr. Schue esbozó su aumentado programa de ensayos, y Rachel recordaba a todos lo agradecidos que debían estar con ella por insistir en que mantuvieran sus prácticas en la última semana y media, Kurt reflexionó. Si George era quien les había tendido una trampa, ¿podría eso tener algo que ver con la razón por la que Sebastian no lo había llamado? ¿Se estaba sintiendo culpable? O tal vez sólo estaba harto de que Kurt parecía estar arrastrando a George de nuevo en su vida una y otra vez. Tal vez había decidido que no valía la pena la agravación.

El corazón de Kurt estaba hundiéndose con esa idea cuando Mercedes le llamó la atención, todavía envuelta en la emoción con todos, y le sonrió. Kurt exhibió la mejor sonrisa que pudo dadas las circunstancias. Mercedes podría ser la clave. Ella estaba pasando tiempo con David otra vez, y David era el mejor amigo de Sebastian, ella tenía que saber algo.

* * *

_Para Mercedes Jones: Si tuvieras alguna información sobre lo de la trampa, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?_

_Desde Mercedes Jones: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Para Mercedes Jones: Quiero decir que me dirías si David dijo algo sobre Sebastian estando involucrado en limpiar nuestro nombre, ¿verdad?_

_Para Mercedes Jones: ¿VERDAD?_

_Desde Mercedes Jones: Bueno, mira. Tú no escuchaste nada de mí…_

* * *

Kurt nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de los nervios normales pre-competencia con los que estaba tan familiarizado. Sebastian estaba aquí. En algún lugar de este edificio, calentando con sus amigos, ajustándose la corbata o tomando un trago de té caliente o lo que sea, él estaba aquí.

Y él les había salvado.

Mercedes no sabía mucho, pero había sabido que en realidad había sido George quién había tendido una trampa al coro del McKinley, y que Sebastian le había obligado a confesarlo todo. Kurt quería creer desesperadamente que era una buena señal. Los Warblers estaban jodidos de todas maneras, y tuvieron que crear un espectáculo completamente nuevo, independientemente de quién fue el autor, por lo que Sebastián tenía que haberlo hecho por los New Directions. Por él. Tenían que hablar. Tenían que hacerlo y hoy, Kurt había decidido, que iban a hablar.

Kurt reflexivamente ajustó su corbata perfectamente recta y subrepticiamente dejó caer la taza de té que Rachel había insistido en que se bebiera en la papelera. Aural Intensity había dado un rendimiento aceptable en la primera parte y ahora los New Directions, junto con todos los demás, se presentaban en el teatro para la segunda actuación del día. Los Warblers.

Kurt había escrito y borrado una docena de e-mails en los últimos días. No era justo, finalmente había decidido. Lo que tenía que decir era muy importante, y era demasiado fácil malinterpretar las comunicaciones digitales. Tenía que ver a Sebastian. Necesitaba que Sebastian pudiera mirarle a los ojos y decidir si quería confiar en lo que veía allí. Y él sabía que él sería capaz de leer en los ojos de Sebastián, si tenían una oportunidad o no. Así que hoy era el día. Después de sus actuaciones, por supuesto, porque el equipo había trabajado tanto en esto y si las cosas no iban bien con Sebastian entonces Kurt sabía que él nunca sería capaz de tragar y sonreír y saltar por el escenario como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero después de las actuaciones él iba a encontrar a Sebastian, abrir su corazón, y obligar a Sebastian para que decidiera, de una manera u otra. Recordaba que en la habitación del hotel en Nueva York Sebastian se había ofrecido a Kurt. Se había expuesto a sí mismo, volviéndose tan vulnerable, sólo para que él supiera cómo era. Y ahora Kurt sabía que era su turno para hacer lo mismo. Sebastian tenía que tener miedo de que Kurt lo culpara por su ira y falta de confianza, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía que demostrarle que un error nunca iba a ser suficiente para hacerlo alejarse de lo que fuera que ellos habían estado en camino de llegar a ser.

No era consciente del tiempo que llevaba pensando, cuando Rachel le agarró de la mano y tiró de él en la dirección a donde los otros estaban sentados todos juntos. Las luces ya estaban bajando al caer en su asiento, el locutor introduciendo a "¡Los WWWWarblers de la Academia Dalton!" con su mejor voz.

Los ojos de Kurt se esforzaron por tratar de divisar a Sebastian entre las siluetas amorfas que entraban y tomaban su lugar en la oscuridad. Hubo un silencio total por un momento embarazoso, entonces un familiar ritmo se puso en marcha y, aún en la oscuridad, las voces comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes.

_Muh-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma ma, ma, ma_

_Muh-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma ma, ma, ma_

La mano de Rachel se cerró sobre el antebrazo de Kurt. -¡Mierda!- ella le susurró al oído. -¡Esta canción es perfecta para ellos!-

Y así fue. Las luces de repente inundaron el escenario y los Warblers comenzaron su coreografía intrincada, diferentes voces tomando el ritmo y la armonía, y ahí estaba Sebastian, en el centro, flanqueado por el alto rubio - Jeff, Kurt recordó - y su novio, ambos haciendo el "muh-mamama". El muro de sonido se construyó en un in crescendo y luego se cortó, súbito y agudo, y la voz de tenor de Sebastian llenó la habitación.

_No puedo escapar de esos recuerdos en mi mente_

_Y una especie de locura_

_Ha comenzado a desarrollarse_

Las voces de fondo explosionaron de nuevo, bruscas y repentinas, luego se cortaron de nuevo.

_Yo, yo me esforcé mucho para dejarte ir_

_Pero una especie de locura_

_Me está absorbiendo completamente_

Kurt podía sentir los asientos a su alrededor agitándose. La gente ya empezaba a bailar desde donde estaban sentados, y pronto estarían de pie. No podían evitarlo. El contrapunto de los cantantes de fondo enviaba energía rebotando alrededor de la sala y allí, inmóvil y recto en el centro de ella, estaba hermoso, fuerte, imposible, Sebastian.

_Por fin he visto la luz_

_Y finalmente me he dado cuenta_

_Lo que quieres decir._

Él era todo lo que Kurt podía ver, oír y sentir. Los otros Warblers continuaron moviéndose a su alrededor en su baile perfecto, con la armonización y el contrapunto y voces coreando y mezclándose de forma tan sofisticada que Kurt no podía ni siquiera estar realmente seguro de cómo lo estaban haciendo. El corazón le latía el triple de rápido. Perfecta como la canción era para el propio sonido especial de los Warblers, no podía, _no podía_ ser una coincidencia que Sebastian estuviera de pie frente a él cantando estas palabras, esta canción.

-Estamos muy jodidos-, susurró Rachel.

-Lo sé- murmuró Kurt en respuesta, los ojos nunca alejándose del chico alto cantando sobre estar locamente enamorado.

Y lo estaba. Estaba completamente jodido. Debido a que necesitaba que esto fuera para él. Su serenata. Mucho más grande y más intensa que una canción de amor sobre el césped de la escuela. Porque Sebastian era mucho más grande y más intenso.

Sebastian miró hacia las luces sólo un poco, como si estuviera escaneando a la audiencia por alguien, y Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Sería tan de Sebastian no ponerse en contacto con él, para esperar a un momento como este, cuando podía ponerse a sí mismo ahí fuera, mostrar su mano, y todavía poder negarlo completamente. Sólo sería una actuación. Hasta que no lo fuera.

_Y cuando pienso en todas las peleas locas que teníamos_

_Como una especie de locura estaba tomando el control_

El único problema era que si Kurt estaba equivocado no estaba seguro de que su corazón fuera a ser capaz de sobrevivir.

Todo el mundo estaba de pie ahora, bailando, aplaudiendo, y cuando los focos empezaron a dar vueltas por toda la audiencia, Sebastian lo vio, por fin, y sus ojos se encontraron.

_Sí, sé que puedo estar equivocado_

_Tal vez soy demasiado testarudo_

_Nuestro amor lo es_

El resto de los Warblers se agruparon alrededor de Sebastian para su final poderoso, el barítono David golpeó la "locura" final con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, las cabezas inclinadas, las luces se apagaron y el público estalló en gritos y aplausos.

Kurt volvió a caer en su asiento y cuando se encendieron las luces del escenario estaba vacío y finalmente fue capaz de volver su atención de nuevo a sus compañeros de equipo. Se sentaron en silencio, mirando casi tan sorprendidos y abrumados como lo habían estado cuando el señor Schue los había llevado a ese primer viaje de campo para ver a Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt estaba agradecido por eso. Significaba que su propia expresión, a pesar de que venía de una emoción completamente diferente, encajaba.

-¿Cuándo aprendieron a hacer eso?- Artie preguntó débilmente. -Ellos no eran tan buenos el año pasado, ¿lo eran?-

-Oh, creo que tenían algún tipo de motivación hoy que no tuvieron el año pasado-, dijo Mercedes, dando a Kurt una mirada mordaz.

El corazón de Kurt saltó un poco por el hecho de que Mercedes, al menos, había tenido la misma impresión que él tenía. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ¿no?

Una pequeña conmoción estalló en la parte trasera del teatro. Los Warblers llegaban ahora a ver la próxima actuación, y sus familiares y amigos se agolpaban a su alrededor ofreciendo abrazos y felicitaciones. Kurt estaba girando en su dirección, medio levantado de su asiento, cuando alguien le agarró la mano y le tiró con fuerza esquivando las piernas de Rachel y lo sacó al pasillo.

-Yo sólo iba a ...-

Mercedes le miró. -¡Después de nuestra actuación! -dijo, y lo arrastró decididamente en la dirección opuesta a la que se habían congregado los Warblers, el resto del equipo por detrás de ellos. Estiró el cuello al pasar, pero no vio a Sebastian en ningún sitio entre la multitud. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que Sebastian podría estar en algún lugar esperando por él.

Pero no había ni rastro de Sebastian mientras los New Directions se dirigieron a la sala verde y se reunieron alrededor del piano para un calentamiento en el último minuto. El Sr. Schue dio una charla rápida, pero Kurt realmente no oyó nada de eso. Prestó atención a las escalas, sin embargo, cantando una con los chicos, la siguiente con las chicas. Una actuación, sólo una, se interponía entre él y finalmente averiguar cómo estaba con Sebastian. Y tal vez Sebastian ni siquiera le mirara, pero clavar su solo ciertamente, no le iba a hacer daño.

Y él lo bordó. Rachel sonó impresionante, Artie estuvo enternecedor, y cuando Kurt bajó la plataforma sosteniendo ese fa perfecto hubo jadeos audibles de la audiencia, seguidos por una oleada de vítores y aplausos.

Así que cuando salieron del escenario hacia la sala verde para esperar los resultados, todos los compañeros de equipo de Kurt estaban saltando llenos de adrenalina y emoción cuando, un grupo de ellos prácticamente se estrelló contra los Warblers que caminaban en la dirección opuesta. Mercedes inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de David, ambos insistiendo en que el equipo del otro había hecho la mejor actuación, y juntos se abrieron camino hacia la sala de espera, seguidos por el resto de estudiantes de ambos glee clubs que no estaban seguros de que hacer los unos con los otros.

Pero Kurt no se dio cuenta realmente de nada de esto. Apenas percibió la felicidad de Mercedes mientras se abrazaba a David. Porque Sebastian estaba aquí. A lados opuestos de la feliz pareja los dos equipos se escrutaban con la mirada los unos a otros, nadie muy seguro de qué hacer, y a un lado de cada equipo Kurt y Sebastian se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Él se veía bien en el escenario, pero Sebastián se veía aún mejor aquí, tan cerca, la energía arrogante de la actuación había desaparecido y en su lugar había una incertidumbre que le daba un aspecto casi vulnerable. Kurt habría dado cualquier cosa por tenerle a solas, en vez de separados por una veintena de personas un tanto incómodas. Pero él sonrió de todos modos, y la boca de Sebastian se arqueó arriba también, y realmente no era justo lo hermoso que su sonrisa torcida que le hacía parecer.

De repente Sam puso una mano sobre el Warbler más cercano (Trent, Kurt pensó que podría ser), con un tranquilo "Estuvisteis impresionantes", que rompió el hielo lo suficiente como para que los otros comenzaran a hacer lo mismo, murmurando felicitaciones y mezclándose aún más entre ellos. Kurt estrechó tres o cuatro manos antes de que fuera abrazado por Jeff, seguido por su novio (Kurt realmente necesitaba recordar su nombre) y luego unos cuantos más hasta que por fin había felicitado a todos, excepto a Sebastián, que por lo que Kurt podía ver no había se había acercado a nadie.

Los dos equipos, en su camino para finalmente convertirse en amigos, entraron a la sala verde juntos, pero Kurt se detuvo antes de entrar y Sebastian esperó también, hasta que se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó Kurt, maldiciéndose por sonar tan inseguro.

-Claro. ¿Ahí?- La expresión de Sebastian no mostraba nada, pero él asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de una de las salas de ensayo. Kurt abrió el camino, desplazándose a un lado de la habitación. Sebastian tomó la posición contraria, como si por tácito acuerdo mantuvieran el mayor espacio posible entre ellos.

El rostro de Kurt estaba ardiendo, pero sus manos se sentían heladas. Había un millón de cosas que necesitaba decir a Sebastian, pero ahora, con Sebastián de pie allí mismo con un aspecto tan sereno, todo lo contrario a la agitación que Kurt sentía, parecía no querer obligar a ninguno de ellos a que abriera su boca. El silencio se prolongó hasta que se convirtió en ridículo, entonces, por supuesto, ambos hablaron a la vez.

-Necesito ...-

-Mira, yo no puedo ...-

Ambos se congelaron, y el "no puedo" de Sebastian resonó en los oídos de Kurt y lo apuñaló en el corazón. Su mente corría salvajemente con distintas posibilidades. _¿No puedo estar contigo? ¿No puedo seguir con esto?_

-Adelante.- Sebastian hizo un gesto hacia Kurt.

-No, necesito que tú hables primero. Por favor.-

La garganta de Kurt se cerró cuando Sebastian se quedó inmóvil como el mármol, y tuvo que poner toda la fuerza que tenía en obligar a las lágrimas que querían llenar sus ojos a que retrocedieran, mientras que el silencio se prolongaba. Se había equivocado. Acerca de la canción, de la serenata, acerca de todo.

Y entonces su corazón cayó y se fracturó al mismo tiempo que con un fuerte "Oh, joder, ¡esto es una mierda!" Sebastian se trasladó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta bruscamente.

Sólo que no es allí a donde fue en absoluto.

En lugar de salir por la puerta, como Kurt había esperado, las largas piernas de Sebastián lo llevaron más allá de ella y hacia Kurt con tal ferocidad y determinación que Kurt dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces la mano de Sebastian estaba agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello y su brazo estaba rodeando fuertemente a Kurt por la cintura, tirando de él hacia arriba poniéndolo de puntillas, y su boca estaba bajando dura y desesperada y sintiendo nada más que reclamándole.

Por un vertiginoso y frenético segundo el cuerpo de Kurt no se movió, mientras su cerebro gritaba para que agarrara, besara, hiciera algo que mostrara a Sebastian que Kurt quería esto más de lo que nunca había deseado nada en su vida. La boca de Sebastián estaba presionando fuerte, pero sin moverse, y su brazo lo acercó más y más fuerte, al presionar a Kurt contra su cuerpo, y en el momento en que la presión de sus labios comenzó a disminuir, como si pareciera que podría estar renunciando, el cuerpo de Kurt finalmente se descongeló, sus manos se movieron para llegar a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sebastian para acercarlo más, sus labios abriéndose, invitando a la lengua de Sebastian.

Las palabras no importaban. La declaración de Sebastián fue clara en el tirón desesperado de su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, la forma en que saboreaba todos los rincones de la boca de Kurt como si fuera la última comida de un moribundo. Y la respuesta de Kurt estaba en sus manos agarrando el cabello de Sebastian, y los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su garganta.

Finalmente Sebastian se apartó lo justo para mirar a los ojos de Kurt, su color verde brillante bajo las luces fluorescentes. -¿de verdad? -le preguntó con sencillez.

-Ajá- Kurt asintió enfáticamente y luego lanzó la boca de Sebastián de vuelta a la suya, su corazón finalmente a salvo, al saber todas las cosas que Sebastian no necesitaba decirle en voz alta.

* * *

_Desde Mercedes Jones: ¿Deberíamos llevaros chicos un poco de palomitas? ;)_

_Para Mercedes Jones: Pruébalo y quemaré todos los zapatos que posees._

_Desde Mercedes Jones: Sé que estás mintiendo. Nunca tocarías los Vans vintage de mi mamá._

_Para Mercedes Jones: Se convertirán en astillas._

* * *

Sebastian cerró la puerta del cuarto de la práctica y luego se aprovechó de que las manos de Kurt y su atención estaban centradas en su teléfono para explorar la cara, el cuello, la oreja con los labios que lograron ser a la vez suaves e impacientes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Le amenazaste con hacerle daño físico? -preguntó entre besos cuando Kurt finalmente metió el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Lo que es peor. Amenacé su armario.-

-Ooh. Que jodido- Sebastian sonrió y capturó los labios de Kurt de nuevo, pero la interrupción del sms había traído a Kurt de vuelta a la realidad lo suficiente para que él se apartara, con suavidad pero con insistencia.

-Tenemos que hablar-, dijo.

Sebastian se quejó. -Lo sé. Sólo es que te he echado tanto de menos.- Su voz sonaba incrédula, como si no pudiera creerse a sí mismo.

-Podrías haber llamado.- Kurt dijo, tan suavemente como pudo.

-Lo sé.-

-Pero no lo hiciste.-

Sebastian suspiró y se pasó una mano a través de su cabello, a continuación envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt (un gesto que Kurt estaba empezando a amar) y tiró de él hacia abajo en el sofá junto a la pared trasera de la sala. Una vez que estuvieron sentados soltó a Kurt por completo y se apretó de nuevo en uno de los lados de los cojines, como si necesitara separarse físicamente de Kurt antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicarse. Pero Kurt no le permitió retirarse completamente. Agarró la mano de Sebastian y la puso en su propio regazo, encrespando sus dedos alrededor.

-Estoy tan jodidamente triste, Kurt Todo esto es mi culpa y yo … No podía enfrentarme a ti hasta que resolviera lo que debía hacer al respecto.-

-¿Cómo qué es tu culpa?- Kurt preguntó, incrédulo.

Sebastian se rio con amargura. -George es mi problema, no el tuyo. Él estaba tratando de hacerme daño y …-

-Está bien, tienes que bajar el tono de tu megalomanía-, dijo Kurt, y eso hizo reír a Sebastian de verdad. -Yo soy el que decidió llamarle y llamarle idiota. Él hizo las cosas difíciles para los Warblers pero hizo que mi club glee fuera descalificado. Tú no debes crucificarte a ti mismo por esto cuando es acerca de mí tanto como de ti-.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. -No fue sólo George, sin embargo. Matthew tuvo parte de esto también.-

Eso era nuevo. Mercedes no había dicho nada acerca de Matthew. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Matthew quería que le follara desde que volví a Dalton.- Sebastián miró su regazo y pasó su mano libre por el pelo. -Y .. Lo hice. Una sola vez. Él quería más y yo fui realmente claro con él en que eso no iba a volver suceder. Más o menos físicamente claro.-

Kurt tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la cara seria. Sebastian no sabía que había estado fuera de la sala de ensayo de los Warblers el día que se había peleado con Matthew, y no sentía como que fuera el momento para sacar el tema.

-Así que Matthew y George se conocieron el uno al otro, de alguna manera.- Continuó Sebastián.

Kurt resopló con delicadeza. -Probablemente en el callejón detrás de Scandals-

-Posiblemente. De todos modos, se dieron cuenta de que tenían algunas rencillas mutuas, supongo. Así que Matthew grabó el video de nosotros practicando y George fue el que entró en la sala de ordenadores del McKinley ese jueves por la mañana y lo envió por mail-

-Mercedes sólo me habló de George.-

-Sí,- Sebastian se encogió de hombros: -Yo no tengo nada para amenazar a Matthew por lo que él nunca confesó. Estoy seguro de que George trató de arrastrarlo en esto, pero supongo que después de lo que pasó antes, ellos no quisieron creerle.-

-Espera, ¿entonces él sólo ha quedado libre de culpa?-

Sebastian sonrió, un poco tristemente, pero aún así era una sonrisa. -Bueno, tengo la sensación de que el resto de los Warblers están planeando hacerle la vida muy miserable. Del tipo de miserable que puede hacerse dentro de la tolerancia cero para el acoso, por supuesto.-

Kurt sonrió también. Quería justicia para Matthew, pero era lo suficientemente honesto para admitirse sí mismo que quería justicia más porque Matthew quería a Sebastian, que por algo que tuviera que ver con la trampa. Pensó que, dadas las circunstancias se le permitía ser un poco mezquino. Se acercó más a Sebastian y dejó que una de sus piernas se asentara entre las de Sebastián, haciendo alusión a la idea de subir a su regazo.

-Así que, ahora que todo ha terminado, ¿qué quieres? -le preguntó en voz baja. -¿De mí?-

Las manos de Sebastián rodearon la cintura de Kurt y tiraron de él hasta que estuvo a horcajadas en el regazo de Sebastian. Kurt podía sentir el cuerpo de Sebastian relajarse, como si sólo teniéndole allí, sus cuerpos tocándose, hiciera que todo estuviera bien.

-Quiero ... Todo lo que dije que quería antes, la primera vez que te invité a salir, y en Nueva York esa noche. Lo quiero todo.- Las manos de Sebastián recorrían de arriba abajo la espalda de Kurt y dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá. -Joder, eso suena ridículo cuando sale de mi boca, pero quiero cenas y bailes, y enrollarnos en el coche, preferentemente hacer magreos que acaben en sexo oral, y tu culo en esos diabólicos pantalones de cuero que te marcan la polla tanto, y realmente quiero que tú desees todo eso también, ya sabes. Salvo, mi culo, supongo. Mejor en mis pantalones.-

Kurt se rio y se inclinó para que sus bocas casi se tocaran. -Me gusta la idea de tu culo en pantalones de cuero.-

-En realidad no tengo ningún pantalón de cuero.- Sebastian estiró el cuello para llegar a los labios de Kurt, pero Kurt se retiró y fingió sorpresa.

-Bueno, eso es una falta que vamos a estar cambiando. Si tengo que sufrir por tu placer, entonces tú tienes que sufrir por el mío.-

-Me has convencido, cariño- Sebastian sonrió y tiró de la cabeza de Kurt hacia la suya, finalmente persuadiéndolo para acercarse lo suficiente como para burlarse de sus labios mientras una mano acariciaba la espalda de Kurt para acabar sobre la curva de su culo, la otra mano manteniendo la cabeza firme para besarla a distancia.

Y Dios, si esto era su vida ahora, entonces Kurt se iba a entregar por completo a ella. Era un riesgo, lo sabía, dar este salto con Sebastian. Había mil maneras en que podría salir totalmente mal y dejarlo destrozado y solo. Pero la vida era un riesgo. Nada de lo que valía la pena tener era fácil, Kurt había aprendido eso casi antes de que pudiera decir "Prada". Y sospechaba que Sebastian sería muy digno de tener.

Así se estableció más firmemente en el regazo de Sebastian, y trazó su lengua contra los labios de Sebastián, desabrochándole la chaqueta para que sus manos pudieran vagar por toda la extensión tonificada del pecho de Sebastian. Entonces, justo cuando se estaban metiendo en un ritmo, mientras las caderas de Sebastián se flexionaban bajo las suyas y su exhalación empezaba a calificarse como gemidos, al mismo tiempo que sus labios estaban recordando las más deliciosas maneras de moverse juntos, Kurt recordó que aún quedaba una cosa que no había pedido a Sebastian.

-¿Con qué le amenazaste?- jadeó, tirando hacia atrás lo suficiente como para hablar.

-¿Qué?- Sebastian jadeó contra sus labios, estirando el cuello hacia delante para tratar de capturar la boca de Kurt de nuevo.

Kurt se inclinó un poco más lejos. -Tú dijiste que Matthew no confesó porque no tenías nada con que amenazarlo. Pero ¿qué tenías de George?-

Sebastian le miró como si pensara que Kurt estaba un poco loco por estar hablando de esto ahora, pero respondió de la misma manera.

-Abuso de menores-

Kurt sintió que sus cejas se alzaron cómicamente. -¿En serio?-

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. -El último par de veces que lo hicimos fue después de su cumpleaños. Así que yo tenía quince años y él tenía dieciocho-

-Pero …¿funciona eso de esa manera? quiero decir, ¿si ya estabais juntos antes de que él tuviera dieciocho años?-

-No tengo ni idea-, Sebastian confesó con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada que envió pequeños escalofríos de deseo en la espalda de Kurt. -Me di cuenta, que dado quién es mi padre, él sería lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Y él lo fue.-

Sebastian habló con tanta indiferencia al respecto, aún relajado bajo el cuerpo de Kurt. Pero Kurt sabía lo que debía haberle costado enfrentarse a George de esa forma, para finalmente darle un nombre a lo que le había hecho. Había violado a Sebastian, daba igual lo que la ley hubiera dicho al respecto. Él había robado la capacidad de Sebastian en confiar y retorció sus ideas sobre el amor. Kurt quería decirle a Sebastian lo mucho que lo amaba por hacer frente a todo eso por él, pero él había dado algunos pasos importantes hoy y sabía que no era el momento para ese tipo de declaración. Todavía no.

Así que todo lo que dijo fue: -¿Fue difícil, enfrentarse a él de esa manera?-

La sonrisa de Sebastian era amplia y genuina. -¡Dios no! Se sintió jodidamente fantástico. Me sentí libre, ¿sabes?-

-Deberías dejarme decirle al resto del grupo lo que hiciste. Ellos deberían saber a quién tienen que agradecérselo.-

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. -De ninguna manera. Habría muchas preguntas y ... yo no lo hice por ellos de todas formas. Lo hice por ti.-

Kurt asintió y se inclinó hacia abajo para permitir que su cuerpo expresara los sentimientos que él no podía decidirse a decir en voz alta. Todavía.

* * *

Desde Mercedes Jones: ¿Habéis acabado?

Para Mercedes Jones: Más vale que sea bueno.

Desde Mercedes Jones: La votación ha terminado.

* * *

Los oídos de Sebastián seguían sonando de los aplausos de la multitud cuando salieron de nuevo fuera del escenario quince minutos más tarde. Los chicos de los New Directions estaban justo en frente de los Warblers, con Kurt descolgado en la parte trasera del grupo, y sin pensarlo Sebastian se lanzó hacia delante para alinearse con su novio (y no era ese un pensamiento loco, sino que era honesto …¡Dios! _¡novio!),_ su mano extendida casi por reflejo enredando sus dedos con los de Kurt. Tal vez debería haberse sentido acomplejado por un gesto tan audaz, sobre todo delante de muchos de sus amigos, pero él no era capaz de autoanalizarse a sí mismo nunca más. Quería sentir el calor de la mano de Kurt en la suya, quería que todo el mundo supiera que él, Sebastian Smythe, había sido juzgado por Kurt Hummel y hallado digno. Él se había expuesto a sí mismo, y fue aceptado, e iba a sacar el máximo provecho de este hecho aprovechando cualquier posibilidad que pudiera obtener a partir de ahora.

-Oye nene-, susurró en voz baja, inclinándose para que sus hombros chocaran juntos mientras caminaban. Los labios de Kurt temblaron en las comisuras en una pequeña sonrisa tímida que Sebastian tenía la sospecha que era completamente inconsciente. A él le gustaba, le gustaba todo acerca de este chico increíble, pero esa sonrisa en particular la que se estaba rápidamente convirtiendo en una de sus favoritas. Le hizo pensar a Sebastian que tal vez Kurt estaba tan asombrado por todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos como él, y pensó que eso era suficiente para matar cualquier resto de preocupaciones que le circulaban en el pecho. Estaban juntos en esto. _Juntos._

-Estás muy alegre para alguien que acaba de perder las Regionales.- Kurt respondió, su voz se relajó cuando empujó hacia atrás contra el hombro de Sebastián, sus dedos estrechándose alrededor de la palma de Sebastian.

-¡Ay, eso ya es pasado! Supongo que debí haber imaginado la parte en la que tú perdías también-, bromeó Sebastian, resistiendo la tentación de fijar a Kurt contra la pared y besarlo sin sentido. Habría tiempo de sobra para eso más tarde.

Kurt dio un suspiro exagerado, con el pecho agitado. -Lo sé, por una maldita actuación de _cowboys_, no estoy seguro de que pueda vivir con la vergüenza.- Se detuvo un segundo, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia Sebastian, con los ojos brillando maliciosamente. -Aún así, os ganamos, así que creo que puedo contar esto como una victoria en ese sentido.-

-Búrlate, guapito- Sebastian bromeó cuando doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo donde las respectivas salas de los clubes se encontraban, -pero nuestra canción me hizo tenerte, y si eso no es una victoria entonces yo no sé lo que lo es. -

Los ojos de Kurt se suavizaron, y se acercó más, de modo que sus lados se pulsaron juntos. -Siempre me tuviste-, contestó en voz baja, como si casi no pudiera creer que estaba admitiendo eso, antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreír maliciosamente a Sebastian de nuevo. -Pero aún así os ganamos, y no lo olvides nunca.-

Era una locura, Sebastian pensó al llegar a su destino, cuando el grupo ahora casualmente entremezclado de Warblers y News directions hicieron un alto, cómo todo y nada parecía haber cambiado entre él y Kurt. Todavía estaban más que dispuestos a provocarse y burlarse el uno al otro; Sebastian no sentía ningún nuevo deseo de censurar su conducta, y él estaba razonablemente seguro de que Kurt nunca dejó de querer reinar con su mala leche a su alrededor, pero ahora bajo sus burlas había una corriente de calor, de afecto, de aceptación. Era casi como si Kurt lo quisiera por su agudeza, por sus defectos, más que a pesar de ellos, y ese concepto era un poco aterrador para Sebastian que siempre había usado su personalidad mordaz como defensa, no como una oportunidad.

Excepto que eso no podía ser aterrador, cuando Kurt estaba junto a él, con él. De alguna manera, Sebastian había conseguido al chico, y no había tenido que hacer otra cosa aparte de ser él mismo. Eso tenía que significar algo.

-Sabes, me alegro de que ninguno de nosotros ganó-, comentó Sebastian con aire casi casual mientras el grupo se preparaba para abandonar sus respectivas salas (y ¿realmente acababa de ver a Thad dar a Sugar su número? Eso debe ser interesante. )

-¿Ah, sí, y eso por qué es?- Kurt respondió con curiosidad.

-Bueno ...- Sebastian lanzó la palabra, largamente y con la voz baja mientras él soltó la mano de Kurt para poder deslizar su brazo alrededor de su cintura en su lugar, acercando a Kurt aún más cerca de él mientras le susurraba misteriosamente al oído. –Si no hay victoria significa que no hay fiestas de victoria, donde la gente se dé cuenta que no estamos presentes.-

Oyó la voz de Kurt engancharse en su garganta, -Yo. .. uh ... bien, bien. Dame cinco minutos para mis cosas ... en realidad ¿sabes? A la mierda, Rachel puede recogerlas por mí.- Kurt se apartó hacia la salida, deteniéndose y volviendo con un resoplido exagerado cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian no le seguía. -Bueno, ¿vienes o no?- Le preguntó con arrogancia, cruzando los brazos y dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia. Sebastian ignoró los silbidos de ambos equipos, lanzando un rápido saludo en dirección a David mientras se apresuraba a ponerse al día con Kurt, su brazo llegando una vez más a la mano para engancharse a Kurt (él estaba llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que siempre deben estar en contacto, siempre).

Estaban fuera de la puerta, a medio camino hacia el estacionamiento cuando Kurt se detuvo, elaborando un agitado resoplido. -Mierda, se me olvidó pedírselo a Rachel. Maldito seas Sebastian, todo esto es culpa tuya.-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?- Sebastian preguntó incrédulo, sonriendo cuando Kurt sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir locamente.

-Tú estabas allí, con los ojos sexys y tu voz sensual y tu culo injustamente sexy. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy cerca de ti.-

Sebastian rio, amando la facilidad con que las palabras brotaban de los labios de Kurt. Esta era su vida ahora, esto era lo que había ganado. Si quería decirle a Kurt lo hermoso que era, o cómo hacía a Sebastian sonreír por el simple hecho de existir, entonces él podía hacerlo. Podría estar cansado en clase, y simplemente explicar a sus amigos "-lo siento, Kurt y yo estuvimos hablando hasta tarde-", podría presentar a Kurt con su hermana, decirle a sus padres que había encontrado a alguien que le hacía feliz, que era bueno para él. Tal vez algún día pronto él podría decir a Kurt que le amaba, y la frase sería correspondida. Podría tener esto, podía tener todo lo que había olvidado que quería.

-No tengo tu número.-

Kurt lo miró con confusión desde su teléfono, -¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí.-

Sebastian negó con la cabeza firmemente, -Es como que nos saltamos esa parte. Estabas demasiado ocupado llamándome idiota egocéntrico.-

-Y tú estabas demasiado ocupado insultando mi ropa,- Kurt se burló de vuelta, pulsando 'Enviar' y fue a sus contactos antes de acercar su teléfono a Sebastian. -Pero estoy de acuerdo, esto es algo que definitivamente debemos corregir-. Sebastian se acercó para tomar el teléfono de la palma extendida de Kurt, pero en el último segundo Kurt lo alejó, mirando a Sebastian sospechosamente. -No me mandes sms sexuales durante el horario escolar, que ya has visto los pantalones que llevo.-

-No prometo nada- Sebastian respondió solemnemente, tratando de agarrar el teléfono de las manos de Kurt, pero Kurt simplemente frunció el ceño y levantó el teléfono más alto en el aire fuera del alcance de Sebastián. Dando un pequeño resoplido Sebastian se balanceó sobre sus talones y se cruzó de brazos: -Está bien, sólo sms de sexo entre las cinco de la tarde y media noche.-

-¿Y los fines de semana?-

-Y los fines de semana.-

Kurt se detuvo por un segundo más, pretendiendo considerar la propuesta de Sebastián. -De acuerdo, trato hecho- , respondió finalmente, entregando el teléfono. Sebastian escribió rápidamente con sus dedos y le dio el teléfono de nuevo a Kurt. Kurt rápidamente envió un mensaje y Sebastian sintió el zumbido de su propio teléfono en el bolsillo. -Ahí, ahora tienes el mío también. Deja que los mensajes de texto sexuales salvajemente inapropiados den comienzo.-

Juntos se dirigieron al navigator de Kurt, y Kurt se movió alrededor de la puerta del lado del conductor con Sebastian comprobando subrepticiamente su teléfono, sonriendo al ver el mensaje en su pantalla. Él envió una respuesta rápida antes de saltar hacia el asiento del pasajero, sonriendo como un idiota mientras él disfrutaba de la certeza de que, por una vez, todo había resultado exactamente como se suponía que tenía que ser.

* * *

_De número desconocido: Hey idiota._

_A mi gatito sexual: Hey perra._

* * *

**N.T.** Bueno, este el final de este fic original de lilinas y sparrow30. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero reviews sobre el capítulo y sobre el fic en general. :)

Para los que os guste kurtbastian, deciros que hoy comienzo la publicación de la traducción de un nuevo fic sobre esta pareja. Nos vemos allí! ;)


End file.
